A cry for the moon
by sanctuarystudio
Summary: Después de la batalla contra Hades, algunos Caballeros de Oro resurgen del monolito sin que ninguno de ellos sepa cómo o porqué la única certeza que tienen es la carga de dolor y amargura que cada cual lleva a cuestas.
1. Prologo

**A cry for the moon**

**Prólogo**

_"A todos aquellos cuyo coraje ha vencido todos los obstáculos, les confío la vida de Atenea, conjurándoles a protegerla y venerarla aún más que la suya."_

La oscuridad impregnaba el templo, el silencio lo cubría todo como un manto espeso, como si las paredes llorasen la ausencia de su morador. El polvo sobre cada objeto y rincón no hacía más que confirmar lo que, a primera vista, resultaba innegable: en aquella estancia no entraba nadie desde hacía mucho tiempo. Tan solo una zona parecía haber sido profanada en su letargo no demasiado atrás. Las pisadas de varias personas surgían desde distintos puntos de la estancia para reunirse en un solo lugar, en la pared más lejana a la entrada, frente al legado de Sagitario.

El eco provocado por el paso firme de un hombre mientras recorría la distancia que le separaba de los escombros formados al descubrirse las palabras de Aiolos de Sagitario tiempo atrás, anunciaba el comienzo de acontecimientos que, en esos instantes, nadie podría sospechar siquiera.

Una vez frente a palabras tan hondas y llenas de significado, el recién llegado elevó su mano para delinear letra por letra cada una de las palabras que conformaban lo que había terminado por convertirse en un modo de vida para la orden de los dorados. Tras la muerte, Aiolos no había encontrado la comprensión solamente sino que, de alguna forma, también recobró el liderazgo que una vez le perteneció por méritos propios.

—"A los caballeros que aquí llegaron, os confío a Atenea" –susurró el intruso, con la voz rota por las noches sin dormir y el alcohol consumido.

Allí estaba él, vivo, frente a una simple frase que debería serlo todo para él. Pero lo único que sentía era rabia y decepción a partes iguales. Dejó caer la botella sin importarle que se hiciera añicos junto a sus pies, demasiado metido en sus propios pensamientos como para reparar en tan nimios detalles.

En cambio, fue otro dato el que le hizo estremecerse con un escalofrío: la soledad que emanaba de aquellas paredes; no, de su propio ser. No estaba muy seguro desde cuándo era consciente de ser presa de aquel mal pero le iba desgarrando lentamente desde el mismo instante en que abrió los ojos.

Suspiró pesadamente, retirando la mano de la pared, sobreponiéndose a sus propios pensamientos.

—Yo cuidaré de ella. Pero ¿quién se hará cargo de mí, hermano?

* * *

El albino abrió los ojos y sus pupilas rojas se adaptaron con facilidad a la oscuridad que lo dominaba todo como una enfermedad; veía paredes de mármol, un suelo de baldosas cubierto de polvo, y poco más.

Le faltaba el aire.

Trató de moverse y no lo consiguió; su cuerpo parecía ser de piedra, como si estuviera pegado a la pared que sentía a su espalda, aplastando su nuca. O como si...

Como si formara parte de ella.

El terror traspasó su cerebro como una aguja de fuego. Convertido en una máscara en la pared de la Cuarta Casa, el Caballero de Cáncer intentó gritar y no lo consiguió. Sus cuerdas vocales se habían convertido en mármol. Movió los ojos en todas direcciones, desesperado, y entonces vio la caja sagrada.

En el rincón más oscuro del templo, su Armadura aguardaba, agazapada como un animal salvaje; un aura de locura emanaba de ella. Su dueño intentó sonreír a través de sus rasgos convertidos en piedra; inflamó su cosmos y comprobó que todavía era capaz de hacerlo, a pesar de los años pasados en el reino de los muertos.

La armadura respondió a la llamada de su señor; la Caja se abrió con un enfermizo estallido dorado y voló hacia la pared, acoplándose a ella con firmeza férrea. DeathMask inflamó aún más su cosmos, forzando sus músculos hasta que poco a poco se adaptaron a la forma de las piezas áureas que lo iban arrancando del muro con sus aristas cortantes; sintió a su espalda una multitud de manos intentando agarrarle, pero él se obligó a seguir incendiando su aura, con los dientes apretados, jadeando por la tensión y el miedo.

Su voluntad era inquebrantable.

Con un alarido agónico, forzó su cosmos hasta el punto de no retorno; su energía estalló violentamente, lanzando las piezas de la armadura en todas direcciones, e impulsando el cuerpo de DeathMask contra la pared de enfrente.

Tendido en el suelo, completamente agotado, el Caballero de Cáncer asimiló el hecho de que se había convertido en una de sus propias máscaras y que había logrado escapar de aquel estado. Como si se tratara del vino más exquisito, saboreó el triunfo.

Y estalló en carcajadas.

Poco después abrió los ojos con un sobresalto, y entendió que se había quedado dormido, o tal vez inconsciente. Se incorporó con dificultad, y una vez en pie estiró tentativamente los brazos, abriendo y cerrando los puños; sus músculos empezaron a responder poco a poco con un hormigueo cálido que le hizo asimilar por fin el hecho de que estaba vivo.

Vivo.

Y hambriento.

Se acercó a la cocina y encontró unas cuantas latas polvorientas en la alacena; esperando que no hubieran pasado tantos años como para hacerlas caducar, las abrió y acabó con ellas vorazmente. Su cuerpo falto de energía empezó a digerir de inmediato, haciéndole sentirse algo mareado; se enjuagó la boca y se sentó en un taburete junto a la mesa. Sus manos se dirigieron por sí solas al cajón de los cubiertos; DeathMask sonrió al comprobar que ni siquiera la muerte podía acabar con las rutinas cotidianas. Sus largos dedos encontraron lo que estaban buscando: una manoseada cajetilla de Marlboro. Quedaban un par de cigarrillos apolillados, pero qué diablos, un pitillo era un pitillo. Lo encendió y aspiró con ansia, estallando en toses al instante.

—¡Joder…!

Dio una segunda calada, más tentativa, y sus dormidos pulmones parecieron responder mejor. Exhaló el humo en un suspiro de satisfacción, y reflexionó con calma. Que había vuelto, estaba claro; que no era el único parecía obvio, a juzgar por el caos de marcas cósmicas que flotaban en el ambiente. La Orden renacía, y parecía una buena oportunidad de purgar viejos errores; porque el italiano no pensaba volver a convertirse en la persona que había sido antes de la última Guerra Sacra. Consideraba pagadas algunas de sus deudas con el sacrificio realizado por Afrodita y él en el Hades, renunciando a su honor bajo los golpes de Radamanthys con tal de ganar unos segundos preciosos para que Saga y su escolta pudieran entrar al castillo de Pandora sin interrupciones; sacrificio renovado en el Muro de los Lamentos y finalmente expiado en su cárcel en forma de monolito de piedra, un destino curiosamente irónico para el italiano. Y las faltas que no hubieran quedado redimidas con aquellos hechos, sin duda no serían redimidas jamás.

La amargura se cernió sobre el custodio de Cáncer al pensar en volver a mirar a los ojos a los que en realidad nunca fueron sus compañeros. A un patriarca al que no había conocido ni amado. Al hombre al que odió por encima de todas las cosas por obra de una simple mentira.

Se sintió sucio de repente. Apagó el cigarrillo en una de las latas vacías, y se dirigió hacia la ducha.

"_Tener que volver… Ah, Atenea, no podías haberme inflingido una ofensa mayor. Un dolor mayor."_

* * *

—Llegarás tarde, como siempre.

Acostumbrado como estaba a sus constantes puyas, Aioria simplemente ignoró a Lythos Mientras esta iba de un lado a otro de la estancia, el León se dedicó a observarla a través del espejo mientras fingía colocar bien un par de mechones que le caían por la frente. Se había convertido en una hermosa mujer, fuerte, inteligente, valerosa. Y una vez más se preguntó por qué continuaba viviendo como su sirvienta cuando podía tener el mundo a sus pies.

—Si no te das prisa el Patriarca te amonestará y sería la segunda vez esta semana.

Aioria dejó escapar el aire con desdén mientras que ella le colocaba la pesada capa sobre la armadura y se preocupaba de que quedase impecable, sin una sola arruga que pudiera deslucir su apariencia.

—No creo que el italiano se eche a llorar si no voy a darle la bienvenida con una enorme sonrisa. –Como apoyo a sus palabras dibujó en sus labios una enorme mueca que fingía felicidad. Tomó la mano de Lythos sobre su hombro y se volvió para quedar de frente a ella. — Deja de preocuparte, cada día pareces más una amante que una buena amiga.

Ciego como estaba, no se dio cuenta del brillo aparecido en los ojos de la muchacha ante aquellas palabras. Interiormente, Lythos se convenció a sí misma diciéndose que de momento era mejor continuar así, esperar a que el león se tranquilizase un poco tras su vuelta de la muerte, y entonces…

—Vamos. –La voz de Aioria la obligó a dejar de soñar pues este ya la instaba a salir desde la puerta sin que ella se hubiese dado cuenta de cuándo se había alejado tanto.— Cuanto antes lleguemos menos durará esta farsa.

De nuevo el desdén rezumando a través de las palabras del quinto custodio, haciendo gala de un escepticismo impropio de él. Pero que sin embargo estaba presente desde su vuelta. Lythos le siguió en silencio durante todo el ascenso por los templos que les llevarían al Salón Patriarcal. Observándole caminar con tanta seguridad cualquiera podría pensar que era igual que siempre, que tan solo necesitaba readaptarse a la sensación de estar vivo, reflexionar sobre todo lo ocurrido para poder seguir adelante junto al resto. Pero algo le decía, quizás la opresión que sentía en el pecho al observarle mientras Aioria dejaba vagar la vista con expresión ausente, que el problema era más profundo. Lythos estaba al lado de su señor desde que era una niña y él poco más que un adolescente con demasiado poder; sabía que la luz del león estaba apagada, mortecina. Y ella iba a protegerle mientras no estuviese preparado para hacerlo por sí mismo.

La ocasión de poner en práctica sus deseos no se hizo esperar demasiado ya que cuando Aioria vio a DeathMask acercándose por el flanco izquierdo, una sensación incómoda le atenazó el estómago. No era más ni menos intensa que con el resto de dorados vueltos a la vida, todos ellos se sentían igual de incómodos ante el resto, excluidos; pero Cáncer era el más peligroso de todos los que estaban vivos, y no se alegraba en absoluto al ser consciente de que tendría que volver a cuidarse las espaldas cuando le tuviese cerca.

Por su parte, el italiano esbozó un gesto de incredulidad cuando vio la escena en la puerta del salón: Aioria, el hombre con quien le había unido una enemistad personal durante los últimos años de su vida, acompañado de su amante. DeathMask se detuvo frente a ellos y miró fríamente al griego; la muchacha le resultaba vagamente familiar, y fue su mirada de aversión la que le hizo reaccionar con agresividad a pesar de sus propósitos de enmienda; quiso defenderse de los sentimientos que ella parecía manifestar -los suyos propios- y para ello atacó. Pero no a la chica, naturalmente. Sino a Aioria, con aquel instinto retorcido que le llevaba a dañar a unas personas a través de otras en vez de directamente

—Esa chiquilla no debería estar aquí, Aioria. Llévatela y métela en la cama, aunque para lo único que deberías llevarla a semejante sitio es para darle un vaso de leche y arroparla. Parece que la muerte te ha dotado de una vena depravada.

—Como siempre haciendo gala de un mal gusto impresionante.

Aioria tan solo había tenido que mover un brazo en dirección a Lythos para que esta supiese que debía permanecer callada, ignorando el ataque a su orgullo de mujer. Sin quererlo había provocado una nueva reyerta entre aquellos dos hombres que llevaban odiándose toda una vida. Mejor esperar y observar.

—Deberías haberte quedado junto a los muertos, seguro que ellos se complacen mucho más que nosotros con tu charla barata.

La muchacha abrió mucho los ojos, comentarios como aquel eran precisamente los que no cuadraban con el hombre amable y sereno en que Aioria se convirtió con los años y la experiencia. DeathMask sonrió con cinismo ante las palabras del griego, pero aquel sentimiento iba destinado más bien hacia sí mismo. Por supuesto el León no tenía manera de saberlo, pero al italiano le dio igual aquel detalle. No tenía ganas de más batallas.

—Demasiada luz por tu parte como para conseguir pegar donde más duele. No se te da bien, león, no heredaste la puntería de tu hermano.

El cangrejo esperó a recibir alguna contestación agria por parte del griego, pensando demasiado tarde que el tema de Aiolos era lo suficientemente espinoso como para no deber tratarlo con su hermano, pero no ocurrió nada. En vez de eso, y para desconcierto del italiano, Leo pareció encogerse un poco, aunque al menos sus labios sí que se contrajeron molestos.

—Vayamos dentro, no hay que hacer esperar al Patriarca.

—Entra tú primero o quedarás como un patán por llegar tarde; yo entraré dentro de un par de minutos —propuso el italiano, sorprendido por la reacción de Aioria, o más bien por la falta de ésta — Y deja aquí a la chiquilla, te ahorrarás muchas explicaciones.

—No tendría que estar aquí siquiera. — Aioria le regaló una mirada severa a Lythos, que ella aguantó sin amedrentarse y sin dar signos de marcharse; después sus ojos se volvieron de nuevo hacia Cáncer — Prepárate para una buena actuación.

Porque si se repetía el circo hipócrita que se organizaba cada vez que uno de ellos volvía, el cangrejo iba a caerse de culo por el susto. Por su parte, el italiano se encogió de hombros y recolocó los pliegues de su capa —negra, desafiando el protocolo, como siempre—, esbozando una sonrisa sesgada.

—Vamos, hombre, por muy ceremoniosos que sean nadie va a llegar al extremo de fingir que se alegra de mi vuelta. Y yo, menos que nadie. En cuanto a ti, estás perdiendo autoridad —respondió, con una señal hacia Lythos, que no había hecho el menor ademán de obedecer a su señor.

—Te equivocas. —Aioria la tomó del mentón con ternura, haciendo que la muchacha le mirase con absoluta adoración. — Nunca he tenido la menor autoridad para ella.

No deseaba seguir manteniendo aquella farsa de conversación pero desde que había vuelto, la necesidad de comunicarse con otros era imparable. Incluso si debía hacerlo con aquel engendro de caballero.

—Las cosas han cambiado mucho por aquí, ya lo verás tú mismo.—Se alejó al fin de Lythos arreglándose la capa para entrar, ya de espaldas al italiano. — Por cierto, la diosa no estará aquí. No estuvo para ninguno así que no lo tomes como algo personal. —Ni lo estaría para nadie, pensó el león con cierto rencor mientras abría las puertas del salón patriarcal y desaparecía tras ellas.

DeathMask enarcó una ceja con curiosidad ante el comentario desabrido del griego. El que Atenea no estuviera presente en las recepciones de sus Caballeros no dejaba de ser intrigante, aunque tampoco resultaba extraño el que la diosa hubiera decidido adoptar un papel más mistérico entre sus defensores; así había sido en siglos pasados, y las cosas no tenían por qué ser diferentes con esta encarnación. El que Aioria pareciera sentirse tan decepcionado al respecto le sorprendió.

Se volvió hacia Lythos, incómodo al sentir los ojos de la chica clavados en su nuca.

— ¿Y ahora, qué estás mirando?

—El señor Aioria aún no se ha recuperado de su vuelta —La muchacha le devolvía la mirada con valor, sin ceder ni un paso al que ya comenzaba a considerar una amenaza.— Así que no le fastidie más de lo necesario.

—¿Y cuánto dirías tú que es lo necesario? —contraatacó el albino, divertido por el arrojo de la chica.

Anotó mentalmente el dato de que el regreso a la vida, por alguna razón, había resultado difícil para el león, ya fuera física o psicológicamente. La costumbre de recopilar información para poder utilizarla más adelante estaba muy arraigada en él, aunque sinceramente esperaba no tener que continuar con aquel retorcido sistema de relaciones interpersonales.

—Para mí que ya hace mucho tiempo que sobrepasó el cupo, "señor".

Lythos arrastró las palabras desgranándolas con desprecio. El león lo estaba pasando mal y ni siquiera conseguía que se lo contase a ella. No podía hacer nada a ese respecto pero por la gloria de todos los dioses olímpicos que si podía evitar que el guardián de Cáncer acrecentase la pena de su señor, lo haría.

—No intentes atacarme con ironías, muchacha. Gastas tus fuerzas inútilmente —respondió fríamente el italiano.

Sinceramente, no pensaba que sus ataques hacia Aioria hubieran tenido nunca más efecto que un cierto deslucido en su proverbial orgullo. Durante toda su vida había odiado la luz que el león derrochaba con su mera presencia. La vida que emanaba de él. Se había esforzado denodadamente en extinguirla, pero incluso si el griego vacilaba alguna vez bajo sus ataques, el resultado final era siempre que acababa brillando con más intensidad aún, fortalecida. Porque Aioria crecía con cada prueba superada. Y cuanto más se sobreponía, más lo odiaba el italiano, y así hasta el momento presente.

"_Y todos los hechos que me llevaban a odiarle, eran mentira. Fantástico_".

Ya estaba. Reconocido. Y ahora no le quedaba mucho más por hacer al respecto; pensar en el león le generaba de repente una extraña sensación de vacío, porque sin el odio hacia él no sabía en qué términos podrían desenvolverse.

—Señor... —Un temeroso guardia les interrumpió evitando cualquier contestación que se hubiese podido dar—El patriarca mandó preguntar por vos. Os esperan.

DeathMask asintió brevemente en dirección al hombre antes de girarse una última vez hacia la muchacha, a la que había acabado por reconocer. Muchos años atrás había intentado matarla pero, como siempre, Aioria se comportó como un héroe, interponiéndose entre ella y el ataque, parándolo con su propio cuerpo.

—Adiós, Lythos. Borra esa expresión de asco de tu cara y consuélate con esto: si no vuelves a colarte en reuniones a las que no has sido invitada no tendrás que volver a soportar mi aspecto.

Finalmente se volvió y empezó a andar hacia el salón. Nada en su expresión pétrea revelaba la inquietud que le provocaba la incertidumbre acerca de qué —y sobre todo a quiénes— encontraría dentro.

Como despedida, la joven le sacó la lengua con un gesto que dejaba al descubierto su recientemente olvidada niñez. Al otro lado de la puerta, ante los ojos de DeathMask un mundo de posibilidades se vio reducido a la simple y seca realidad: eran pocos, y quizás no los mejores. Aioria se encontraba al otro lado de la habitación, como si intentase evitar cualquier nuevo contacto con él. Se le veía extrañamente serio, falto de chispa. Y curiosamente, Escorpio no se encontraba a su lado, aunque sí en la habitación; tal y como había dicho el león, el aura de la estancia era como mínimo extraña. El italiano constató, con alegría, que Afrodita también estaba presente; piscis le miraba con fijeza y sus iris plateados sonreían abiertamente, aunque el sueco se hubiera dejado matar antes que romper el protocolo con cualquier ademán de bienvenida. El albino no tenía tantos miramientos y se llevó los dedos al corazón brevemente, un gesto atrevido dada la situación pero lo bastante discreto como para no comprometer el respeto obsesivo de Afrodita por los aspectos formales de la Orden.

Y luego sus ojos se prendieron en Shaka y la luz rojiza de sus pupilas brilló un único momento antes de extinguirse.

Desvió la vista rápidamente al ver que el guardián de virgo abría los párpados. No se sentía preparado para enfrentarse a él, así que se refugió en la parafernalia de la Orden, terminando de recorrer la distancia que todavía le separaba del trono y plantándose con la cabeza inclinada ante el Patriarca, aunque sin hincar la rodilla, gesto que siempre le había parecido desagradable.

Durante todo el tiempo, Aioria estuvo observando los movimientos de cada uno de los presentes y quedó cuanto menos asombrado. No era ningún secreto que DeathMask y Afrodita fueron aliados en el pasado, pero la alegría con que se reencontraban le chocaba. Aunque no tanto como la forma en que el italiano huía de forma descarada ante los ojos de Shaka. Pero él no era nadie para juzgarle en ese sentido, no cuando él mismo hacía hasta lo imposible por no estar cerca de Milo, el cual de momento parecía haber desistido en sus intentos de acercársele y se limitaba a observarle desde su posición.

La voz de Shion, profunda y grave, destilando seguridad en cada nota, se dejó escuchar por fin. Las palabras que a continuación fueron dichas eran casi un calco de lo escuchado en cada ocasión en que un nuevo caballero volvía al redil.

—Bienvenido, Cáncer, nos alegra tenerte de nuevo entre nosotros.

_"Como mansos corderitos_". Aioria no pudo evitar pensar aquello una vez más, como tampoco le fue posible evitar que sus labios se frunciesen con incredulidad. DeathMask, que era observado por todo el mundo, tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para que su máscara impenetrable no se descompusiera en una mueca irónica.

—La diosa está contenta con tu vuelta y así me ha pedido que te lo transmita. —Shion se puso en pie y fue bajando los escalones que llevaban hasta el trono, llegó frente a DeathMask y apoyó su mano izquierda en el hombro contrario del italiano de forma que los corazones de ambos quedasen unidos mediante aquel simbólico gesto.— Dentro de poco volveremos a formar una orden completa.

El resto de presentes tomaron aquellas palabras de formas muy diferentes, aunque ninguno lo expresó exteriormente. El italiano miró largamente al mandatario antes de responder, en tono tenue.

—Con todos los respetos, Patriarca, ésta nunca ha sido una orden completa.

No era necesario aludir a las desapariciones de Kanon y Aiolos; incluso entre los supervivientes de aquella etapa, había habido brechas. El albino había pinchado en hueso, y las reacciones de los presentes no se hicieron esperar. El aura escarlata de Escorpión se dejó entrever un escaso segundo, durante el tiempo en que pensó que Aioria se saltaría todo protocolo y, olvidando dónde se hallaban, caería con toda su ira sobre Cáncer. Por suerte, la mano de Virgo sujetando el antebrazo del León resultó suficiente para calmarle de momento. De no haberse controlado lo hubiesen hecho las rosas que sutilmente aparecían en la palma de Piscis.

—Quizás por ello, —el tono de Shion era severo aunque no del todo seco; no se le había escapado ni un solo detalle de la conmoción causada por las palabras de Máscara, pero su deber era conseguir que se limaran asperezas, aunque fuese prácticamente imposible a aquellas alturas— sea más importante aún que al fin encontremos esa unión.

—Si tú lo crees posible, confiaré en tu criterio —repuso el italiano con calma, ignorando a posta los alzamientos de cosmos a su espaldas.

El Patriarca le dirigió una mirada cálida; en ningún momento había esperado una reacción conformista del más díscolo de sus Caballeros, y el que el albino hubiera aceptado ceder en su habitual desconfianza era un paso adelante. Pequeño, pero certero. Le hizo un gesto de la mano al italiano para que se adelantara unos cuantos pasos y él volvió al trono patriarcal, cediendo la palabra a sus Caballeros en el ritual que se había venido repitiendo desde varios meses atrás con cada regreso, donde cada uno de los integrantes de la orden daba su bienvenida personal al recién llegado, en orden inverso al del Zodíaco para que los últimos signos no se sintieran discriminados.

Cuando Shion explicó toda aquella charada, DeathMask tuvo ganas de salir corriendo de allí. Por suerte su mirada se encontró con la de Afrodita, y así reunió fuerzas para mantenerse imperturbable. El sueco le sonrió por fin.

—Como siempre, desafiando el protocolo con tu sola presencia, además de con tus actos y palabras —su tono afable suavizaba el reproche al tiempo que hacía desaparecer las rosas convocadas momentos antes — Que tu sinceridad se dirija a buenos fines. Espero verte pronto en la Casa de Piscis, que también es la tuya.

Por toda respuesta, DeathMask le dedicó una de sus inhabituales sonrisas auténticas.

El siguiente en acercarse fue Escorpio. Con su habitual habilidad para desenvolverse en aquel tipo de situaciones, tan solo tuvo que poner una sonrisa diplomática sobre sus labios para poder continuar la ceremonia. Imitando los gestos del Patriarca, Milo posó la mano sobre el hombro del italiano. Solo que él no lo hizo sobre el corazón sino sobre el contrario, dejando bien claro que mientras no demostrase lo contrario al albino seguía sin merecer su perdón.

—Bienvenido. Esperemos que tal y como dice Shion, esta vez seamos capaces de conformar una sola unidad.

"_Porque si te atreves a traicionarnos de nuevo te clavaré la Escarlata en tu puto culo desteñido_", pensó el griego.

DeathMask se limitó a inclinar la cabeza un par de veces en señal de aceptación ante el gesto evidente del escorpión. No había esperado un recibimiento lleno de cariño y buenos propósitos, así que su rechazo no le sorprendió en absoluto. De hecho, no podía por menos que mostrarse de acuerdo con sus palabras.

"_Y aún puedo darme por afortunado. Este tío tiene la costumbre de poner a prueba la autenticidad de los redimidos a golpe de aguja_"

Su rostro no mostró nada al volverse hacia Shaka, a pesar de la tensión que le embargaba; pero su máscara inescrutable se deshizo en una expresión atónita cuando el sexto guardián abrió los ojos para mirarle directamente y le sonrió.

—Bienvenido, DeathMask. Espero que hayas aprendido que nadie tiene el poder de destruir a otra persona, tampoco tú, y que la culpa deje de destrozarte en esta nueva etapa. Por mi parte te agradezco que estuvieras a mi lado cuando lo hiciste. No tienes ni idea de la cantidad de amor que tienes para ofrecer.

El león quedó tan atónito por las palabras de Virgo, que de no haberle tenido tan cerca habría pensado que eran delirios suyos. Pero todos las habían oído y mientras Piscis no mostraba sorpresa alguna, el rostro de Milo delataba su estupefacción. En cuanto al italiano, ni siquiera acertó a responder nada, desarmado por completo. Quiso dar media vuelta y buscar el refugio de su casa antes de que el hindú acabara de derrumbar sus defensas, pero se quedó pegado al suelo como si lo hubieran clavado a él.

—Serás bienvenido en la Casa de Virgo. Ven a visitarme pronto, tenemos mucho de que hablar, amigo mío.

Sin saber qué decir o cómo reaccionar, DeathMask se limitó a asentir en su dirección, llevándose un puño al pecho en el habitual gesto de respeto de las legiones romanas.

Tres palmadas, fuertes y espaciadas entre ellas, fueron suficientes para romper el emotivo encuentro en que se había convertido la reunión. El artífice de aquella interrupción era Aioria que, recuperado de la sorpresa inicial, se acercaba ahora con andar elegante y firme.

—Parece que es mi turno de darte la bienvenida. —Al igual que el resto hiciera antes que él, se colocó frente al italiano fulminándole con la mirada, aunque desde el momento en que sus ojos encontraron, no vio otra cosa más que su propio reflejo en las pupilas de Cáncer—, pero creo que no voy a hacerlo, en vez de eso te voy a regalar algo mucho mejor: la jodida verdad.

Le dio la espalda para observar uno por uno a todos los presentes, encontrándose con la mirada reprobadora de Shion.

— ¿Cuántas veces vamos a tener que pasar por esta _mascarada_? Podría haber esperado tanta hipocresía del resto, pero tú, Milo… —Negó con la cabeza— Lo único que se te da mejor que follar es joder a los demás.

—Aioria, detente.

Haciendo caso omiso de la orden del Patriarca el león continuó hablando, esta vez de nuevo cara a cara con DeathMask.

—No me alegro de que estés vivo –Sentenció— No quiero formar una unidad contigo, y te aseguro que si te acercas por mi espalda primero atacaré y luego preguntaré.

— ¡Leo! –Shion intentó acallarlo una vez más con escasos resultados; al contrario, Aioria elevó el tono de su voz para no dejarse apabullar, testarudo como siempre que comenzaba algo.

— ¿Es que ya lo habéis olvidado? –Su voz delataba la indignación de la que era presa. — Es un maldito asesino. Que nos ayudase en la batalla contra Hades no fue más que casualidad, porque pensó que eso le beneficiaría en el futuro de alguna forma. Y en cualquier caso eso no le redime por sus anteriores faltas. –Con las pupilas reducidas a su mínima expresión, los iris del león destacaban más que nunca. Y ahora descargaban toda su furia en Cáncer sin darle tregua alguna mientras con el índice le señalaba irrespetuosamente— Eres una amenaza latente para todos nosotros. Así que no. No me alegro de que estés vivo.

El rostro del italiano no se alteró ante lo que consideró una rabieta de chiquillo, a pesar de que Aioria no mentía. En realidad había esperado que alguno de los presentes sacara a relucir su pasado y se negara a aceptarle; de hecho incluso había barajado la posibilidad de que alguien pidiera un consejo de guerra para él, así que las cosas no pintaban tan mal como había predicho.

—El que Afrodita y yo fuéramos a interceptar a Radamanthys al Hades con el único recurso que nos quedaba, que era la deshonra, fue lo único que permitió que Saga y sus acompañantes llegaran hasta Pandora; de habernos unido a vosotros en vuestra heroica batalla a las puertas del castillo, toda aquella historia hubiera derivado en un fracaso. No voy a consentir que insultes a quien no lo merece —le espetó al león, señalando en dirección al guardián de piscis. —En cuanto al resto, no busco redención por mis errores y no creo que el pasado se pueda borrar, lo único que espero es no volver a cometerlos, eso es suficiente para mí.

—Oh, claro. Se me había pasado por alto el interesante comentario de Virgo. Tienes _tanto_ amor que dar. –Aioria arrastraba las palabras con evidente sarcasmo. — Tú lo único que puedes hacer es destruir todo lo que esté a tu alrededor, y las personas no son una excepción.

Solo cuando terminó de vomitar sus acusaciones el león fue consciente de lo dicho, y para alguien de su naturaleza aquello resultaba intolerable. No había sido provocado, increpado o atacado de forma alguna, y aún así había alzado su poder descargándolo sin piedad contra DeathMask. El albino retrocedió un paso; su cara se tensó durante una fracción de segundo, como si el griego lo hubiera abofeteado, y por sus ojos cruzó una expresión agónica que veló rápidamente cerrándolos. Se dio cuenta de que definitivamente había subestimado al León; la muerte lo había cambiado, al parecer, dotándole de un componente oscuro del que antes carecía, y el italiano comprendió que acabaría herido con facilidad si bajaba la guardia ante él y lo veía como al crío que había sido. Así permaneció durante unos momentos, los ojos cerrados, intentando recuperar el control de sí mismo mientras las palabras de Aioria se le clavaban en el alma con su carga innegable de verdad. Su cosmos, siempre encendido para suplir las carencias de su visión de albino, parpadeó brevemente y se apagó. Cuando DeathMask volvió a abrir los ojos, su mirada resbaló por encima del león como si no existiera para ir a clavarse en Shion; en la sala se había hecho el más absoluto silencio.

—Quisiera retirarme ahora — solicitó, y su voz sonó extrañamente apagada.

El Patriarca asintió con la cabeza y DeathMask dio media vuelta y salió de la sala, caminando rígidamente.

El estómago del león se le había caído hasta los pies con la reacción de Cáncer, pero no fue hasta sentir la voz de Shion intentando calmar los ánimos que terminó de ser consciente de lo que acababa de hacer. No se reconocía a sí mismo desde que volvió, aquella forma de atacar, de dañar, tan destructiva. Era innegable que el rencor volvía a hacer mella en sus emociones marcando sus actos, y si en el pasado no le había llevado por buen camino ahora tampoco lo haría.

—Podéis volver a vuestros templos. —De momento la única forma de evitar nuevos altercados que se le ocurría al Patriarca era mantenerlos separados— Recibiréis órdenes pronto, mientras tanto descansad.

En el momento en que Shion se retiró, Shaka se acercó al León, con los ojos ya cerrados y aquella ligera sonrisa siempre presente en su boca.

—Todo el mundo tiene amor que dar, Aioria, lo parezca o no. Quien no lo sabe, enferma, como DeathMask. Y tú, si te guardas todo ese resentimiento dentro de ti, acabarás tan envenenado como él.

No había sombra de reproche en sus palabras, pero el león supo que su conducta resultaba más que criticable. Sabía lo perdido que debía sentirse el italiano en aquellos momentos, igual que se sentían él y el resto de dorados. Y por alguna razón la expresión desolada de su rostro no se le iba de la cabeza.

—Resentimiento, orgullo, no hay demasiada diferencia. —Suspiró abatido— Sin embargo, al menos no finjo como el resto que todo va bien, porque va de pena.

—Nadie finge, Aioria. Cada cual se comporta conforme a lo que desea. Intentamos vivir la vida a la que aspiramos.

La única respuesta fue el silencio por parte del griego. Necesitaba salir de allí y tomar aire, huir antes de que Milo terminase de recorrer la distancia que les separaba y tal y como intuía, intentase mantener una conversación con él. Así pues dio los primeros pasos hacia la salida pero nuevamente la voz de Shion se dejó escuchar.

—Harás lo que debas para que la orden recupere la tranquilidad, león estelar. Y lo harás pronto.

Con cada músculo de su cuerpo tenso, Aioria asintió antes de salir de allí buscando un poco de paz para sí mismo. Afrodita lo miró retirarse, meneando la cabeza; la breve conversación del león con Shaka le había resultado muy ilustrativa. Porque aunque el guardián de Virgo no había rebatido el comentario del griego sobre la nula diferencia entre resentimiento y orgullo, Afrodita la conocía. El orgullo era innato y vacuo; el resentimiento, en cambio, indicaba algo más, algo inhabitual en el león: que algo le dolía.

Hasta el punto de llegar a opacar su luz.

_(fin del prólogo)_


	2. Primer grito

**A cry for the moon.**

**Primer grito**

El Santuario dormía. La noche era tranquila y templada, llena de los sonidos apagados de los animales que pululaban alrededor de los templos, y con una inmensa luna en lo alto del cielo que iluminaba todo, haciendo relucir ligeramente las construcciones; el ambiente era perfecto para salir de los recintos sagrados a disfrutar del fresco, y el habitante de la Quinta Casa no se hizo de rogar. Aioria de Leo cruzó la puerta de su recinto, salió al peristilo y miró hacia abajo; enseguida deseó no haberlo hecho, porque se le amargó la noche al ver al habitante del Cuarto Recinto salir precipitadamente de su templo y sentarse en las escaleras; el griego estuvo a punto de volver adentro antes de ser visto, pero pensándolo mejor desvió la mirada y se limitó a ignorar al italiano, con el que hasta el momento sólo había compartido peleas, dentro y fuera de la arena. Añadiéndole como colofón el feliz reencuentro de días atrás.

DeathMask apoyó la espalda en una de las columnas con un gesto de cansancio, y una de sus manos voló por su cuenta al bolsillo de atrás de sus tejanos para atrapar la eterna cajetilla de tabaco; en unos segundos empezó a recuperar la calma calada tras calada. Fijó la vista en la luna durante un rato, hasta que un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo llamó su atención: una silueta se desplazaba en la puerta del templo vecino. Aioria... fantástico. Lo que faltaba para acabar de arreglar una noche estupenda: el perfecto, el luminoso, el bueno del León. DeathMask se llevó una mano a la frente; era demasiado tarde para escabullirse, sin duda el griego ya lo había visto. El albino no se sentía con fuerzas para otra confrontación, no aquella noche, al menos, y eso era lo que solían ser los encuentros entre ambos: el choque entre el aura espléndida y brillante de Aioria y la suya propia, su cosmos lleno de oscuridad. Lleno de muerte. Y después del choque del día de la recepción, DeathMask tenía más motivos que nunca para temer un encontronazo con el griego. Así pues aguardó con paciencia, dejando que fuera el otro el que decidiera cómo resolver el dilema; y pasaron varios minutos antes de que Aioria siquiera voltease la cabeza para mirar hacia la Casa de Cáncer, pero cuando por fin se decidió a hacerlo allí seguía su morador, incluso en la misma postura, aunque ya fumando, para variar; el griego nunca se había preguntado qué era lo que hacía allí afuera durante tanto tiempo, tan solo una noche al mes. Realmente no le interesaban sus razones, nunca sintió mayor curiosidad por aquel hombre que no le inspiraba más que desconfianza desde el día en que se conocieron. Aún así, una vez más, su mirada se centró en la postura del italiano. Hacía pocos días de su confrontación en el salón patriarcal a la cual el león no hubiese dado importancia en el pasado, aunque en realidad, antes, no habrían salido palabras tan crueles de su boca. En cierta forma se sentía culpable. No demasiado, pero sí lo suficiente como para ponerse en pie y desaparecer tras la puerta de su propio templo, del cual no salió hasta un rato después, portando algo en la mano. Sin pararse a pensar en lo que podría terminar todo aquello, recorrió la distancia que les separaba, parándose justo ante él.

— La noche merece una copa, además de un cigarrillo.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, DeathMask apenas había oído llegar al león; cuando las puntas de unos pies entraron en su campo visual, levantó la mirada, totalmente fuera de juego, y miró la copa que Aioria le tendía; extendió una mano para aceptarla, y le molestó detectar que temblaba casi imperceptiblemente

—Gracias. Estoy de acuerdo, la noche la merece —contestó, con cierta ironía dedicada hacia sí mismo

— ¿Uhm? —Aioria levantó una ceja, cada vez más curioso.

Había esperado que rehusase la invitación con algún sarcasmo o directamente insultándole, pero algo parecía ocurrirle. Aunque a decir verdad, no le importaba demasiado; ni siquiera sabía por qué había ido hasta allí, el sentimiento de culpa no era suficiente para hacer que se plantase delante de Cáncer y ofrecerle una copa. No, sí que lo sabía, tuvo que reconocerse: no soportaba estar solo en un templo tan enorme; mucho mejor peleando que contando los ladrillos que formaban las paredes de Leo.

A los ojos del italiano, la curiosidad de Aioria era tan evidente como si llevara un cartel que dijera "NO mató al gato"; tenía que reconocer que la suya era pareja, aunque su rostro no fuese tan expresivo. El día de la recepción, el griego se había mostrado inusualmente esquivo ante la mención de su hermano, y su crueldad más tarde había sido algo sin precedentes; algo le había hecho cambiar. El albino dio un sorbo a la copa; era fuerte. Justo lo que necesitaba. Dio una calada y miró a Aioria desde detrás del humo.

— ¿Tú fumas? —Hizo ademán de ofrecerle la cajetilla— Es poco habitual verte por aquí abajo, Aioria; dime¿qué te ha traído a las puertas del infierno?

— ¿Quién sabe? —aceptó el cigarrillo sin pensarlo y dejó que se lo encendiera— Quizás solo busco pelea... —no pudo terminar la frase porque se le atragantó el humo, haciéndole preguntarse para qué demonios fumaba si siempre le sentaba igual de mal; miró concentrado el pitillo entre sus manos y sin pedir permiso se sentó en los escalones junto al albino— Esto es una asquerosidad —lo provocó, cuando recuperó el aliento.

DeathMask miró al León, divertido por su nula tolerancia al tabaco, y se sorprendió de que se sentara a su lado. Suspiró ante su intento de buscar gresca.

— ¿Una asquerosidad¿El qué, la vida? Estoy de acuerdo. Así que si de verdad has bajado buscando pelea, Aioria, mejor vuelve mañana; entonces nos podemos matar a palos si quieres, pero esta noche no me apetece devolver los golpes.

"_Esta noche, probablemente me dejaría matar; y lo haría encantado_"

—Así no eres divertido... —rezongó el griego, echándose un poco hacia atrás y apoyando la palma de la mano en el escalón .Desde aquella posición no podía ver la cara del italiano, pero sí observarle detenidamente. La luz de la luna caía sobre su perfil y creaba un juego de sombras que definía su mejilla; y vio algo en él que nunca antes había percibido, sólo tal vez intuido en su último encuentro en el salón patriarcal: hartazgo, tristeza. Aioria sintió la necesidad de decir algo, y comentó lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza:

—Me voy a la laguna... —igual que se había sentado se puso en pie; la invitación estaba hecha, y el italiano tan solo debía seguirle o ignorarle. El león tomó la botella de nuevo y le dio la espalda— Trae tú las copas.

La actitud suficiente de Aioria irritó a DeathMask. ¿Divertido? No todo en la vida era un juego, pero no podía esperar que el León entendiera los entresijos de la Casa de Cáncer, aunque, se dijo, probablemente fuera mejor así; el que hubiera personas demasiado sencillas o demasiado alegres como para no comprender todo lo que el albino llevaba consigo sin duda hacía del mundo un lugar mejor. Sin darle más vueltas, se incorporó y recogió las copas, disponiéndose a seguir al griego; instintivamente se refugió detrás de su máscara habitual, la del matón insolente que todo el mundo reconocía como su personalidad auténtica.

—Te acompaño. No me fío de ti, podrías perderte por el bosque, caperucita. Además, no puedo dejar de seguirte si te dedicas a menear tu augusto culo delante de mí... no tienes vergüenza, León Estelar.

—Ten cuidado cangrejo... Muchos son los que se han enamorado de mi culo y han terminado con el suyo perforado —rió Aioria. Y tras hacerlo se quedó pensativo pues últimamente no le ocurría a menudo. Aún así, continuó mostrándose deslenguado, una faceta que se guardaba normalmente de ocultar en la zona del Santuario, pero esa noche no le apetecía molestarse en hacerlo; al fin y al cabo, el hombre que iba a su lado no era precisamente un dechado de virtudes.

"_Joder, seguramente sea el único que no se escandalice aparte de Milo_", pensó.

—No me das miedo, gato de larga cola —repuso el italiano, adivinando sus pensamientos— Soy hombre de pocos prejuicios, me da igual entrar que dejar entrar, ya sabes de lo que hablo... no tengo principios, y todo eso.

Los dos guerreros caminaron hombro con hombro por los estrechos pasillos que atravesaban el Santuario esquivando las Casas, formando una estampa inimaginable, aunque¿qué no lo era en esos tiempos? Aioria pensó que odiaba tener que recorrer tantas escaleras, pero ya no tenía fe en que finalmente pusieran un ascensor; sonrió para sí mismo al darse cuenta de las idioteces que pasaban por su cabeza, pero al fin y al cabo eso le ayudaba a evadirse de su vida, a sonreír sin mayor motivo que por el placer de hacerlo. DeathMask lo observó discretamente, y al ver cómo sonreía sin razón aparente, perdido en sus propios pensamientos, pensó que quizá no había sido una buena idea ir con él aquella noche; su luz le hacía más consciente de su propia oscuridad. Pero no era el momento de dar marcha atrás; recular irritaría todavía más el botón de la curiosidad del felino, y entonces sí que lo tendría pegado a su nuca hasta descubrir qué pasaba. Y eso era lo único que le faltaba, se dijo, adoptar un gato entrometido.

— ¿Qué pasa, león? —Inquirió, socarrón— ¿Te has contado un chiste que no te sabías?

—En realidad me río de todos nosotros. —el rostro de Aioria se tornó serio por un instante, dándole una apariencia mucho más madura que hasta el momento, una expresión que normalmente el griego tenía reservada para los entrenamientos o las cuestiones relacionadas con el Santuario— Somos todos patéticos, escudándonos en el honor de ser un caballero mientras nos jodemos los unos a los otros —le miró de soslayo, de nuevo la sonrisa en sus labios— ¿Quién sabe qué nos lleva a hacerlo? En cualquier caso es divertido.

La expresión severa desapareció como por ensalmo; por un momento, un segundo tan breve que DeathMask dudó de haberlo visto, Aioria había parecido... adulto, y el albino reparó de repente en lo diferentes que eran todos como personas de lo que eran como soldados; por primera vez se planteó si la alegre despreocupación del griego no sería una máscara tan bien construida como la suya propia, algo que el león hubiera forjado mucho antes de su regreso con cualquiera que fuera la herida que tanto parecía haberlo cambiado. Pero antes de poder ahondar en aquella idea, Aioria habló, y sus palabras —de nuevo aquel término desafortunado, "divertido"— le hicieron detenerse; se apoyó en la pared, sintiéndose presa del más absoluto desánimo.

—Ahora hemos vuelto de la muerte y ni siquiera así creo que nada vaya a cambiar. ¿Patéticos? No, Somos un fraude. Un puto fraude. —cuando hubo escupido las palabras, de inmediato guardó silencio, deseando haber hablado de menos.

—Un fraude... —Repitió Aioria en un susurro, como si masticase lentamente las palabras a fin de conseguir tragarlas después. —Oye, Death... ¿a ti te preguntaron si querías volver?

El griego apresuró el paso, ocultando a los ojos de DeathMask la contestación a su propia pregunta, que asomaba por los suyos: "_de haberlo hecho no estoy seguro de cual habría sido mi respuesta_". Esa noche estaba hablando de más y aún quedaban muchas horas antes del alba; si continuaba así podía resultar muy peligroso. No lo pensó dos veces, salió corriendo al exterior y se paró pocos metros más adelante agitando la botella sobre su cabeza, gritando para hacerse escuchar.

— ¡Si no te das prisa me la beberé yo solo...!

Ya estaban muy cerca del lago y por allí no había nadie, así que se quitó la camiseta de entrenamiento que usaba para pasar las noches y la dejó caer al suelo, ignorando al italiano, que lo miraba intrigado tanto por su aparente dificultad para digerir la palabra "fraude" como por su pregunta; su reacción -de nuevo refugiándose detrás de su actitud de adolescente- le dio la respuesta que el León tenía para dicha cuestión. Habiendo averiguado lo que quería saber, y con un resultado sorprendente, el albino corrió detrás del griego y recogió su camiseta, lanzándosela a la cabeza.

—Ni se te ocurra acabarte esa botella. ¿No te enseñaron que la buena gente comparte, gato?

El León se agachó justo a tiempo de esquivar la camiseta, y aun en cuclillas le sacó la lengua a DeathMask, mostrándose total, completa y falsamente despreocupado.

— ¿Y quién dice que soy buena gente? —Se abrió el cinturón y dejó caer los pantalones haciéndolos a un lado con la pierna.

DeathMask se detuvo un momento para admirar la perfecta anatomía de atleta que el griego exhibía con tanto descaro, y meneó la cabeza con cierto desaliento al retomar la desagradable cuestión que el león había planteado.

—Si me hubieran dado a elegir¿crees que hubiera vuelto? Ni tú, con toda tu luz, puedes ser tan ingenuo, Aioria...

La respuesta de Cáncer le descuadró por completo

— ¿Me crees un ingenuo...? Pues la verdad es que no tengo ni puta idea de lo que hubieses contestado; ya volviste una vez, nadie sabe si querrías repetir experiencia.

—En efecto —DeathMask escupió las palabras con más violencia de la que creía sentir al respecto—, nadie lo sabe. No tienes ni puta idea de lo que hubiera contestado, ni tú ni nadie, porque ninguno de vosotros se ha acercado a tres metros de mí en todos los años que he pasado en esta cárcel. A mí, porque era... oscuro. A Afrodita, porque era... extraño. A Aldebarán, porque era feo. A Camus porque era frío. A Shura porque era estricto. A Shaka porque era demasiado espiritual, y a Milo porque era demasiado mundano. Mü se largó directamente, de Saga y Aiolos ni siquiera podemos hablar porque apenas pudimos conocerles bien, y bueno, tú mismo me das la razón. ¿Cómo es posible que no sepamos qué hubiera respondido cada uno de nosotros a semejante pregunta? —aturdido por su propia reacción, el italiano guardó silencio, jadeando por el esfuerzo de sacar tanta rabia, obligándose a barrer el recuerdo de los días que había pasado enfermo tras la muerte de Alessandro sin que nadie se hubiera enterado, el estigma de lo que pasaba en la Cuarta Casa cada luna llena sin que a nadie le interesara lo más mínimo, de... Suspiró. En el fondo sabía que su ira no era justa, porque él tampoco sabía nada de sus compañeros. Nada en absoluto, salvo escasas excepciones.

Aioria bajó las manos de forma inconsciente, dejándolas pegadas a ambos lados del cuerpo; las palabras del cangrejo eran demasiado certeras, afiladas como flechas. Se había estado esforzando mucho por no pensar en todo aquello y ahora tenía que escucharlo en boca de una persona que como mínimo le desarmaba. Se sintió roto por dentro, y cuando el albino pasó de largo al mencionar a su hermano, todo se comprimió un poco más en torno a él, ahogándole.

"_Cállate... cállate..."_

Cerró los ojos con fuerza como si sirviese para quedarse sordo, pero no lo conseguía; las acusaciones, los reproches, continuaban perforándole los oídos sin darle un segundo de tregua. ¿Acaso todos los santos estaban condenados a ser unos infelices desde el día que aspiraron oxígeno por primera vez? Cuando al fin quedó todo en silencio, se atrevió a mirar a DeathMask, y levantando la botella le dio un largo trago.

—A tu salud... a la salud de todos los hijos de puta que luchan por la diosa.

Cuando terminó lo único que hizo fue lanzarle la botella sin preocuparse por si la cogía o no, dio media vuelta y se zambulló en el agua buscando poder refrescar sus ideas de esa forma. DeathMask contempló el amargo brindis del griego sin hacer un gesto, y no esquivó la botella; sólo ladeó el rostro cuando le golpeó en un costado de la frente y dejó resbalar la sangre, inmóvil, mientras el león entraba al agua; encendió un cigarrillo y le dio un par de caladas antes de apagarlo en el charco de brandy que se había formado a sus pies, quitarse la ropa y seguir a Aioria hasta la laguna. El león era demasiado limpio, demasiado transparente como para fingir u ocultar lo que sentía; su dolor era patente, y DeathMask sintió vergüenza por haber vertido sus propias frustraciones sobre él. Se reprochó su propia torpeza al mencionar a su hermano; había pasado de largo sobre su nombre para no meter el dedo en la llaga, pero había conseguido justamente lo contrario. Le frustraba no ser capaz de impedirse seguir dañando y destruyendo todo a su paso, rompiendo los pactos recientemente establecidos consigo mismo.

El León buceó todo lo que sus pulmones se lo permitieron sin seguir un rumbo fijo; no podía ver nada en la oscuridad de la noche, así que tan sólo se dejo llevar por su instinto. Se mantuvo bajo el agua un tiempo inquietantemente largo. DeathMask podía percibir débilmente su aura, cargada de los tonos violáceos de la confusión; siendo albino, sus ojos no funcionaban como debieran, y normalmente percibía lo que le rodeaba más por la energía que emitía que por la vista; de esa manera estaba constantemente leyendo los cosmos y reconociendo los mensajes que transmitían, lo que le había ganado fama de intuitivo. Por eso sabía que el León se tomaba su tiempo para recuperarse, y que cuando estuviera preparado, emergería; en efecto, cuando comenzó a sentir que le quemaban las entrañas, Aioria no tuvo más remedio que salir a coger aire, dándose cuenta de que había llegado a la otra orilla sin proponérselo. Le dio exactamente igual, al menos había conseguido su propósito, su mente estaba ya más despejada y tranquila. Se acercó hasta unos salientes y cruzando los brazos sobre una roca lisa apoyó la barbilla en ellos, en silencio, dejándose llevar por el ruido de la noche entremezclado con el ir y venir del agua. DeathMask nadó despacio hasta él. La sangre ya apenas manaba de su frente, y le habló con suavidad.

—Parece que no soy el único que hubiera dudado si regresar o no, de haberle dado a elegir... Dime¿viste a algún ser querido mientras estuviste muerto?

Aioria ladeó la cabeza apoyando la mejilla en el antebrazo, con los ojos empañados de tristeza. El que Máscara le hablase con aquel tono le hacía más daño que de haberle increpado haciendo uso de su ventaja emocional momentánea. Le hizo sentir más culpable aún por lo sucedido el día de su vuelta.

—A Aiolos... aunque no fue como esperaba. —sonrió de medio lado; habían sido tan solo unos minutos, quizás unos segundos, pero el último ataque de los dorados le dio la oportunidad de reencontrarse con su hermano— Me sentí furioso con él, le odié por haberse dejado matar, como cuando era un niño y me acusaban de traidor por ser su hermano. —Suspiró sin entender muy bien por qué le contaba todo aquello precisamente a DeathMask cuando siempre pensó que no se lo confesaría a nadie— Fue muy extraño, siempre pensé que me sentiría emocionado o que correría a sus brazos, pero una vez más se interpuso el deber. –El deber y algunos otros detalles más morbosos que no estaba dispuesto a revelarle.

DeathMask escuchó atento lo que Aioria le contaba, leyendo la pena en sus ojos y en su aura. Pena, y algo más acre que de momento no pudo identificar, porque el rencor le pareció un sentimiento demasiado ajeno al león como para ser real. La voz del italiano sonó ronca cuando habló.

—Se nos exige tanto como soldados que se nos prohíbe ser humanos. Probablemente este no sea un ejército de hijos de puta sino de víctimas. El deber siempre está ahí, convirtiéndonos en cadáveres andantes que pelean por un dios. Por eso no se nos preguntó si queríamos volver a la vida; porque ninguno de nosotros ha estado vivo nunca.

— ¿En serio piensas eso? —de nuevo un toque de curiosidad en su voz, cambiando de un momento a otro su estado de ánimo, aunque las emociones fueran siempre igualmente profundas — Es triste que alguien piense que nunca ha estado vivo... que crea ser una víctima... —adelantó la mano hacia el italiano, al fin se había dado cuenta de la pequeña brecha que le había hecho con la botella y la dibujó con un dedo sin importarle si le escocía o no —Jamás he dejado que los dioses dicten mi destino, tan sólo _ella_ juega con mi vida... e incluso eso sucede por decisión propia, desde el momento en que le juré lealtad.

El albino atrapó la mano de Aioria y la apartó; no le escocía su tacto, pero sí sus palabras y la superioridad que parecían transmitir.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso¿Acaso no jugaron los dioses con tu destino cuando te quitaron a tu hermano? —las palabras salieron de su boca disparadas, teñidas de amargura— ¿De qué nos sirve el orgullo cuando a alguien a quien amamos se le va la vida delante de nosotros y no podemos hacer nada? Somos marionetas y nada más que eso.

—Aún así podemos elegir... seguirles en la muerte o continuar viviendo en soledad. — Respondió, bajando la mirada, recordando las palabras que Virgo dedicó al amor que incluso DeathMask podía ofrecer. Aquella conversación estaba abriendo viejas heridas que creía cerradas hacía tiempo, aunque no se dejaría vencer por ellas así el León tuviera que sacar las garras y destrozar todo lo que tuviese por delante— En ese momento elegí vivir... pero en esta ocasión, mi respuesta habría sido otra.

—Habría sido otra, y sin embargo no lo fue. —Contraatacó el italiano— No te dieron a elegir, como acabas de reconocer, así que ese argumento no te sirve; tú mismo admites que ni siquiera tenemos esa posibilidad.

DeathMask se instó a sí mismo a callar, a contener aquella faceta suya que le llevaba a destruir todo lo que tenía cerca, ahora que Aioria aún estaba a salvo, ahora que aún tenía tiempo. Se recordó que el griego no era culpable de todo lo que anteriormente le había achacado, que el viejo odio ya no tenía lugar de ser. Pero en el fondo sabía que no era así, que ya era demasiado tarde. Para callarse. Para todo. Elegir vivir o elegir morir... él no había tenido esa elección cuando la había necesitado; había elegido morir, y no se le había permitido. Y aquí estaba, desahogando su propia desesperación sobre la cabeza de quien menos culpa tenía, por más que conocer aquel hecho le dejara con una tremenda sensación de vacío.

—Vas a terminar deprimiéndome... —sonrió el León, sin apartar la vista del italiano. Si no hacía algo pronto terminaría destrozado por sus palabras, porque las sentía como propias. Estaba cansado, dolido y solo... y lo último que deseaba era que nadie le recordara lo jodidamente asquerosa que era su vida— Con lo bien que me hubiese venido ahora otro trago...

DeathMask observó las líneas oscuras que empezaban a agrietar el aura normalmente impecable de Aioria, incongruente con su sonrisa desolada, y realizó un esfuerzo por recuperar algo de cordura, entristecido por los cambios que estaba provocando en el León.

—No puedo arreglar lo del trago. Pero sólo dime que me calle, y lo haré.

—No... Yo... —Aioria se pasó la mano por el rostro y retiró los cabellos de éste en un solo gesto. Jamás pensó que si se ponía a hablar con DeathMask con algo más que insultos le haría sentir tan extraño— No me desagrada charlar contigo, es tan solo que provoca demasiadas cosas en mí que no sé como controlar... —le miró con la mayor sinceridad con que alguien miraría al cangrejo en toda su vida— Siento ponerte en el aprieto de tener que aguantarme.

DeathMask retrocedió instintivamente ante la mirada desnuda de Aioria; nadie lo miraba nunca de frente ni con tanta franqueza, y el italiano se sintió desarmado, no pudiendo por menos que devolverle la misma moneda.

—Aguantarte... no, esto no es ningún aprieto. Eres tú quien está soportando que te eche encima todas mis viejas heridas.

—Dan ganas de cerrarlas una por una... —musitó el León, sin pensar; el miedo que vio en sus ojos, la desazón en su voz... Sintió que sólo era un iluso incapaz de ver más allá de sus narices aún cuando lo tenía tan cerca: DeathMask no dejaba de ser un hombre como otro cualquiera, con sus defectos y debilidades —Déjame hacerte sentir vivo esta noche.

La actitud de Aioria cambió visceralmente, convirtiéndose en un cazador experimentado. Necesitaba sexo, fuerte, durante toda la noche a ser posible, hasta que las sombras desaparecieran y pudiera cobijarse bajo el sol; y el cangrejo le pillaba justo a mano. Así pues, entraron en terreno conocido; DeathMask también sabía perfectamente lo que era ahogar las palabras en jadeos, diluir las razones en locura, esconder los recuerdos en delirio. Sabía que era un error, pero para él también era más fácil compartir un rato de sexo que compartir un rato de confianza; no respondió a la sugerencia de Aioria porque le había tomado por sorpresa, pero comprendía lo ocurrido: la conversación estaba tocando en hueso, para ambos, y huir al sexo era la salida más fácil. Una salida de cobardes, pero una salida al fin y al cabo mucho más agradable que darse una paliza emocional. Así pues, Aioria no obtuvo respuesta de palabra o gesto que le indicase lo que el otro deseaba, pero tampoco le era necesario, porque llegados a ese punto sabía que ninguno de los dos iba a retroceder ni un milímetro. Llevó la mano de nuevo hacia él, pero esta vez no le regaló ninguna caricia sino que le agarró por la nuca obligándole a acercarse hasta quedar ambos cuerpos pegados; se habían acabado la ternura y las palabras llenas de culpa, aquello iba a ser un polvo como un demonio, y ambos lo iban a disfrutar al máximo. No se lo pensó dos veces, dio el último tirón y se apoderó de sus labios, presionando con la lengua entre ellos, quería invadirle, hacerle suyo. Olvidar. Se apoderó de DeathMask como si quisiera devorarlo, tratando de ganar terreno en su boca; el italiano lo bloqueó con la suya propia, tratando de recuperar el terreno perdido, y aferró sus cabellos para tirar hacia atrás y liberarse un momento.

— ¿Esto es lo que quieres¿Que huyamos juntos?— jadeó.

Y volvió al beso, mordiendo, agrediendo, dejando claro que también era la opción que él quería tomar, por más que aborreciera hacerlo. Aioria sonrió satisfecho, pero aquello no quedaría así: le devolvió el tirón de pelos, separándole de él y mirándole a los ojos con una seguridad que hasta el momento había estado ausente.

—Lo que quiero es que te calles de una puta vez. —respondió.

Y DeathMask le creyó. Porque a él también le gustaría poder callarse, pero tenía la desgracia de ver las cosas con claridad meridiana; al menos, últimamente. Asintió en dirección al León; por su parte, éste comenzaba a notar el cansancio en las piernas por tener que nadar con fuerza para mantenerse a flote, así que se separó del italiano y nadó hacia la orilla. Tan solo se volvió una vez para provocarle a seguirle; si no lo hacía se sentiría incomprensiblemente desilusionado. Después de todo lo que el cangrejo le había hecho padecer con sus palabras y acusaciones, le debía el consuelo que podía procurarle con su cuerpo.

— ¿Vas a echarte atrás ahora? —le provocó, sonriendo ladino, juguetón, provocador, inocente... Jugaba con él aunque algo le decía que no podía engañarlo, que veía más en él que el resto. Y no estaba muy seguro de si eso le gustaba u horrorizaba.

"_No me quites la máscara... no tienes derecho... no eres nadie..."_

Nadó alejándose de él y lo retó desde la orilla con una salida de adolescente que DeathMask ya había aprendido a identificar como un "quiero engañarte y quiero engañarme yo, de paso"; el albino buceó tras él, huyendo de la abominable luz lunar, y lo agarró para hacerle caer en la misma orilla.

—Yo nunca me echo atrás —le dijo, y su voz sonó ronca.

—Bien... —cayó de espaldas al suelo, no esperando que le agarrase con tanta fuerza, pero aquello sólo conseguía excitarlo. Al fin y al cabo ambos seguían en su línea, continuaban peleando, tan solo cambiaba el campo de batalla. Y el nuevo era uno que dominaba aún mejor que el otro. — Que no sea esta la primera vez.

Aioria consiguió cambiar sin demasiada dificultad las posiciones; no tenía problemas con que le penetraran, pero esa noche tenía demasiados demonios que exorcizar como para permanecer dócil y quieto cual gatito... esa noche era un león herido, con todo lo que aquello significaba, y se lo iba a demostrar a base de arrancarle verdaderos gemidos de placer. Al girar, los dos contendientes quedaron cubiertos de arena y ansias de dominación; enfrentarse no era nuevo para ellos, aunque las armas elegidas sí. Toda la pena que se había mostrado antes en el aura del León tomaba forma de potencia en su cuerpo, y DeathMask asumió que la fuerza de Aioria era imparable una vez desatada; pero él mismo tenía sus propias heridas que desahogar, y sabía que no iba a jugar un papel manso. Rodó de costado y le miró con fiereza a sus espectaculares iris verdes, bajando su mano hasta atrapar sin más preámbulos la virilidad de Aioria, desafiándole a negarse, a resistirse.

—No tengo manías, pero ten en cuenta esto: lo que quieras tomar, tendrás que darlo luego también tú —le provocó con las palabras, con los ojos, con las manos.

Aquello era divertido; Aioria se relajó mucho más al escucharle hablar así, ninguno se llevaba a engaños, una pelea por el poder, por dominar al otro... solo para luego voltear los papeles al siguiente encuentro. Aunque nadie sabía si dicha situación volvería a repetirse, si sentirían la necesidad de buscarse. Aioria no lo creía posible pero para qué complicarse la vida pensando más allá de esa noche, de lo que ocurría en ese segundo. Estaba siendo desafiado con gestos y palabras, el cangrejo le provocaba con todo su ser y le haría callar de una forma u otra. Soltó el aire y sonrió con sinceridad por primera vez en toda la noche, mientras volteaba ofreciéndole su sexo desnudo al tiempo que él mismo ya lamía con la punta de la lengua el de Cáncer. A DeathMask casi le pareció _ver_ físicamente el gesto de Aioria apartando a un lado los pensamientos molestos como si fueran un mueble mal colocado. Parecía relajado de repente, desprevenido, y el italiano contuvo una sonrisa maliciosa al ser consciente de aquella pequeña ventaja; pero de momento las circunstancias dictaban dejar de lado los temas serios y atender otros más urgentes. La lengua de Aioria acariciando su virilidad, por ejemplo, y su rápida respuesta imitando el gesto del león. Acarició con los labios, los dedos y la lengua, rozó muy levemente con los dientes y retomó las caricias meciendo a Aioria del placer al dolor, tratando de vencer el combate, de hacerle ser el primero en pedir algo más -o algo menos-, intentando ganarle terreno milímetro a milímetro.

El juego continuaba y ganaba fuerza poco a poco. Aioria tuvo que reconocer que la boca de DeathMask resultaba sublime y que sabía muy bien como usarla para complacer a un hombre. Su mente empezaba a aclararse dejando a un lado cualquier tipo de pensamiento para dejar la hegemonía a su cuerpo; una vez llegados a este punto le bastaba actuar por instinto para que todo fuese sobre ruedas. Recorrió todo su sexo desde el prepucio a los testículos variando la presión que hacía sobre la piel, y por primera vez continuó su camino mas allá, enterrándose entre las nalgas con fuerza; deseaba poseerlo rápido, de forma salvaje, pero no por ello iba a privarse del propio placer al descubrir sus puntos débiles, aquellos que con tan solo tocarlos le erizasen la piel. No iba a privarse de la diversión en absoluto.

DeathMask lanzó una exclamación ahogada y bloqueó su mandíbula para no cerrar los dientes cuando Aioria irrumpió con fuerza en áreas más escondidas, sustituyendo la boca por los dedos mientras recuperaba el aliento.

—Me parece estupendo que quieras explorar, —jadeó— pero mide lo que arriesgas¡gato inconsciente!

Aioria parecía querer jugar, y DeathMask necesitaba cada vez con más premura dejar el terreno de lo lúdico y volver al enfrentamiento; el breve dolor que el León le había causado exigía más de lo mismo. Sabiéndolo con la guardia baja, el italiano lo azuzó sin previo aviso, con veneno en las palabras.

— ¿Te escondes de la vida detrás del sexo, y te escondes del sexo detrás de un juego?

"_Atácame. Golpéame. ¿No querías acabar con mis malos recuerdos? Pues mátame_."

Aioria escuchó la inesperada provocación del albino, y lo que le recorrió en milésimas de segundo desde el vientre subiéndole hasta la garganta fue angustia en estado puro. Sus ojos se cerraron de forma inconsciente y dejó escapar algo que quedaba a medio camino entre un suspiro y un gruñido. Al parecer se acababa la diversión; quizás fuese como decía Cáncer, era demasiado iluso a veces, y desde luego si continuaba relajándose a su lado terminaría más herido que en cualquiera de sus muchas batallas. Se incorporó a medias, quedando de cara a él pero no duró demasiado; le tomó de una muñeca y tiró con fuerza haciéndole voltear para dejarlo a gatas. DeathMask hizo ademán de protestar, pero Aioria le ignoró, y el italiano optó por dejarle terreno libre, apretando los dientes al intuir lo que vendría a continuación, aunque la absoluta brutalidad del griego al abrirse paso le tomó por sorpresa: una sola embestida fue suficiente para penetrarlo; el albino sintió brotar la sangre y su cuerpo intentó zafarse, pero Aioria le bloqueó mordiéndole el cuello con brusquedad, como un verdadero león haría con su presa... por la parte más vulnerable. Sus dientes le arrancaron un jadeo de dolor y placer.

—Ya llegará tu turno de follarme, cangrejo... —el griego movió las caderas, marcando ritmo— pero por ahora te aguantas.

DeathMask cerró los ojos con fuerza y su mano buscó apoyo en la pared rocosa mientras se aferraba al dolor con toda su voluntad, reteniendo la sensación, la única que le recordaba que, al menos su cuerpo, seguía vivo.

—Hijo... de... puta...

Cedió al ritmo que definían las caderas de Aioria, aguantando su fuerza con una mezcla de paciencia, agonía y deleite, conteniendo la voz detrás de los dientes encajados, porque aquello era lo que en realidad quería, lo que había buscado durante toda la noche y lo que en el fondo esperaba que sucediera cuando siguió al griego camino hacia la laguna.

"_Acaba conmigo. Necesito olvidar. Acalla el canto de las máscaras. Borra la cara de Alessandro. Mátame, Aioria_"

—Death... —le susurró al oído, pero no con ternura ni suavidad sino con ironía— Sacas lo peor de mí...

En efecto. Lo había hecho siempre, y DeathMask era muy consciente de aquella capacidad suya; como el león le había dicho tras su regreso del Hades, sólo era capaz de generar muerte y oscuridad, y lo sabia bien, aunque a veces, como ahora, le dolía, porque Aioria, ahora lo sabía, no se merecía aquella experiencia y sin embargo él no podía ofrecerle nada más. Verbal o físicamente, el León siempre terminaba cayendo en las trampas del albino, y se rebajaba a sacar toda la oscuridad de su interior opacando la luz de su constelación; en el pasado el italiano se había deleitado en aquella transformación, pero ahora que las cosas tanto habían cambiado y que ya no le quedaban motivos para alimentar el rencor que le unía al quinto custodio, le resultaba aborrecible. Y sin embargo repetía las viejas costumbres y seguían teniendo éxito. Aioria también lo sabía, y aún así caía una y otra vez en el mismo error, porque le aliviaba el alma. Con ningún otro podría estar comportándose como un auténtico cabronazo sin sentir el más mínimo atisbo de culpabilidad; todo eso llegaría más tarde, era inevitable, se le iría acumulando en el pecho hasta que ya no pudiese más y entonces le buscaría, se le metería de nuevo entre las piernas y le destrozaría en su propio campo.

"_Soy un idiota_", pensó el León.

Pero ni Aioria era ciego ni DeathMask el único que conocía el secreto del cosmos. Quizás su dominio fuese mucho menor, pero un dolor como el que exudaba el cangrejo era imposible de ignorar, y su instinto le jugó esta vez una mala pasada. Apoyándose en tan solo una mano llevó la otra por el brazo de su actual amante hasta encontrar su mano y cubrirla, terminando por enredar sus dedos con los de Cáncer, con fuerza, sirviéndole de apoyo en contraposición al dolor que le causaba con sus penetraciones. Luz y oscuridad, placer y dolor, se lo daría todo sin importar que alguno de los dos quedase roto en el camino. El gesto les tomó a ambos completamente por sorpresa, obligando al corazón del albino a descontar varios latidos antes de desbocarse.

— ¡No...! — exclamó involuntariamente, mientras algo parecido al terror se adueñaba de él.

"_No me trates con ternura. No rompas mis defensas¡no me trates como si fuera humano, maldito seas!"_

Un gemido ahogado se escapó de su garganta como única voz a sus pensamientos, mientras aceleraba el ritmo intentando arrastrar a Aioria hacia el final para tomar su turno y hacerle pagar aquel momento de vulnerabilidad. "_Cobarde_", pensó éste, fríamente; así que aquel era el punto vulnerable del asesino implacable: las emociones. Y sin embargo la fuerza con que se negaba a tal sensación contrastaba con el estremecimiento de todo su cuerpo, era como si pidiese más. Un animal hambriento al que se le ha negado el alimento durante demasiado tiempo. Le empujó levemente hacia adelante evitando que lograse su objetivo haciendo que se corriese tan pronto, ni siquiera él podría aguantar el ritmo con que se movía. Como castigo, allí donde antes mordió con fuerza, besó ahora con suavidad. Una y otra vez, recorriéndole el cuello, deteniéndose ahora tras la oreja o en los hombros. Tiró de su mano impidiendo que soltase el agarre de sus dedos y le rodeó con el brazo la cintura; iba a darle tanta luz que quedaría ciego de por vida. DeathMask se maldijo en silencio; había mostrado con claridad su punto vulnerable, y el León parecía dispuesto a explotarlo a fondo. Sin embargo había algo en los movimientos de Aioria que le permitía resistir sin desmoronarse: su ternura no era real, sino todo lo contrario. Besaba, acariciaba y abrazaba con habilidad, pero sus gestos estaban marcados por la belicosidad, por el rencor, por el deseo de quebrarlo en pedazos, incluso por un desprecio sutil; DeathMask se aferró a aquel sentimiento enredado en cada acción que el griego iba llevando a cabo. Podía soportar el odio; la dulzura, nunca.

Pero para su desgracia, poco a poco el ambiente hizo de Aioria su presa; el león estaba sintiendo lo que tanto necesitaba, un poco de paz. El sexo siempre calmaba sus ansiedades, quizás por ello le resultaba tan adictivo como peligroso, y en esta ocasión lo era más que nunca. La presión en los riñones le avisó, pronto llegaría al clímax y esta vez no podría aplazarlo, así que salió de entre las piernas de DeathMask para sentarse en el suelo y obligarlo a que él hiciese lo mismo, pero esta vez de frente, quería encontrar sus ojos, averiguar si era capaz de sentir algo. Cuando se acomodó en su interior dejó que el propio cangrejo llevase el ritmo, que le llevase al punto álgido de la noche con sus caderas mientras él se dedicaba a masturbarle con la mano; a DeathMask no se le escapaba la intención de Aioria al variar la postura, pero no podía eludir su mirada intensamente verde. Se ubicó nuevamente encerrando en su cuerpo el sexo del griego, apartando el rostro para ocultar un gesto de dolor al incidir sobre las heridas recién abiertas, permitiendo que las manos habilidosas del León le arrastraran.

—A veces... aún soy capaz... —los jadeos del griego resultaban cada vez más intensos y largos, impidiéndole terminar las frases de una sola vez— de alegrarme por vivir...

— ¿...mientras los demás caen muertos a tu alrededor? —completó la frase DeathMask, en tono inexpresivo, con el rostro convertido en una máscara.

Era cierto, pensó Aioria, muchos perdieron la vida mientras él continuaba en pie, pero otros tantos permanecían en el mundo gracias a su sacrificio, al de sus compañeros. Incluso al de DeathMask. Y recordar aquello de vez en cuando le hacía mucho bien. Quizás fuera por eso, por la paz que comenzaba a extenderse por sus músculos, que lo cobijó entre sus brazos apoyando la frente en su fuerte pecho y permitiéndose por primera vez en su encuentro aspirar y conocer verdaderamente el olor de la piel del cangrejo. En cambio, mientras el espíritu de Aioria iba serenándose, el italiano se iba quedando sin asideros a los que aferrarse. El León recuperaba su luz, y cuando lo abrazó y apoyó la frente contra su pecho, las manos de DeathMask respondieron por voluntad propia al abrazo, rodeando los hombros del griego, mientras su propia frente reposaba entre su pelo. La expresión de Aioria mostraba calma, reconcilio con la vida, y el italiano se supo vencido; marcó el ritmo lentamente, dejando caer la cabeza, reconociendo en cada movimiento su derrota, su fracaso, y se dejó llevar por las sensaciones puramente físicas, camuflando entre ellas los restos rotos de su espíritu.

Al griego le temblaron las piernas y suspiró con fuerza, todo llegaba a su fin y con ello volverían la desesperación y el dolor. Abrazó a DeathMask más fuertemente aún al momento de derramarse dentro de él, tan fulminante como todo en su encuentro, deseando que aquello no acabara; pero la tensión cesó, y a cambio Aioria no le dejó ir, su calor le confortaba aunque ser consciente de eso le resultase terriblemente molesto. El león agradeció a los dioses que le hubiesen regalado su compañía esa noche, que no hubiese tenido que pasarla de nuevo solo. Quizás era aquello a lo único que le temía. Pero¿por qué él precisamente?

El albino continuó aguardando a ser liberado después de haberle sentido terminar con tanta serenidad como nunca hubiera creído posible en una situación como aquella. Pero eso no ocurrió; todo lo contrario, los brazos de Aioria lo ciñeron aún con más fuerza y DeathMask dejó de moverse, no queriendo terminar dentro de aquel abrazo, no queriendo desatar el infierno acostumbrado tan cerca del león. Tembló y simplemente se apoyó en el cuerpo del griego, con un ligero gemido de cansancio y de pena, maldiciendo el plenilunio.

—Tú aún no terminas...

El griego elevó el rostro de forma que depositó un beso inacabado a lo largo de su cuello, metió la mano entre ambos y se dedicó en exclusiva a complacerle. Le costó trabajo, no entendía por que DeathMask se había enfriado de esa forma pero estaba dispuesto a hacer que se corriese, a devolverle un poco del calor recibido. El albino negó con la cabeza, pero sabía que era inútil; si Aioria quería que terminara, terminaría; la terquedad del león era legendaria. Si el destino se mostraba mínimamente benévolo, al menos sucedería lo más deprisa posible y el griego no llegaría a entender lo que había pasado, si es que llegaba a darse cuenta. Maldijo en silencio su propio cosmos enloquecido y se inclinó hacia el oído del León:

—Hazlo rápido...

Sexy; a los ojos de Aioria, aquella palabra describía perfectamente al italiano; aún no salía de su interior y la voz ronca con que le había hablado volvía a endurecerle. Sin embargo era consciente de que ya le había dañado suficiente. Deslizó la mano por su espalda hasta acariciarle la nuca mientras con la otra aumentaba el ritmo de las fricciones, controlaba cada gesto de su rostro disminuyendo el ritmo si se mordía el labio, aumentándolo si se relajaba.

—Haré que te sientas vivo... —las mismas palabras que pronunció antes de comenzar aquella locura, pero esta vez estaban cargadas de deseo por él, por hacerlas realidad.

—No... no sabes lo que... estás haciendo —jadeó DeathMask al darse cuenta de que Aioria regulaba su placer justo al contrario de como le había dicho, buscando prolongar la sensación más allá de lo soportable; y lo peor era que las caricias en su nuca y sus palabras, de repente, eran sinceras, dejándole completamente desarmado. A su merced. Totalmente indefenso. — No me hagas esto... —susurró.

—Shhh... Calla... —Pegó los labios a su cuello, susurrándole palabras que ni él mismo comprendía. Quería devolverle un poco de la paz recibida y para ello se movió dejándole a él sentado y se colocó encima, bajando lentamente, dejando que le penetrase tal y como él había hecho antes —Es tu turno...

Por fin disponía de ambas manos libres, las cuales usó para tomar su rostro entre ellas impidiendo que desviase el rostro hacia otro lado cuando le besase, y DeathMask tuvo que cerrar los ojos para mantener a raya la intensidad inexplicable que se había apoderado del momento. Se sentía completamente en carne viva, desprotegido. Sus manos bajaron hasta las caderas perfectas del griego y sus dedos temblaron sobre la piel desnuda del León.

— ¿Qué quieres... qué quieres de mí...?

— ¿Tengo que querer algo? —Usó los pulgares para acariciarle la comisura de los labios. Aquel hombre comenzaba a intrigarle; en todos los años que pasaron peleando nunca logró hacerle callar o mudar la expresión del rostro a no ser por una de cólera. Y ahora se encontraba con que era tremendamente sencillo hacerle temblar por completo— Me conformo con el aquí y el ahora.

—Incluso eso es demasiado... —DeathMask atrapó los dedos de Aioria entre los dientes en un intento de defenderse del trato amable del griego. Sabía enfrentar un ataque; lo contrario no. Era terreno desconocido. Y sabía que el aquí y el ahora que Leo le pedía podía acabar rompiendo sus defensas, y rompiéndole a él mismo de paso; huyó de aquella posibilidad incitando a Aioria a moverse más deprisa, acortando el momento, escapando de él y su curiosidad— El aquí... el ahora... puede ser muy breve...

—...pero intenso... — el griego frunció el entrecejo al tener que moverse tan rápido, hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía a nadie dentro de él y le resultaba doloroso, pero no se quejó— Dime algo¿me temes?

Al tiempo que hablaba, el griego arqueó el cuerpo y llevó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejándole ver su anatomía perfecta con totalidad; si el cangrejo deseaba terminar con aquello, Aioria aún necesitaba mucho más para terminar de sanar. Aunque eso, estaba seguro que alguien como DeathMask jamás sería capaz de proporcionárselo. Y se sintió de nuevo solo. Y lo odió, porque le volvía débil, porque le hacía buscar los brazos de cualquiera para huir de aquel vacío.

Al albino, el gesto de dolor de Aioria le había devuelto cierta confianza; volvía a pisar terreno familiar. El León se estiró como un felino para exhibir su cuerpo con total ausencia de pudor, arrancándole un jadeo de lujuria, y DeathMask se sintió desconcertado al leer algo en su aura, algo que empezó a tomar cuerpo de repente, probablemente sin que ni el propio Aioria se diera cuenta: una zona de su cosmos estaba hueca. El albino enarcó una ceja y encendió suavemente su aura, llenando el hueco con su propia energía; fue una reacción instintiva, y ni se paró a pensar que el león podía volarle la cabeza como respuesta.

Aioria sintió que algo cálido le envolvía lentamente, confortable; se sentía como cuando su hermano le arropaba entre sus brazos después de un duro día de entrenamientos y, exhausto, lo llevaba al templo que ambos habitaban. Pero no, ahora era distinto, igual de cálido, pero lo que le provocaba resultaba mucho más intenso, difícil de descifrar. Abrió los ojos encontrándose con los de DeathMask, y sólo entonces lo supo. Su primera reacción fue quedarse muy quieto, jadeante por el esfuerzo, pero casi de inmediato los rasgos de su rostro se endurecieron, la mandíbula tensa y la furia resplandeciendo en sus pupilas.

—No juegues conmigo —le cogió de las manos para que le liberase y se levantó sin importarle si se quedaba a medias o no, lo único que sentía era indignación y un deseo irrefrenable de alejarse de él.

Cuando Aioria se apartó, DeathMask exhaló un suspiro de alivio; se iba a quedar a medias, pero estaba a salvo. La reacción del León a la intrusión de su cosmos le sorprendió, porque antes del rechazo había habido calma, descanso, y... meneó la cabeza y se incorporó también, clavando sus iris rojizos de albino en las pupilas furiosas de Aioria.

—No juego contigo —repuso— Me has preguntado sí te temía, y la respuesta es que no. No tengo nada que temer; no más de lo que tú puedas temerme a mí. Ya te dije que esta noche darías lo mismo que exigieras recibir, León Estelar.

—Tú ni quieres ni necesitas mi calidez, no me des la tuya si no significa nada —mantenía los puños cerrados con tanta fuerza que se clavaba las uñas en las palmas de las manos. Las caricias, los susurros, todo lo que él le había dado no buscaba más que el placer del cangrejo de una u otra forma. Pero si Death le libraba de sus demonios durante tan solo un instante para después dejar de nuevo abiertas las puertas a la desolación, no lo soportaría— ¿Quieres terminar esto pronto?

—Terminar pronto... no puedo permitir que suceda de otra manera.

"_Y ojala no fuera así; pero es la única manera de preservar la vida; la tuya, al menos_.".

No obstante, DeathMask miró los puños apretados del león y dudó. No podía ser; Aioria no podía realmente estar insinuando que esperaba algo de aquel encuentro más allá del propio momento. Se sintió furioso de repente y dio un paso hacia él, buscando el enfrentamiento abierto

— ¿Que no te dé mi calidez si no significa nada para mí? —Le espetó— ¿Cómo te atreves a decir semejante cosa cuando precisamente eso es lo que tú has estado haciendo toda la noche? No sabía que fueras un cínico, pero por lo visto ofreces una imagen de ti mismo bastante diferente a la realidad.

—Te lo dije antes... me dieron ganas de cerrar tus heridas. —Aioria sonrió ladeando la cabeza, ofreciendo la imagen del chiquillo que hacía años ya no era. Deseó ser capaz de comportarse en su vida diaria igual que en batalla; en ella no dudaba, era fuerte, seguro de sí mismo, y no tenía que preocuparse ni por sus sentimientos ni por los de nadie— Pero tienes razón, soy un completo cínico, aunque creo recordar que ya habíamos llegado a esa conclusión. —Dejó escapar el aire, recuperando paulatinamente el control sobre sus emociones; odiaba ser tan visceral, imprevisible incluso para sí mismo— El puto problema de todo esto no eres tú, soy yo que no sé ni lo que busco o deseo... ¿Cómo lo definiste antes? Ah, sí, un maldito fraude. —bromeaba y sonreía con todo su ser pero sólo sus ojos decían la verdad de lo que habitaba en su interior.

—No puedes cerrarlas abriéndolas más... —la voz del italiano fue más un murmullo para sí mismo que para Aioria.

El león aparentaba estar confuso, a pesar de su sonrisa, y a DeathMask le apenó confirmar que incluso él usaba máscara; que _necesitaba_ usarla. La expresión perdida de sus ojos le llevó a aferrarlo por el brazo, empujarlo contra la roca y besarlo con rudeza, con ferocidad y con algo parecido a la desesperación, porque él también se encontraba igualmente perdido, había extendido la mano buscando no sabía qué, y era Aioria lo que se le había puesto a su alcance, Aioria, derribando sus muros casi sin darse cuenta, llenando sus preguntas con las suyas, y haciéndole sentirse más a ciegas que nunca. La brusquedad con que le estrelló contra la roca hizo que ésta le raspara la piel haciéndole sangrar, pero Aioria ni se dio cuenta de ello; tan solo se limitó a responder a sus besos, a sus caricias. Si antes habían saltado chispas entre ellos, ahora corrían el peligro de arder. Abrió los labios para él, permitiéndole que le invadiese totalmente, no podía resistirse a las artes de aquel hombre, le arrastraba hacia no sabía dónde y ni siquiera le importaba.

—Espera... —se separó de él, jadeante, durante sólo un segundo tras el cual quedó acomodado de forma que DeathMask pudiese penetrarle de nuevo. Cerró los ojos al sentirlo en su interior, esta vez de puro placer, hundió el rostro en su cuello acariciándole con su respiración cada vez más acelerada y se le abrazó con fuerza. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que pagar el abandonarse a él de aquella forma pero en esos momentos era lo que sentía, le estaba dejando ver la necesidad que tenía de él, de su piel, de sus labios, de la calidez que antes negó querer— Death...

Aioria pronunció su nombre sin motivo alguno, y DeathMask entendió lo que quería decir y respondió a ello; entregó toda su atención a su compañero, entrando en él por cada brecha que encontró sin hacer distinciones entre cuerpo y cosmos, respondiendo a la inexplicable necesidad de él que el griego demandaba satisfacer, ofreciéndole a cambio la suya por él, igualmente incomprensible. Condenándole, y condenándose él mismo. La conexión estaba hecha y que la diosa les ayudase, porque si nadie lo evitaba se destrozarían el uno al otro de forma tan absoluta que ni siquiera podían imaginar las consecuencias. Aún así, Aioria se abandonó en sus brazos, la nariz enterrada en su cuello, posando besos tan suaves en él que parecían poco menos que roces involuntarios. Lo que el griego estaba sintiendo, lo que recibía de él, hacía tanto que lo esperaba que sus nervios amenazaban por desmoronarse completamente. ¿Por qué a esas alturas? Cuando pensaba que no merecía nada más de lo que tenía, cuando casi se daba por vencido. Si los dioses querían jugar de nuevo con él no podría hacer nada por evitarlo, no esta vez.

—No te metas tan dentro de mí si no piensas quedarte... por favor...

Y con el miedo recorriéndole la piel disfrutó de los últimos gemidos de ambos antes de apoyarse agotado contra DeathMask, incapaz de separarse de su cuerpo sudoroso. El italiano le sostuvo, incrédulo ante lo que había escuchado mientras el griego terminaba, y se vio arrastrado por aquellas palabras; sintió que él también se precipitaba hacia el final y apretó los dientes, preparándose mientras su cosmos reaccionaba, encendiéndose al máximo y estallando en el momento en que él liberaba la tensión, lanzándolos a ambos al Hades. El viento revolvió el pelo de los dos y DeathMask protegió instintivamente el cuerpo de Aioria con sus brazos al observar unas manos saliendo de la pared para aferrarlo. Todo el cuerpo del griego sintió la ingravidez a la que fue sometido como si cayesen a un pozo muy profundo; la sensación tan solo duró un instante, pero aunque no fuera así habría quedado opacada por aquella otra. ¿DeathMask le estaba protegiendo¿De qué¿De quién? Rápidamente, la tensión terminó de liberarse y tanto el albino como su cosmos desatado se sosegaron, devolviendo a los amantes al mundo superior sanos y salvos.

"_Una vez más..."_

DeathMask se apoyó contra Aioria, agotado, y cerró los ojos, sin querer pensar en nada. Los sonidos tampoco salían de la garganta del León para pronunciar las palabras, demasiado había dicho ya y mucho se temía que con ello se condenaba a sí mismo. Como mínimo recibiría algún comentario hiriente, directo a su maltrecho orgullo. Y se lo merecía, por iluso, por bocazas. No tendría que haberse dejado llevar por el momento, ni siquiera le gustaba el cangrejo, aunque no podía negar que a sus ojos, estaba tremendo. Bien, al menos continuaría disfrutando de aquello mientras durase; demasiado, por cierto, ya que comenzaba a quedarse adormecido contra su pecho. No fue tanta la energía derrochada por sus cuerpos como mentalmente, pero igual se sentía agotado. Pensó en decir cualquier tontería, algo que le sirviese para negar su estúpida confesión, pero no lo hizo. En esos momentos debía mantenerse fuerte, maduro. Porque estaba por comenzar la batalla más dura de toda su vida y Aioria aún no era consciente de ello.

El italiano sintió que el cuerpo de Aioria se aflojaba contra el suyo y lo ayudó a recostarse en el suelo, sosteniéndolo y apoyándose en él a la vez, con el sueño haciendo estragos. No quería pensar, no quería hablar de nada, ni de las palabras de Aioria ni de lo sucedido en la breve caída al Hades. Sabía que ambos estaban desnudos el uno frente al otro, y no sólo de cuerpo; aquella certeza lo intimidaba.

—Me has vencido... —reconoció, medio dormido.

Aioria bostezó largamente y una vez estuvo en el suelo le arropó de nuevo entre sus brazos. No le pidió que saliese de entre sus piernas aún cuando el miembro del cangrejo ya le había abandonado. Levantó una mano para acariciarle el pelo con movimientos lentos y continuados, le besó en la frente lleno de paz. Seguramente podría disfrutar aquella situación poco tiempo más pero no le importaba, se sentía bien entre sus brazos y si el sexo era la única cura a sus temores... bien, pues tampoco iba a quejarse, cosas peores había conocido. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

—A veces hablas demasiado.

—Mira quién lo dice...— respondió DeathMask, cerrando la boca de inmediato; no era el mejor momento para ironizar sobre ciertos temas.

Se dejó envolver por Aioria, por la calidez de su cuerpo y de su cosmos; una parte de él se sorprendió de que el León no se apartase de él una vez desahogada la necesidad, pero no quiso indagar. Las caricias de Aioria, y sobre todo el beso en su frente, entrecortaban su aliento.

— ¿Por qué haces eso...? —preguntó al fin, cuando amenazaba con deshacerse por completo.

— ¿Te molesta? —Podría contestarle que simplemente se callase y se dejase hacer, que lo hacía porque le apetecía y le daba la gana, que no tenía por qué darle explicaciones. La única verdad era que se sentía bien, cansado, y que necesitaba dejar que su mente se recuperase un poco después de tanto trasiego emocional. Y bueno, acariciarle el pelo de aquella forma le tranquilizaba.

—Me sorprende. —DeathMask ni se planteó decirle que aquel encuentro le había descentrado el eje, que si antes se sentía inquieto ahora se encontraba completamente desorientado porque ni entendía las reacciones de Aioria ni las suyas propias. Si el León no se había dado cuenta de lo que había ocurrido al caer al Hades, y sobre todo si no se percataba de la desazón que provocaba en él, estaba a salvo.

Aioria sonrió divertido; algo inquietaba al cangrejo y, aunque no sabía muy bien qué era en concreto, tarde o temprano lo descubriría. Quizás repitiesen su encuentro más veces. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que deseaba que aquello ocurriese, que seguramente aquella fuera la razón por la que no se atrevía a soltarlo. Temía que una vez fuera de sus brazos, todo volviese a ser como antes, que se fuese sin mirar atrás y se llevase con él la pizca de tranquilidad que le había dado.

—Estoy pegajoso... —dijo, por decir algo. Llevó la mano entre ambos vientres, donde el semen estaba seco y le estiraba la piel, y ahogó un bostezo— Pero no tengo ganas de moverme.

Aioria no respondió a su pregunta implícita, y DeathMask no quiso indagar más, no fuera que el León decidiera hacer lo propio. Recordó sus palabras antes, "si no piensas quedarte", y se negó a pensar en ellas; no sabía cuál podía ser su respuesta, pero sobre todo, aunque odiara reconocerlo, temía que Aioria le dijera que había sido un comentario fortuito que había hecho llevado por el placer y la pasión, que aquellas palabras no eran verdaderas. Esa posibilidad le resultaba temible sin saber por qué. DeathMask rebulló, inquieto, y el propio León le dio la excusa perfecta para alejarse y poner algo de orden.

—Aguarda.

DeathMask se incorporó, con un gesto de dolor al protestar sus entrañas, y se acercó al agua, humedeciéndose las manos; su inseguridad recorrió la piel de Aioria como si estuviesen conectados el uno al otro. El León comenzaba a creer que así era, aunque quizás tan solo era un deseo inconsciente de que resultase cierto; de cualquier forma, dejar de sentirlo contra él le produjo tal sensación de abandono que ni fue capaz de preguntarle qué pensaba hacer. Se giró hasta quedar de costado, la cabeza apoyada en una mano; de esa forma podía observar cada uno de sus movimientos. Nunca antes se había fijado en lo fluidos que eran sus gestos, estaban llenos de fuerza y agresividad pero no daba ninguno en vano. Seguramente todo en su vida era igual de calculado¿o simplemente resultaban actos inconscientes? Tantas preguntas que le nacían acerca de su persona y tan pocas posibilidades de encontrar respuestas algún día. Cuando se dio cuenta de que volvía hacia él se recostó de espaldas, expectante, sin imaginarse lo que a continuación ocurriría. DeathMask se acercó, llevando un poco de agua en el cuenco de las manos, que vertió sobre el torso del griego para después aclarar su vientre manchado. Aioria le dejó hacer cuanto quiso, las manos tras la cabeza como almohada, la mirada fija en sus manos recorriéndole el vientre. DeathMask hubiera necesitado un pañuelo, algo para acabar de aclararlo todo, pero la ropa de los dos estaba al otro lado de la laguna, y no le apetecía nadar hasta allí. Así pues, sin pensar en lo que hacía, se inclinó y terminó el trabajo con su propia boca. Una vez más, a Aioria le acometió aquella sensación de sensualidad que el cangrejo despedía, y cuando la lengua sustituyó sus manos no pudo reprimir un gemido ronco de puro gozo.

—Que cabrón eres... —desmintiendo sus palabras, su tono no era agresivo, al contrario, comenzaba a denotar un grado de complicidad que hasta el momento no se había dejado entrever sorprendiendo a DeathMask por la naturalidad con que aceptó un gesto que, ahora se daba cuenta, era profundamente íntimo, que había ofrecido sin pensar, y sobre el que no quería meditar más los motivos que le habían llevado a hacerlo. Sonrió ladinamente a las palabras del León.

—Sí. Y aún puedo serlo más —y cubrió la boca perfecta del griego con la suya manchada.

Aioria le recibió gustoso y no tardó en apretarlo contra su cuerpo, recuperando el calor que creía irremediablemente perdido.

—No me cabe duda —pudo articular solamente, antes de que la pasión los silenciara a ambos.

Aioria le abrazaba como si nunca nadie le hubiera besado antes; DeathMask no pudo sino responder con las caricias que le hubiera dado a un chiquillo, aunque mucho más lascivas que eso, y de forma creciente. Así pues se entretuvieron en nuevos toques durante un buen rato; pero el León tenía atoradas las palabras en la garganta, sin atreverse a preguntar, sintiéndose como el cachorro que su hermano siempre le decía que era, y DeathMask no tardó en darse cuenta de que el griego tenía algo más que decir, así que liberó sus labios, dejándole espacio. Aioria le miró fijamente a los ojos; no había tardado demasiado en darse cuenta de que las preguntas directas incomodaban a Cáncer porque le hacían sentir indefenso, y que formulándolas se arriesgaba a recibir un golpe como única respuesta. Y no tenía por qué ser físico precisamente.

—La pregunta es si vas a enseñármelo o no.

Aioria finalmente había planteado una cuestión lateral, mirándole directamente pero sin acabar de ahondar en lo que verdaderamente quería saber, y algo indicó a DeathMask que no pasara al terreno de lo trascendente, que le diera al felino espacio para jugar en torno a las emociones más serias.

—Pienso enseñarte muchas cosas, gatito inexperto. —Sonrió— Bienvenido a mi mundo, el increíble universo de las perversiones.

Aioria suspiró, en parte aliviado, en parte decepcionado. Si lo miraba de forma positiva aquello le daba a entender que su encuentro no sería algo aislado y que podría volver a disfrutarlo; pero su ingenuidad no llegaba al punto de ignorar la reticencia del otro para hablar de cualquier cosa que le involucrase mínimamente con él más allá del sexo. Pensó que se lo merecía, él llevaba haciendo lo mismo con tantos amantes que ni cuenta llevaba; promiscuidad, libertad, dos palabras que nunca antes le parecieron más carentes de significado. ¿Pero por qué precisamente Cáncer era quien le obligaba a reflexionar sobre todo aquello? Un buen polvo no era suficiente para olvidar la animadversión existente entre ellos y aún así...

—Creo que deberíamos volver. —Declaró de súbito, cortando el hilo de sus propios pensamientos— Mañana tengo que entrenar a un grupo de niños ruidosos y ya casi amanece.

La decepción del italiano ante el toque a retirada fue pareja a la que había exhibido Aioria ante sus bromas lascivas; así y todo, algo acaparaba su atención, algo que no acababa de poder creer¿decepción, el León? Aquello sólo podía significar que realmente había esperado algo más de aquel encuentro. Y DeathMask sabía que él mismo se hacía eco de aquella sensación. Era incomprensible. Tanto como el intento de fusión realizado por sus auras mientras sus cuerpos se unían también. Pero... estaba ahí. Giró para apoyarse sobre un codo y mirar al griego.

—Aioria...

— ¿Hm? —sonrió levemente al escuchar la forma en que pronunciaba su nombre: le imitó, girándose para verlo de frente, y aprovechó para quitarle algunos restos de hojas que se le habían enredado en el pelo. No quería ni pensar como se verían una vez se dejasen iluminar por la luz— Dime...

El italiano extendió la mano para atrapar la de Aioria, y sus dedos se entrelazaron con los de él como si tuvieran voluntad propia.

—No sé qué ha pasado, pero yo tampoco quiero que salgas de donde has entrado.

Todo el cuerpo del León reflejó de golpe la sorpresa que aquellas palabras le causaron. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, que fuese precisamente DeathMask quien diese el primer paso para confesar que allí, entre ellos, estaba ocurriendo algo que a ambos se les escapaba de las manos.

—Vaya... — por unos segundos, Aioria no supo que más decir o hacer; estaba desorientado, pero no por ello dejaba de ser consciente de la alegría que se expandía lentamente hasta ocuparlo todo en su interior— ¿Te vienes a mi templo? —Sonrió con timidez, algo inaudito en él— Queda más cerca que el tuyo.

Al escuchar el "vaya" de Aioria, DeathMask convirtió su rostro en una máscara inexpresiva ante lo que interpretó como una evidente falta de entusiasmo del griego. Le dio tiempo a maldecirse, a insultarse, a iniciar un gesto de huida de aquel lugar desafortunado, y entonces el León le invitó a su templo y el albino respiró de nuevo.

—Sí. —aceptó antes de pararse a pensar.

Aioria sabía que seguramente hubiera sido mucho mejor hablar claramente, pero de su boca ya habían salido demasiadas confesiones por una sola noche. Se levantó a regañadientes sin soltar la mano del cangrejo en ningún momento, y una vez en pie le abrazó por la espalda apoyando la barbilla en su hombro.

—No sé qué acaba de pasar pero me gusta —le lamió el cuello allí donde las marcas de sus dientes ya eran visibles— Y como se te suba a la cabeza lo que acabo de decirte, te pateo el culo.

Cuando Aioria le abrazó desde atrás y le beso, DeathMask tembló ligeramente. "Me gusta", había dicho.

_"Por los dioses, León, a mí me aterra_"

Pero se las ingenió para sonreír de medio lado, porque aunque sabía que el León no podía ver su cara, sí leería su expresión en su tono de voz.

—Hay cosas mejores que puedes hacer con mi culo, griego. Desde luego, tu inocencia no tiene límites; será un placer pervertirte.

Aioria dejó escapar una risa contagiosa, alegre.

—Realmente no sabes con quien estas hablando, podría crear un _kamasura_ propio. —Cerró el abrazo al sentir su temblor, aunque en su inocencia recién negada pensó que lo provocaba el frío— Pero seguro que será muy divertido compartir conocimientos.

— ¿Un _kamasura_¡Ni siquiera sabes cómo se dice! —DeathMask sonrió ante la carcajada desenfadada de Aioria, pero de repente se sintió consciente de su propia oscuridad frente a la luz cegadora del León, y quiso huir, alejarse de allí y refugiarse... ¿dónde¿En su Casa llena de máscaras mortales en noche de luna llena? Se tensó y se separó unos pasos de Aioria— Vayámonos. Deberías dormir algo o mañana harás el ridículo delante de los críos. Y yo estaré ahí para reírme de ti.

—Idiota... —Aioria frunció el ceño, picado, cuando el albino se burló de él, pero se dijo a sí mismo que ya se tomaría la revancha obligándole a suplicar perdón a punta de gemidos— Te tomo la palabra —sonrió satisfecho, dejando entrever un poco de malicia en la forma que sus labios se curvaron— Lo verás porque vas a ayudarme con su entrenamiento.

Les tocaba un último chapuzón de vuelta pero les vendría bien para despejar los sentidos y limpiar sus cuerpos. Aioria sonrió despreocupadamente y emprendió camino hacia la orilla sin darse cuenta de que dejaba atrás a una estatua sin vida; DeathMask se quedó clavado al suelo mientras miraba al León avanzar en dirección a la laguna, luchando por recuperar el aliento. Se obligó a poner un pie delante del otro y seguir al griego.

"_Mañana. Mañana ya veré cómo escaquearme de ese entrenamiento. Ahora no lo pienses, DeathMask, o estallarás y harás el peor de los ridículos_".

Sin percatarse de la agitación del albino, Aioria probó la temperatura del líquido; nada más hundir el dedo en el agua se sintió despierto, estaba realmente fría y su cuerpo demasiado caliente en contraste. Así que hizo de tripas corazón y tras estirarse como un felino con las manos unidas sobre la cabeza, se zambulló perdiéndose en la poca oscuridad que aún cobijaba al lago.

Parado en la orilla, con la vista fija en donde el León se había sumergido, DeathMask pensaba que aquello iba a ser mucho más difícil de lo que al griego le parecía. El custodio de Cáncer era consciente de estar rodeado de fantasmas y de oscuridad, y por un momento pensó que no era justo involucrar a alguien como Aioria con sus historias macabras; pero en el mismo momento de concebir el pensamiento, supo que sería egoísta y que seguiría adelante con lo que quiera que fuese aquello, porque en algún momento de la noche había entrelazado su cosmos con el del León Estelar y llenado sus vacíos con la presencia del suyo, y eso ya no tenía remedio. Finalmente se lanzó al agua y el aire escapó de sus pulmones por el contraste de temperaturas: buceó tras Aioria, deleitándose en el recuerdo de su cuerpo estirándose bajo la luz grisácea del alba inminente, y desechando cualquier pensamiento negativo sobre lo que estaba por venir.

"_Carpe Diem, DeathMask... __Carpe Diem_"

El león llegó con algún tiempo de ventaja al otro lado de la orilla y nada más salir del agua, el viento helado del amanecer le erizó el vello de todo el cuerpo. Avanzó hacia la zona donde recordaba haber dejado tiradas sus ropas encontrándolas sin demasiada dificultad. Tomó sus pantalones poniéndoselos directamente sobre la piel desnuda, le incomodaba usar ropa interior, quizás fuese tan solo una vieja costumbre con la que buscaba perder el menor tiempo posible cuando encontraba una nueva presa. Sonrió. Algunas cosas eran difíciles de cambiar. Una nueva ráfaga de aire le arrancó unas pocas gotas de agua del cabello que le cayeron por el cuello, haciéndole llevarse la mano a este para secarlo en un gesto automático; y su gesto se cortó en seco al descubrir algo que no estaba bien.

—Mierda.

No estaba. El colgante que llevaba al cuello desde antes incluso de convertirse en caballero había desaparecido. Maldijo una vez más antes de tirarse al suelo de rodillas y ponerse a buscarlo intentando remover el terreno lo menos posible. Si, como sospechaba, se le cayó al quitarse la ropa, debía de estar por allí cerca. No se paró a pensar en la imagen tan cómica que presentaría ante el italiano cuando este llegase a su lado, así que cuando este emergió a la superficie, se encontró con la curiosa escena del León a gatas en el suelo estudiando los guijarros como si fueran la cosa más interesante del planeta.

— ¿Qué¿Buscando la piedra filosofal, minino?

—Cállate y mantente alejado, no vayas a hundirlo en el barro.

Aioria continuó buscando por los alrededores, sin levantar la mirada siquiera. DeathMask lo observó, desconcertado.

—A lo mejor si me dices qué es lo encuentro en vez de pisarlo.

El león levantó la cabeza, el agua aún le caía desde las puntas del cabello por el rostro y el cuello, incluso por el torso que continuaba al descubierto.

—Un colgante, de cuarzo negro.

— ¿Y por eso tanto alboroto? Eres el ser más presumido de esta tierra.

—No es eso, estúpido. —Por un segundo recordó por qué le fastidiaba tanto tenerle cerca pero duró poco y cogiendo un puñado de hierbajos se los tiró sin que estos llegasen a rozarle siquiera.— Lo necesito para mi técnica de curación.

El italiano miró pasar las plantas a medio metro de él, y aplaudió con ironía.

—Bravo, excelente puntería. —se encogió de hombros y miró al griego— Es como buscar una aguja en un pajar ¿Cómo es la cadena? Será más fácil de encontrar que la piedra en sí.

—Es un cordón de cuero, de otra forma el metal interferiría con las propiedades del cuarzo.

— ¿Cómo lo usas? —El italiano ignoró la mirada desconfiada del griego, y se explicó con paciencia— Necesito saber cómo es el aura que lleva impresa. Con los ojos no lo vamos a encontrar, Aioria, tendremos que rastrear su marca de cosmos. Así que dime qué clase de trabajo haces con él, y qué tipo de energía le imprimes.

—Realmente es tan solo un catalizador.

Siendo consciente de lo ridículo que debía verse, el león se puso en pie limpiando los restos de suciedad que habían quedado en sus rodillas.

—Cuando utilizo mi cosmos para sanar heridas, -continuó- el dolor que estas causan pasa a mí momentáneamente. Cuanto más graves son, más tiempo necesito hacerlas mías para que desaparezcan del todo. El cuarzo repele las energías negativas y ayuda a que fluyan las positivas. Resumiendo, hace que duela menos y durante menos tiempo.

Así que de aquella manera funcionaba la técnica del león: exigiéndole un sacrificio. Sin duda aquello determinaba la nobleza de los custodios del signo. DeathMask no pudo evitar pensar en Alessandro, y el dolor aleteó por los bordes de su alma durante una fracción de segundo antes de que pudiera cerrar el paso a sus sentimientos.

—Entonces está marcado por el sufrimiento. Bien, busquemos.

Incendió suavemente su cosmos y escaneó los alrededores.

Nada.

—Olvídalo. —Resignado, el león metió las manos en los bolsillos, era imposible encontrarlo con aquella humedad. El rocío de la mañana empapaba todo y había empeorado el terreno, si lo pisaban se hundiría y entonces sí que no podrían ser capaces de recuperarlo nunca. —Tampoco es que sea tan importante, ya encontraré otro.

—Debe haberse caído al agua —confirmó DeathMask, claudicando; observó unos momentos al león antes de añadir algo más — ¿Sabes? Eres el peor mentiroso que he conocido nunca.

— ¿En qué se supone que he mentido? –Al tiempo que hablaba se delataba a sí mismo buscando con avidez en la superficie calma del lago, temiendo que las palabras del cangrejo resultasen ciertas, porque de ser así, lo habría perdido sin remedio.

—Vamos, hombre¿que no es tan importante? Si solo te falta ponerte a llorar —se puso los pantalones y sacó un cigarrillo, tomándose su tiempo para encenderlo—El cuarzo negro debe de ser jodidamente difícil de conseguir; tendrá que doler por un tiempo, imagino.

"_Y si ese es el único motivo de tu desazón, yo soy Hermes reencarnado_"

Parejo al pensamiento del italiano, Aioria se reconoció interiormente que por muy difícil de conseguir que fuese no era aquella la razón que le inducía a buscarlo con tal ahínco, en absoluto; lo que resultaba insustituible era aquel pedazo en concreto. La persona que se lo regaló.

—Si hay suerte no será necesario que sane a nadie, lo que me recuerda... —Aioria se acercó al cangrejo con expresión decidida tras ver un pequeño brillo a lo lejos. No se trataba del colgante, sino de los restos esparcidos de la botella que había destrozado contra la ceja del italiano. — Cierra los ojos y relájate.

DeathMask retrocedió ligeramente, con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Por qué, qué vas a hacer?

Aioria sonrió divertido, la desconfianza de Máscara le resultaba mucho más conocida que cualquier otra cosa que hubiese sucedido aquella noche. Seguramente mucho más sensata que la tranquilidad que él mostraba tan solo por haber compartido un buen polvo con él. ¿Se debería quizás a la forma en que el cosmos de Máscara le había envuelto en un momento de necesidad? No lo sabía, en cualquier caso no le interesaba preguntarse sobre ello, así que volvió a insistir.

—Tú solo cierra los ojos. —Continuó avanzando hacia él hasta rodearle la cintura con un brazo. — No pienso atacarte si eso es lo que temes.

El cangrejo obedeció, de mala gana, y ya con los ojos cerrados le dedicó al león una sonrisa sesgada.

— ¿Tengo que contar hasta diez mientras tú te escondes?

—No. Sólo callarte de una puta vez. —Los labios del león sellaron los del italiano para evitar nuevas interrupciones. Su cosmos se elevó tenuemente al tiempo que llevaba el dedo índice y corazón sobre la herida que él mismo le había causado al tirarle la botella. El normalmente agresivo cosmos del león se tornó esta vez mucho más cálido y reconfortante haciendo que, poco a poco, la herida fuese cerrándose sobre la piel del cangrejo y se dibujase en la sien de Aioria un pequeño rastro de la energía usada por el griego. Algo que, para unos ojos normales, sería imposible de ver; pero los del albino no lo eran. Desobediente, abrió los párpados y observó el trazo que el cosmos residual dejaba en la frente del león, encendió su propio cosmos en respuesta y rodeó la herida con su aura, con curiosidad por saber qué ocurriría. Y lo que sucedió fue que la fuerza con que Aioria aferraba a DeathMask disminuyó de inmediato y el león casi saltó hacia atrás, confundido. Por un momento, tan solo un instante, el griego creyó que a quien sostenía no era el cangrejo sino a Aiolos, a su hermano, y los recuerdos le inundaron los sentidos sin pedir permiso. Había tardado mucho tiempo en dominar aquella técnica; para un niño, incluso para uno que optaba a una armadura dorada, auto infligirse daño resultaba difícil. Por ello, en los primeros meses, Sagitario le había ayudado entrelazando su cosmos al suyo cada vez que curaba alguna herida. Durante mucho tiempo Aiolos fue su catalizador, su sostén. Y no dejó de serlo hasta que dominó la técnica por completo, incluso entonces le había regalado un pequeño cuarzo negro para aliviarle. Y ahora los había perdido a ambos.

—Creo que no quedará marca.

Casi sin aliento terminó de soltarle. El dolor que podía causarle curar aquella pequeña herida resultaba insignificante, pero para sus destrozados nervios, recordar ciertas cosas sin estar preparado resultaba devastador. El italiano, percibiendo su desasosiego, extendió una mano hasta apoyarla en su hombro, apretándolo con suavidad.

—Te lo agradezco —estudió con calma la expresión del león antes de arrojar el cigarrillo a un lado — ¿Estás bien?

—Sí. —Mintió— Solo necesito descansar un poco, acercarme a la treintena me tiene débil —Bromeó— En mi templo podremos dormir un poco, ya casi amanece. Eso si aún quieres venir, claro. —Esta vez era el turno del león de observar reacciones, como si temiese que Cáncer hubiese cambiado de idea.

DeathMask vaciló al recordar el entrenamiento con los críos.

—Si me invitas a un café te lo agradeceré mil veces más que si me invitas a dormir. Luego puedo dejarte bien arropado hasta que sea tu hora de entrenar a los monigotes.

Amortiguó su cosmos, y sintió una especie de tirón; era difícil describirlo, pero aquello probablemente era lo más aproximado: desde la herida de la sien y los huecos del aura de Aioria, algo tiraba de su cosmos. Intentó liberarse, y fue incapaz; ambas energías se habían entrelazado de tal forma aquella noche que se había formado un nudo. Al italiano se le pusieron los pelos de punta. En cambio, su rostro no hizo más que dibujar una sonrisa, a pesar de que el corazón se le había desbocado de tal manera que los latidos eran perceptibles a simple vista. Se señaló la frente en el gesto despreocupado más falso que pudo esbozar.

—Te debo una.

Aioria simplemente se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto, al fin y al cabo él mismo le había provocado la herida, era justa retribución sanarla.

—Volvamos.

El albino no era el único consciente del lazo formado entre ellos, de la confusión que esto creaba. Así pues, ambos hombres recorrieron el camino de vuelta prácticamente en silencio. Cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos y preguntas. Para cuando llegaron al quinto templo, el sol ya calentaba tímidamente sus cuerpos, lo que no dejaba de resultar realmente reconfortante. Aioria encaminó sus pasos hacia la entrada pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de que nadie le seguía.

— ¿No piensas entrar? –La respuesta a su pregunta la tenía justo en frente. No era necesario que se volviese a ver la expresión del italiano cuando era la de la propia Lythos la que se mostraba desde la entrada. Se la veía alterada y confundida, poco dispuesta a dejar entrar en el templo al custodio de Cáncer. Pero no era a ella a quien correspondía decidir tal cosa. Aioria tomó aire y habló con voz clara que no admitiría réplica alguna.

— Eres mi invitado, DeathMask, no hagas que me quede contigo en la entrada hasta que te decidas.

El león subió los escalones con decisión, esperando haber dejado suficientemente claros sus deseos, a ambos. Aunque eso significase que Lythos le mirase ceñuda durante toda una semana.

Quería al cangrejo en su casa, tomando una maldita taza de café, y punto.

A su espalda, DeathMask estaba teniendo serias dificultades para traspasar el umbral sin conflictos. Lythos no se retiró de la puerta, obligándole a entrar de perfil para no rozarla, y sólo la pura cortesía hacia Aioria le impidió quitarla de en medio vía Hades. Años atrás, el rencor más absoluto le había llevado a intentar matarla en una venganza que ahora sabía infundada, y a pesar de aquella certeza, descubrió que el antiguo resentimiento hacia la chica seguía presente.

"_Ella no tenía la culpa de nada. Ni aunque todo aquello hubiera sido verdad la hubiera tenido."_

Pero aquel pensamiento sólo le aportaba una sensación insoportable de vacío; había enfocado en la pequeña Lythos tanto odio y desde hacía tanto tiempo que ya no sabía cómo borrarlo.

Y tampoco creía realmente que ella estuviera dispuesta a aceptar un cambio.

El albino tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo titánico para no rematar con un comentario mordaz su entrada a la casa por encima de los deseos de la chica. Su naturaleza agresiva exigía machacar al adversario, y DeathMask se recordó a sí mismo un millón de veces que no quería seguir siendo la misma persona que había sido, que rematar a una chiquilla que ya había tropezado no tenía ninguna gloria, y, a un nivel más práctico, que a pesar de haber desafiado los deseos de Lythos, Aioria no toleraría el menor regodeo en aquel hecho. Así pues, consiguió tragarse las palabras y hasta evitó humillar a la muchacha con ningún tipo de mirada triunfal.

Lo cual no dejaba de ser en sí una victoria, ya que la dejaba sin motivos para quejarse.

El italiano contuvo una sonrisa irónica y echó un vistazo a su alrededor; conocía el Salón de Recepción del Templo, pero no el área interior, aunque era como podría haber imaginado.

Toda luz.

—Ponte cómodo.

Aioria había permanecido algo tenso mientras entraban a su templo, temía que inevitablemente saltase alguna chispa y se liase una buena pelea entre el cangrejo y su adorada Lythos. Pero por suerte ya estaban dentro y al parecer ambos controlaban sus emociones y se mantenían en su sitio.

—Aún es muy pronto —Se dirigió a la muchacha— Vuelve a dormir un poco más. —Viendo venir que ella protestaría se acercó envolviéndola en sus brazos para sacarla de allí de forma que no la enfureciese demasiado. — Luego hablaremos, lo prometo.

Una vez a solas, y tras asegurarse de que la puerta quedaba libre de oídos indiscretos, se acercó a Máscara.

¿Prefieres esperar aquí o ayudarme a preparar el café.

—Te ayudo. No me apetece quedarme en tu salón y que de repente me metan un plumero por el culo.

—En esta sagrada casa lo último que te meterían por el culo sería un plumero. –Aioria había hablado con un tono tan serio que uno casi dudaba del significado de sus palabras. Hasta que la picardía afloró a sus labios.— Hay muchas cosas mejores para esos menesteres. –Se le escapó la risa, fluida, sin tapujos.— Sígueme y pon atención a donde están las cosas –le observó de reojo para vigilar su reacción— porque el próximo lo preparas tú.

No se quedó tranquilo hasta comprobar que, tras unos segundos de indecisión, el cangrejo se decidía a caminar junto a él.

—Me parece bien, pero lo tomaremos en terreno más neutral.

No fueron necesarias más palabras, ambos entendían y ya solo restaba brindar con una buena dosis de cafeína por la noche más extraña de sus vidas.

_(...continuará)_


	3. Segundo grito

**Segundo grito**

— ¡Fin del combate!

La voz del juez de campo interrumpió la lucha de entrenamiento. Aioria aflojó la presa que mantenía sobre Afrodita y se incorporó, tendiendo la mano a su oponente para estrechársela; el sueco correspondió, con una sonrisa.

—Has sido un buen rival, Aioria, pero este final ha sido un golpe de suerte. Espero una revancha.

—Cuando quieras. Te vas a tragar esas palabras.

—Puedo tragarme muchas más cosas —le susurró Afrodita al oído, en tono festivo.

Aioria se rió abiertamente, meneando la cabeza. Sabía que el guardián de Piscis bromeaba, y le agradaba su manera superficial de flirtear con él. Propinó una palmada juguetona a sus nalgas cuando pasó a su lado, y el otro respondió lanzándole una rosa por encima del hombro, sin volverse a mirarlo. Aioria arrugó la nariz, riendo entre dientes; era una rosa francamente fea, incluso había un gusano entre los pétalos. La arrojó a un lado con un gesto de asco y diversión ante la personal ironía de Afrodita y se dirigió al graderío para recoger su toalla y limpiar un poco el sudor y el polvo que cubrían su cuerpo; vació el agua que le quedaba y se dirigió hacia la salida de la arena. Necesitaba urgentemente una ducha.

En aquel momento Milo pasó por detrás de la columnata de salida, y el León no pudo evitar seguirlo con los ojos; iba prácticamente desnudo, con la piel brillante de sudor y aceite, y a Aioria se le secó la boca al mirarle. Había pasado mucho tiempo, pero el Escorpión seguía provocando estragos en él con su sola presencia incluso sabiendo lo que ahora sabía, habiendo decidido evitarlo todo lo posible. Distraído como estaba, le tomó por sorpresa el brazo que de repente le rodeó el cuello en una llave medio agresiva y medio juguetona.

—¿Qué haces baboseando con ese hippie malos pelos? Te voy a sacudir como a un pulpo, cabrón vicioso.

La voz de DeathMask —porque no era otro que el cangrejo— sonaba chancera, pero Aioria hubiera jurado percibir un cierto fondo irritado.

—No sabia que fueras celoso, cangrejito —repuso, optando por seguir el hilo jocoso, lo que le daba la oportunidad de centrar sus pensamientos en otra persona que no fuese el Escorpión Celeste.

—Celoso, ¿yo? Lo que no quiero es que aparezcan pelos largos y piojosos en mi almohada—respondió rápidamente el italiano, con indiferencia.

—Entonces buscare a alguien con pelo corto —replicó Aioria, en idéntico tono.

—Ni se te ocurra acercarte a Shura, imbécil —contestó DeathMask, algo picado.

—Shura...no había caído en él… —musitó el León, fingiendo reflexionar.

—Es que no tienes que _caer_ en él… ni él en ti. Esto no es una apuesta, no tienes porqué pasarte por la piedra a todo el puto Santuario, ¡joder!

—Está bien, relájate un poco… —cedió el León, poco dispuesto a discutir— Si te pones así no saldré de juerga en unos días.

— ¿En unos días? A ver, Aioria, puedes salir de juerga cuando quieras y con quien quieras; pero eso presupone que yo tengo el mismo derecho, naturalmente.

—Naturalmente, a no ser que... —el griego cerró la boca, haciéndose el interesante.

—A no ser que ¿qué? —inquirió DeathMask a su pesar, cuando el León dio muestras de no ir a hablar hasta el próximo milenio si no se le preguntaba.

—Que reconozcas que te jode pensar que me pueda follar a otro —soltó finalmente el griego.

—Tanto como puede joderte a ti que lo haga yo. —respondió con brusquedad el canceriano, el rostro convertido en una piedra inexpresiva.

—Verás, si algo aprendí tan tantos años jodiendo con Milo es que la única forma de que no se cansen de ti es jugar con las mismas reglas que tu amante impone... —Se acercó al italiano tomándole por la nuca para besarlo— Aún no conozco demasiado bien las de este juego, así que no pienso adelantarme en nada. —Volvió a besarlo y se alejó de él— Te invito a una cerveza, ¿vienes a la discoteca esta noche?

DeathMask lo miró sin expresión alguna mientras se encendía un cigarrillo y le daba una larga calada meditativa; finalmente le dedicó una irónica sonrisa de medio lado.

— ¿Contigo? ¿Sabes que cada vez que aparezco en público la gente tiende a sentirse enferma? Te arriesgas a enfriar totalmente el ambiente, pero allá tú. Y las reglas... —el albino dio un par de pasos hasta Aioria y lo empujó contra la pared para devolverle el beso, colando su rodilla entre las de él— están para romperlas.

El griego no dudó ni un segundo en rodearle la cintura para mantenerlo cerca de él mientras pensaba que no se sentía enfermo en absoluto, dejando volar su imaginación sobre todas las cosas que le haría al cangrejo horas más tarde.

—Ponte la camisa negra... Estás jodidamente bueno con ella.

Llegaba el turno ahora de las quejas. Death le diría mil cosas cada una más desagradable que la última, que no soñase con que iba a hacerle caso, le mandaría al mismísimo Hades... y él estaría esperando, expectante como siempre, hasta el momento de verlo aparecer y comprobar si finalmente accedía a su petición o no. Era un extraño juego al que comenzaba a acostumbrarse, seguramente demasiado, pero que por el momento disfrutaba bastante

— ¿La camisa negra? —se limitó a rezongar DeathMask— Con ella parezco más albino todavía de lo que soy, gatito... te gusta ver cómo la gente aparta la vista, ¿eh? —Le mordió los labios, succionando el inferior— Es tu manera retorcida de mantenerme fiel...

— ¿Lo eres? —al preguntarlo, Aioria se dio cuenta de que realmente le gustaría saberlo y mucho más aún si era porque no se le había cruzado nadie más en el camino o por propia iniciativa— En cualquier caso póntela, ya te compensaré entre las sábanas... —inclinó la cabeza, pensativo—, o donde sea, porque en la cama aún no lo hemos probado —rió y le empujó con suavidad, apartándolo— Tengo que ir a ducharme, nos vemos luego.

El griego ardía en deseos de besarle nuevamente, pero no lo hizo. Quería dejarle a él el mismo deseo a flor de piel para que no dejase de pensar en su boca hasta que consiguiese hacerse con ella. Así que se fue corriendo sin hacer caso de lo que el otro le decía, sonriendo con malicia.

— ¡Eso es algo que nunca vas a saber con certeza, león! —le gritó el italiano, un poco picado por el calentón; pero lo dejó marcharse, planeando mil venganzas. Cada cual más placentera que la anterior, por supuesto

Sus palabras llegaron al león altas y claras, pero no fue el único en escucharlas como comprobó pocos metros más adelante donde un tranquilo escorpión le esperaba apoyado en una roca con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. La primera reacción del león fue buscar un lugar por el cual pasar sin tener que hacerlo cerca de él. No existía, Milo había elegido muy bien el punto de intercepción.

—Vamos, cachorro, que no voy a comerte.

Por su tono, Escorpio parecía bastante molesto y seguramente tenía motivos de sobra para estarlo. Sabiendo que no podía demorar más aquel encuentro, Aioria avanzó hasta él recostándose en la roca de enfrente en idéntica pose.

— ¿Cómo estás, Milo? Te ves bastante bien. –El león se obligó a sonreír con expresión despreocupada.

—Déjate de gilipolleces –El ceño de Milo se frunció molesto, el gatito llevaba demasiado tiempo esquivándole y ya era hora de saber la razón.— ¿Cuándo vas a venir a mi templo? Hace siglos que no hablamos.

—No he tenido tiempo.

—Ahora lo tienes. –No pensaba permitirle salir airoso de aquel encuentro.— Quiero que me digas de una maldita vez lo que ocurre contigo. ¿Por qué me evitas?

Aioria se mantuvo en silencio, tenía muy claras las razones por las que no se encontraba con Escorpio, ni en su templo ni en cualquier otro sitio. Pero eso era algo que no estaba dispuesto a revelarle, al menos de momento.

—Tengo que terminar mis entrenamientos y más tarde he quedado, quizás otro día.

Se puso en marcha con la firme intención de zanjar el asunto pero las manos de Milo aferrándole por los brazos con firmeza le impidieron dar un solo paso.

—Es por ese italiano desteñido, ¿verdad? –La sorna desprendida en sus palabras era hirientemente evidente— No sé qué demonios has visto en ese asesino pero me da igual, el que te hayas fijado en alguien más nunca nos ha impedido disfrutar el uno del otro.

—Suéltame. –La forma en que Milo se expresaba de Máscara le resultó intolerable.

—Olvídate de él por esta noche y ven conmigo, lo pasaremos realmente bien, como antes.

—No pienso hacer eso, tengo una cita a la que realmente me apetece acudir.

Aioria comenzaba a hastiarse de la situación, deseaba alejarse de él lo antes posible, dejar el asunto zanjado de una buena vez para poder seguir adelante con su vida.

—DeathMask no te dará lo que buscas, sea lo que sea. –Herido en su orgullo al ser rechazado, el escorpión pasaba al ataque con palabras ácidas.— Sabes que no podrá hacerlo porque solo lo quieres recibir de mí.

—Escorpión, no quieras que te haga soltarme a la fuerza. –La sequedad con que habló no permitía duda alguna sobre sus intenciones; Aioria se estaba viendo acorralado por Milo, por sus sentimientos, por sus propios deseos de tomarlo allí mismo y follárselo hasta el cansancio como antes. Pero ese era el problema, ya nada volvería a ser como antes, no podía serlo desde que se enteró de aquella traición. Suspiró, y llevando una mano a la nuca del escorpión le atrajo hacia él para besarlo suavemente en los labios.— No más, Milo, este beso es lo último que obtendrás de mí. –Le hizo a un lado sin brusquedad pero seguro de sus decisiones.— No hagas que lo próximo que te regale sea mi desprecio

—Te equivocas, lo próximo que escucharé de tus labios serán tus gemidos pronunciando mi nombre. Como siempre –Recalcó las últimas palabras a posta, sin entender aún las reacciones de su cachorro.

Aioria sonrió. Al fin de cuentas, la arrogancia y seguridad de Milo era lo que siempre le había fascinado de él. Pero se equivocaba en algo, esta vez no buscaba nada, simplemente se deleitaba con los detalles que se iban encontrando en el camino junto al cangrejo. Y sorprendentemente, resultaba mucho más gratificante de lo imaginado.

—Ya nos veremos, supongo que es inevitable.

Y así, tras darle a entender que un nuevo encuentro no resultaría nada grato para él, el felino echó a correr como si así pudiese acelerar las horas, el momento en que se vería con el italiano para que pudiese borrar con sus besos el sabor del escorpión, que ahora le resultaba realmente amargo.

Demasiado inocente era al pensar que Milo se dejaría hacer a un lado con tanta facilidad.

------- ------- -------- ------- -------

Aioria miró por enésima vez el reloj. Ya pasaba bastante la hora en que se suponía el cangrejo debería haber llegado y comenzaba a sentirse molesto. No le gustaba tener que esperar, mucho menos cuando no tenía la certeza de que su cita fuese a llegar. Se consoló volviendo a mirarse, presentaba muy buen aspecto con aquellos vaqueros ajustados y una camisa de un verde pálido que realzaba el de sus ojos. Sonrió a la imagen que le devolvía el espejo, era imposible que el cangrejo rehusase a pasar una noche con él, sabía que le atraía, al menos físicamente, y en sus encuentros anteriores quedaba más que comprobado el por qué. Aún así no las tenía todas consigo, Máscara aún seguía desconcertándole y hasta que no lo tuviese frente a él no apostaría por su victoria. Miró una vez más el reloj, impaciente.

—Cinco minutos más y me voy...

Unos golpes furiosos sonaron en la puerta de Aioria, alguien llamaba, al principio con el puño pero enseguida la persona pateó la madera, haciéndola temblar en los goznes.

— ¿Qué demonios…?

Corrió hacia la entrada con el cosmos encendido, dispuesto a atacar a cualquiera que osase entrar así en su templo. Nadie irrumpía en la guarida del león sin ser invitado, así pues abrió la puerta sin miramientos y sin preocuparse si arrollaba a quien quiera que estuviese al otro lado, y una figura se apartó a un lado a toda velocidad para esquivarla. DeathMask -porque no era otro que el cangrejo el que llamaba a la puerta de aquella manera desconsiderada- observó a Aioria cruzar frente a él tan deprisa que pasó de largo sin ni siquiera verle, y meneó la cabeza.

—Estoy aquí atrás, ciclón — le dijo, de mala gana.

Se quedó parado junto a la puerta a la espera de que el León se girase hacia él. Con tejanos y botas, la cazadora de cuero sobre un hombro y un cigarrillo colgando de la comisura de la boca, el italiano era la viva imagen de la insolencia; sólo sus pupilas rojizas delataban la cólera que sentía. Aioria se volvió de inmediato al escuchar su voz y ya iba a lanzarle alguna puya cuando le vio allí parado, descarado y con un brillo agresivo en los ojos. Caminó hasta él esta vez con tranquilidad.

—A mi puerta no se llama de esa forma.

Paró a un paso escaso de él y llevando la mano al cuello de la camisa —la negra, sí— la recorrió arriba y abajo un par de veces con una media sonrisa en los labios.

—Te lo dije, te queda de miedo.

El italiano apartó de un golpe la mano de Aioria para aferrar a su vez el cuello de la camisa del león y tirar de él hasta que los rostros casi se tocaron, estirando la barbilla con fiereza.

— ¿Quién decidió que se quedaba en tu Casa, cuando es la MÍA la que queda de camino hacia la ciudad? ¿Eh? ¡Llevo tres putos cuartos de hora esperando a que te dignaras asomar tu augusto hocico griego por la Casa de Cáncer, cabrón!

— ¿De qué hablas? Recuerdo perfectamente que quedaste en venir aquí.

Cubrió las manos del cangrejo con las suyas para hacer que le soltase, nadie le trataba así y mucho menos en su propio templo.

—Ahora suéltame antes de que te mande con mi augusto pie griego a tu puñetera casa.

DeathMask zarandeó un par de veces más a Aioria antes de soltarle con un empujón.

—No quedamos en nada, y lo sabes perfectamente. Pero claro, es más regio quedarse aquí esperando a que sea yo quien suba a buscarte; por los dioses, estás demasiado pagado de ti mismo, y yo odio que me hagan esperar. No sé de dónde he sacado tanta paciencia. Bueno —concluyó, recolocando la ropa de Aioria de un tirón—, en cualquier caso queda claro quien es la damisela en este tándem. La próxima vez le pediré a Afrodita que me dé un ramo de rosas para traértelo.

—Métete las putas rosas por el culo.

Tras aquel exabrupto, Aioria se volvió y entró al templo buscando algún espejo para recomponer tanto su ropa como el cabello, lo que no era realmente necesario, pero sabía que si no hacía algo, cualquier cosa, y tomaba algo de aire, terminaría echando de allí a patadas al italiano.

—Ya veremos quién le mete qué a quién por el culo esta noche, gilipollas presuntuoso —espetó DeathMask, en un arranque de cólera y lascivia entrelazadas.

El León estaba soberbio con aquel atuendo; lo estaba y diablos, lo era, soberbio hasta el hartazgo, aunque en realidad DeathMask estaba más furioso consigo mismo que con Aioria; en cualquier otro momento, un plantón de veinte minutos hubiera acabado con él yéndose a dormir sin más aspavientos, o más probablemente saliendo a solas de cacería para encontrar un cuerpo sumiso en el que desquitarse. Pero con Aioria no, había esperado veinte minutos, treinta, la impaciencia había sido sustituida por una inquietud inexplicable, y cuando, cuarenta y cinco minutos después, no había podido más, había subido los escalones hacia la Casa de Leo a la carrera, intentando mutar la decepción en cólera, hasta que había acabado pateando la puerta del griego con la frustración que le provocaba el saber que se sentía atraído irremediablemente por el quinto custodio. Éste le miró a través del espejo, pensando que la reacción que mostraba no era normal, ni tan siquiera por una espera tan larga; él mismo se sentía molesto y dispuesto a marcharse sin él si no llegaba pronto, pero sabía que al final hubiese ido en su busca. De pronto el león sonrió tremendamente divertido al comprender. Máscara estaba allí, con una camisa negra que odiaba y tras haber pasado tres cuartos de hora esperándole; si lo pensaba con calma, aquello le daba cierto poder del que hasta hacía apenas unos segundos no era consciente. El cangrejo podría haber dado por finalizada aquella cita antes incluso de que comenzase pero en vez de eso había ido en su busca totalmente furioso ante la sola idea de que no apareciese.

—Vámonos, ya hemos perdido bastante tiempo.

Terminó de colocarse un par de hebras y se dio la vuelta caminando hacia él. Le echó un brazo sobre los hombros y tiró del italiano obligándole a caminar muy pegado a él.

—La noche está llena de posibilidades, mi hermoso marisco...

A DeathMask, la sonrisa suficiente que se pintó en la cara de Aioria le dio ganas de romperle aquella boca perfecta, deseable e insolente. Por otra parte, no pudo sino menear la cabeza ante la reacción del León: no sabía mentir, podía haber ocultado la ventaja que sabía que tenía para usarla más adelante, pero por supuesto había enseñado todas sus cartas de una vez en un único alarde de orgullo.

Era insoportable. Insufrible. Desagradable, presuntuoso y pagado de sí mismo.

Y DeathMask se sentía como si hubiera tomado la droga más adictiva que nunca hubiera probado.

Se puso rígido al recibir el brazo de Aioria sobre sus hombros, pero lo aceptó, caminando pegado a él sin decir una palabra a través de sus mandíbulas encajadas con tirantez. El León no parecía ser consciente de lo ocurrido cuando se habían acostado en la laguna y entrelazado sus cosmos; o más probablemente, a él no le había ocurrido nada. En cambio, DeathMask se sentía como si lo hubieran atado al griego con un nudo gordiano, y sabía perfectamente que aquello sólo podía acabar en desastre. Y el hecho de saber que aquella sensación circulaba en una dirección única le hizo sentirse estúpido, ridículo y profundamente solo.

Obstinado, no respondió ni una palabra al comentario de Aioria. Así pues, marcharon en silencio durante un buen tramo de escaleras en su bajada hacia el pueblo; sin embargo, a lo único que se negaba Aioria era a soltarle, pues le agradaba sobremanera sentirle pegado a su piel. Si pudiera le apretaría tan fuerte como en la laguna, donde al menos le sabía suyo por unos cortos segundos que le habían llenado más que lo vivido en los últimos meses. Pero no podía decirle a él nada de todo eso, sobre todo cuando no tenía la menor idea del por qué de sus reacciones. Lo único que tenía claro era que le gustaba pasar tiempo con Máscara y que no iba a renunciar a ello por estúpidos orgullos, aunque en más de una ocasión fuera el suyo el que se interpusiese entre ambos.

—Ya iba a ir a buscarte y a patear tu puerta como has hecho tú.

Se calló de inmediato después de aquella pequeña confesión; algún día aprendería que no se podía ir con la verdad por delante, y si tenía suerte hasta conseguiría mantener la boca cerrada. Ahora tan solo podía limitarse a continuar con el rostro vuelto a fin de evitar su mirada y esperar que no se riese demasiado de él. Sin embargo, DeathMask no le mortificó con ningún sarcasmo, porque si bien no se creyó en absoluto las palabras de Aioria, sí le reconfortó que el León intentara quitarle hierro a su reacción, por la que se sentía cada vez más incómodo.

"_Yo, pateando la puerta de la persona que me ha dado plantón. Quién te ha visto y quien te ve, Papi._"

—Ya sabía yo que tendría que haber sido más paciente… —apostilló, descarado.

Rodeó la cintura del León con un brazo y lo dejó resbalar hasta colar el pulgar en el bolsillo trasero de los tejanos del griego; eran prácticamente igual de altos, y pasar un brazo el uno sobre los hombros del otro era algo complicado, pero resultaba agradable. Era la primera vez que caminaban enlazados de aquella manera, y DeathMask se preguntó qué pensaría quien los viera. Suspiró, con cierta ironía.

"_Para qué dudarlo: la bella y la bestia_"

—Son los ojos —explicó, aparentemente despreocupado— Son demasiado verdes, me aturden y me porto como un imbécil cuando se trata de ti. ¿Qué pasó, a tu madre se le antojaron pimientos cuando esperaba a que salieras?

Como siempre, escondía la desazón detrás de chanzas y bromas. Tenía fama de ser el tipo más irónico del Santuario, un compañero perfecto para echar unas risas y luego olvidarse de que existía; cuando uno conseguía hacerse un hueco entre asesinato y asesinato en su apretada agenda canceriana, claro estaba.

Aioria respondió al comentario con una risa desenfadada.

—Me parece que debo tomar eso como todo un cumplido, viniendo de ti.

Sin dejar de caminar le apretó un poco más contra él para estamparle un sonoro beso en la mejilla. El buen humor volvía a él con facilidad, el italiano era capaz de sacar lo mejor y peor de Aioria en cuestión de segundos, algo muy peligroso si no aprendía a usarlo con cuidado. El italiano contuvo el impulso de limpiarse la mejilla con el dorso de la mano; evitar el contacto físico era una costumbre arraigada en él, pero era consciente de que el orgulloso León no iba a entenderlo, y no tenía ganas de retomar la pelea. Aquella noche sólo quería distraerse, desfogarse sobre el cuerpo de Aioria por el mal rato que le había hecho pasar, y no empezar confrontaciones que le obligaran a reflexionar cuando se quedara a solas.

—Creo que lo de los ojos es cosa de mi padre, aunque no sabría decírtelo con certeza, yo realmente no me acuerdo mucho de él, y Aiolos siempre evitaba el tema.

Acarició con un dedo el mentón de Máscara durante un rato, el tiempo que se mantuvo en silencio sumido en recuerdos del pasado. Intensos, confusos, borrados con los años. Volvió la mirada hacia el perfil del italiano y tal y como le ocurría a menudo últimamente, lo encontró hermoso. Si obviaba la evidente palidez y se centraba en los rasgos le parecían llenos de fuerza, duros. Incluso el color de los ojos se le antojaba misterioso, único.

—Esta noche, realmente me gusta lo que veo.

—No sabía que fueras miope —respondió al último comentario del griego— ¿Eso también es herencia paterna?

—No puedo contigo.

Aioria conocía la belleza en todas sus formas y por tanto reconocía igualmente la fealdad, algo que no percibía en absoluto en aquel hombre. Y si había algo que le molestase más que ninguna otra cosa cuando estaba con alguien era que esa persona se menospreciase continuamente a sí misma. En su línea de pensamiento, sencilla y siempre optimista, no había cabida para sentimientos de ese tipo. Simplemente pensaba que su pareja, estable o no, debía saber que si estaba a su lado, en su cama o donde demonios fuese que le llevasen sus ansias de sexo, inmediatamente se daba por descontado que lo encontraba atractivo. Aioria no era del tipo de hombres que se acostaba con alguien si no le resultaba hermoso de alguna forma, aunque eso manifestara una frialdad en él que no mantenía en otros aspectos de su vida; si se trataba de disfrutar una sola noche, lo que quería era un buen cuerpo y nada más, así que los continuos desprecios que el cangrejo cargaba sobre sí mismo una y otra vez tan solo alejaban al León de su buen humor, aunque por suerte de momento no tanto como para que perdiese el interés.

DeathMask suspiró ligeramente. Si el comentario del León había sido cáustico en su brevedad, el desagrado que había fluctuado por su aura había resultado francamente incómodo para el albino, que se reprochó haber mostrado cierta vulnerabilidad frente al otro; al fin y al cabo, lo único que Aioria buscaba era un buen polvo, y si pensaba que podía encontrarlo en él, no merecía la pena estropear la noche mostrándose humano, sino sencillamente felicitarse por su buena suerte y disfrutar de las muchas habilidades del León mientras las cosas se mostrasen propicias para ello. DeathMask soltó la cintura de Aioria y se apartó ligeramente de él para estirar los músculos de la espalda, que protestaban por la posición forzada, y encendió un cigarrillo al tiempo que los dos cruzaban la puerta de salida del Santuario.

— ¿Cómo que no? —Rebatió, en tono sugerente— Yo diría que el otro día pudiste bastante bien.

—Me desagrada... —Aioria no hizo intención de acercarse a él para tomarle de nuevo con su brazo; cada vez que intentaba tener algún gesto más o menos íntimo se sentía rechazado por DeathMask. Y eso era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado, así que hizo caso omiso de la referencia del italiano a sus encuentros eróticos. — Si no estás a gusto conmigo, nadie te obliga.

Nada más dejar escapar aquellas palabras sintió una quemazón en el estómago que le hizo arrepentirse. Si ese hombre le gustaba tanto no entendía por qué no dejaba de herirle con sus palabras y actitud una y otra vez. Escapaba de sus manos, de su raciocinio, tan solo reaccionaba de forma instintiva.

—Y si digo que me gusta lo que veo... —suspiró, un día se metería en verdaderos problemas por no callar a tiempo— es porque realmente te encuentro atractivo y me divierto contigo. Así que si no te queda claro de una puta vez mejor dejar de complicarnos.

DeathMask rechinó los dientes antes de volver a llevarse el cigarrillo a la boca y morder el filtro, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por haber cometido el error de mostrar un simple resquicio de humanidad frente al griego; su apariencia franca le hacía olvidar que debajo de aquella falsa sencillez en realidad había un hijo de puta listo para agarrar con ambas manos los bordes de cualquier brecha que él mostrara y tirar con todas sus fuerzas hasta romperlo en dos.

—Me da igual lo atractivo que me encuentres, o si es el morbo, la curiosidad o la ceguera lo que te atraen —le respondió, seco—. Nunca he tenido complejo por mi aspecto y no voy a empezar a tenerlo ahora. ¿Te gusta mi cuerpo? Estupendo, porque a mí también me gusta el tuyo y la manera en que lo utilizas, así que saquemos partido a esto y se acabó. No tienes por qué sentirte presionado porque detrás del cuerpo que últimamente folla contigo haya una persona, Aioria, así que no dejes que eso te amargue la noche.

Suficiente. Si hubiera podido mostrar una expresión de total indiferencia tal y como hacía el italiano, las cosas para Aioria hubiesen ido mucho mejor; conforme caminaba cada vez más alejado de él se iba recordando que no debía hacerse ilusiones, mucho menos con alguien que le mostraba en cada ocasión que sus esfuerzos no eran bien recibidos, que no hacía tanto era su enemigo declarado. Le miró de reojo aprovechando que sus pasos les habían llevado hasta un callejón oscuro, el mentón de Máscara estaba rígido, seguramente se sentiría tan incómodo como él. Quería cambiar la situación, hacer algo para que el breve momento de camaradería del que habían disfrutado volviese. Pero eso significaría dar de nuevo su brazo a torcer y no estaba muy seguro de querer hacerlo.

—No sé lo que es. —Respondía ahora a una pregunta que en realidad el otro nunca hizo. El cangrejo se había limitado a enumerarle las únicas razones por las que concebía que el León pudiese sentirse atraído por él, pero ninguna de ellas era la acertada.—Sólo sé que me gustas, ¿vale?

Pateó una piedra que se interpuso en su camino. Con aquel gesto y las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, los hombros encogidos y los labios sin fuerza, tristes, parecía un chaval que hubiese metido la pata en su primera cita. DeathMask no se giró a mirarlo, pero no era necesario, su aura estaba expandida por delante de él, permitiéndole leerla con tanta claridad como si el León le hubiera contado con pelos y señales su estado de ánimo. Aioria se mostraba extrañamente inseguro, a ratos presa del orgullo más devastador y al momento siguiente como un crío desorientado; el italiano sospechó, y no por primera vez, que la por todos conocida amplísima experiencia sexual del quinto custodio no iba pareja con su conocimiento de las relaciones humanas. Tampoco es que él hubiera sido un animal social por excelencia sino todo lo contrario, pero precisamente el aislamiento a que solían abocarle su aspecto inusual y su igualmente extraño carácter le habían hecho un gran observador de las reacciones de las personas, y en ese sentido solía tener las cosas claras. Por eso, la cualidad movediza en la personalidad del León le sacaba de quicio; no quedando en él nada de la persona insegura que sin duda alguna vez debió ser pero que ya ni siquiera podía recordar, esperaba de Aioria una madurez similar, pero al parecer el griego aún tenía mucho camino que recorrer en aquella faceta de su vida.

"_Y si continúas corriendo detrás del culo engreído del Escorpión, dudo que llegues a buen puerto, colega_"

—No pienses demasiado. No es bueno —se limitó a responderle, aunque el tono era amable— La situación es sorprendente, no cabe duda, probablemente seamos la pareja más inverosímil de toda Atenas, y si incluso a nosotros nos desconcierta, imagínate la que se puede llegar a montar esta noche. Tu presentación en público conmigo, Aioria; prepara una buena excusa para tu corte de admiradoras.

—Sí... —Una sonrisa llena de picardía asomó a sus labios en menos de una fracción de segundo—, por fin van a ver la causa de que ya no les lleve a mi cama...

Durante las dos semanas que llevaban jugando no había aparecido para nada por el pueblo. Los días se le iban en medio de entrenamientos y pequeñas misiones. Las noches se las dedicaba a él cuando no estaba demasiado cansado como para tirarse directamente en su propia cama a dormir. Su corte de admiradoras, tal y como las llamaba el italiano, no debían estar nada contentas y la situación empeoraría cuando se presentase con otro hombre sin dejarles oportunidad de acercarse a él. Claro que si lo pensaba, al llegar con aquella actitud nadie intuiría siquiera que iban juntos y al griego le gustaba presumir de sus conquistas. Le inflaba el ego saberse el centro de atención, mostrar una pareja aún más hermosa que la anterior... pero sobre todo dejaba bien claro que la presa era suya y estaba vetada al resto.

—Después de esta noche los rumores en el Santuario incrementarán hasta hacerse molestos.

Tras dejar caer el comentario no le dio tiempo para asimilarlo, si lo hacía corría el riesgo de que saliese corriendo para dar media vuelta y dejarle allí plantado. Y eso era lo que menos le gustaría que ocurriese. En cambio, comprobar por sí mismo como alguien como Máscara se desenvolvía en un ámbito festivo y despreocupado le llenaba de curiosidad. Todo él le provocaba el mismo sentimiento, el problema estaba en que cuando descubría una pequeña pieza del puzzle lo único que quedaba era el ansia por poseer el resto. Lo que se preguntaba era qué haría al completar el juego.

"_No nos engañemos, lo único que quiero es su culo, su polla, sus labios, sus manos… son tan cálidas… Mierda._"

Enfadado consigo mismo por no ser capaz de mantener un pensamiento claro sobre lo que esperaba del italiano se acercó a este agarrándole de nuevo con un brazo con la firme intención de no dejarle escapar. Si lo que necesitaba para entender todo lo que le provocaba era juntar el puzzle completo buscaría cada una de las piezas hasta quedarse tranquilo.

— ¿Piensas vender la exclusiva? —inquirió el albino, algo molesto por el agarrón de Aioria; aunque si lo pensaba bien, el chasco que iba a llevarse si realmente pretendía alardear de haber conquistado a alguien como él le compensaba por el carácter presuntuoso del León. A él personalmente no le preocupaba lo que pudiera pasar aquella noche; los rumores le traían al pairo porque en torno a su persona siempre los había habido, y una discoteca no era un lugar nuevo para él, aunque Aioria y él no frecuentaban los mismos locales.

— ¿A dónde vamos, exactamente?

—Al _Olimpo_... un buen nombre, ¿no te parece?

Notaba perfectamente la incomodidad que le producía ir así agarrado, el cangrejo era mucho más duro que él a la hora de pasar de una actitud a otra. Quizás eso fuera lo que le atraía, podía convertirse en un asidero al que agarrarse cuando su personalidad cambiante le llevaba a abismos insalvables. Tiró de él un poco más y le hizo volverse para robarle un corto beso.

—Espero que te guste, no tengo muy claro que sitios sueles frecuentar. A ver si un día me los enseñas.

El Olimpo. Era un antro bastante popular, y ya no quedaba lejos. DeathMask conocía el local elegido por Aioria y no le sorprendió, era muy concurrido, bien iluminado, con música bastante movida y decorado con cierto buen gusto. Muy diferente de los lugares que él solía visitar, menos abarrotados y más oscuros es todos los sentidos, pero…

—No te gustarían — respondió, acelerando el paso.

Tenía ganas de llegar. Y de volver; sobre todo de volver. El deseo por Aioria siempre estaba presente desde su encuentro en la laguna, un deseo tan intenso que rayaba en la necesidad y que de ningún modo se satisfacía con sus encuentros sexuales, por placenteros que estos fueran; cada día que pasaba el italiano sentía más avidez por el León, no era su cuerpo sino su aura la que pedía a gritos la presencia del griego, y cuando se apartaban el uno del otro después de haber compartido un rato de pasión casi enfermiza, DeathMask sentía la más absoluta frustración porque no era aquello lo que podía acabar con su adicción a Aioria.

Adicción.

Para qué negarlo. Lo deseaba y necesitaba a partes iguales. Y aquel deseo, aquella necesidad, no le dejaban vivir.

—Vamos, o llegaremos cuando se haya ido todo el mundo y te quedarás sin tu momento de protagonismo.

Tiró del león y éste no le permitió separarse de él cuando la calle se abrió a una transversal cambiando la noche sombría por una más luminosa y llena de colores. En pocos metros cuadrados se congregaba un buen número de jóvenes cercanos a la treintena. Eso les aseguraba suficiente diversión para toda la noche añadiendo un toque de civismo que no encontrarían en otros sitios.

Tal y como Death anunciara, nada más pisar el territorio del León, este se convirtió el centro de atención allí por donde pasaban. Aunque al contrario de lo que sus bajas expectativas sobre la noche le anunciaran, las miradas, sonrisas y caricias del griego estaban reservadas absolutamente para él. Aún cuando a veces se veían obligados a parar para charlar con alguien durante un par de segundos, Aioria nunca le soltaba y continuaba paseando agarrado a él con naturalidad, como si disfrutase totalmente el que por fin pudiese dejarse ver junto al italiano, al que desde hacía unos minutos encontraba cada vez más esquivo. Tras una de las obligadas paradas acercó los labios a su oído perdiendo el camino de vista, dejándose llevar por su amante con total confianza mientras le hablaba tranquilamente.

—Cuando volvamos a tu templo voy a demostrarte lo mucho que me agrada el que hayas venido hoy conmigo...

Una promesa de sexo desenfrenado y placer sin barreras. Quizás tan solo una auto invitación para asegurarse de que la noche no acabaría pronto.

DeathMask sonrió de medio lado ante las palabras de Aioria. Le regocijaba la reacción generalizada: miradas de lujuria al León, miradas atónitas a su persona, y finalmente miradas interrogantes de nuevo al León. La gente era completamente predecible, y al albino lo embargó una sensación de hastío. Se revolvió un poco hasta ser él quien pasó el brazo por los hombros de Aioria, mirando insolente a la persona que estaba frente a ellos, junto a la barra.

El Escorpión.

A Aioria, que todavía no había visto al octavo custodio, el cambio de posiciones le agradó de tal forma que le sorprendió casi tanto como a los que les vieron entrar de aquella guisa. Nadie jamás conducía así al griego a no ser que se tratase de Milo. Y ahora un completo desconocido por aquellos lares y que además presentaba una apariencia como mínimo chocante, se atrevía a caminar con un brazo sobre sus hombros. Aunque quizás lo más sorprendente fuese la docilidad mostrada por el León y lo bien que parecía sentirse con la situación. Y lo seguiría estando, de hecho, hasta el momento en que conociese la verdadera razón para tal gesto por parte de su amante.

DeathMask frunció el entrecejo cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Milo. Había intentado poner a prueba al León con el gesto de tomarlo por los hombros, y si bien le había sorprendido gratamente que el griego aceptara aquel rol, las cosas cambiaban a toda velocidad. Porque Aioria no se iba a quedar indiferente ante la presencia del Escorpión.

"_Como si lo viera. Se acabó la fiesta, Papi_".

Aioria aún no sabía por qué de pronto estaba enredado en los brazos de Máscara o por qué este parecía sostenerle como si temiese que saliese corriendo. Obtuvo la respuesta cuando al fin sus ojos se toparon con la figura de Milo unos metros más allá de donde ellos se encontraban. La mirada llena de cinismo que le dedicaba el escorpión le dejaba muy claro que no pensaba retractarse de lo dicho esa misma tarde. Todo su cuerpo se tensó, le demostraría que estaba equivocado, que sí que podía conseguir que alguien como el italiano viese en él algo más que un excelente amante dispuesto a compartir cualquier fantasía por muy depravada que esta fuese. Sin darse cuenta se había ido aferrando a la ropa del cangrejo y cuando al fin fue consciente de ello se obligó a relajarse un poco. Primero fueron sus músculos faciales los que permitieron que una sonrisa aflorase, después sus dedos dejaron de hundirse en la carne del albino y, por último, tras respirar hondo desvió la vista y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del hombre que de momento le sostenía.

— ¿Qué tal si me invitas a una copa?

DeathMask ladeó el rostro para mirarle, extrañado.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

Los dedos de Aioria habían estado tan tensos que probablemente hubieran dejado hematomas en su piel delicada de albino, y si bien ahora el León sonreía con aparente calma y se inclinaba sobre él en actitud de abandono, su aura delataba su inquietud.

—No — La innegable sinceridad de León se hizo presente de forma abrumadora— pero espero estarlo muy pronto...

Lo esperaba y necesitaba. Después de haber muerto y resucitado aún no encontraba un lugar, un refugio en el que Milo no estuviese de una forma u otra. Todo lo que poseía estaba cubierto por la presencia del Escorpión. Incluso sus amantes habían caído antes o después en sus brazos. De pronto, sintió la urgencia de saber algo.

— ¿Tú has estado con Milo?

Al italiano le sorprendió la reacción de Aioria, el sentimiento posesivo que transmitía su voz. Acarició ligeramente su hombro para reconfortarle cuando el León reconoció su malestar. Cuando el griego mencionaba al Escorpión, una imagen aparecía dibujada en su aura; era un fenómeno que el albino había observado en muy pocas ocasiones, casi siempre en niños, aunque algunos adultos conservaban aquella faceta merced a la cual algunos sentimientos tomaban una forma casi física. En el caso de Aioria, cada vez que el nombre del Octavo Guardián solía en conversación, en su aura se tatuaba la imagen de una pesada cadena atada a una roca en el fondo del agua, una imagen clara como la luz del día para los ojos expertos del italiano.

— ¿Con Milo, yo? —Repuso— No tengo tan mal gusto como tú, _caro_…

La sonrisa apareció al mismo tiempo que la pesadez de su cuerpo le abandonaba. Tenía al fin algo suyo exclusivamente, bueno, no era que el italiano le perteneciera en ningún sentido, pero estaba lo suficientemente alejado de Milo como para que su preocupación le abandonase por completo.

—Un día de estos me tienes que enseñar a decir cosas en italiano. -Con vigor renovado tiró de su cintura para conducirlo hasta la barra. Una vez allí se acercó a él intentando hacerse oír sobre la estruendosa música.— Se te pone muy sexy la voz cuando usas tu lengua materna.

Aioria ignoró con desprecio regio a Milo y condujo al italiano en otra dirección; DeathMask saboreó aquel pequeño triunfo con verdadero deleite. Saber que al menos aquel breve segundo de la vida del León le pertenecía por completo, le pareció delicioso. Además, el cuerpo del griego estaba cerca de él; demasiado cerca como para no hacer nada al respecto. En un gesto agresivo, DeathMask lo empujó contra la barra y plantó los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, mirándole intensamente, con la respiración entrecortada por la presencia del otro.

—No necesitas aprender italiano —le dijo, inclinándose hasta su oído para hacerse escuchar sin tener que hablar a gritos— Me vuelves loco en cualquier idioma.

Lo que recorrió al león por todo el cuerpo como un rayo perdido era... ¿ternura?

"_Aioria, te estás volviendo loco de remate_", pensó. Pero no se entretuvo demasiado en ahondar sobre su posible pérdida de cordura y prefirió concentrarse en otros menesteres tales como tomar a Máscara por las caderas y pegarle a él. De haber podido se lo habría tirado allí mismo, tal vez lo hiciese aunque hubiese pasado ya algún tiempo desde que usó los baños para follarse a alguien. Cuando estaba con él todo perdía el ritmo natural y tomaba el que ambos imponían. Y normalmente las prioridades de su cuerpo se imponían a la razón.

Un gemido ronco se escapó entre los labios del italiano cuando su cuerpo quedó pegado al de Aioria, quedando patente para ambos la excitación del otro. Le rodeó el torso con los brazos, apretándolo con fuerza contra sí, diluyendo en deseo el recuerdo de lo entrevisto hacía apenas un segundo en el aura del León, y le tiró del pelo, apoderándose de sus labios con codicia, con la lujuria robándole el aliento. Su virilidad palpitaba contra las caderas de Aioria en una mezcla de placer y dolor, generándole una tensión insoportable, y el italiano supo que si algo no los detenía, si no aparecía alguien a interrumpir o simplemente los echaban, tendría que llevarse al griego de aquel lugar en busca de un rincón más íntimo, si es que conseguía esperar hasta estar solos en vez de dar un escándalo que podía incluso acabar con los dos expulsados de la Orden.

Absortos como estaban en lo que hacían, ninguno de los dos tuvo en cuenta que Milo los observaba desde el mismo lugar en que se habían cruzado. La sorpresa de verlos llegar tan pegaditos y sonrientes como una adorable parejita recién formada casi le hizo vomitar. Lo que sí no se esperaba era que el cachorro pasara totalmente de él para llevarse a su nuevo juguete a la barra y prácticamente tirárselo frente a toda su corte de seguidores que le miraban envidiosos y excitados por el descaro de su héroe. Debía reconocer que al menos el espectáculo era hermoso. Desde atrás, y mientras no se estaba obligado a soportar el blanquecino rostro del cangrejo, incluso podría decir de este que poseía un cuerpo de escándalo. Resultando lo suficientemente bueno como para que se rebajase a echarle un buen polvo siempre y cuando se mantuviese de cara a la pared. Mentira. Lo único que le haría a aquel desgraciado sería joderle la vida por intentar echar al traste sus planes para hacer que Aioria volviese a donde debía, a su lado. Furioso y cabreado por haber sido ignorado se acercó hasta ellos apoyándose en la barra con ambos codos, metiendo la nariz prácticamente entre sus bocas sin conseguir que le hiciesen caso.

—Joder, parad ya de una vez que me revolvéis las tripas...

No contento con la perla que acababa de soltar, Milo metió la mano entre ambos obligándoles a separarse.

DeathMask presintió al Escorpión incluso antes de tenerlo cerca; su aura exudaba desprecio a kilómetros a la redonda, pero el italiano no se dejó provocar. No tenía nada en contra de Milo, estaba en su derecho de intentar reconquistar a Aioria. Se giró despacio, pasando un brazo con descuido por encima de los hombros del León, y miró directamente al Escorpión, ignorando su expresión presuntuosa al devolverle la mirada. Le habló con desenfado absoluto, descarado y aparentemente despreocupado.

—No sabía que fueras tan pudoroso. ¿Cómo te va, Milo?

Aioria se quedó desorientado. ¿Acaso estaban de broma? ¿Cómo había pasado de estar enredado en una experiencia sublime a otra totalmente nefasta? Por si el cangrejo no se daba cuenta, al moverse le había dejado en medio de los dos, lo que le estaba provocando un mal humor que muy pronto sería palpable. De momento, no sólo los chismosos de alrededor daban media vuelta sino que aquellos que más le conocían buscaban un lugar lo más alejado posible donde refugiarse en caso de que estallase su ira.

—Soy un hombre de principios —respondió Milo.

Observó al león dedicándole una mirada que lo decía todo, preguntándole sin palabras qué cojones hacía con un desgraciado como DeathMask, recibiendo como respuesta una mueca de fastidio. Continuó recostado en la barra pero desvió la mirada fingiendo que recorría el lugar en busca de su próxima presa mientras, con la mano más cercana a Aioria, le acariciaba sutilmente el brazo provocando que éste se separase quedando aún más cerca del italiano.

—Tú jamás has tenido moral, ¿así que por qué no buscas a alguien con quien follar y dejas de jodernos a nosotros? —La voz del león sonaba forzada en un vano intento de aparentar indiferencia ante la embarazosa situación.

El italiano dejó resbalar su mano sobre el brazo de Aioria, interceptando la de Milo; hubo un ligero chisporroteo de cosmos cuando los dos se rozaron. No había respondido al comentario del Escorpión porque quería ver la reacción de Aioria, pero el griego estaba claramente incómodo, y a DeathMask eso le molestaba; además, el desprecio manifiesto del Octavo empezaba a hacerle mella. Con su habitual calma, el albino escogió las palabras justas para fastidiar a Milo sin darle motivos reales para enfurecerse, de forma que si lo hacía tuviera que reconocer que estaba celoso. Celoso _de él_.

"_Soy italiano. Desciendo de Maquiavelo, ¿sabes?", _pensó para sí mismo.

—Tienes razón en que el espectáculo no era adecuado —le dijo, finalmente— Gracias por interrumpirlo. —Giró un poco para mirar a Aioria con expresión cómplice— Lo retomamos luego en un sitio más íntimo. Tenemos toda la noche por delante.

El escorpión supo que el primer lance era ganado por su contrincante pero eso solo volvía la lucha más interesante y aún no estaba todo dicho. Si tenía un poco de suerte y conocía al león, algo indiscutible, este podía reaccionar de dos formas ante los intentos del italiano por conservar su territorio libre de intrusos: o le halagaba tanto que se lo follaba durante un par de semanas más, o se indignaba lo suficiente como para que él lograse encontrar un hueco en su relación y comenzar a separarlos. Sin embargo, de momento Aioria guardó silencio, así que Milo retomó la palabra.

—Siento haberos aguado la fiesta —Se llevó una mano al corazón fingiendo sinceridad— pero espero a una bella florecilla y llega tarde así que me aburría solo.

—No te preocupes, hombre, no has aguado nada —respondió el italiano con desparpajo, cuando se hizo patente que Aioria no pensaba decir nada— Ya lo retomaremos.

Le hizo un gesto a la camarera para que se acercara y soltó los hombros del León, dejándole espacio. No le apetecía entrar en el jueguecito de las posesividades y las pertenencias, le parecía totalmente fuera de lugar. Tanto Milo como Aioria tenían derecho a hacer lo que les viniera en gana y de momento estaba dispuesto a darles manga ancha a los dos ya que ninguno le debía nada; si la situación no resultaba halagüeña para él, se marcharía sin aspavientos, aunque sintió una punzada de angustia al considerar aquella posibilidad.

—Podemos hacerte compañía un rato mientras esperas a tu ligue. Esta ronda es mía.

—Ahora vengo.

Aioria se decidió por fin a intervenir. No era el momento indicado para que DeathMask se comportase como un buen chico y no demostrase un ápice de celos por lo ocurrido. ¡Por todos los dioses! El cabrón de Milo estaba intentando seducirle delante de sus propias narices y lo único que surgía era un ridículo choque de cosmos y un par de miraditas de odio. Eso no tenía nada que ver con los celos sino con el amor propio y él lo sabía muy bien, él mismo había escrito las reglas de aquel juego junto a Escorpio. Pero en vez de enfadarse, de mandarlos a los dos a la mierda, se fue a mear totalmente deprimido y dispuesto a largarse de allí con el primero que se le insinuase en el camino entre la barra y los baños.

—Uhm...creo que el gatito se ha ido enfadado. —Milo le siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció entre la marea de cabezas y solo entonces encaró al cangrejo con sus verdaderas intenciones— Lárgate de aquí, pierdes el tiempo con él.

—Ni un solo minuto pasado con Aioria es tiempo perdido, y tú deberías saberlo mejor que yo— repuso el italiano, recostando el codo en la barra con indolencia.

—Tocado… —pero no hundido; las respuestas de Cáncer eran certeras, diplomáticas, engañosamente simples. No debía confiarse y pensar que podría quitarle de en medio tan fácilmente. Aunque no cabía lugar a dudas sobre que lo conseguiría tarde o temprano.

El italiano miró en dirección a los baños, inquieto. Gatito enfadado, había dicho el escorpión. Enfadado… no, aquella no era la palabra. El aura del León se había mostrado mortecina, apenada, lo que desconcertó profundamente a DeathMask; Aioria, estaba seguro, no era el tipo de persona que pudiera llegar a deprimirse porque dos rivales no acabaran a puñetazos por él. Podía ser infantil en muchas cosas, pero en modo alguno tan superficial; había algo más debajo de aquella tristeza que acababa de embargarle, pero aunque le hubieran arrancado las uñas de cuajo, el italiano no habría sabido decir qué. Contuvo el impulso de seguirlo; sabía que el orgullo del León le haría ganarse un bufido, y no tenía ganas de hacer el ridículo siendo rechazado. Miró a la camarera, que esperaba mientras se comía a Milo con los ojos.

—Para mí una Guinness—se giró hacia Milo, sin reaccionar ante su indignación evidente— ¿Tú qué tomas?

—Ella ya lo sabe, ¿verdad preciosa?

Milo alargó un brazo para darle un suave toque en la barbilla con un dedo y la muchacha rió de forma atolondrada, feliz al ser el objeto de los juegos de su amor platónico y dando media vuelta se fue a preparar ambas bebidas dejándoles relativamente solos de nuevo. Los ojos del escorpión no se separaron de las nalgas redondeadas de la camarera durante un buen rato, fingiendo estar sumido en el embrujo que ella trataba de extender hacia él.

—Aioria está enamorado de mí, siempre ha sido así. —Sin molestarse en mirar a Máscara a los ojos continuó devorando a la chica, dedicándole pequeños gestos— Se cansará pronto de ti y no puedes negarlo.

El jueguecito del Escorpión con la camarera y la indiferencia con que había hablado de los sentimientos de Aioria enfurecieron al italiano, que habló en tono mesurado pero seco.

—Si crees que está enamorado de ti, deberías respetarle lo bastante como para no jugar con él.

Obvió el otro comentario. Si Aioria se cansaba o no de él era cuestión únicamente suya, y ni quería ni necesitaba los vaticinios del Escorpión.

— ¿Lo haces tú?

El griego torció la cabeza para mirarle por encima del hombro dejándole ver de pronto una mirada cargada de sincero hastío. Conocía a Aioria mejor de lo que nadie jamás lo haría, le había hecho daño infinidad de veces, sí, pero a su entender nunca jugó con él. Su único error fue darle la patada cuando le dijo lo que sentía, porque en aquel momento no tenía lugar para él en su vida, para los sentimientos que le ofrecía. Quizás ahora tampoco lo hubiera, pero no podía cedérselo a otro por las buenas.

—No sé qué demonios ha visto en ti aunque puedo imaginarlo, pero sí te puedo decir algo: si ese cachorro ha acudido más de una vez a tu cama es porque está hecho un auténtico lío, y puede que él aún no se dé cuenta pero cuando se encuentra en ese estado lo único que busca es alguien en quien refugiarse, alguien de quien enamorarse para olvidarme a mí. Así que desparece de su vida y de mi vista.

Al italiano le sorprendió el no detectar ningún atisbo de culpabilidad en el aura de Milo; realmente, no se daba cuenta de que sí jugaba con el León a fin de cuentas.

—El que no quieras que te olvide es una manera de jugar con él. Está en su derecho de rehacerse, conmigo, con quien quiera o a solas. En cuanto a mí, no sé para qué te molestas en darme órdenes; sabes que no voy a obedecer. ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?

La hostilidad dio paso a la curiosidad. En ningún momento se creyó que el italiano fuera tan desinteresado y comprensivo como al parecer pretendía aparentar. Aquella forma en que defendía al León no le gustaba en absoluto, no cuadraba con el asesino despiadado por el que le tenía y eso, quizás, despertaría en Aioria el deseo de conocerle más profundamente, de descifrar sus secretos. Debía darse prisa en separarles.

—Vaya, vaya… así que te has convertido en una más de sus conquistas. Eso sí que no lo esperaba. —Tomó la copa directamente de las manos de la chica que acababa de llegar y tras darle las gracias se volvió de espaldas a la barra, dando un pequeño trago— Aunque en realidad no es de extrañar, Aioria tiene algo, un encanto infantil que atrae, ¿no lo crees?

—La cuestión es lo que creas tú. —repuso el italiano, somero.

Se volvió a coger su cerveza y le pasó un billete a la camarera, que se entretuvo un rato antes de retirarse con expresión mohína por no haber conseguido captar de nuevo la atención del hombre de ojos azules.

—Una más de sus conquistas… ¿Y qué otra cosa pensabas, escorpión? ¿Es que hay algo más que conquistas en esa cabeza tuya?

—Claro que sí, está la Diosa... aunque entre muerte y muerte me doy un respiro.

Milo levantó la copa a modo de brindis y le dio tal trago que la dejó prácticamente a la mitad. No añadió nada más, lo último que necesitaba era adentrarse en un intercambio de confesiones sobre anhelos y frustraciones.

—Solo digo que no le dejes hacerse ilusiones. Tendrá un cuerpo grande y fuerte pero en el fondo es un maldito capullo enamoradizo. No se merece a alguien como tú, él puede esperar por alguien mucho mejor. –Al fin, aunque sus palabras fuesen crueles, Milo se decidió a mostrar algo más que un deseo por separarles; lo que quería era proteger al cachorro de lo que a su entender tan solo podía terminar en una nueva desilusión.

Y al italiano le dolió. Dolió, y mucho. Milo acababa de poner voz a sus propios pensamientos. Desde el encuentro en la laguna se había sentido extrañamente atado a Aioria, y en aquellas dos semanas había empezado a sospechar, en ocasiones, que aquel vínculo forjado desde el cosmos era mutuo; y al darse cuenta de aquello, había empezado a concebir el viejo miedo.

Todo lo que le importaba, acababa destruido.

Aioria, con toda su luz, merecía algo más similar a él, no un ser como el italiano se veía a sí mismo, oscuro, lleno de secretos y de peligros. Y sobre todo, pernicioso. Letal. Se le cerró la garganta, ganó tiempo con un largo trago a la cerveza, y encendió un cigarrillo.

"_No puedo permitir que Aioria acabe importándome. Porque entonces no querré perderle. Y acabará muerto, o destruido. Dioses, no quiero volver a amar a nadie_"

Se preguntó cómo había podido siquiera fantasear con aquella idea, y se levantó para marcharse sin una palabra más al Escorpión. Y en ese momento, la única persona a la que hubiera querido ver entró por la puerta; DeathMask inició un pequeño gesto de saludo hacia Afrodita. Y no llegó a terminarlo.

Jaque... mate. Milo no era un jugador demasiado hábil al ajedrez, pero en aquella ocasión el rey acababa de deshacerse del peón con un solo movimiento, mortal, sublime. Podía reconocer todos y cada uno de los gestos de los atemorizados perdedores que tenían la desgracia de entrometerse en su camino. Cuando vio al italiano tomar sus cosas e irse tuvo la certeza de que no le vería junto al felino en mucho, mucho tiempo. Y brindó por ello, por su victoria, y porque la culminación de su plan acababa de entrar por la puerta; se incorporó caminando lo suficientemente rápido como para poner una mano sobre el hombro del italiano y hacerlo a un lado justo en el momento en que este se disponía a saludar a Afrodita.

—Al fin llegas, mi hermosa florecilla...

Le rodeó la nuca con una mano y atrayéndolo hacia sí saboreó sus labios tal y como momentos antes saboreaba el dolor de Máscara. Ávido, sin remordimientos, osado.

DeathMask se quedó rígido al entender que Afrodita era la cita de Milo. Se sintió desorientado de repente, sobrepasado por la situación al quedarse sin asideros; respiró hondo y se sentó de nuevo junto a la barra, fumando con calma aparente mientras observaba la recepción exageradamente calurosa con que Milo obsequiaba al sueco. Lo estaba utilizando sin ningún reparo para rematarle. Su aura proclamaba a gritos que se sentía el triunfador de la noche, y el italiano se preguntó si se sentiría menos ufano si supiera que a él le tenía sin cuidado lo que pensara porque para él no había existido confrontación alguna; su relación con Aioria, fuera esta la que fuera, no tenía nada que ver con lo que el Escorpión opinara al respecto. El albino dio un trago a su cerveza, y saludó con un ligero gesto de la mano a Afrodita cuando Milo finalmente le dejó respirar. En ese mismo momento volvió Aioria desde los baños; había tardado bastante, y DeathMask se preguntó si habría desahogado sobre alguien la frustración que antes había manifestado.

Los ojos del León no tardaron en registrar su presencia en la barra y las figuras enlazadas de Milo y Afrodita cerca de la puerta.

"_Empieza la función_".

Cuando a su vuelta no encontró a Milo, Aioria pensó que quizás se había cansado y movido su trasero a otro sitio. No tuvo tanta suerte, con tan solo seguir la mirada del italiano supo que no andaba demasiado lejos y que su dolor de cabeza no hacía más que empezar. Aún así se dijo a sí mismo que debía recobrarse y continuar la noche tal y como estaba planeada, pesara a quien pesara. No le extrañó encontrar al cangrejo totalmente malhumorado, creyendo que sería todo por culpa de Milo el cual podría haberle dicho mil y una bestialidades durante el tiempo que estuvo ausente. Era consciente de que dejarlos solos era como poner una mina en medio de un paso de colegiales, pero necesitaba un respiro y confió en que Máscara fuese capaz de sortear las zancadillas de Milo con relativa facilidad.

— ¿Y mi copa?

En un gesto totalmente improvisado se abrazó a él y le besó el cuello, solo al tenerlo de nuevo enfrente supo que lo había echado de menos incluso en los escasos minutos que tardó en ir y volver del baño. DeathMask respondió al abrazo, en completo silencio; no hubiera podido hablar aunque hubiera querido. Durante los segundos que Aioria había tardado en decidir hacia donde dirigirse, el italiano pidió a Atenea o a quien fuera que le escuchase que fuera a por Milo, pero no había habido suerte; y ahora que le tenía de nuevo tan próximo, temió estar definitivamente perdido. Le mantuvo cerca de sí durante un tiempo que se le hizo infinito y cruelmente breve al mismo tiempo, enredando sus largos dedos blancos entre los rizos rebeldes y aspirando su olor. Se maldijo a sí mismo y acabó deshaciendo el abrazo, de mala gana.

—No sabía qué querías tomar. Pide lo que te apetezca, esta es mi ronda.

—Ey, brindemos por Milo. —Aprovechó que alguien a su lado se levantaba dejando un taburete vacío para tomar su lugar y dejarse caer en él— Sea lo que sea lo que te ha dicho ha hecho un estupendo trabajo.

Aioria sonrió con amargura al darse cuenta de que el italiano ya no le miraba a él sino que continuaba con la vista fija en la pareja de la entrada. Y una vez más sintió la soledad corroyéndole las entrañas. Era su sino, estar rodeado de gente y aún así no sentirse complacido. Les dio la espalda a todos para pedirle su copa al camarero que estaba por aquella zona de la barra. Si la noche continuaba así terminaría realmente pronto para él. DeathMask se giró para mirar al León, confundido por la emoción que transmitía, nada habitual en él, y de repente no pudo más con la situación. Aioria lo interpretaba todo al revés, Milo seguía arrullando a Afrodita sin interesarse en absoluto por la persona que tenía entre los brazos sino sólo esforzándose por machacarle a él, el sueco estaba cometiendo un error sin que DeathMask tuviera posibilidad alguna de evitárselo, y la vida, en resumidas cuentas, era una puta mierda. Dejó otro billete sobre la barra para pagar la copa de Aioria, y se levantó.

—Estoy muy cansado —dijo, y su voz sonó rota— Me voy a casa.

—Como quieras —pasó una mano por su rostro—, que descanses.

Lo había visto venir, y él mismo se encontraba tan agotado de luchar contra el Escorpión y contra sí mismo que no le quedaban ánimos para intentar detenerle, simplemente se sentía absolutamente abrumado por su incapacidad para escapar de Milo. Mandó todo a la mierda para sus adentros, estaría mucho mejor con su vida de siempre. En un rato más, cuando terminase su copa, iría en busca de alguien, siempre encontraba hombres y mujeres más que dispuestos a complacerle. Pero ninguno llenaba sus huecos, ni le abrazaba como momentos antes hizo el cangrejo ni...

"_Para el carro, gato, te estás montando una película tú solito sin contar con el resto del elenco_".

Evitó dirigir la vista hacia la puerta del local, donde DeathMask cruzó junto a la pareja abrazada y salió al exterior sin siquiera mirarlos. Afrodita se liberó de las muestras de cariño de Milo, dirigiendo al escorpión una mirada falsamente cándida.

—Sí que estabas necesitado de un abrazo…

A pesar de su aspecto remilgado el custodio de Piscis no era ningún idiota, y no se le había escapado la tensión que se respiraba entre Milo y DeathMask cuando él había entrado en el local, y ni mucho menos los mimos del griego habían conseguido engatusarle. Sabía que había algo detrás de toda aquella ostentación de sensualidad, pero le daba igual, no dejaba de ser lo que había ido a buscar.

Le daba igual, salvo si afectaba a la única persona a la que apreciaba y respetaba en el Santuario.

Y aunque la Casa de Piscis no era especialista en lectura de auras o trabajo espiritual, no había que serlo para percibir el agotamiento y la confusión de DeathMask. Afrodita era probablemente la persona que mejor conocía al italiano, habiéndose vuelto perceptivo hasta lo sobrenatural con sus estados de ánimo tras las muchas experiencias extrañas vividas al lado del enigmático albino. Y ningún plan, por tentadora que pudiera ser la perspectiva de pasar la noche con el temperamental escorpión, era más importante que estar al lado de DeathMask cuando se derrumbaba. ¿Derrumbarse? A ojos de Afrodita, el italiano era un hombre sorprendentemente fuerte ante la absurda cantidad de reveses con que el destino parecía querer reírse de su existencia, pero cuando caía lo hacía de forma absoluta y sin paliativos. El pisceriano había estado a su lado en alguna de aquellas ocasiones, y no quería faltar si volvía a suceder; sabía que la relación con Aioria no estaba más que empezando, pero por lo que el italiano le había contado, en su primer encuentro habían forjado, casi por casualidad, un vínculo tan estrecho que sin duda los viejos miedos tenían que estar corroyéndolo por dentro. Afrodita era consciente de que en aquella situación DeathMask era frágil; aguantaba el dolor con estoicismo, pero precisamente por esa incapacidad para desahogarlo el sentimiento lo iba rompiendo poco a poco hasta que hacía crisis de forma expeditiva. Y el sueco no estaba dispuesto a permitir que las cosas llegaran a ese punto; tenía que hacerle hablar, obligarle a enfrentarse a la situación, a su propio miedo, a la confusión, hasta que hubiera sacado todo lo que le hacía daño y pudiera empezar otra vez a acumular tensiones.

A no ser que las cosas le salieran bien por una vez. Afrodita deseaba con toda su alma poder reírse alguna vez de aquel convencimiento del italiano de que quien se le acercaba acababa destruido, pero por el momento él era el único que había escapado a aquella estadística en la que incluso él mismo había acabado creyendo. Lo mejor que podía desear para el canceriano era que aquella especie de maldición que lo perseguía se rompiera, pero mientras tanto sabía lo que tenía que hacer para ayudarle a soportarla.

—Tengo que marcharme, Milo. Nos vemos en otro momento.

La afectación desapareció de la voz y los ademanes de Afrodita como si nunca hubiera estado ahí; el sueco dejó a un lado sus armas de seducción con total naturalidad y dio media vuelta sin molestarse a mirar al escorpión ni una sola vez, sin importarle si se enfurecía por el plantón o si su orgullo se disparaba. Al fin y al cabo, farsas aparte, los dos se habían estado utilizando mutuamente, y si ya no había plan entre ellos, no había necesidad de seguir fingiendo que se interesaban el uno por el otro. Así pues salió a la calle detrás del italiano.

No había ido lejos. Estaba en el callejón trasero que los trabajadores de la discoteca usaban como aparcamiento, apoyado en la pared, fumando como siempre, con una expresión indescifrable en la cara vuelta hacia el cielo. Afrodita conocía bien lo que escondía el rostro del italiano cuando se convertía en una máscara sin emoción alguna reflejada en ella. Caminó hasta él y le quitó el cigarrillo.

—Sólo a ti se te ocurre enlazar tu cosmos al de Aioria en un momento como ese. Mira que te gusta complicarte la vida.

—Vete a tomar por el culo —fue la respuesta desabrida del italiano — ¿No era lo que pensabas hacer hace un momento?

—Lo he pospuesto —se limitó a contestar el sueco, ecuánime.

DeathMask se llevó la mano a los labios, recordó que el cigarrillo ya no estaba ahí, y muy a su pesar tuvo que volverse hacia Afrodita para recuperarlo; el rubio, que esperaba el movimiento, lo puso fuera de su alcance con un giro del brazo, DeathMask extendió el suyo para atrapar la muñeca de Afrodita, mascullando maldiciones, y los dos mantuvieron un forcejeo cada vez más violento que acabó inesperadamente cuando el italiano claudicó de golpe y apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de su amigo, con un gemido de cansancio.

—La vida es una mierda, joder.

—Lo sé.

Afrodita acarició la nuca del DeathMask con gestos lentos y relajantes, sin añadir nada más a lo dicho, simplemente aguardando a que el italiano dijera algo más concreto que le diera pie a profundizar sobre ello, cosa que no tardó en suceder.

—Ya no sé si soy capaz de tenerlo lejos. No entiendo una mierda de lo que está pasando.

—Al menos entiendes que, si estás pensando en alejarte de él, es que te importa, y mucho.

—No sé si me importa, no sé qué cojones es. Es como si estuviera atado a él, y él a mí. Cuando está lejos, me… ahogo.

DeathMask se apartó de Afrodita y se pasó una mano por la frente, intentando aclarar sus pensamientos. El sueco le alargó el cigarrillo, y él lo cogió con gesto ausente y se lo llevó a los labios, apoyándose de nuevo en la pared hasta quedar confundido con el muro entre los contraluces del callejón. La única farola del lugar bañaba la escena de una luz anaranjada y enfermiza; el humo del cigarrillo se deslizó entre las motas de polvo que flotaban en ella y desapareció en dirección a la luna, que parecía una hoja de cimitarra pendiendo sobre Atenas.

—Acabará por volver, Afrodita. Todos hemos vuelto.

El sueco dio un respingo ante lo que parecía un cambio de tema radical; pero sabía que DeathMask rara vez hablaba en vano, así que se limitó a esperar a que continuara, con el corazón encogido ante la mención de su antiguo amante. La relación entre Afrodita y Aldebarán había sido absolutamente breve, algo gestado durante toda una vida y consumado en una sola noche, pero aún así había marcado profundamente al sueco hasta un punto que sólo DeathMask conocía. Afrodita había regresado de la muerte con el único deseo de reencontrarse con el brasileño, y el que no hubiera vuelto era algo que lo destrozaba poco a poco con cada día de ausencia.

—Has perdido la esperanza. —musitó por fin el italiano.

Afrodita volvió la vista hacia el trozo de cielo que se veía desde el callejón, con los ojos enturbiados por la pena.

—No la he perdido —contestó, con voz apagada. —Pero no por eso deja de doler.

—Y has elegido a la persona menos adecuada para que atenúe ese dolor.

El sueco miró de reojo a DeathMask, sabiendo que habían llegado al quid de la cuestión. No había esperado que tuviera que dolerle a él también, pero no pensó en dar marcha atrás.

—No pretendo que Milo sustituya a Aldebarán. La sola idea es… —ni siquiera acabó la frase, tan absurdo le parecía el concepto— No soporto estar solo, DeathMask. Necesito amantes, necesito adoradores. Siempre me he sentido como basura con todas y cada una de las personas que han pasado por mi cama a excepción de ti y de él. Tengo tu amistad, la valoro y me siento bien cuando estás en mi lecho, pero necesito más que eso en un amante, y él me hacía sentir… aceptado. Si no eres tú ni es él, quiero gente a mi alrededor que idolatre mi belleza, y Milo es el donjuán perfecto; mañana será otro, y mañana otro distinto. Por los dioses, amigo mío, me muero sin él.

DeathMask asintió. Conocía lo que Aldebarán había significado para el sueco: cuando más perdido estaba, se había encontrado a sí mismo entre los brazos del custodio de Tauro, y ahora su ausencia lo había dejado sin asideros, dando tumbos de un lecho al otro sin encontrar en qué dirección avanzar al no encontrar el único sentido que podía haber tenido su vuelta de la muerte. Tiró el cigarrillo y avanzó hasta el sueco, abrazándolo y besándolo lentamente en el cuello, intentando hacer que dejara de pensar de la mejor manera posible.

—No quiero ver cómo te destruyes.

Afrodita lanzó un gemido ahogado y pegó su cuerpo al de DeathMask con la fuerza de la costumbre.

— ¿Y no es lo que tú llevas haciendo toda tu vida? Yo tampoco quiero verte sufrir.

Los besos del italiano no perdieron su cadencia sensual.

—No sufriré si no me vinculo a él.

—Es demasiado tarde para eso.

—Aún puedo alejarme de Aioria. Aún hay tiempo.

Las manos de Afrodita se deslizaron por la espalda del albino, dibujando los músculos uno por uno hasta arrancarle escalofríos.

—Sabes perfectamente que no es posible. Estáis vinculados por el cosmos.

El aliento de DeathMask se detuvo de nuevo en el cuello del sueco, ardiente y dolorido a un tiempo.

—No puede ser. Porque entonces será él quien sufra. Quien acabe destruido. No puedo… soportar que ocurra de nuevo…

Afrodita tomó el relevo a los labios del italiano, y dejó de estar claro quién consolaba a quién; eso sí, ya no hubieron más palabras.

------- ------- -------- ------- -------

Antes de terminar su copa, Aioria ya tenía sentado a su lado a un tipo que no dejaba de mirarle de reojo. Empecinado en mantenerse aislado hasta que no quedase ni una sola gota en su vaso, y seguramente durante los dos o tres posteriores, mantuvo la mirada fija en el espejo colocado tras la barra y que tenía las mismas dimensiones que esta. Las luces multicolores del techo se reflejaban en él formando un curioso juego de colores, luces y sombras que de vez en cuando le cegaban. A su espalda, incontables cuerpos se movían de manera incesante al ritmo de la música repetitiva que como cada fin de semana sonaba insondable metiéndose en los oídos tan profundamente que el cerebro dejaba de funcionar. En algún lugar leyó que el ritmo continuo bajo las melodías se usaba para excitar a la gente, literalmente. Llegaba un punto en el que los latidos del corazón tomaban el mismo ritmo que la canción, lo dicho, el cerebro dejaba de servir para algo y tomaba el mando el cuerpo. Y Aioria estaba deseando ponerse a bailar para que le ocurriese precisamente aquello lo antes posible. Necesitaba dejarse llevar, cesar de cuestionarse a sí mismo durante unas cuantas horas, por primera vez miró al tío de al lado. No estaba mal, buen cuerpo, ojos bonitos, los labios quizás un poco finos para su gusto pero lo compensaba con la expresión traviesa que mostraba en ellos. Apuró el último trago y se puso en pie colocándose a su lado, su carta de presentación fue una sonrisa, una leve caricia en la nuca, con aquello era normalmente suficiente para asegurarse el éxito en la siguiente fase. Ya comenzaba a agacharse llevando los labios junto al oído del desconocido, susurrándole palabras que le hicieron reír…

—Te dejo solo dos minutos y ya buscas bajarle los pantalones a otro.

Los ojos del León se pusieron blancos un instante sin poder creer en su mala suerte. Se irguió lentamente ignorando otra vez al que hasta hacía pocos segundos iba a ser su amante por esa noche. Aún de espaldas a él le habló con un tono nada amigable.

— ¿Qué quieres ahora, Milo?

—No me hables en ese tono –Meloso se acercó a él rodeándole desde atrás con sus brazos, besándole el cuello para terminar apoyando la barbilla en su hombro— ¿Qué tal si nos vamos de aquí tú y yo, solos?

—Olvídalo.

Estaba realmente molesto con todo aquello y la forma en que se lo quitó de encima con brusquedad tan solo corroboró lo que el Escorpión ya se imaginaba. Milo sabía que comenzaba a pisar terreno peligroso pero una vez llegados hasta ese punto no iba a retirarse tan fácilmente. Lo que no se esperaba era que fuese el gatito quien comenzase a atacar volviéndose de pronto hacia él para encararle con una mirada furibunda.

—Te he repetido hasta la saciedad que no quiero volver a tener nada que ver ni contigo ni con tu cama. —Con cada palabra pareciera que se le oscurecieran los iris de pura rabia contenida— Entiende de una puta vez que no vas a volver a joderme, follarme, echarme un polvo o como quieras llamarlo…

Con un nuevo empujón sobre el pecho de Milo, Aioria se lo quitó de encima haciéndose camino para irse de allí. En esos momentos no soportaba tenerle tan cerca, estaba iracundo y frustrado a partes iguales, nada había salido como lo había planeado pero lo que más le dolía era que…

— ¿A dónde ha ido ese tipo? –La mano de Milo le agarraba firmemente por la muñeca impidiéndole avanzar por más que quisiera. Al parecer el octavo custodio tenía deseos de pelea y si continuaba así lo lograría. — Ya sabía yo que más pronto que tarde iba a dejarte tirado.

No lo aguantaba más, los músculos del León comenzaban a sentirse agarrotados por culpa de la tensión a la que los sometía al intentar controlar sus ganas de golpearle sin importarle quién estuviese presente.

—Cállate. –Una última advertencia hecha con un tono de voz cada vez más grave.

—Vamos, cachorro, no permitas que alguien tan insignificante como ese italiano te ponga de mal humor. —El puño de Aioria voló furioso en busca del mentón de Milo pero este lo sujetó con fuerza a escasos centímetros del objetivo, sujetándole a duras penas. Al parecer sus palabras le había herido más de lo esperado y eso no le agradaba pues solo podía significar que en verdad empezaba a sentir demasiadas cosas por el cangrejo, y eso, no podía permitirlo. —Nos están mirando, deja de hacer el idiota.

Aioria odiaba a Escorpio cuando le hablaba con tanta condescendencia, como si no hubiese sido él mismo el que les había llevado hasta aquella situación. Dio un tirón del brazo para liberarse de su amarre pero no lo consiguió hasta el segundo intento; tratando de recuperar la calma arregló sus ropas y le miró a los ojos con una sonrisa de medio lado.

—Quien entre o salga de mi cama, amigo, —hizo hincapié con sorna en la palabra— hace mucho que no es de tu incumbencia.

Le dio la espalda, necesitaba salir de allí y tomar aire, que las cosas dejaran de ser tan complicadas. ¡Él tan solo quería echar un polvo con Máscara! Y en el caso de que no fuese así, el último que tendría derecho a opinar sería Milo. Pero el escorpión volvió a interponerse entre él y la salida diciendo algo que no pudo captar por el ruido ensordecedor que les rodeaba. Intentó esquivarlo, ignorarle, cualquier cosa para no tener que verle ni un minuto más esa noche. Se llevó una mano al rostro con desespero, la poca paciencia que poseía estaba desapareciendo a un ritmo alarmante, no lo soportaba más, quería salir de allí… Y entonces el escorpión dijo unas palabras que sentenciaron su suerte.

—Le prometí a Aiolos que cuidaría de ti.

------- ------- -------- ------- -------

El gentío que se aglomeraba a la entrada de la discoteca intentando hacerse un hueco en la interminable cola se abrió como un colorido abanico. La puerta se había abierto de par en par empujada por dos hombres que se golpeaban con todas sus fuerzas; o al menos así lo creían ellos, porque de haber usado su verdadero poder, no solo la entrada estaría destrozada sino que todo el lugar habría desaparecido. Sin embargo, ambos eran conscientes de lo que podrían provocar y por ello luchaban como simples humanos, con los puños.

— ¡Basta! —Milo intentó alejarse de Aioria para poner fin a la pelea— ¿Estás loco? Si se enteran en el Santuario nos echarán a los dos a patadas.

Los ojos del león se achicaron aún más sin poder creer que aún tuviese el cinismo de intentar aparentar que algo de lo que pudiese ocurrirle le importaba, y como un enorme león salvaje envuelto en pura cólera se lanzó contra él golpeándole con tanta dureza que la gente comenzó a alarmarse, corriendo algunos incluso en busca de la policía. Alguien se asomó al callejón de atrás un momento antes de tomar otra dirección al no ver más que dos cuerpos entrelazados en un rincón; pero su breve aparición, que destilaba ansiedad, alertó a la pareja como si alguien hubiera empezado a tocar unos platillos a diez centímetros de sus bocas unidas. DeathMask soltó a Afrodita y volvió la cabeza hacia la salida del callejón, alarmado. El sueco recolocó la ropa de los dos en un único movimiento y no se detuvo a preguntarse qué sucedía; empujó al italiano hacia la dirección desde la que les llegaba, con intensidad creciente, el rumor de una escaramuza.

—Una pelea. Aioria está encendiendo su cosmos. Andando.

Deathmask echó a correr hacia la puerta de la discoteca, seguido de cerca por Afrodita, y se encontró con una visión inesperada: el León, enloquecido de ira, arremetía con toda su potencia contra Milo, que intentaba sin éxito apaciguarle. La pelea parecía haber llegado a un punto en el que el León ya no discernía entre lo que la razón trataba de imponer y su rabia. Tenía frente a sí al hombre que había marcado toda su vida como la figura del amante por excelencia, su primer amor. Y la expresión de absoluto desconcierto que se dibujaba en su rostro no hacía más que irritarle hasta límites insospechados.

"_Deberías entenderlo, maldito cabrón, deberías..."_

— ¡Para ya! —Escorpio intentaba acabar con la trifulca antes de que Aioria cometiese una locura; si usaba su cosmos en una pelea privada estarían en problemas. Ya lo estaban por el solo hecho de haber levantado la mano en contra de otro dorado. —Cálmate de una maldita vez.

DeathMask se había detenido en seco nada más doblar la esquina, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante la visión de los dos contendientes; Afrodita, más práctico, no se paró a considerar las implicaciones emocionales del asunto: una pelea entre dorados siempre era un tema espinoso en el Santuario que podía acarrear consecuencias desastrosas para los protagonistas, así pues había que pararla de inmediato, y las palabras ya vendrían después. Avanzó por delante del italiano hasta interponerse entre los dos hombres, y los miró duramente.

—Sois Caballeros de Oro. Dejad de comportaros como críos. Estáis avergonzando a la diosa.

Y si la diosa les importaba tanto como a él, los inmovilizaría con el veneno de sus rosas.

—La diosa no tiene nada que ver en esto.

Con la mandíbula tensa por la fuerza con que apretaba los dientes, el tono de Aioria sonó falsamente calmo. Nadie iba a impedir que su puño se estrellase contra la persona que más odiaba en esos momentos hasta que su alma se calmase. Porque el odio estaba borrando cualquier otro sentimiento.

— ¡Apártate o no respondo!

Pero Afrodita simplemente se interpuso aún más entre Aioria y Milo, dispuesto a impedir a toda costa que la pelea fuera más allá, y una rosa apareció en su mano izquierda, atrayendo la atención del León; las recientes palabras consiguieron hacer reaccionar a DeathMask, que aprovechó aquel momento para acercarse con tranquilidad y colocar los dedos en el cuello de Aioria, presionando la carótida con firmeza para inmovilizarlo temporalmente.

La primera reacción de Milo al ver que el italiano se entrometía en la pelea fue de malestar, dos segundos después el sentimiento fue alarmante. El muy idiota no conocía a Aioria, el León no se iba a quedar quieto tan fácilmente y seguramente provocaría un altercado aún mayor.

—Tú también. Fuera. —Ni siquiera decepción transmitían las palabras de Aioria, tan solo desdén; su tono gélido consiguió que el italiano aflojara su presa con más eficacia que cualquier movimiento.

Afrodita fue hecho a un lado cuando Escorpio pasó por su lado intentando llegar hasta Aioria antes de que... Demasiado tarde, aún les separaban varios metros cuando el felino comenzó a girarse dispuesto a luchar contra quien se interpusiese en su camino. En esta ocasión, DeathMask.

El italiano miró a Aioria con tranquilidad; verse enfrentado a la expresión mortífera de su rostro sólo le acarreó alivio. Si el león lo atacaba con el cosmos encendido, desprotegido como estaba sin su armadura, podía llegar incluso a acabar con su vida, y la perspectiva le resultó demasiado tentadora como para resistirse. Liberarse. Y liberarlo a él a la vez. Demasiado perfecto como para salir bien. En cualquier caso, si algo tenía claro el canceriano era que no iba a enfrentarse a Aioria; su última pelea había quedado atrás después de la noche en la laguna, y aquella decisión era firme. Se interpuso en el camino del león y se preparó para recibir su ataque, con absoluta calma; un golpe que nunca llegó a su destino porque en el momento de asestarlo dos pares de brazos lo impidieron. De alguna forma, tanto Afrodita como Milo habían conseguido llegar a tiempo para bloquearle.

— ¡Soltadme!

¿Es que no iba a poder desahogar toda la frustración acumulada de ninguna forma? Se olvidó del cangrejo intentando zafarse de sus captores. Ahora que lo tenía cerca volvía a encontrar la oportunidad de golpear al escorpión, pero sus esfuerzos resultaban cada vez más infructuosos. Una magnífica fragancia los envolvía y, aunque conocía el origen, no pudo evitar respirarla provocando que sus piernas se fuesen doblegando al fin, lentamente.

DeathMask cerró los ojos un momento, conteniendo la amargura que lo embargó al ver alejarse la muerte. Había sido la oportunidad perfecta pero había pasado de largo, y sólo los dioses sabían que pasaría a partir de ahora. Se le encogió el corazón cuando vio caer a Aioria, los rizos dorados rodando sobre su frente y sus manos aflojándose poco a poco, contrayéndose débilmente con cada intento de rebelarse, y el sentimiento de protección que lo embargó le hizo comprender, con una punzada de miedo, hasta qué punto empezaba a concebir sentimientos hacia aquel hombre.

—Aioria… —susurró.

Afrodita levantó la mirada hacia él, interrogativo. La pelea había acabado, había que moverse; el sueco desvió los ojos hacia Milo.

—Lárgate —le espetó.

El octavo custodio ignoró sus palabras, no porque hiriesen su orgullo o porque pensase que nada ni nadie tenía derecho a interponerse entre él y el león, sino porque conocía sus fuerzas y aún no estaban lo suficientemente mermadas como para que dejase de ser un peligro para todos, para sí mismo. Así pues, esperó hasta el momento oportuno, cuando sus músculos estuvieron laxos hasta el punto de no caer sólo por la sujeción que ambos le ofrecían. Tan solo entonces, y tras permitirse acariciarle el cabello con ternura, se alejó de ellos decidiendo esperar a un mejor momento para acercarse a él. Aioria protestó por las caricias recibidas y deseó poder girarse y luchar en vez de tener que darse prisa en apoyar la mano en el suelo para no estamparse en él.

—Intentad calmarle...

Afrodita se apresuró a pasar un brazo por la cintura de Aioria, ayudándole a recuperar el equilibrio, y miró fríamente al gentío apiñado en torno a ellos.

— ¿Qué estáis mirando?

Fue como un exorcismo. De repente todo el mundo pareció tener mucha prisa por hacer cosas lejos de allí, y pronto la entrada de la discoteca estuvo prácticamente desierta. Afrodita se volvió hacia DeathMask y le sorprendió la expresión atormentada que se había adueñado de su rostro; sus ojos estaban clavados en el punto por el que Milo había desaparecido en dirección al Santuario, y no era difícil adivinar el curso de sus pensamientos.

Ternura. Era ternura lo que había embargado al escorpión al acariciar el pelo de Aioria, y si él había podido leerlo en sus movimientos, Deathmask sin duda lo había visto tan claro como el sol en el aura del octavo custodio. Aquello le daba una nueva dimensión a toda aquella historia, y Afrodita comprendió las dudas del italiano.

No era fácil rivalizar con Milo.

Había gente asomada por la puerta de la discoteca, espiando. DeathMask alargó una mano hacia Aioria, y el león se las apañó para dirigirle una mirada torva que hizo entender a Afrodita que el espectáculo no había concluido; tiró del griego en dirección al callejón, confiando en que el italiano les siguiera.

—Es suficiente ridículo para una noche. Si tenéis que pelear, hacedlo en un lugar más discreto.

—Vete a la mierda…

Las palabras de Aioria sonaban pastosas. Sin embargo, sus músculos comenzaban a recobrar algo de vigor al haber dejado de inhalar la esencia de Piscis. Sintiéndose de todas formas demasiado débil para salir de allí por su propio pie, permitió que le condujeran hacia un callejón libre de miradas indiscretas. Por más que supiese que, a esas alturas, fuese totalmente inútil intentar evitar llamar la atención. El Santuario tenía espías por todas partes y ni toda su suerte conseguiría librarle del castigo que suponían sus acciones.

Le daba exactamente igual.

El ahora era lo que importaba. El ser llevado como un fardo entre dos hombres que le habían impedido descargarse de una buena vez, cobrar venganza por vejaciones y traiciones que tan solo Leo y Escorpio conocían. No tenían derecho y aún así se habían entrometido.

—Soltadme... —Forcejeó intentando zafarse, en esos momentos no soportaba su contacto, mucho menos continuar recibiendo la mirada cargada de pena de Cáncer. Y no paró hasta que con un empujón se deshizo de los dos y acabó agarrándose a la pared en medio de jadeos. — ¿Quién cojones os creéis que sois para entrometeros? Nadie ha pedido vuestra ayuda. Nadie —la palabra reverberó en el callejón con desprecio— la quería.

DeathMask se refugió de nuevo en el rincón en sombras que había ocupado un rato antes. Entendía la necesidad de Aioria de apartarse de su contacto porque él mismo solía experimentar aquella sensación, pero igualmente era doloroso; además, podía leer en el cosmos de Aioria como si fuera un libro abierto que contara lo que sentía hacia el escorpión. Ira, rencor, sufrimiento. Y amor, todavía. Sintiendo que se ahogaba, bloqueó bruscamente su percepción, quedándose prácticamente a ciegas pero también a salvo de las emociones que Aioria estaba lanzándole a modo de ataque aún sin saberlo.

Afrodita percibió que el cosmos del italiano se apagaba y lo miró, alarmado; pero constató que no había nada que temer, que aquella descarga había sido voluntaria, y sólo entonces se encaró hacia el león.

—Nadie la quería y nadie la pidió. Pero tú la necesitabas. ¿O es meditada tu decisión de ser expulsado de la Orden por enfrentarte a un compañero con el cosmos encendido a la vista de todo el mundo?

Los labios del león se abrieron para dejar escapar todo insulto capaz de acudir en ese momento a su mente, mas la forma en que el cangrejo prácticamente se encogía en un rincón llamó su atención. No se apaciguó en absoluto, la ira aún permanecía latente, pero olvidó el propio dolor para centrarse en el del otro. De forma inexplicable, sin sentido, no soportaba ver cómo Máscara intentaba fundirse una y otra vez con las sombras que les rodeaban. Le producía verdadero pánico que aquello llegase a producirse, y egoístamente, tan solo podía pensar que si ocurría él volvería a estar completamente solo con su dolor.

—No van a expulsarme, tan solo recibiré una reprimenda y algún castigo. Pero tú... —Volteó a mirar hacia Afrodita con los ojos inyectados en rencor que realmente sentía de forma momentánea tan solo—, vosotros, me habéis impedido ajustar cuentas con Escorpio.

—Imagino que para hacer eso tienes más recursos que tus puños —repuso el sueco, con el punto justo de duda en la voz.

—Los tengo. —Poco a poco fue reincorporándose, recuperando las fuerzas lo suficiente como para arreglarse la ropa y el cabello- Pero no son ni la mitad de satisfactorios.

—Naturalmente —añadió Afrodita, irónico— Seguro que las cosas quedan mucho más claras después de un par de puñetazos. Es la mejor manera de cerrar las heridas.

Volvió la vista hacia el rincón donde se refugiaba DeathMask, con el cosmos aún completamente apagado, tratando de recobrar el control de sí mismo, y la indignación hizo presa en él.

—Que eres impulsivo, lo sabe todo el mundo; que además, eres idiota, no. Pero si no eres capaz de solucionar tus problemas con Milo de forma civilizada, pronto será del dominio público. Enhorabuena.

—Lo que la gente piense, me importa muy poco. No vale la pena perder el tiempo justificando tus actos frente a personas que no tienen ninguna relevancia en tu vida. Si alguien sabe de lo que hablo, ese eres tú. ¿O me equivoco?

Aunque respondía a Piscis, sus palabras iban dirigidas al italiano. Sabía, que de una u otra forma, aquella era la causa de que se hubiese alejado de él esa noche. Algo había dicho Milo que logró hacerle dudar. Y eso era tan solo la punta del iceberg que había sacado a relucir su cólera.

Afrodita respiró profundamente y dirigió una mirada apacible al león; se obligó a sí mismo a recordar los momentos compartidos con el segundo custodio, a encontrar entereza en ellos para dejar resbalar como agua las palabras desconsideradas del griego.

—Nunca he sentido que debiera justificarme por ser como soy. —le dijo con suavidad.

Pero quien saltó, en cambio, fue DeathMask. Sabía que el comentario sobre las personas irrelevantes iba dirigido a él y aunque había dolido hasta la agonía, lo había digerido y asumido, pero cuando el león arremetió contra Afrodita con aquel argumento rastrero, algo se revolvió en su interior, arrancándole de las sombras con el cosmos encendido de golpe reverberando a su alrededor como si su cuerpo estuviera envuelto en llamas.

—Ni él ni yo tenemos más interés en que te justifiques ante nosotros que tú en hacerlo. —espetó, con la voz vibrando por la cólera contenida— Por si no te has enterado, gilipollas, Afrodita te acaba de sacar de una situación que comprometía toda tu carrera militar, tu reputación y tu honor, y si eres demasiado orgulloso como para entenderlo así, ten al menos la decencia de no atacarle, hijo de perra.

La cólera del león bajó como la espuma al recibir los reclamos del italiano, bajó tanto que le dejó el ánimo por los suelos al mostrarle un futuro muy desalentador a su lado. En realidad no existía tal futuro. Parpadeó un par de veces intentando borrar de sus ojos los sentimientos que sabía se reflejarían en ellos como si de espejos se tratasen, siempre le habían perdido demostrando más de lo que ocultaban.

—Gracias por la ayuda, Piscis.

Si bien el orgullo le enturbiaba la mente no le llevaba al extremo de convertirle en un ingrato. Y en el fondo, muy a su pesar, debía reconocer que habían evitado muchos problemas. Ya no con la orden, sino con los propios civiles a los que podría haber dañado con su poder.

Pero para él eran ya suficientes las emociones para una sola noche. No sabía como recuperar la compostura ante los dos hombres frente a él, así que con el cuerpo rígido y los músculos agarrotados se movió con intención de irse de allí y dejar de ver sus malditas caras lo antes posible.

—Nos veremos en los entrenamientos.

Afrodita se acercó a Aioria y posó las manos sobre sus hombros, afable. No se le había escapado la expresión de dolor en sus ojos ante las palabras de DeathMask, y no pudo por menos que compadecerlo sanamente; enfrentarse a las iras del italiano, que era capaz de conservar la calma para encontrar argumentos certeros hasta en las discusiones más acaloradas, le parecía una situación francamente desagradable.

—No te sientas tan incómodo —le dijo en tono desenfadado, mientras sus dedos se deslizaban por su espalda de forma inconsciente, deshaciendo el amasijo de nudos en que se había convertido su musculatura— Eres un hombre, eso implica que te portes como un imbécil de vez en cuando; si fueras más femenino, serías yo, y eso… no te gustaría.

DeathMask escuchó el comentario del sueco y celebró su habilidad para manejar a la gente; era un manipulador nato, pero evidentemente eso tenía su parte positiva. Por su parte no hubiera sabido cómo arreglar la situación, sobre todo porque, acallada la cólera, estaba especialmente confuso después de percibir el dolor y el desaliento en los iris y el cosmos de Aioria. Sabía que le había hecho daño, pero no acertaba a entender por qué después de haber reconocido el griego que carecía de relevancia en su vida.

Encendió un cigarrillo y observó la situación desde las sombras.

Aioria dejó escapar el aire contenido y con él toda la tensión acumulada a lo largo de la noche. Afrodita, el más hermoso de todos los caballeros, intentaba seducirle fingiendo que simplemente trataba de confortarle. No podía por menos que resultarle divertido que alguien intentara ganarle en su propio terreno, aunque no tenía problemas en reconocer que esta vez su contrincante era bueno.

—Qué quieres que te diga, no me veo cuidando de las rosas del jardín.

Su tono era jocoso pero sin ánimo alguno de ofender a Piscis, como tampoco sentía ninguna necesidad de seguirle el juego hasta el final. En ese momento tan solo deseaba marcharse a descansar antes de recibir otro ataque de Cáncer.

—Además, nunca se compararía a las que tú haces nacer de tus manos. —Llevó el dedo índice a la nariz de Afrodita dándole un pequeño toque en la punta. — De las cuales solo me regalas las marchitas llenándome de tristeza y desolación.

Tristeza y desolación… esa fue la expresión que aleteó un instante brevísimo en los iris plateados de Afrodita antes de que él bajara los párpados para ocultar aquellos sentimientos en el marco de una falsa sonrisa de modestia. Para alguien como él era fácil conseguir que la gente concibiera determinadas ideas en torno a su persona, creyéndolo superficial y siempre presto a juegos de seducción, y él utilizaba aquella confusión como un arma más, aunque desde su regreso no dejaba de apenarle el concepto que los demás tenían de él, su facilidad para tragarse sus propias farsas. Le hacía añorar desesperadamente a Aldebarán, la única persona, además de DeathMask, que nunca se las había creído.

—Las rosas perfectas son difíciles de conseguir. Si uno quiere que se las regalen, tiene que saber ganárselas —provocó al griego, en tono sugerente.

A su espalda, DeathMask no pudo soportar más la charada. Le dolía ver a su amigo utilizar aquellos recursos, su incapacidad para escapar de la imagen estereotipada de sí mismo que hasta entonces había ofrecido; y sorprendentemente, le escocía ver a Aioria responder. Sacó la cajetilla de tabaco del bolsillo y la arrojó contra la nuca del sueco, saliendo del rincón para encararlo con expresión ácida.

—Estás pisando terreno vedado, amigo.

Afrodita lo miró con la expresión plácida del gato que acaba de comerse al ratón.

— ¿Y quién te obliga a quedarte en un rincón? Defiende lo que te importa.

El león aún no soltaba a Piscis, manteniéndolo entre sus brazos; le agradaba el calor de su cuerpo aunque no desease nada más de él. Al menos no esa noche. La cabeza le daba vueltas hecha un manojo de ideas que no tenían ni pies de cabeza. Le había parecido notar cierta nota celosa en las palabras del italiano, lo que hizo que su corazón tomase un ritmo vertiginoso. Pero al mismo tiempo, el transcurso de la noche le tenía tan fuera de lugar que no se atrevía a creer que de verdad fuese cierto, sino que al cangrejo simplemente le molestaba que juguetease con Afrodita. Así que se mantuvo callado mientras los otros dos conversaban o discutían, ya ni sabía diferenciarlo, mientras él no podía dejar de rezar para que el italiano diese muestras de querer apartarle de Piscis para retenerlo a su lado a toda costa. DeathMask se agachó a recoger la cajetilla de tabaco que había caído a los pies de Afrodita, aprovechando para dedicarle una mirada desabrida.

—Eres un jodido manipulador.

—Menuda novedad.

DeathMask se incorporó y extendió el cuello para mirar al pisceriano directamente a los ojos, con expresión amenazadora.

—Dijiste que habías aplazado tu plan para esta noche, ¡no que hubieras decidido cambiar de candidato!

—Bueno, hay que cogerlas al vuelo cuando pasan.

—No serás capaz… Afrodita…

— ¿Yo? Soy capaz de todo.

La voz del italiano bajó varios tonos mientras acercaba su rostro a un par de milímetros del de Afrodita.

—Da marcha atrás. Sal de ahí y aléjate.

Obediente de pronto, Afrodita se deshizo de los brazos de Aioria y dio un par de pasos en la dirección contraria.

—Eres insoportablemente posesivo. No pensaba comérmelo.

— ¿No os olvidáis de algo?

Aioria estaba realmente emocionado con la reacción de Máscara, pero se mantenía a la expectativa. Lo sucedido hasta el momento tan solo le daba a entender que el italiano deseaba alejarle de Piscis, pero no la causa. Esa misma tarde le había dicho que podía tirarse a quien quisiera, ahora se molestaba porque supuestamente iba a acostarse con Afrodita. ¿O acaso no era de él de quien estaba celoso sino al contrario? Fácilmente creería que el cangrejo a quien celaba era a su amigo.

—Yo aún no he dicho que quiera sexo, con nadie.

—No hace falta que lo digas, tu fama te precede —espetó el italiano.

—¡Basta! —Afrodita encaró a DeathMask con expresión indignada— Estás inaguantable.

— ¡Inaguantable, y una mierda! ¡Primero es un plantón, luego me lo encuentro poco menos que en brazos de Milo y ahora en los tuyos! —El italiano se giró hacia Aioria — ¿Sabes o no lo que quieres, joder? ¡Porque no me gusta perder el tiempo!

—Yo no estaba en brazos de Milo... —Los puños del león estaban cerrados de pura indignación; si no quería verle con otros tan solo tenía que decirlo, pero alguien como él no tenía derecho a llamarle poco menos que meretriz—- Esta misma mañana dijiste que te importaba una mierda a quién me follase. ¿Qué quieres tú?

—No dije tal cosa y no, no me importa una mierda, pero como te dije montar escenas de celos no es mi estilo; eres adulto y eres libre de hacer lo que te salga de los huevos, como has hecho desde que ha empezado esta noche. Así que no me preguntes qué quiero yo, porque evidentemente esperaba pasar la noche contigo en vez de tener que casi acabar a palos con el amor de tu vida para luego acabar viendo cómo jugueteas con mi mejor amigo —señaló a Afrodita con el dedo—, y en cuanto a ti ya me explicarás de qué coño va todo esto. —Se volvió de nuevo hacia el león —Así que definitivamente lo que quiero ahora es un poco de tranquilidad y no seguir poniéndome en ridículo por un chiquillo que no tiene claro qué pie poner delante del otro.

—Sigue así y te aseguro que terminaré lo que he empezado hace un rato... —La tensión de Aioria era totalmente visible en sus gestos y palabras; DeathMask le estaba acusando de quien sabía qué y al minuto siguiente le decía que le importaba una mierda— Para empezar, el que yo ame o no a Milo no es de tu incumbencia, has dejado muy claro que no quieres más que sexo conmigo y eso es lo que voy a darte. Y con respecto a Afrodita, es él quien tontea conmigo así que si estás celoso por vernos juntos, cógelo, llévatelo y a mí dejadme en paz de una puta vez.

—¡Pero qué diablos…! —Estalló Afrodita, harto de ver incongruencias— ¿Es que estáis sordos, los dos?

DeathMask lo miró con desaliento; si el pisceriano decía que se le estaba escapando algo, es que se le estaba escapando algo, pero para él era un misterio. Aioria parecía admitir que seguía enamorado de Milo y a él debería haberle traído al pairo, pero por alguna razón no era así, y el italiano se sentía cansado de dar vueltas, desorientado, algo que no solía sucederle.

—Interpretas mal todo lo que te digo. —Respondió al fin, en tono fatigado. —Creo que te da miedo escuchar. Vale, piensa lo que te dé la gana; de todas formas es lo que haces siempre.

—Entonces dímelo...—El tono de Aioria era también de extremo cansancio— Odio que tenga que ser otra persona quien haga de intermediario para que podamos hablar.

Afrodita parpadeó un par de veces, el único indicio de desconcierto que manifestó cuando el león, contradiciendo sus propias palabras, miró hacia él buscando algo de apoyo, una referencia a la que agarrarse, quizás un indicio del camino a seguir con Cáncer por parte de alguien que parecía conocerle mejor que él. El sueco meneó la cabeza y dio un par de pasos, recogiendo los pedazos de aquel par de imbéciles.

—Os propongo algo, subamos a Piscis. Es terreno neutral, podéis hablar sin formalismos de hospitalidad; yo no tengo inconveniente en dejaros solos si no queréis intermediarios, y si termináis a golpes, cosa que probablemente acabéis haciendo dada la escasez de recursos que estáis demostrando esta noche, al menos estaréis en los límites del Santuario y os ahorraréis un congreso de guerra.

"_Y con un poco de suerte, el paseo por las escaleras de las Doce Casas os templará un poco las iras_."

El león esperó alguna reacción por parte de Cáncer pero viendo que tan solo recibía silencio como respuesta se decidió a dar el primer paso haciendo lo que mejor se le daba.

Fingir que todo iba bien.

—Para mí sería demasiado aguantar dos regañinas en un solo día.

DeathMask quiso decir algo, hacer algún gesto que suavizara la tensión, que borrara del rostro de Aioria aquella expresión donde ya no quedaba nada de infancia; extendió una mano hacia él, pero la dejó caer a medio camino, sin saber qué más hacer con ella, y emprendió la marcha, pasando por delante de los demás sin mirarles.

—Vamos, entonces.

------- ------- -------- ------- -------

Aioria, sentado en el sofá más cercano a la puerta del salón de Afrodita, estudiaba la fuente de la esquina como si nunca hubiera visto nada más interesante; Deathmask se acomodaba algo más lejos, entre unos cojines en el suelo, fumando con parsimonia sin mirar a ningún sitio en particular. Afrodita llevó café -fuerte, cargado- para todos y vaciló antes de tomar asiento, sin saber muy bien cerca de quien acomodarse sin ofender al otro. El silencio era más rotundo que la algarabía que podían haber organizado los dos dorados si se hubieran enzarzado en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Diplomáticamente, el sueco optó al final por tomar asiento en una de las sillas que rodeaban la mesa del comedor, colocado al revés de lo habitual, con los brazos apoyados en el respaldo. Si el camino hasta su templo había sido un infierno, con DeathMask silencioso como un cadáver y el león hosco hasta extremos que rozaban lo agresivo, la situación actual amenazaba con estallar de un momento a otro, y ninguno de los presentes ignoraba tal hecho. Afrodita ya no podía hacer más por distender el ambiente, así que le tocaba a uno de los dos romper la tensión.

—Huele bien...

Trataba, pero el tono de la voz de Aioria aún sonaba demasiado espeso como para resultar natural, así que carraspeó un par de veces y volvió a intentarlo.

—Quizás la noche no esté perdida del todo. —Se incorporó, tomando una taza con ambas manos para calentarlas, y volvió a su sitio, de nuevo en silencio mientras bebía el oscuro líquido en pequeños sorbos.

— ¿Qué entiendes por una noche no perdida? —inquirió el italiano, en tono áspero.

Afrodita se giró hacia él para dirigirle una mirada de indignación, pero DeathMask no se arredraba ante las inigualables expresiones de autoridad del pisceriano, que era capaz de dejar a cualquiera tiritando con un simple gesto altivo de su barbilla puntiaguda. A cualquiera menos al pétreo guardián de la casa de Cáncer; máxime cuando estaba confuso y, no podía seguir negándolo, herido.

Muy herido.

Pero herido o no, sus palabras continuaban clavándose en el león, dolorosamente certeras; el griego apuró aún más la taza antes de responder, a fin de mostrar una sonrisa cínica que resultase totalmente convincente ante cualquiera.

—Ésta, por ejemplo, me ha ayudado a darme cuenta de que últimamente sólo elijo a gilipollas para follar con ellos.

—Es lógico, no puedes aspirar a más de lo que tú puedes ofrecer. —repuso con calma el italiano.

Pasar al terreno de las bravuconadas y las provocaciones era tentador. Los exabruptos de Aioria no le hacían daño, eran los conatos de rebeldía de un chiquillo y DeathMask se sentía capaz de encararlos con entereza. Era mucho más sencillo aguantar sus rabietas que sus emociones auténticas, y para el italiano era sencillo provocarle.

—Al menos... —El león volvió a moverse para dejar la taza encima de la mesa— yo soy capaz de ofrecer algo.

Porque por todos los dioses del Olimpo a los que no veneraba, que estaba hartándose de no recibir de aquel hombre más que pullas y desprecios. Quizás no supiese la razón por la que trataba de conseguir algo más de él pero comenzaba a sentirse incapaz de obtenerlo. Se volvió hacia su anfitrión.

—Dita... espero que no te moleste que te llame así —. Sonrió con sinceridad, al igual que hacía todo en su vida; con maldita y transparente sinceridad— Te agradezco el café, pero realmente no soy buena compañía esta noche. Mejor me retiro, ya me invitarás en otra ocasión.

El sueco se levantó para acompañar a Aioria hasta la puerta, dándose por vencido; la situación era insostenible, y él ya no tenía más recursos para mantenerla en equilibrio. Despediría al león, hablaría con el italiano hasta hacerle vomitar las tripas si ello era necesario para obligarle a encarar lo que se negaba a aceptar, y ya intentaría suavizar asperezas en ocasión más propicia.

Pero DeathMask no estaba dispuesto a aceptar sin más la salida triunfal de Aioria. El león, de nuevo, lo había sorprendido con la guardia baja, y sus palabras, certeras hasta la agonía, lo habían roto por dentro hasta tal punto que la Máscara de Muerte comenzó a aflorar entre las grietas, haciendo de él su presa; en aquel estado el italiano era muy peligroso, y si bien se había jurado a sí mismo no volver a permitirse llegar hasta aquel extremo, en ese momento no encontraba otra defensa tras la que parapetarse. Avanzó hacia el león sin decir una palabra, con la muerte pintada en sus pupilas rojizas y el cosmos reverberando a su alrededor con un resplandor encarnado totalmente antinatural, ajeno por completo a los emblemas de la Orden; su rostro era el de una persona totalmente diferente, más similar a un demonio que a un ser humano, y su aura no se parecía en nada a la de un Caballero.

Como a cámara lenta, Afrodita giró en redondo hacia él, con la alarma más absoluta haciendo presa en sus ojos, y sin vacilación de ningún tipo convocó una rosa cargada de veneno y se la clavó directamente en el corazón. El italiano ni siquiera hizo ademán de esquivarla, de hecho sus ojos reflejaron algo parecido al puro agradecimiento antes de derrumbarse en brazos de su amigo.

— ¡_Death_!

Por primera vez el griego sintió una gran angustia al llamarle por su apodo, era como invitar a la muerte a hacer presa de cualquiera de ellos; no, lo que resonaba con violencia en la mente de Aioria era la posibilidad de que la estuviese llamando para que se llevase al italiano con él. Pero no era el momento de pensar en catástrofes sino de reaccionar para evitarlas. Y eso fue lo que hizo, no dudaba de la fuerza de Piscis pero sí de su propia paciencia. Así que, antes de caer agónico por la preocupación, hizo a un lado a Afrodita y cargando en los brazos al Cangrejo lo llevó hasta el sofá donde intentó arrancarle la rosa del corazón con escaso éxito.

— ¿Cómo le quito esto? —Sus manos se movían alrededor de la mortífera flor sin atreverse a retirarla por el miedo a empeorar la situación. — Mueve tu maldito culo hasta aquí y sácasela.

No levantó la voz, no era necesario. La amenaza latente en sus palabras dejaba muy a las claras que no entendía la situación pero que si Afrodita no hacía algo pronto para enmendarla, se iba a poner aún peor.

—Aguarda.

El sueco desechó las palabras intimidatorias de Aioria como si no las hubiera escuchado. Todos sus sentidos estaban puestos en el italiano, tanto en los latidos de su corazón, que percibía a través de la rosa conectada a él, como en su cosmos, aún inflamado. No se atrevía a moverse ni a respirar, descontando cada pulso de la breve lista de minutos que al italiano le quedaban de vida mientras la rosa siguiera envenenándole; si su aura no conseguía liberarse de la Máscara de Muerte, Afrodita simplemente le dejaría morir, y que luego Aioria hiciera lo que quisiera con él. Había hecho una promesa y la mantendría a costa de lo que fuera, incluso de su propia vida o de la vida de su único amigo.

— ¡Afrodita…! –El león, cada vez más ansioso, se negaba a creer que Piscis fuese a dejarle morir sin más.

Y Atenea, al parecer, decidió mostrarse benévola.

El cosmos de DeathMask se apaciguó lentamente, volvió a reverberar con la familiar energía fúnebre del albino, y se apagó poco a poco hasta quedar completamente en calma. Afrodita respiró por fin, y con un solo roce de sus dedos, la rosa se desintegró en una miríada de partículas que se esparcieron por la habitación antes de desaparecer envueltas en un sofocante olor floral.

—Es imposible que no lo hayas percibido —le dijo al griego, en tono deliberadamente frío— Iba a matarte.

—No es la primera vez que lo intenta.

Llevaban años peleando el uno contra el otro, y la mayoría de las veces Máscara había usado artimañas y tretas nada caballerosas; el que intentase matarlo por la espalda no era algo nuevo. Aunque sí el dolor que eso le producía. Aprovechando que el italiano parecía dormitar por culpa del veneno o simplemente no querer abrir los ojos, llevó una mano a su frente, liberándola del cabello que caía por ella metiéndosele entre las pestañas.

—Puede que hayas hecho mal deteniéndole... —Observó su rostro más pálido de lo normal, los labios faltos de vida, y deseó besarlo. Pero no lo haría ni aunque su vida dependiese de ello. En cambio se puso en pie alejándose de Cáncer y encarando a Piscis. —... porque ahora no tienes más remedio que explicarme lo que le pasaba.

—Es difícil —repuso Afrodita— Se trata de algo relacionado con su Casa, regida por un signo lunar y por tanto eminentemente femenina; la armadura de Cáncer lleva máscara por decreto divino, y si es un hombre el que la porta, esa pieza forma parte de él.

El sueco guardó silencio unos momentos, dudando sobre qué contar y qué callar. Consideraba que era el albino quien debía elegir qué quería compartir con Aioria y qué prefería ocultar, pero también era cierto que el griego tenía derecho a conocer al menos una parte de algo que, al fin y al cabo, acababa de vivir. Se sentó al lado del italiano y lo miró con expresión apenada; su rostro, incluso estando inconsciente, aparecía tenso, marcado por el dolor siempre presente que era absolutamente incapaz de exteriorizar.

—Casi todas las armaduras guardan algún secreto, pero somos lo suficientemente poderosos como para no dejarnos manejar por ellas —repuso Aioria.

El sueco lo miró de nuevo, incómodo ante aquel conato de prepotencia que implicaba un cierto desprecio hacia su amigo.

—No siempre es tan fácil. —Explicó, despacio— La maestra de DeathMask lo manipuló toda su vida para que se pusiera la máscara; él se resistió muchos años, pero acabó por ceder a la presión. Se la puso y la máscara se fundió con él. En ciertos momentos, toma el control, y entonces él… deja de estar ahí. Deja de estar en ninguna parte. Es la máscara la que anima su cuerpo.

Afrodita se encogió de hombros. No eran conceptos sencillos de explicar, así que dejó que fuera Aioria el que le planteara las dudas que necesitara dilucidar hasta entenderlo.

El león giró el rostro hacia Máscara estudiando sus facciones con detenimiento. Sufría, y de nuevo le asaltó la misma sensación de incomodidad. Necesitaba centrarse, plantear las preguntas apropiadas para hacerse una idea más o menos clara de todo antes de tomar alguna decisión.

—La máscara aprovecha su ira para salir —No era ninguna pregunta sino algo que empezaba a intuir— ¿Desde cuándo no había salido?

Afrodita negó con la cabeza, porque el griego iba en la dirección correcta pero no del todo precisa.

—Ni siquiera lo recuerdo. En los últimos años del Santuario, antes de que los críos japoneses llegaran, ninguno de nosotros era él mismo, y él menos que nadie; casi siempre era la máscara la que estaba ahí. Esa fusión es el precio que un hombre paga por vestir una armadura prohibida para su género, y sólo Atenea sabe porqué su maestra se empeñó en entrenar a un chico. Pero no es la ira lo que la saca; no en su caso. Es el dolor.

— ¿Dolor?

Aioria miró los labios del italiano, tensos al igual que el resto de sus facciones. Si era el dolor lo que desencadenaba aquel monstruo que le había atacado, el que en el pasado hizo tantas barbaridades, crueles, déspotas, ¿qué era lo que le provocaba ahora? ¿Sus palabras? Imposible, no significaba lo suficiente para él como para que le afectasen hasta tal extremo. Pero cabía la posibilidad y debía cerciorarse de si esa era la causa.

— ¿Soy yo? ¿Es mi culpa?

—Por supuesto que no. Eres el desencadenante, pero no el culpable.

Afrodita dudó, sabiendo que estaba revelando al griego más información de la que debiera acerca de lo que verdaderamente había ocurrido aquella noche, pero intentar callar ahora era inútil, sabía que Aioria le sacaría las palabras aunque fuera bajo tortura, así que prosiguió

—DeathMask aparenta ser de piedra: frío, duro y fuerte. Sin embargo, hace años, antes de usar la máscara, perdió… perdió a una persona que era muy importante para él. Estuvo a punto de morir de pena. —miró severamente al griego, asegurándose de que no eludía sus palabras— Literalmente. Y la siguiente vez que vivió una situación igualmente dura, se puso la máscara. Para él es una especie de escapatoria cuando el dolor se le hace insoportable. Porque no sabe llorar. No puede hacerlo. En vez de eso, deja de ser él mismo y es la Máscara de Muerte la que toma el control; y mata. Destruye lo que le está haciendo más daño del que puede aguantar.

Al león, saber que en el pasado del italiano había habido alguien tan importante como Milo para él, le hizo sentir mucho menos seguro que hasta el momento. Una cosa era pensar que no podía esperar nada más de él que sexo porque era incapaz de sentirlo, y otra muy diferente comenzar a creer que no era suficiente con su persona para provocarle algo más que deseo. De pronto Aioria, egoístamente, quería que alguien muriese de pena por él.

—Él jamás me dejaría aliviar su pesar...

Poco a poco, con dificultad, se iba convenciendo de que muy posiblemente hubiese encontrado al compañero que tanto tiempo había esperado en la persona que dormitaba en aquel sofá. Si su presentimiento era cierto o no, era algo que tan solo se podría confirmar con el correr del tiempo.

—Si debo alejarme de él dilo sin reparos, porque si no lo hago ahora me quedaré hasta meterle en esa maldita cabeza suya que no es curiosidad o lástima lo que me mueve a estar con él.

Afrodita levantó la cabeza bruscamente al escuchar al griego. Prudente, no quiso indagar más; sabía que si el león se sentía incómodo por haber hablado de más se cerraría en banda, y tal y como al parecer estaban las cosas, eso era lo último que debía ocurrir. Suspiró y colocó una mano sobre el pecho del albino, asegurándose de que su corazón iba recuperando poco a poco un ritmo normal a pesar del veneno, antes de responder a Aioria.

—Nadie puede aliviar esa pena más que él mismo. Él ha perdido… —el sueco vaciló, haciendo recuento antes de llegar a la desoladora conclusión — Todo. Poco a poco, lo ha ido perdiendo todo. Y cree que es por su causa. Es difícil de saber, pero es cierto que quien está cerca de él acaba destruido, de una forma u otra. Así que cuanto más miedo tenga de perderte, más se alejará de ti. Si tú le ayudas en la empresa… —se encogió de hombros ante lo evidente— Si tú le abandonas, estará a salvo del sufrimiento y de la máscara, al menos por un tiempo, pero…

Afrodita no concluyó la frase, era evidente cómo seguía. Y Aioria captó al momento el significado de sus palabras haciendo que la expresión de su rostro mudase a una de desconcierto y miedo.

— ¿Puedes dejarnos a solas? Estoy seguro de que si me ataca podré contenerle.

El sueco asintió, levantándose del sofá.

—Por ahora su cosmos ha conseguido dominar a la máscara. Se sentirá enfermo un tiempo por el efecto del veneno, pero se repondrá sin problemas. —Suspiró, sabiendo que aquello era una verdad a medias—Todo irá bien. Pero si no fuera así avísame; y si no llego a tiempo, mátale. Cuando él recupera la conciencia después de haberle cedido el lugar a la máscara, es… no quiero pensar que fueras tú el que estuviera muerto a sus pies.

Y sin más se retiró a las habitaciones más interiores del templo, con el corazón encogido.

Una vez a solas, Aioria tomó una silla y acercándola a donde yacía el italiano, se sentó a su lado. Se sentía aturdido por toda la información recibida y debía procesarla mientras tuviese tiempo de meditar, antes de que despertase. Mientras reflexionaba sobre las palabras de Afrodita, llevó su mano a la frente de Cáncer para enredar los dedos en su cabello como si de esa forma pudiese ayudarle a recuperarse antes.

—Si me lo hubieses contado nada de esto habría pasado. —Negó con la cabeza riéndose de sus propias palabras— Yo tampoco lo hubiese hecho. —Dejó escapar el aire con fuerza y levantándose se quedó en cuclillas a su lado para hablarle en voz baja junto al oído. Lo que tenía que decirle no era necesario que lo oyese nadie más que él—No tienes que competir ni con Milo ni con nadie, me encuentro a gusto cuando estoy contigo así que no me hace falta ver a nadie más. Eso, por supuesto, no te obliga a que tú hagas lo mismo... pero no puedo negar que me gustaría. —Hizo una pausa, nada, ni un solo signo de que estuviese escuchando sus palabras. Aún así continuó. — Somos dos testarudos incontrolables pero no quiero ni puedo seguir así, siempre peleando. Si solo nos une el sexo está bien, si es algo más también. Pero no me mantengas a oscuras porque odio no saber hacia dónde me dirijo...

DeathMask se revolvió en el sofá; escuchaba una voz a lo lejos y percibía una luz, pero no conseguía alcanzarla. Extendió la mano y no fue capaz de moverse, un peso en el pecho le inmovilizaba, y lanzó un gemido ahogado de miedo, frustración y pérdida.

—Alessandro…—susurró —No te vayas… no… me dejes solo…

El león desvió la mirada a un lado, asfixiado de dolor. De todas las cosas que podría haber esperado que sucediesen, aquella era la última que pasó por su imaginación. Sin embargo, con aquel llamamiento lleno de angustia por parte del albino, el alma del griego se llenaba de dudas y frustración.

—Vamos, italiano...—Tomó la mano de Cáncer entre las suyas con firmeza— Déjale ir, yo estoy aquí... y te necesito.

Si Máscara decidía rendirse para poder reunirse con su antiguo amante, Aioria no estaba muy seguro de poder soportarlo. Y tener aquella certeza era seguramente lo que más miedo le provocaba.

"_No es posible que me haya enamorado de ti..."_

75


	4. Tercer grito

**Tercer grito**

Era tarde temprana. La luz del mediodía entraba por el ventanal y caía directamente sobre la figura yacente sobre el lecho de la amplia habitación, deslumbrándola. DeathMask rebulló, gimió, y finalmente se resignó a abrir los ojos. Afrodita, que lo vigilaba desde un sillón junto al lecho, le alargó un vaso de agua con el ademán de quien ha hecho lo mismo muchas veces.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo ha sido esta vez?

La voz de DeathMask sonaba pastosa. Despertarse en el templo de Piscis le daba una cierta idea de lo que debía haber sucedido, pero estaba desorientado respecto al alcance de lo ocurrido.

Veintiún días.

El italiano masculló una blasfemia mientras se incorporaba y bebía el agua lentamente. Cuando terminó dejó el vaso en la mesilla y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Hizo ademán de preguntar algo a Afrodita, pero no consiguió encontrar las palabras y guardó silencio; el sueco no obstante adivinó lo que quería saber incluso sin necesidad de que lo dijera.

Te veló la primera noche. Al amanecer se lo llevaron.

¿Hasta cuándo estará retirado?

Salió ayer.

DeathMask frunció el ceño. No era difícil adivinar por qué Aioria no había ido a visitarle después de salir; no habiendo recibido ningún mensaje del italiano mientras estaba preso, debía de estar furioso. O más probablemente, decepcionado.

—Imagino que no se te ocurrió ir a explicarle lo que pasaba.

—No me pareció una buena opción. Cuando se fue no tenía buena pinta.

¿Qué quieres decir?

—Delirabas en sueños. Llamaste a Alessandro varias veces.

El albino maldijo de nuevo en voz alta, mirando a Afrodita con expresión torva.

Y por supuesto tú no le aclaraste nada.

El sueco le devolvió la mirada, con calma aplastante.

Evidentemente no puedo contar una cosa y no contarla a la vez.

DeathMask asintió. Se levantó de la cama, un poco tambaleante, y se estiró despacio, haciendo crujir todos los huesos poco a poco entre muecas de desagrado mientras iba recuperando la sensibilidad lentamente.

—Voy a mi templo. Necesito una ducha. —Miró de hito en hito a Afrodita —Siento que hayas tenido que vivir esto otra vez.

El sueco desechó la disculpa con un gesto de la mano; los dos se habían velado el uno al otro infinidad de veces, y Afrodita odiaba que el italiano se culpabilizara a sí mismo cada vez que ello sucedía.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer?

DeathMask suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

—Bajar a verle¿qué otra cosa puedo hacer si no? —una sonrisa se abrió paso por su rostro cansado— Si ves un relámpago, ven a defenderme.

Afrodita levantó una ceja en su dirección con expresión inmutable.

—No pienso hacerlo. —finalmente le devolvió la sonrisa—No me gustan nada las tormentas.

**ooOOoo**

No mucho más tarde DeathMask llegó hasta la puerta de Leo y se confesó que se sentía inseguro. No sabía qué podía esperar, o qué le preocupaba más encontrar, si un león furioso o uno dolido. En cualquier caso no quiso detenerse a pensarlo, simplemente encendió su cosmos a modo de llamada y aguardó; si Aioria no le franqueaba el paso, simplemente se iría a su casa y lo daría todo por terminado. La posibilidad le hizo sentir una punzada de miedo.

En poco tiempo alguien abrió la puerta del templo, pero no se trataba del león sino de Litos. Sus grandes ojos estudiaron al caballero que tenía frente a ella sin disimulo, reduciéndolo, a su parecer, al nivel de un simple mortal. Y tal y como no escondía su escrutinio, igual hizo al mostrarle el desagrado que le producía el verle allí, lo molesto que resultaba tenerle de frente después de que Aioria hubiese impuesto su presencia en el templo. Llevaba los suficientes años sirviendo al león estelar como para que nada se le escapase, como para olvidar ciertos episodios de su vida bastante desagradables que mucho tenían que ver con el hombre parado frente a la puerta del que ella consideraba, más que un lugar de trabajo, su hogar. Conocía tanto a Aioria como para amarlo, para sentirse dolida al ver que de nuevo elegía a un compañero inadecuado para él.

— ¿Qué desea?

El italiano vaciló antes de responder. Aioria no se había dignado a abrirle él mismo, tratándole como a un desconocido. Bien, al menos ya sabía lo que había en la guarida: un león herido. Le devolvió la mirada a la muchacha sin alterarse. No le faltaba costumbre en aguantar escaneos, y no podía por menos que comprender a la chica; no debía ser fácil estar enamorada de alguien tan promiscuo como Aioria, y si probablemente habría sentido celos de sus otros amantes, sin duda la intrusión de alguien como él, a sus ojos casi adolescentes un monstruo con total certeza, debía de resultarle inadmisible.

"_Sí, ya lo sé, se merece alguien mejor. Pero que me cuelguen si me voy a volver a amilanar por eso. Tengo una cuenta pendiente con él_".

—Ver a tu señor— respondió al fin, sencillamente.

—Eso es imposible de momento, el señor Aioria acaba de volver de un largo viaje y necesita descanso.

Y que se atreviese a intentar desmentir sus palabras. Las órdenes eran no dejar pasar a nadie, no dar explicaciones y mucho menos aumentar el río de rumores que seguramente circularían acerca del castigo al león dorado. El orgullo de Aioria estaba demasiado maltrecho. Ella, que tantas veces le vio perdido en el pasado, no encontraba justificación para el desánimo que se había apoderado de él; al menos no lo hizo hasta que encontró una vez más a aquel hombre frente a su puerta. Un intruso que se le estaba metiendo en las venas a su señor, alejándolo de ella como tan solo Escorpio consiguiese hacer hasta el momento. Y no lograba entenderlo; porque el custodio de Cáncer se cebó en la pena de su señor una y otra vez durante años, recordándole incesantemente la desgracia familiar que acarreaba sobre sus hombros, atacándole por la espalda, infligiéndole heridas más profundas que las físicas. Si por ella fuese, DeathMask no habría franqueado jamás las puertas del quinto templo, porque desde el primer día en que le vio entrar junto a su dueño supo que no traería con él más que desgracias.

—Vuelva en un par de días, seguro que entonces le recibe. –Dando fuerza a sus palabras comenzó a cerrar la puerta.

La desconfianza de la muchacha era más que patente para el italiano, quien no tuvo más remedio que reconocer que era perspicaz; no había tardado ni un minuto en adivinar que si su señor tenía problemas, sin duda estaban relacionados con el hombre de aspecto desagradable parado en el vano. DeathMask se inclinó hacia ella.

—Litos —le dijo con suavidad al tiempo que impedía que le cerrase la puerta en las narices—, hazme un favor. —La miró atrapándola en sus intensas pupilas rojas, que ardían con fiereza desmintiendo su tono amable— Ve y dile a tu señor que estoy esperando en la puerta y que si no me deja entrar acabaré lo que ya empecé en otra ocasión y echaré abajo a patadas su jodido templo de mierda.

La muchacha no se amilanó por su aspecto feroz, consciente de que al dorado no le interesaba que ella fuese con quejas ante Aioria, así que continuó manteniendo la puerta entreabierta con firmeza, pero el alivio que se expandió por todo su ser al sentir a su señor tras ella fue totalmente visible en su mirada victoriosa. Ahora, el "intruso" tendría que lidiar directamente con Aioria, y esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que esta vez no le dejase franquear la entrada.

—No eres muy amable tratando de intimidar de esa forma a mi sirvienta.

El tono hosco de aquella voz precedió a la mano que se apoyó en el marco de la puerta un momento antes de que el cuerpo del león asomase por completo. La mirada de Aioria se clavó en el italiano con evidente molestia. Se mostraba serio, distante; el mentón tenso que, cubierto por una capa de vello fruto de los días de dejadez en su retiro involuntario, hacía más pronunciados los firmes rasgos característicos de su patria.

—Ya me encargo yo de esto. —Al no recibir repuesta volvió su mirada hacia la muchacha y cada uno de sus gestos se dulcificó, aunque el tono de su voz no admitía réplica alguna; se agachó ligeramente, aun cuando Litos poseía una altura considerable, y la besó en la cabeza como hacía desde que era tan solo una niña— Te llamaré si te necesito. —Ignorando la expresión de censura que mostraron sus ojos esperó a que se marchara y después, apoyándose en la puerta con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y ya sin rastro alguno de ternura en el rostro, aguardó a que el cangrejo se dignase a hablar, dejándole muy claro que no sería invitado a traspasar el umbral.—¿Y bien?

DeathMask no se inmutó ante la postura defensiva del león y su negativa a dejarle entrar; ambas cosas eran predecibles. Lo que no había esperado el italiano era que su corazón se desbocara de aquella manera ridícula al tener delante a Aioria, dejándole temporalmente sin palabras.

—No tienes buen aspecto.

Mentía. Descaradamente. Pero el ego del león le llevó a pasar una mano por la rasposa barba; había pensado en quitársela nada más llegar a su templo, pero en vez de eso se había metido en la cama hasta hacía poco más de una hora. Más que su cuerpo era la mente la necesitada de descanso, abstraerse de todo lo que estuviese fuera de las paredes de su santuario. Dejar de pensar en él por unas horas, unos minutos serían incluso suficientes para encontrar un poco de calma. La misma que no sentía desde aquella noche.

—Prueba a dormir veinte días en poco más que un catre y luego comparamos aspectos. —Su cuerpo se tensó al darse cuenta de que le estaba contestando de forma relajada, no era eso lo que quería; no iba a permitir que su enfado desapareciese tan rápidamente. — Dime de una vez qué buscas aquí, tengo cosas que hacer.

Pero ya se había delatado. No todo estaba perdido; DeathMask se sintió más tranquilo al darse cuenta de eso. Aioria se mostraba fríamente formal, pero lo hacía más por obstinación que porque realmente se sintiera de aquella forma. Así y todo, el italiano sabía que debía andar con cuidado o todo se iría al infierno. Tenía que ser sincero hasta donde le permitiera su naturaleza introvertida.

—Quería… Bueno, la otra noche pasaron muchas cosas, y pienso que te debo al menos una explicación sobre el final de fiesta. Hubiera podido subir a contártelo a la cárcel, pero hubiese tenido que sobornar a alguien para que me dejara romper tu retiro y no andaba largo de fondos. Además no he estado muy fresco últimamente —se encogió de hombros— Tengo una cierta alergia a las rosas.

—Ajá. –El griego respondió con evidente hastío, sin dejarse ablandar por los recuerdos del miedo pasado al pensar que el italiano podría haber muerto.

Realmente no necesitaba aquellas explicaciones ni sus estúpidas bromas acerca de Piscis. Intuía que como siempre sus palabras callaban más de lo que contaban, y estaba harto, hasta el punto de cerrar su mente a las palabras del italiano, a su significado. La última noche en el último templo había resultado particularmente dura y el sentimiento de derrota que le embargó en el momento en que le escuchó llamar a otro mientras era él quien permanecía a su lado como un idiota aún no le había abandonado. No era que se sintiese engañado, ni su cinismo ni su inocencia llegaban a cotas tan altas, simplemente creía injusto que si estaba enamorado de alguien no se lo hubiese contado. De esa forma al menos sabría qué esperar de él y qué no, en vez de recibir sólo silencio una y otra vez.

—No quiero oírlo. —declaró, tajante.

—De acuerdo.

DeathMask miró de hito en hito a Aioria. La expresión del albino delataba su agotamiento, apenas se había parado en su templo para asearse un poco después de veintiún días de fiebre, pero sus ojos mostraban firmeza. Y fue a esta fuerza a la que el león se aferró con tal de no claudicar en su decisión.

—He venido a darte una explicación. No te la ofreceré dos veces. —zanjó el asunto el italiano, y sacudió la cabeza, dándose por vencido a ese respecto. No tenía recursos, de momento, para vencer la obstinación de Aioria; si las cosas salían bien lo hablarían en mejor ocasión, y si salían mal ya no importaría — También había venido a traerte esto, creo que es tuyo.

Alargó la mano hacia el griego, con el puño cerrado. Si ni siquiera la curiosidad le hacía dejar a un lado el orgullo, no había nada que hacer. Pero no tuvo que esperar demasiado antes que los ojos del león se desviasen hacia el objeto escondido. El griego maldijo su curiosidad mil veces pero nació siendo incapaz de mirar hacia otro lado cuando se le presentaba un enigma y moriría con el mismo defecto.

— ¿Qué es eso? —Intentaba mantenerse firme en su decisión pero al preguntar acababa de dar un paso hacia su derrota.

Sin embargo el italiano no quiso jugar a las adivinanzas. Abrió la mano y mostró un objeto pequeño en la palma, sin hacer ademán de tendérselo al león, dejando que fuera él quien se acercara a cogerlo.

—Tú deberías saberlo mejor que yo.

La expresión de Aioria mutó por completo al tiempo que desligaba los brazos y daba un pequeño paso hacia Máscara. Aquel colgante era mucho más importante para él de lo que le gustaba reconocer. No podía creer que lo hubiese encontrado, mucho menos que todavía significase tanto como para olvidarse de su promesa de mantenerse alejado de Cáncer y le rozase la palma de la mano al recoger el preciado objeto.

— ¿Dónde...?

—Donde lo dejaste: en el fondo de la laguna.

No pudo añadir nada más, tuvo que poner toda su voluntad para no cerrar los dedos sobre los de Aioria.

"_Lo que me faltaba, encima… manco. Las manos quietas, Papi_".

Con el colgante enredado entre los dedos, Leo llevó el índice y el pulgar al nacimiento de la nariz apretándolo con algo de fuerza. Luchaba contra todos sus temores. Aquel gesto podía no significar nada o todo lo contrario y no le gustaba admitir que deseaba que la segunda opción fuese la verdadera.

—Eres el mayor hijo de puta que he conocido nunca. —Se hizo a un lado dejándole espacio suficiente para pasar al interior. — No me hagas esperarte. —Se internó en sus dominios dejando que las sombras le cobijasen unos segundos, los necesarios para recomponerse de la sorpresa.

—Dime algo que no sepa —masculló el italiano.

Había ganado algo de terreno, esperaba que el suficiente para montar una palanca y levantar el mundo, o al menos la situación entre los dos. Siguió al león y aguardó sin sentarse hasta ver qué hacía él; aunque había superado un par de escollos, estaba muy lejos de sentirse en territorio seguro.

—No tengo mucho tiempo así que di lo que tengas que decir. —Si no continuaba manteniendo la distancia con el italiano, muy pronto acabaría corriendo a sujetarle para que no cayese. Desde la primera mirada había sospechado que algo no andaba bien con él, pero ni muerto caería en una trampa tan poco sutil. ¿Qué le importaba si se le veía ojeroso y más pálido de lo normal? No era a él a quien quería a su lado para que le cuidase.

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Estás al fondo de la guarida con todas las garras sacadas, y me gustaría saber cuál de mis pecados imperdonables debería expiar primero. Es difícil complacerte con tan pocas pistas.

Mala elección. En esos momentos lo peor que podía hacer era intentar acorralarlo, mostrarle sus debilidades. Se suponía que estaba allí para disculparse, no para echarle en cara su mal humor. DeathMask supo que había sido un resbalón en el mismo momento de decirlo, y fue consciente de que el león estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo. Su mirada verde se volvió helada.

—Nadie te ha pedido que me complazcas, has sido tú quien ha llamado a mi puerta porque tenías algo que decir. Si has cambiado de opinión, ya conoces la salida.

DeathMask no quiso responder a las palabras orgullosas del león; les dio el justo valor que tenían, que era nulo, y las desechó sin más aspavientos.

—He venido porque la última velada fue un desastre, y esperaba explicarte mi parte. Pero no sé si Afrodita ya…

Cerró los ojos un momento y respiró hondo antes de volver a abrirlos, algo mareado. Su expresión era la de una máscara. Hablar de aquello no contribuía especialmente a hacerle sentir mejor.

¿Te importa que me siente?

—Claro que no.

Todo el cuerpo del león había reaccionado con la firme intención de acudir a sostenerle, pero de alguna forma pudo controlarse. No le quitó ojo de encima hasta que tomó asiento, fue entonces que se dirigió a la mesa, de donde tomó un vaso y una jarra de agua fresca, sirvió una poca y se la acercó quedando en pie frente a él.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —Su mano se elevó sin darse cuenta y se posó en la frente del italiano como las mil veces en que hizo aquel gesto mientras velaba su sueño. Al ser consciente de lo que hacía la retiró como si su mero contacto le quemase. — Afrodita no me contó demasiado. —Se apartó un poco de él pero terminó sentándose a su lado en el sofá con una pierna doblada y el brazo apoyado en el respaldo con pose casual. — Y sea lo que sea eso que debo saber, no quiero oírlo de sus labios.

DeathMask aguardó a que la sensación de la mano de Aioria desapareciese de su frente antes de hablar, bebiendo el agua lentamente para ganar unos segundos de reflexión. El león se portaba como un oleaje batido, yendo y viniendo, y el italiano sabía que un cangrejo precavido se agarraba a la roca incluso cuando la ola remitía, porque no se sabía cuándo llegaría la siguiente.

—Anoche…

Cerró la boca, maldiciéndose por imbécil. Su eje temporal estaba descentrado respecto al real, y Aioria no tenía que pensar demasiado para deducir por qué. Retomó la palabra de inmediato, eludiendo la cuestión con la esperanza de que el enfado manifiesto del griego le impidiera darse cuenta del detalle.

—La velada acabó de una manera que no tenías por qué haber vivido. La Casa de Cáncer tiene muchos rincones oscuros y uno de ellos es que la armadura debe ser vestida exclusivamente por mujeres. Los hombres que la portamos somos castigados con una especie de… licantropía.

Hizo una pausa, recapacitando. Aquello no era fácil de explicar, demasiadas cosas había detrás de aquellas palabras y los hechos que narraban. Pero no le hizo falta reflexionar más, porque Aioria no quería oír todo aquello, y así se lo manifestó.

—Para —le interrumpió el griego; Afrodita ya le había hablado sobre aquello y no era lo que necesitaba escuchar en ese momento. — Conozco esa parte, más o menos. ¿Quién es Alessandro? —Directo, cruel. No podía permitirse ser de otra forma cuando aquellos momentos de tranquilidad entre ambos se esfumaban rápidamente. — Eso es lo que quiero saber.

DeathMask se quedó paralizado. La pregunta no le tomó exactamente por sorpresa, pero de alguna forma había esperado que el león no la planteara. Intentó responder, pero la voz se le ahogó en la garganta varias veces antes de que él negara con la cabeza, incapaz de hacer otra cosa; su cuerpo se combó hacia delante, temblando violentamente mientras él luchaba por hablar y recuperar el control de sí mismo a un tiempo. El vaso cayó al suelo y se partió en tres trozos sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta, hundidos como estaban cada uno en su propio infierno personal.

—No… no puedo…

Era imposible. Incluso la parte que conocía Afrodita había sido deducida a partir de sus delirios cuando estuvo enfermo en aquella ocasión. El italiano nunca había hablado de aquel asunto, y no por decisión propia sino porque era físicamente incapaz de hacerlo, al principio simplemente porque dolía demasiado, y más tarde porque aquel asunto se convirtió en el detonante más peligroso que daba rienda suelta a la Máscara. Frustrado, el albino se dio cuenta de que si aquel era el precio para que Aioria cediera, no podía pagarlo aunque lo deseara, y aquella certeza le abrumó.

Pero así y todo, no fue capaz de decir nada más.

— ¿No puedes o no quieres? –Obcecado con la idea de obtener respuestas de alguna forma, Aioria continuó presionándole, quizás más de lo debido pero no podía parar, el ansia de saber le carcomía desde hacía días— No voy a hacerte una escenita de celos, no a estas alturas, pero tampoco consiento que me veas la cara de tonto. Si estás enamorado de otro, bien, yo calentaré tu cama mientras vuelve a ti. Pero no me mientas porque eso sí que no lo soporto.

"_Cínico. ¿Calentar su cama? Sabes que no es eso lo que quieres_", pensó, dolido.

Nunca le habían agradado las mentiras, verdades a medias o como quisieran llamarlo. Pero desde que se dio de bruces contra la traición más grande de todas le era insoportable que le ocultasen las cosas. Sin embargo, la única respuesta del italiano fue un nuevo gesto de negativa con la cabeza, ninguna palabra, ninguna señal de reacción ante la presión del griego.

—Death…

Le conminó a responder, ya empezando a preocuparse por su actitud. Continuaba abrazado a sí mismo con un evidente temblor recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Y Aioria maldijo una y mil veces su idiotez, pero antes de darse cuenta se acercó a él cobijándole contra su pecho. Esperando ser apartado bruscamente en breve. De momento, lo único que le interesaba era terminar con el estado nervioso en que el cangrejo estaba sumido por su culpa.

—Cálmate un poco...—Le tomó el rostro con ambas manos separándole para poder unir sus frentes. Soltó una maldición y con los ojos cerrados para no verse reflejado en sus pupilas, comenzó a ceder.— No puedo esperar eternamente a que confíes en mí, pero… —No podía decirle que empezaba a darse cuenta de que esperaría una eternidad por él, no podía y no lo hizo, dejándoselo entender solamente.

DeathMask se dejó arropar, aunque sólo aguantó unos segundos. Con un movimiento brusco se deshizo de los brazos de Aioria y se puso de pie. Pero la distancia le resultó tan insoportable que, contradiciendo su propia acción, se giró para tirar del griego hasta tenerlo erguido a su lado y entonces fue él quien lo abrazó violentamente, con fuerza excesiva, apretando la ropa del león entre los puños crispados mientras hundía el rostro en su cuello. Se dejó envolver por su calor y se pegó a su cuerpo, desesperado por sentirlo vivo, encendiendo incluso su cosmos para conectarlo con el del griego y percibir la vida que ardía en él. A pesar de saber que de esa manera empeoraba las cosas, que fortalecía aún más los nudos que los habían soldado entre sí, no podía evitarlo, necesitaba con todas sus fuerzas aquel contacto, borrar con la presencia de Aioria la sensación amarga de otros cuerpos muertos entre sus brazos.

—Sobrevive a esto… —farfulló, sin ser consciente de que lo hacía —No me dejes tú también. No puedes morir… No puedes irte... Tú no.

—Ey...—Aioria tragó saliva con dificultad y tardó un poco en devolverle el abrazo. No porque no desease hacerlo sino porque su reacción había sido tan inesperada que le mantuvo congelado unos segundos— No voy a ningún lado... —El italiano tuvo entonces por fin que aguantar el igualmente fuerte abrazo del león dorado; todo su enfado, las ganas de alejarlo de él, tan solo provenían del miedo a que un día, sin previo aviso, le diese la patada para irse con otro. Ahora lo sabía. — Cálmate, por favor.

Intentaba deducir alguna información de aquellas frases aparentemente inconexas pero que debían esconder algún significado. El más obvio era que alguien importante para Cáncer había muerto. De pronto recordó su llamada, mientras estaba inconsciente. Y el nudo en su pecho se acrecentó aún más porque no estaba seguro de poder paliar la pena de su amante.

"_Le dejó_ _solo... y santa Atenea, es tan frágil. ¿Cómo nadie se da cuenta?_"

DeathMask recuperó el sosiego lentamente, aflojando su presa sobre Aioria y alzando las manos hasta enredar los dedos en su pelo. Se sentía incómodo después de su arranque de…

¿De qué?

Era difícil encontrar la palabra justa. A la mente del albino acudieron varios sinónimos de necesidad, desesperación y sed, pero ninguno era comparable a la sensación que lo había devorado por dentro al recordar a Alessandro y pensar en la posibilidad de volver a vivir aquella situación con el griego como protagonista. Al menos empezaba a ver las cosas claras, pero la conclusión a la que estaba llegando no le tranquilizaba en absoluto. Turbado, no supo qué hacer o qué decir a continuación, así que se limitó a permanecer de pie, pegado a Aioria, los largos dedos blancos jugando con sus rizos rebeldes, mientras el sol que regía el signo del griego entraba por la ventana y los bañaba a ambos de luz de atardecer.

— ¿Me ayudas a afeitarme?

Aioria sonrió al decirlo, pero no con la misma seguridad de siempre, la comisura de los labios le temblaba ligeramente al ser presa de tantas emociones fuertes. No sabía por qué le había sugerido aquello tan absurdo en un momento así pero deseaba tranquilizarle, darle un momento de paz. Dárselo a sí mismo. Y la forma más fácil de hacerlo era envolviéndole en un aura de normalidad. Cerró los ojos e inclinó un poco la cabeza a un lado, tomando una mano de Máscara para que volviese a cubrir con esta su mejilla.

—He esperado muchos días para verte... —La queja iba tácita en sus palabras, pero estas ya estaban libres de furia y tan solo expresaban la verdadera necesidad de tenerle a su lado. Tan cerrado como estaba a escucharle cuando Cáncer llegó a su templo, no se dio cuenta de lo que implicaban sus palabras, de que el italiano no estuvo consciente los días anteriores. Por ello aún tan solo podía pensar en que cada noche de su retiro acumulaba la ilusión de que al día siguiente recibiría una visita, y esperaba con impaciencia, hasta que al caer el sol la decepción era lo único que le quedaba. Y el anhelo se fue concentrando hasta convertirse en rencor que, en esos momentos, parecía real pero que ahora sabía se trataba tan solo de frustración. —Vamos, nos relajaremos tomando un buen baño.

El italiano inspiró aire, buscando valor para separarse del cuerpo del griego; conseguirlo fue un milagro. Pero agradeció y aceptó de buen grado la tregua que le ofrecía Aioria.

—Espero no rebanarte la carótida —declaró mostrando las manos, aún no del todo firmes, con un pequeño gesto de burla hacia sí mismo, y Aioria las cubrió con las propias un instante para darle algo de seguridad.

Se dirigieron hacia el cuarto de baño y el italiano se apoyó en el vano de la puerta, cediéndole al león la iniciativa de la acción y reservándose para sí la de la palabra.

—Hubiera ido a verte, pero he estado…

"_Muriendo_"

—…enfermo.

El griego se volvió para mirarle con la preocupación pintada en las pupilas pero no dijo nada, permitiéndole continuar.

—Mi cosmos tiende a ser bastante problemático; tuve un percance hace años que lo volvió…

"_Muerto_"

—…inestable, por decirlo de alguna forma. En ocasiones, se vacía por completo y me deja sin fuerzas, enfermo, y las rosas de ese pez cabrón y la Máscara de Muerte no han contribuido precisamente a mantenerlo a raya.

Sabía que no estaba siendo completamente explícito, pero también sabía que, de momento, no era capaz de ir más allá de aquella definición básica. Y sí, quería hacerlo, pero no estaba preparado.

—Me hubiese gustado estar a tu lado —confesó Aioria. Pensó que limitarse a frases cortas y sinceras era lo mejor de momento.

Dicho esto dejó escapar el aire con fuerza y se dirigió hacia la amplia bañera con capacidad para albergar al menos a cuatro personas, una más de sus pequeñas excentricidades destinadas a no encontrar límites a la hora de mantener buen sexo. Se inclinó apoyando la mano en el filo de esta y abrió el agua caliente, regulándola hasta encontrar la temperatura adecuada. Dejó el agua cayendo en cascada, aún tardaría un rato en llenarse y lo aprovecharía para ir desnudando al italiano. Se acercó a él y tras desabrocharle un par de botones metió ambas manos por debajo del cuello de la camisa, deslizándolas hasta los hombros que dejó al descubierto para poder besarlos.

—Estás más delgado.

Su mente iba almacenando cada una de las palabras escuchadas, pero creía que si mostraba normalidad ante ellas, Cáncer no se sentiría tan presionado para contarlas. Así pues continuó acariciándole, deshaciéndose de sus prendas una por una. Y fue consciente de que por vez primera se tomaba la molestia de regalarle aquel tipo de intimidad. En poco más de una semana habían follado hasta la saciedad, en cualquier sitio imaginable; pero no era hasta ese momento que deseaba observarle plácidamente sin más intención que mimar sus sentidos sin recibir a cambio nada más que su calidez, sus brazos rodeándole, el aliento rozándole el cuello.

Le bastaba con que estuviese allí, a su lado.

DeathMask se dejaba atender, extrañado y complacido por la situación, nueva entre ellos. El que Aioria no insistiera en saber más de lo que él le había explicado le dejaba respirar con más libertad, y se permitió disfrutar relajadamente de las caricias con que el león le iba desvistiendo, sin ir más allá ni tratar de tomar la iniciativa en ningún momento. Sentía curiosidad por saber en qué dirección se movía el griego, y por tanto le dejó total autonomía. Aunque tampoco estaba en su naturaleza mantenerse pasivo, y tomó la palabra una vez más.

—Es porque he pasado hambre —respondió a su comentario al tiempo que le dedicaba una mirada que dejaba claro que no hablaba de comida.

Pero si esperaba alguna respuesta por parte del León, muy pronto se decepcionaría. Aioria seguramente era, si no el único, al menos sí uno de los pocos santos capaces de perdonar con facilidad, de mostrar sus sentimientos a los demás sin tapujos. Algo que no siempre le ayudó demasiado. Pero su mayor pecado era el orgullo y por ello no perdería una oportunidad como aquella para desquitarse con el italiano. A su entender, le haría pagar un precio muy bajo a cambio de la tregua.

—Que lástima, después de pasar tantos días fuera mi despensa está vacía de momento.

Cubrió los labios de Cáncer con los propios para acallar la más mínima protesta que tuviese pensado dar, simplemente para asegurarse de que no comenzaban a discutir de nuevo. La verdad era que realmente le apetecía continuar así con él un rato más. Acariciarle sin buscar una respuesta sexual estaba resultando más placentero de lo esperado, y necesitaba aquel baño con urgencia.

—Ya casi está lista…—Se separó de él por milímetros, susurrándole sobre la boca, las manos deslizándose por sus cadera en movimientos cadenciosos. — Ve entrando al agua.

Su tono resultaba suave, como si quisiese acariciarle incluso con la voz, pero no daba lugar a réplica de ninguna clase. DeathMask no quiso romper la calma del momento y guardó silencio, deslizándose hacia el agua agradablemente tibia y sumergiéndose por completo bajo ella unos segundos antes de volver a emerger. Aioria esperó hasta verle en movimiento y sólo entonces comenzó a despojarse de la ropa sin dejar de observarle. Realmente había perdido peso y el natural color de su piel no le hacía verse demasiado saludable, pero no era nada que no desapareciese con unos días de descanso. No lo pensó más y, haciendo a un lado aquellos pensamientos, se unió con el cangrejo en la bañera haciéndole a un lado para colocarse tras él, permitiendo que se recostase en su pecho para poder cobijarle de nuevo entre sus brazos.

"_Ojala estos momentos se diesen más a menudo entre nosotros"._

Pero el león era realista y sabía muy bien que no podía esperar demasiado aunque de momento el mar se mostrase calmo, pues si se descuidaba podía engullirlos a ambos.

El italiano se relajó contra el torso de Aioria, aceptando su abrazo por una vez. No leía las emociones del aura del griego porque había apagado su cosmos casi por completo a pesar de que la luminosidad presente en todos los rincones del quinto templo le deslumbraba sin aquella protección, ya que inflamarlo antes y enredarlo con el de Aioria con semejante violencia había sido un esfuerzo muy grande después de tantos días de caos en su aura. Pero incluso sin aquel apoyo, percibía con claridad la curiosa mezcla de serenidad y desasosiego, si es que aquello era posible, que embargaba al león. El italiano suspiró, porque era también un eco de sus propias sensaciones. Dadas las circunstancias, cuanto más agradable era una situación más miedo daba perderla.

Obligándose a dejar de pensar, queriendo disfrutar de aquella pequeña tregua, entrelazó sus dedos con los de Aioria saciando por fin la necesidad que le había dominado antes. Echó hacia atrás la cabeza para acercar la boca a su oído; en aquel momento, incluso levantar la voz le daba pereza.

—No hablaba de comida —le dijo en tono suave, y giró la cara para observarle largamente antes de añadir otra pieza de aquella realidad — Ni tampoco de sexo.

—Deseo saciarte —reconoció Aioria antes de posar los labios en su frente, un largo beso que no se deshizo hasta que tuvo valor para terminar la frase. — Más que cualquier otra cosa.

Se estaba dejando llevar más de la cuenta por el ambiente apacible que habían creado tan solo por casualidad. Si se paraba a pensarlo, toda su relación parecía estar marcada por el mismo estigma, y con cada momento que pasaban juntos se sabía irremediablemente más y más perdido. Lo peor de todo no era que lo le importase saberse derrotado, sino el que la verdadera causa de su desasosiego fuese perder la maravillosa sensación de tenerlo entre sus brazos. Y como muestra física de sus pensamientos apresó con más fuerza a su amante, lo que hizo a DeathMask respingar al sentir un pequeño objeto frío clavándose en su espalda. El albino se movió ligeramente para liberarse de la molestia y ladeó la cabeza para apoyar la nuca en el hombro de Aioria.

—Diablos, griego, me has hecho jugarme el tipo por una baratija que no funciona. Si de verdad ese chisme repeliera las energías malignas, yo debería estar ardiendo en el infierno ahora mismo.

La carcajada de Aioria resonó potente al descargar en ella la tensión acumulada. Rodeándole con una sola mano, usó la otra para atrapar el colgante y levantarlo lo suficiente para poder estudiarlo.

—Sí, es raro que no ataque a un mal bicho como tú. —El cariño con que se dibujaban sus palabras impedía cualquier lectura despectiva en estas. — En realidad, por sí misma, la piedra no hace demasiado. —La dejó caer de nuevo sobre su pecho y apretó al cangrejo como si se tratase de un enorme oso de peluche antes de depositar un sonoro beso en su mejilla a sabiendas de que protestaría por ello. — Ya te dije que su función es catalizar la energía de quien la usa, rechazando las energías negativas y potenciando las positivas.

—Por los dioses, pareces una madre, con tanto beso —rezongó el italiano, conteniendo el gesto de limpiarse la mejilla. — No sabía que fueras supersticioso. En cualquier caso me reitero: no funciona.

Internamente, no obstante, DeathMask deseó con todas sus fuerzas que el pequeño dije de cuarzo tuviera realmente aquella capacidad, que fuera capaz de repeler el destino que parecía reservado para las personas que le importaban.

—Sí que funciona. —Respondió el león. — Y te aguantas con mis besos.

Aprovechando las posiciones de ambos, abrió los brazos tan solo para volver a atraparle los suyos en un abrazo más fuerte, impidiéndole huir. Llegó entonces el momento del ataque, los besos iban y venían, cada vez desde un ángulo distinto, posándose en diferentes sitios mientras el italiano blasfemaba e intentaba quitárselo de encima.

—Cuanto más protestes más te besaré. —El león se divertía haciéndole rabiar y su risa así lo demostraba; aunque el amarre era tan fuerte que más parecía que fuese a devorarlo. Y así era porque Máscara, aunque no lo supiese, se había convertido en su presa desde la noche del lago. Y el león jamás le dejaría ir por las buenas. — Mira que te gusta protestar.

No dudó; sabía que aquello sería demasiado, que se ganaría una golpiza pero no pudo resistirse. Y con la expresión más pícara de todas las que le había mostrado a Cáncer, le dio un enorme lametón que le recorrió toda la mejilla. DeathMask no supo si indignarse, molerlo a golpes o arrancarle la lengua de cuajo; finalmente optó por amoldarse a la situación y aunque sacudió la cabeza para apartarse, soltó una pequeña risa grave antes de mirar de reojo al león.

—Creo que estás enfermo.

—Sí, es muy posible. —Dejó escapar el aire evidentemente aliviado por la mejora en el humor de Cáncer.— Pero bendita enfermedad la que me hace sentir así… —Calló de inmediato; como siempre, sus frases daban mucho a entender si se leía entre líneas, pero aún no estaba preparado ni para aceptarlas ni para profundizar en su significado.

—No parecías tener muchas ganas de bendecir nada hace un rato.

Por suerte para ambos, Aioria se amoldaba fácilmente a los cambios. Así y todo el italiano habló, aun sabiendo que sus palabras podían estropearlo todo; pero necesitaba saber qué había pasado la noche que, para él, era la anterior. Cuando estaba cerca de Milo, el cosmos de Aioria exhibía muchas y muy profundas heridas, y para DeathMask era importante conocerlas, saber qué puntos no volver a tocar. Se giró hacia el león para mirarle directamente. Lo último que quería era confundirle o hacerle sentir acusado; sabía que sus extraños ojos albinos tendían a ser más indescifrables que otra cosa, pero confiaba en que el griego al menos pudiera darse cuenta, viéndole, de que si le preguntaba aquello era porque le interesaba no Aioria como amante, sino Aioria como ser humano.

— ¿Por qué no debería haber intervenido en la pelea con Milo¿Qué es eso tan trascendental que incluso para alguien con tu corazón la venganza se vuelve más importante que la reputación como Caballero?

—Alguien con mi corazón. –Chascó la lengua incrédulo ante la descripción recibida, la cual creía totalmente errónea. — Porque… —El león se removió incómodo por la pregunta. Estaba claro que no podía exigirle al italiano que le hablase de su pasado si él no hacía lo mismo, pero le daba vergüenza, así de simple. — Mierda¿por dónde empiezo?

—Por la parte fácil —respondió DeathMask, suavemente.

—Esa parte no existe en este cuento. —el griego sonrió, apesadumbrado.

Aioria desvió la mirada centrándola en la gota que se negaba a caer de la boca del grifo, testaruda, tanto como él al intentar preservar su orgullo. Al buscar una forma de contar lo mucho que se equivocó y cuanto le afectó darse cuenta de ello. La vergüenza no era el único impedimento para hablar, el simple pensamiento de volver a confiar ciegamente en alguien le producía escalofríos. Aquel capítulo de su vida no era algo que gustase de recordar y sin embargo allí estaba, intentando encontrar las palabras para hacerse entender, porque no quería perder a aquel hombre por culpa de mentiras o secretos. Finalmente, optó por conducirse como siempre, directo, sin rodeos ni medias tintas.

—Milo y yo llegamos al Santuario más o menos por la misma época por lo que en más de una ocasión entrenábamos juntos. Esto no tiene demasiada importancia, simplemente es para que entiendas que he pasado toda mi vida a su lado, que fue mi primer amigo, el primer amor —Suspiró pensando que con aquellas palabras tan solo lograría alejar a DeathMask, que volvería a sentirse intimidado por la marca de Escorpio en su vida, pero le había pedido que hablase y lo estaba haciendo. Con todas las consecuencias. —Siempre confié en él, incluso cuando sabía que no debía, pero lo tenía en un altar, como un semidiós. Nos metimos en tantos problemas juntos, tantas travesuras, que llegó un momento en el que solo veía a través de sus ojos. Su palabra era ley, le adoraba creyendo que el sentimiento era mutuo y aunque en cierta forma era correspondido no fue suficiente. —Sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza, demasiado profunda, aunque su dolor no estaba relacionado solamente con el escorpión; clavó la mirada en Cáncer pero sus palabras perdieron fuerza. — Podría haberlo esperado de Milo, le conocía, sabía que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, pero no de él… —Tenía que decirlo, dejar salir lo callado durante tanto tiempo, pero si solamente el eco de sus recuerdos resultaba insoportable, no quería ni imaginar cómo se sentiría al decirlo en voz alta. Tomó aire y acabó la frase. — Nunca imaginé que mi propio hermano, mi sangre, pudiese traicionarme de aquella forma. –El león cayó en un profundo mutismo, sumido en sus propios recuerdos.

DeathMask no pronunció palabra durante un buen rato, intentando extraer todas las implicaciones de semejante revelación mientras se recuperaba de la sorpresa. Si el arquero había elegido como amante a la persona de la que sin duda sabía que su hermano estaba enamorado, aquella doble traición debía haber destrozado al león, y no sólo a su ego. El cosmos del italiano se encendió por su cuenta como respuesta a las líneas de dolor que Aioria estaba dibujando sin saberlo, enredándose de nuevo ambas energías; aquello empezaba a ser habitual y escapaba al control de DeathMask, que definitivamente se rindió y dejó a su problemática aura hacer lo que le viniera en gana. Por su parte apretó suavemente los dedos del león, intentando reconfortarle, y buscó deprisa algo que comentarle, cualquier cosa que le sirviera como apoyo para continuar hablando.

—Milo y tú debíais ser casi unos chiquillos entonces…

— Lo éramos y no lo éramos a un tiempo, quince años dan para mucho cuando se habla de caballeros, tenemos vivencias que nos hacen madurar con rapidez. –Suspiró— Milo siempre estuvo más que adelantado en cuestiones de sexo para su edad, y normalmente yo me dejaba arrastrar por él más que gustoso de acompañarlo en su expedición sobre el placer; pero a día de hoy aún no me explicó cómo pudo Aiolos hacer algo así. —Tragó saliva y su ceño se frunció sacando a relucir todo el rencor que le carcomía. — Aiolos, el recto, el impoluto, el servidor más fiel, mi hermano… ¡Ese grandísimo hijo de puta era tan solo una fachada!

Poco a poco le iba faltando el aire, era demasiada la ira contenida pugnando por salir, jamás había hablado de aquello con nadie y resultaba más duro de lo esperado incluso para alguien tan franco como él. Tan solo le quedaba aferrarse a los dedos del italiano, que correspondió a su contacto aunque no dijo nada, desubicado como estaba después de la sorpresiva explosión de resentimiento del león.

- Lo más gracioso es que yo no tuve ni idea de lo que ocurría hasta que nos reunimos todos juntos en el Muro de los Lamentos; incluso así intenté convencerme de que eran imaginaciones mías. –Bajó la cabeza apoyando la mejilla e el cuello del albino, dejando que su húmedo cabello le acariciase.- Tuvo que ocurrir antes de que Shura lo matase, por aquel entonces Aiolos lo trataba como si fuese yo mismo pero algo debió cambiar, lo que no sé es que en momento sucedió. —Nervioso, llevó una mano a su cabello, peinándolo hacia atrás. — Me di cuenta al ver la forma en que se miraban; solo vi esa expresión en mi hermano muchos años atrás mientras observaba a otra persona, era inconfundible. Supe de inmediato que Aiolos fue siempre mi verdadero rival, que era su rostro el que Milo veía cuando ocupaba mi cama; la otra única persona a la que yo idolatraba más que a nadie, incluso más que al escorpión. – Una nueva pausa le proporcionó el tiempo suficiente para recuperar el control de su voz, desgranando las últimas frases con una frialdad alarmante tratándose de él.- En ese momento las piezas encajaron, aclarándome el por qué mi amante, mi amigo, se mostraba más esquivo con el paso del tiempo, el por qué de sus silencios y miradas perdidas. Y ahora, Milo no entiende que al resucitar me haya alejado de él, porque no tiene ni puta idea de que yo sé lo que hicieron. Que fornicaron como cerdos delante de mis narices.

—Maldita sea, Aioria…

El italiano se separó de él brevemente para sacar medio cuerpo de la bañera y encontrar la cajetilla de tabaco en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Encendió un cigarrillo, se sentó junto al león pasándole un brazo por los hombros y le dio una extensa calada meditativa al pitillo antes de alargárselo al griego. Odiaba la frustración que se desprendía de su aura normalmente rica. Debía haber sido el momento más duro de su existencia, ir a la muerte con semejante certeza pesando sobre su corazón; y volver a la vida, debió ser una pesadilla.

—Tu cosmos se vuelve gris cuando hablas de esto —le dijo— Es el color de la amargura. Debería pudrirse en el infierno cualquiera que le haga esto a tu aura espléndida… llena de vida… y…

Guardó silencio de golpe. No sólo Aioria sino sobre todo la energía que desprendía, la parte más característica de él, lo maravillaban. En el pasado había aborrecido esa cualidad lumínica suya, había intentado destruirla constantemente a base de golpes bajos, y por los dioses que casi lo había conseguido. Y no podía soportar que ahora alguien le hiciera pasar por lo mismo que él. Sintió vergüenza y sintió rabia, sintió que necesitaba que aquella luz volviera a brillar, sintió que hubiera querido borrar de un plumazo todo aquel pasado deshonroso…

Y sintió, en definitiva, que se había enamorado del león.

Pero el griego no se dio cuenta de la conmoción que atenazaba al albino al ser consciente de golpe de sus propios sentimientos, así que continuó hablando, sumido como estaba en su propio dolor.

—Solo tú y yo lo sabemos. —Aioria aceptó el cigarro y le dio una honda calada, necesitaba calmar sus nervios, sus sentimientos encontrados. —Ahora eres el único que puede entender por qué reaccioné así esa noche, la razón de que no quiera tenerle cerca. Le he perdonado infinidad de mentiras, traiciones, pero jamás el que me robase a mi hermano ni mi confianza en él.

Se recostó contra el cuerpo del italiano, la necesidad de llorar le atenazaba la garganta pero nunca se permitiría algo así. Tan solo podía callar y aguantar hasta que la presión cediese, y esperar cobijado entre sus brazos era un regalo realmente inesperado.

—No quiero tu lástima, no te lo he contado para eso.

Por toda respuesta, el cangrejo le quitó el cigarrillo de entre los dedos dejándolo caer al agua, tiró de él hasta estrecharlo contra sí y acarició su nuca con el gesto tierno de quien consuela a un chiquillo. Se le encogió el corazón, tanto por empatía con Aioria como por los recuerdos que le traía el hecho de confortar a una persona de aquella manera.

—Estoy aquí, Aioria. Yo, no mi lástima. Estoy a tu lado —le susurró, incapaz de decirlo en voz más alta.

Se sentía como si le estuviera lanzando una maldición.

Las defensas del león cayeron con alarmante rapidez, dejándole totalmente vendido frente a sus emociones que amenazaban con desgarrarle por dentro. Eran demasiadas las dudas y posibilidades ante lo que en realidad pudo ocurrir o no que su mente amenazaba con estallar cada vez que intentaba encontrar el punto exacto en que las cosas se habían desmoronado de aquella forma aniquilando de un plumazo todo aquello a lo que se había aferrado durante años para sobrevivir a las penurias, a las mentiras, a las constantes luchas. Si tampoco podía creer en su hermano¿qué le quedaba? Esta vez fue su turno de desmoronarse, de aferrarse al italiano y dejar escapar aquello que le mataba por dentro.

—Yo no quería volver… —logró articular, a pesar de que casi no le salía la voz, rememorando las palabras que había comenzado a plasmar en la laguna. — Duele demasiado… no quería…

El italiano cerró su abrazo sobre él, sosteniéndolo, meciéndolo apenas sin dejar de acariciar su pelo, en el que depositaba pequeños besos.

—La vida duele —reconoció— Pero no estás solo. No te voy a dejar solo, Aioria.

—Mierda... —Llevó los dedos a sus ojos, apretando los lagrimales para evitar que el salado líquido saliese de ninguna forma. Tuvo que mantenerse callado, respirando con profundidad, hasta que pudo controlarse. — Death... no hagas promesas si no las piensas cumplir. Porque creeré en tus palabras y me aferraré a ellas. Necesito hacerlo. Quiero hacerlo.

—Yo no hablo por hablar.

El italiano no quiso ahondar en el tema, respetando los esfuerzos de Aioria por no derrumbarse. Cuando lo sintió más sereno le tomó la barbilla con cuidado y lo miró largamente. Sus ojos estaban irritados, pero incluso así refulgían con el verde más intenso de toda la creación.

—Realmente, Aioria… —le acarició el mentón con los pulgares en un gesto delicado—…necesitas ese afeitado.

—Si serás... —Enterró el rostro una vez más en su pecho, pero esta vez para aguantar la risa. Aquel hombre le descolocaba como ninguno, le llevaba de una emoción extrema a otra cual marioneta, hasta agotarlo anímicamente. Nunca nadie consiguió anteriormente hacerle hablar con tanta facilidad y eso le exasperaba, pero comenzaba a adorarle precisamente por ello. — Espera un momento.

El agua se removió cuando el cuerpo de Aioria se levantó para alcanzar la cuchilla de afeitar y la espuma. Y volvió a formar pequeñas olas cuando regresó al lado de Máscara.

—Si no me ayudas puedo ser yo quien se rebane solito la carótida, y no me apetece llenarlo todo de sangre. —bromeó, en apariencia algo más recuperado.

—No me extraña. Limpiar esta piscina olímpica que tú llamas bañera debe ser trabajo de meses.

—Exagerado.

DeathMask enjabonó despacio las mejillas y el cuello de Aioria, reconfortado por la luz que poco a poco volvía a manifestarse en su cosmos. Si todo fuera tan sencillo como hacerle sonreír, pensó, la relación entre ellos estaría… Cortó la reflexión a la mitad y empezó a deslizar la cuchilla sobre la piel, dibujando el contorno de su rostro con precisión. Era una forma curiosa de acariciar.

— ¿Ya habías hecho esto antes? –Interrumpió el león- Porque a mí me estás desvirgando. –Sonrió divertido cuando el cangrejo le golpeó como reprimenda.

—Estate quieto o te cortaré.

Se mantuvo en silencio, era mucho más fácil que intentar buscar excusas tontas para bromear a fin de distender un poco el ambiente. Igualmente, aquel momento de paz le sirvió para reflexionar un poco sobre las emociones que le provocaba el hombre que tenía frente a él. Un hombre al que odió, literalmente, durante años y que ahora era el único capaz de proporcionarle sosiego a su alma. Tenía que reconocer que durante los veinte días que pasó sin verlo lo extrañó demasiado como para seguir ignorando que ya no se trataba de un simple compañero sexual. La información recibida gracias al custodio de Piscis, lo que conocía por él mismo, y el deseo total y absurdo que se apoderaba de su cuerpo cada vez que lo tenía cerca, eran pistas suficientes para saber que su corazón peligraba de nuevo.

La cuestión era saber si estaba dispuesto a lanzarse al abismo sin cordel de seguridad.

—Death… —Tomó la mano con que el italiano sujetaba la cuchilla y le hizo detenerse besándole el interior de la muñeca. Cáncer esperó, extrañado, hasta que le mirada limpia del león se centró en sus ojos. Le tomó por la nuca con la otra mano y lo atrajo para besarle con un simple roce que resultó más intenso que si le hubiese devorado. Al separarse, una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Aioria. — Tienes espuma en la nariz. - Susurró. Se la limpió con un dedo y cerró los ojos recostándose para dejar que Máscara terminase.

El italiano aguantó con estoicismo los estragos que aquella delicada caricia había causado en su cuerpo y siguió delineando el mentón del griego con la cuchilla hasta que dejó de haber resistencia al deslizarla. La aclaró antes de dejarla sobre la repisa de la bañera, y se esmeró en limpiar de espuma la piel de Aioria antes de comprobar con los labios si el apurado era o no perfecto.

Y sí, lo era.

— ¿Ya estoy lo suficientemente guapo para ti?

Tras esa pregunta, Aioria guardó silencio. Cáncer, sin responder, le miraba de una forma totalmente diferente de cómo lo había hecho hasta el momento. En sus ojos había podido leer durante años odio, ira, más tarde deseo, llegando a la lujuria. Pero ahora no sabía darle nombre a lo que veía en ellos. Se limitó a cogerle de la muñeca y tirar levemente de él para que se recostase en su pecho. Ya bastaba de bromas, incluso de palabras. De lo único que iba a disfrutar desde aquel preciso instante era del olor de su cabello húmedo y del roce de sus cuerpos. Hasta que se aburriesen de estar metidos en el agua.

**ooOOoo**

— ¡Te digo que es verdad!

—No¡no lo es¡Eres un mentiroso y el señor Aioria te va a hacer dar mil vueltas al Santuario!

— ¡Y a ti te van a expulsar!

—Os quedáis cortos; os voy a hacer dar _tres mil_ vueltas al Santuario, a los dos, antes de pedir personalmente vuestra expulsión.

Se hizo el silencio de inmediato. Los dos rapaces que discutían y se zarandeaban el uno al otro se soltaron encogiéndose visiblemente, mientras el corrillo de compañeros que los jaleaban retrocedió unos cuantos pasos ante la presencia amenazante de su entrenador. Aioria les dedicó una mirada severa a todos, uno por uno.

— ¿Alguien va a explicarme qué está pasando?

Preguntaba aunque ya tenía una cierta idea. Hacía unos minutos Lythos había llamado a la puerta del baño para avisarle, con tono evidentemente satisfecho por tener una excusa para interrumpir, de que un chiquillo de su patrulla de formación esperaba en la puerta para informar de una escaramuza en los barracones de sus aprendices, algo relacionado con algún tipo de habladuría que había creado una discordia particularmente agresiva entre los más jóvenes. Aioria no tuvo más remedio que acudir de inmediato a solucionar el problema mientras DeathMask se quedaba esperándole sentado en el pórtico de Leo, fumando con expresión indescifrable y los ojos fijos en la luna llena, que empezaba a ascender por encima del horizonte. El león sospechaba que al italiano no le agradaban demasiado los niños, a pesar de que se rumoreaba que casi todas las máscaras de su templo eran de adultos y que los pocos rostros infantiles que decoraban su pared habían llegado allí de forma accidental; en cualquier caso Aioria no se había parado a comprobarlo, le daba grima mirar siquiera aquellos objetos macabros. Y de todas formas, en ocasiones comprendía perfectamente la aversión del albino por los chiquillos. Ocasiones como aquella, sin ir más lejos. Los críos se miraban de reojo unos a otros, intentando a todas luces encontrar a quién echar la culpa saliendo ellos bien parados, y el león empezó a perder la paciencia.

¿Y bien? —inquirió en un tono que no admitía más demoras

Es por la guerra, maestro.

Al fin uno de los chiquillos se adelantó al resto del grupo con el suficiente valor para hablar. Pero sus palabras solo trajeron desasosiego al león, que le miró, eso sí, sin demostrar un ápice de la confusión que sentía.

— ¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo? Explícate mejor. –El tono molesto que empleó tuvo el efecto contrario al esperado, asustando al rapaz, que de pronto quedó mudo y muy interesado en la punta de sus pies. — ¡Santa Atenea! No me hagáis perder la poca paciencia que me queda con vosotros. Hablad de una vez, y no quiero mentiras.

—Discutíamos sobre a qué país nos mandarían a luchar cuando el Patriarca empiece a vender nuestros servicios.

Si la reprimenda de Aioria les había hecho recobrar el habla, la mirada cargada de indignación que les dirigió en ese momento les hizo temblar. El maestro normalmente era cariñoso con ellos aunque se mostrase estricto en los entrenamientos. Pero verle en aquel estado era algo nuevo, y muy poco agradable.

—Tres mil vueltas. Todos. Y pobre del que pille intentando escaquearse o divulgando bulos tan absurdos como el que acabo de escuchar. –Ninguno de sus aprendices se movió de su sitio, deseaban preguntar la razón por la que estaba tan seguro de que era mentira. Pero su retraso tan solo sacó aún más de quicio al griego que les gritó amenazante. — ¡Ahora!

Al verlos correr en todas direcciones tuvo la desagradable sensación de estar frente a un grupo de buitres asustados ante un rival de mayor poder, buitres que volverían a las andadas una vez el peligro pasase.

"_No pienses tonterías, son sólo niños"._

Pero niños o no, habían sido elegidos para defender una diosa, para tener unos ideales puros y faltos de egoísmo.

"_Joder, Aioria, el cangrejo se reiría en tu cara si te escuchase hablar así"._

DeathMask. Sintió la asfixiante necesidad de volver a su lado y contarle lo ocurrido. Seguramente no sería la persona más idónea en la que descargar sus temores, pero no confiaba en nadie más.

"_Vaya, así que al final he llegado a este punto"._

Caminó con aparente tranquilidad en dirección a su templo. Por mucho que necesitase regresar junto a él, saber que seguramente volverían a discutir cuando sus opiniones chocasen hacía que su ánimo decayese aún más, aunque no se detuvo y siguió subiendo hacia DeathMask, que continuaba fumando sentado en las escaleras de Leo. El griego no pudo por menos que reparar en que las cosas, en aquellos 28 días, se habían vuelto más confusas de lo que ambos pudieran esperar después de aquel extraño primer encuentro, casi un calco del momento presente, él nuevamente dirigiendo sus pasos hacia la eterna nube de tabaco y oscuridad que parecía rodear al italiano. Éste se incorporó y lo estudió con calma, hasta que los dos quedaron frente a frente. Sólo la expresión del griego era distinta, mucho más ácida que aquella otra primera noche.

— ¿Por qué me pones esa mala cara, león? — inquirió finalmente el albino, empezando a sentirse incómodo.

—No se puede estar siempre sonriendo. — fue la seca respuesta del aludido.

—No. —Repuso DeathMask, algo picado— Pero es lo que tú sueles hacer, hasta el punto de que a veces me he llegado a preguntar si tenías algún tipo de parálisis facial. Así que verte de repente con esa cara de perro, me sorprende.

—Siempre tan agradable, no sé como lo consigues— espetó Aioria.

—Ya sabes, labia italiana— finalizó DeathMask, en tono insolente; pero no tardó en ceder ante la evidente desazón del griego; lo miró directamente, variando la expresión —Aioria¿tan mal ha ido la cosa?

Inconscientemente el león levantó una ceja demostrando la sorpresa que le causaba el pequeño atisbo de preocupación que percibió en sus palabras. Todavía no se hacía a la idea de que realmente le importaba a aquel hombre, de que al menos así parecía ser. Lo que le llevó a responderle con la misma franqueza.

—Les he puesto a correr hasta que se les pudran las piernas. Pero no, no ha sido difícil terminar con la reyerta.

El italiano le rozó la ceja alzada con la mano izquierda

— ¿Qué te preocupa, entonces?

—Rumores... —Aioria resopló visiblemente fastidiado, pero la caricia le agradaba y lo demostró quedándose quieto, cerca de él— Parece que nunca podemos disfrutar de un tiempo de paz demasiado largo.

DeathMask retrocedió un par de pasos, aturdido.

¿Guerra…¿De nuevo?

El griego negó con la cabeza con gesto cansado.

—Sólo son habladurías de niños que apuntan a que ahora nos van a "prestar" para mantener el orden entre naciones... –Aioria se arrepintió de inmediato por haberle soltado la información a bocajarro. Él ni siquiera creía que unos chiquillos pudiesen conocer una noticia así de importante, y absurda. Pero había algo en su interior que bullía inquieto, quizás no saber con seguridad si estaría dispuesto a luchar nuevamente o no, a seguir los ideales que una vez defendió y en los cuales ahora no creía con tanta convicción. — ¿No es jodidamente divertido?

— ¿Divertido? —El albino reflexionó rápidamente sobre lo que acababa de escuchar— Mantener el orden. ¿Como... cascos azules¿A las órdenes de quién?

—Supongo que como intermediarios. —Tras dar un par de pasos en direcciones contrarias y no saber qué hacer, Aioria optó por sentarse en un escalón con las piernas abiertas y las manos colgando, apoyadas sobre estas— No sé en que cojones piensan esos críos...

—Intermediarios. —El italiano se sentó al pie de los escalones, apoyó los antebrazos en las rodillas de Aioria, cruzándolos, y la barbilla sobre estos— Qué absurdo. Yo diría que si a tus aprendices les sobra tanto tiempo como para discurrir sandeces, deberías hacerles trabajar más duro, para que no se aburran. Pero… —suspiró, con un gesto de duda— si algo de verdad hubiera, espero que al menos seamos neutrales. Lo único que faltaba es que nos convirtieran en mercenarios.

Sin dejar de mirar a ningún lugar, el griego levantó una de sus manos para enredar los dedos en el cabello de Máscara. Hacía poco que había descubierto lo mucho que le tranquilizaba aquel simple gesto. El albino suspiró al sentir los dedos de Aioria entre su pelo; era una caricia a la que se había acostumbrado deprisa, y a él también le sosegaba.

—Sólo –hizo mucho hincapié en aquella palabra. — son habladurías de chiquillos. Pero en cualquier caso cumpliremos con nuestro deber, como hasta ahora.

"_¿Cómo puedo decir eso sin estar seguro de en que dirección apunta mi lealtad?"_

—Es bueno que seamos útiles para alguien. Estar al servicio de una diosa sin otra cosa que hacer que luchar en guerras que nosotros mismos empezamos, es desesperante. Pero... — guardó silencio, sin saber cómo continuar sin ser malinterpretado.

— ¿Pero? —le apremió Aioria al tiempo que bajaba la vista buscando sus ojos, prestándole toda su atención. Aunque aquella conversación fuese inútil en cualquier otro sentido, al menos le serviría para conocer la actitud que mostraría el italiano en una situación tan difícil.

De repente el griego había descubierto que le interesaba lo que el albino tuviese que decir; solían mantener posturas diferentes sobre cualquier tema por nimio que fuera, pero quizás esa fuese la razón de apreciar tanto sus palabras. Simplemente necesitaba una perspectiva distinta a la propia para intentar entender de una vez algo, sólo algo de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor sin que él pudiese evitarlo. DeathMask alzó a su vez los ojos para mirar a Aioria, y se encontró con sus iris imposiblemente verdes. Desde la vuelta de la muerte su mirada tendía a turbarle, y aquella noche especialmente, al haber descubierto por qué. Sopesó con cuidado lo que iba a decir; sabía que se había convertido en un soldado que pensaba por sí mismo, y en un ejército no había nada más peligroso.

—Pero no me convertiría en un mercenario al servicio de ningún país ni ninguna diosa ajena. —continuó al fin— Si no mantuviéramos la neutralidad, pediría la licencia.

Bajó los ojos de nuevo, esperando una reacción colérica por parte del león; sabía que su característico desprecio por las normas y la autoridad tendía a exasperar al griego. Pero por una vez, Aioria, no se centró ni en la moralidad ni el deber sino en un punto que a quien realmente preocupaba era a él mismo. Intentando buscar sus respuestas a través del otro.

—No puedes dejar la armadura así como así —fue la breve contestación—, ella te eligió.

Dejó de acariciarle el pelo para hacerlo en su propia nuca, era incapaz de entender el poco apego que el cangrejo tenía para todo aquello que representaba la orden. Dejando a un lado las reglas, las guerras inútiles, los dioses y sus caprichos... ¿Es que no le importaba nadie aparte de él lo suficiente como para querer protegerlo? Para Aioria no había rostros, tan solo salvaba una y otra vez la vida a extraños y durante mucho tiempo pensó que lo hacía porque eso era lo que le enseñaron siempre, que era la única forma de limpiar su nombre, hasta que comprendió que poseer tanto poder tan solo por tenerlo dejaba vacía por completo su existencia. No era que las personas le necesitasen a él para sobrevivir, sino que sin esas personas el león perdía sus garras, su valentía, su significado.

DeathMask soltó aire bruscamente al detectar la condena implícita en las palabras del león.

—Ella me eligió. Pero yo puedo elegir no vestirla —respondió con sequedad.

De inmediato guardó silencio de nuevo y respiró por la nariz varias veces, tratando de relajarse. El griego, simplemente, se equivocaba, y no podía culparle por juzgarle a través de los preconceptos que normalmente la gente tendía a atribuirle.

—Aioria, no lo entiendes. ¿De qué sirve tener todo lo que tenemos, si al final lo acabamos poniendo al servicio de quien no lo merece? León Estelar, ya una vez servimos a Arlés, sabes de lo que hablo. Cualquier país podría querer comprar a soldados como nosotros; a su servicio, podríamos ser armas terribles.

— ¿No confías en nuestro Patriarca? Shion no es Arlés, no es Saga... —Apartó la vista un poco avergonzado por lo que iba a decir—...no es Atenea.

La diosa, tan solo una niña, mentira. Después de tantas batallas y sufrimiento no podía continuar considerándola como tal, protegiéndola de sus propias acciones y decisiones. De su falta de fuerza. De todos los sentimientos con los que tenía que lidiar desde su vuelta a la vida, la decepción era la peor de todas. Sin embargo era consciente de que aún así, si se lo volviesen a pedir, no dudaría ni un instante en luchar por protegerla y no estaba muy seguro de en que le convertía aquella certeza. Miró al italiano y se dirigió nuevamente a él.

— ¿Acaso confías en alguien?

—Ya no sé en quién confío y en quién no —le respondió DeathMask, con cierta amargura — Han pasado muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo, y es difícil verlas con retrospectiva. A veces tengo la sensación de no entender nada.

Se movió hasta apoyar la espalda en los escalones y encendió un cigarrillo, pasándole la cajetilla a Aioria por si quería seguir insistiendo en superar su mala resistencia al tabaco, antes de continuar hablando.

—Arlés no es Saga. Saga es un excelente capitán, pero también es un hombre enfermo; fue Arlés quien organizó aquella guerra que casi acabó con nosotros, no Saga— suspiró— Sé que Shion no es Arlés; pero no le conozco. No tengo motivos para confiar en él, aunque nos llevó a buen término en Hades. En cuanto a ti¿por qué luchas? No pareces creer en Atenea, y sin embargo insistes en servirla. ¿Por qué lo haces?

—No creer en ella —el griego alargó la frase intentando buscar las palabras necesarias para hacerle entender al tiempo que rechazaba el cigarro— Es algo contradictorio, no creo en que los dioses manejen nuestro destino a su antojo y sin embargo lucho por uno de ellos. No confío en que sea capaz de darnos una vida de paz y aún así la sigo. Supongo que simplemente espero que algo ocurra...aunque llevo esperando demasiado ya.

Se deslizó por el escalón hasta caer al siguiente dejando así a Death entre sus piernas, pasando los brazos por sus hombros y dejándolos caer con pereza sobre su pecho.

— ¿Por qué quisiste entrar en la Orden?- le preguntó— No creo que ya tuvieses planeado todo lo que ocurrió. —Esta vez no había censura o reproche en su voz, tan solo verdadero interés por conocerle, por entender.

—No había nada planeado, y de hecho nadie me preguntó si quería entrar o no. Simplemente ocurrió.

El italiano se revolvió dentro el abrazo de Aioria, desazonado. Nadie le había preguntado nunca acerca de aquello, y no sabía bien cómo hablar de algo tan difícil. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de ser capaz.

—Mi maestra me encontró en mi pueblo cuando yo tenía siete años. Le pareció detectar potencial en mí, y me llevó con ella. Fue una decisión con la que todo el mundo estuvo encantado.

Aioria apretó un poco más el abrazo posando los labios en el cuello del cangrejo para no volver a despegarlos hasta que dejó de hablar, cediéndole el turno.

— ¿Tú lo estuviste?

La noche del lago había inquirido sobre algo similar y se temía que recibiría la misma respuesta. Nadie les preguntaba nada acerca de lo que ellos deseaban, tan solo ordenaban y esperaban a que naciera en ellos de forma espontánea el amor hacia la diosa. Aioria miró al italiano, que negó con la cabeza.

—Yo estaba… enfermo.

DeathMask se recostó contra Aioria, sintiendo el estómago revuelto. Lo que acababa de decir era un rodeo descarado de la cuestión, una manera piadosa de explicarlo, pero daba cierta idea de la situación.

—De todas maneras no creo que me hubiera importado salir de aquel sitio. Era una aldea de Calabria, la gente era bastante supersticiosa, y yo soy albino, Digamos que no era… demasiado apreciado.

Suspiró y bendijo al inventor de los eufemismos. Aún así, Aioria supo que callaba más de lo que contaba y tuvo la tentación de preguntar un poco más sobre la historia, sus labios incluso dejaron escapar un pequeño sonido antes de decidir que era mejor no presionarle. La forma en que se apoyaba contra su pecho le decía que era un momento delicado de los que rara vez se daban el lujo de tener entre ellos o con cualquiera, y no quería romper el clima apacible que habían conseguido crear durante la velada.

—Pero ¿y después? Cuando yo llegué aquí me sentí asustado pero un poco más libre al mismo tiempo. –Nada dijo sobre lo reconfortante que resultara la compañía de Aiolos tras los primeros días de reclutamiento.

El griego se preguntó si estaría perdiendo una buena oportunidad de saber algo más del pasado del albino. No estaba muy seguro, pero lo que sí sabía era que después de cómo reaccionó al preguntarle por Alessandro no se iba a arriesgar a joderle de nuevo. Ya llegaría el momento, o al menos eso esperaba. DeathMask se sintió a la vez aliviado y decepcionado por su discreción; negó otra vez con la cabeza ante su pregunta, porque su educación como escudero había sido, como mínimo, confusa.

—Estaba en mal estado, y muy confundido. Mi vida en la aldea y mi manera de marcharme fueron bastante…

Buscó una palabra adecuada durante unos momentos.

—…traumáticas. No tenía mucha fe en la gente, así que tampoco me hice demasiadas ilusiones con mi nueva vida. Pero sí, esperaba un cambio, creo.

La forma en que un gélido escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal ante el recuerdo de Máscara echado en la cama, débil y vulnerable en la casa de Piscis, le resultó tan odiosa que no supo como descifrar su propia reacción. Tan solo la asimiló como una prueba más de que era imposible seguir negando lo que sentía por él. Pegó más el pecho contra su espalda y apoyó la frente en la nuca suspirando suavemente. Cuando Death pareció abrirse y consentir en hablarle de lo que pensaba o sentía, el león se bloqueó de forma irremediable, perdiendo así la oportunidad que se le presentaba para ahondar un poco más en su interior al no querer causar el mismo efecto que al preguntarle por Alessandro. Por miedo de hacerle sufrir con sus ansias de saber.

—Me desagrada la idea de verte débil... —susurró al fin, sin ser capaz de aclararle sus temores.

—No lo soy; pero todos hemos sido críos alguna vez… —respondió el italiano, dando unas palmaditas sobre la mano de Aioria antes de entrelazar los dedos de ambos. —Ya sabes… soy un tipo duro —bromeó.

—Sí, lo eres. — El griego sonrió aunque él no pudiese verlo, de medio lado, dividido entre las dudas y la seguridad de saber ciertas sus palabras. — ¿Qué te ocurría? Ser albino puede resultar engorroso pero no creo que sea tan grave como para que te aleje de la gente.

DeathMask inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y estudió las pocas estrellas que se veían bajo la inmensa luna llena que poco a poco iba invadiendo el cielo; era difícil comprender ciertas cosas si uno no se había criado en un ambiente como el que lo había hecho él. Sus dedos se tensaron ligeramente sobre los de Aioria al incidir sobre el tema.

—En cuanto a mentalidad, la gente de mi aldea vivía poco menos que en pleno medievo. Los adultos no me miraban demasiado bien, pero me respetaban; los críos, no. Los chiquillos tienden a ser más sinceros que los mayores. Si pensaban que era un monstruo, me perseguían y me lo decían; recibí más de una pedrada, pero bueno, todo tiene sus ventajas, todavía hoy nadie me gana en trepar a un árbol.

Bromeaba, porque no tenía otra manera de defenderse de los recuerdos. La sensación de ser un monstruo, ya no por su aspecto sino por su interior, nunca había llegado a abandonarle. Pero para el león su desenfado no suponía ningún alivio, ya que intuía que DeathMask usaba aquella actitud como escudo, lo mismo que él. Debía conducirse con cuidado si no quería que se cerrase en banda de un momento a otro.

—No es fácil sobrevivir cuando le tachan a uno con un estigma que te diferencia tanto del resto... —musitó el griego reflexionando en voz alta sobre otro de sus tantos malos recuerdos— Otro bonito regalo de mi querido hermano. –Terminó agregando con evidente ironía.

Tras eso permaneció en silencio largo tiempo, saboreando de nuevo cada palabra, todas las inflexiones que había detectado en el tono de su voz para intentar montar así el rompecabezas que era Death. Y poco a poco, aún cuando era él quien intentaba entender, se sentía más comprendido que nadie. No existía caballero que no conociera su suerte y la de Aiolos, su vida era de dominio público en el Santuario. Pero eso no significaba que en contraposición, aquellos que hablaban a sus espaldas fuesen capaces de entender el sufrimiento de un niño hecho hombre antes de tiempo, por necesidad. Y por si aquello fuese poco, también conocía el resto, lo que a todos les había ocultado con recelo ya que implicaba que finalmente habían tenido razón todo el tiempo, que su hermano era un traidor, aunque no en el sentido que ellos imaginaban.

—Si no estuviésemos tan encerrados en nosotros mismos quizás habríamos mantenido antes esta conversación y tú no tendrías que buscar tantas máscaras con las que ocultar tu pena. —Refregó la punta de la nariz por su cuello, en el nacimiento del pelo— Tengo la sensación de hablar y hablar pero no dar con las preguntas importantes¿Me equivoco?

DeathMask tosió ante las palabras de Aioria, sin saber qué responderle; normalmente nadie hablaba con tanta naturalidad de las mil máscaras detrás de las que se camuflaba. De hecho, se aceptaban como ciertas. Pero a esas alturas era absurdo continuar pensando que podía engañar al león.

—Me temo que no existen las preguntas adecuadas —respondió finalmente, con la voz ahogada— No si las respuestas son tan desagradables como las mías. Supongo que he tenido la vida que me merecía; todo lo que he tocado lo he destruido.

Se levantó bruscamente y se alejó de Aioria.

"_Y acabaré por destruirte a ti también_"

Encendió otro cigarrillo, con las manos temblorosas, y expulsó el humo lentamente, tratando de calmarse.

El León dejó que se alejara un poco, sabía que lo necesitaba, comenzaba a conocerle, al menos mínimamente, a interpretar los signos de su cuerpo. Pero aunque todo eso le ayudara a comportarse cuando le tenía cerca, la forma en que se alejaba una y otra vez de él le dañaba, porque no llegaba a comprender lo que ocurría, lo que intentaba ocultarle con tanto ahínco incluso tras haber llegado a aquel nivel de intimidad.

—Soy yo quien debe decidir si se arriesga o no— respondió al pensamiento que el italiano no había llegado a formular, y que sin embargo había quedado perfectamente patente.

Se levantó yendo tras Death y tras hacer a un lado el cigarro le besó suavemente, con intensidad, en una muestra más de la mezcla de luces que habitaban en el león.

—Dejemos las preguntas a un lado. Simplemente cuéntamelo. Ya te dije que podía esperar, un poco al menos. No tiene que ser hoy ni mañana, solo quiero saberlo, cuando decidas que está bien para ti.

Quiso añadir "para ambos", pero ni tan siquiera estaba seguro de que existiese una razón para hablar de ellos como algo más de dos individuos que pasaban juntos algo de su tiempo. Las idas y venidas en su situación le tenían completamente perdido. Necesitaba algo más tangible que su propio deseo de que así fuese.

— ¿Por qué? — Le preguntó el albino con cierta rudeza — ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

Aioria quiso responderle pero DeathMask le aferró por la nuca y le devolvió el beso con una mezcla de violencia y desesperación, anticipando una respuesta que no quería escuchar en realidad. A pesar de los momentos compartidos antes, el hecho de que Aioria no hubiera sentido la menor inquietud por su desaparición, que no se hubiera planteado siquiera la posibilidad de que hubiera ocurrido algo, le decía dos cosas, la primera que el griego estaba muy lejos de confiar en él y que lo consideraba un hombre como mínimo sin principios, y la segunda que el orgullo del león se encontraba muy por encima de su interés. Aquello le llevaba a la desoladora conclusión de que quizá la única motivación de Aioria para indagar así en temas tan dolorosos fuera todavía la curiosidad; porque aquella faceta del felino no era sólo un mito, pero de alguna manera el italiano sentía que si era esa la motivación del griego, tal sentimiento no iba a matar al gato, sino a él. Después de la velada y las cosas que había descubierto que albergaba en su interior hacia el griego, aquella posibilidad lo dañaba. Y mucho.

—Verás, León Estelar, durante muchos años desde mi llegada al Santuario no podía soportar que nadie se me acercara, ni que nadie me tocara, y esa curiosa fobia tiende a aparecer cada vez que algo me hace daño. Así que si sólo es la curiosidad lo que te impulsa a indagar, echa el freno, no vaya a ser que la próxima vez que intentes acercarte te arranque la mano.

La desazón que se pintó en los ojos de Aioria contrastó completamente con la fuerza con que apretaba la mandíbula. No estaba acostumbrado a pedir las cosas de aquella forma, a interesarse por nadie lo suficiente como para implicarse de tal manera que pudiesen dañarlo. Y la contestación del cangrejo le hizo temblar de indignación, o al menos eso era lo que él pensaba porque, en esos momentos, se negaba a admitir que el nudo en el pecho significase otra cosa mucho más profunda. ¿Era posible que le hubiese engañado cuando le dijo que se quedaría a su lado? Quizás tan solo fuesen palabras dichas al azar para consolarle momentáneamente.

—Aún no demuestras que seas capaz de arrancarme nada, cangrejo, aunque siempre podemos volver a la situación de antes y continuar la pelea donde la dejamos.

DeathMask retrocedió un par de pasos y miró a Aioria, incrédulo. Le parecía imposible que el griego no hubiera escuchado ni una sola de sus palabras, pero así era; sólo se había quedado en la forma. El contenido se había perdido por el camino, la referencia a su pasado, la alusión a la capacidad del león para dañarle hasta el punto de despertar una fobia de la infancia. Todo.

"_Bueno, DeathMask¿y qué esperabas?_"

El orgullo del León era tan legendario como su curiosidad, y aún sabiendo que aquella reacción era de esperar, DeathMask se cerró en banda. Leía en los ojos del griego que sus palabras lo habían herido, pero no podía pararse a sanarle los rasguños, porque en ese momento se sentía desbordado. Giró sobre sus talones para dirigirse a su Casa, y se quedó de frente a la luna llena; soltó un exabrupto en italiano y dio media vuelta para dejar la zona de templos y dirigirse a la arena.

—Death…_ —_Susurró el león, tan imperceptiblemente que el cangrejo no pudo oírlo.

La pose orgullosa, la barbilla levantada en actitud desafiante, todos y cada uno de los gestos de Aioria reflejaban con absoluta claridad lo poco que le importaba verle alejarse de él. Tan solo quedaba un detalle, pequeño e insignificante que, simplemente, estaba destrozándole poco a poco; de hecho, los años de autocontrol era lo único que le impedía salir corriendo tras él, golpearle hasta el cansancio y tras ello hacerle el amor hasta caer ambos agotados. No podía creer que hubiesen llegado tan lejos para nada, nada de todo aquello estaba planeado, de haberle preguntado alguien hubiese contestado sin dudarlo que Máscara sería el último ser en el mundo que le haría sentir todo aquello de nuevo.

— ¡No te atrevas a darme la espalda¡Ten huevos para decirme en griego lo que le gritas a la luna!

El italiano se detuvo un momento, apretando los puños con frustración, sin saber qué hacer o cómo reaccionar ante lo que sentía. Hubiera debido estar furioso y dolido hasta lo insoportable, con la Máscara de Muerte pugnando por salir y tomar el control, sobre todo en plenilunio, pero lo que predominaba en cambio era la pena. Profunda y amarga como lágrimas. DeathMask no sabía llorar, y probablemente de haber sabido tampoco lo hubiera hecho, y sin embargo cada paso que había dado alejándose de Aioria lo había obligado a respingar de dolor.

Se giró hacia el León lentamente, enfrentándose a él con los ojos, sus rojizos ojos albinos, ardiendo de rabia y de algo más acre.

— ¿A la luna? Le digo que llegará el día en que me mate, pero que no es hoy. Y la maldigo. Como ella me maldice a mí. Como tú me maldices con tu puta curiosidad.

Su tono era mesurado pero en absoluto apacible; era negro como la misma muerte.

—Ni siquiera te atreves a usar la palabra "nosotros", Aioria, pero preguntas, indagas, exploras. ¿Qué harás cuando hayas plantado la bandera en el territorio que pretendes conquistar? Dímelo. Porque quizá lo mejor sea volver a mi templo y dejarme llevar de una vez por todas por el canto de las máscaras. Habla, León.

El canto de las máscaras, no era la primera alusión que hacía sobre ellas el cangrejo pero la mente de Aioria no estaba lo suficientemente clara como para darse cuenta de su importancia, ya que cada palabra de Cáncer se le iba clavando con fuerza, implacable. Debía reconocer que era certero en sus ataques aún sin saberlo, sin embargo, nada en la posición del león revelaba su indecisión. Solamente la información que iba recibiendo poco a poco y que iba calando en su cerebro con cuentagotas era capaz de hacerle reaccionar. Se sentía estúpido, torpe, casi como cuando siendo adolescente aún comenzaba a conocer a otros hombres.

— ¿Nosotros? No existe ningún nosotros. Te pasas la vida maldiciendo a la luna y revolcándote en tus secretos, huyendo de cualquiera que se acerque relativamente a ti. Escuchas las intimidades de los demás, sus vergüenzas, pero cuando es tu turno simplemente te escudas en que eres incapaz. ¡Y una mierda! Te diré algo, no soy capaz de hablar más que de ti o de mí como individuos porque temo que me destroces. Porque mi maldita curiosidad me está llevando a unos límites que no conozco y que me aterra traspasar.

Efectivamente, no quería dejarse llevar por todo aquello, estaba empezando a conocer respuestas a preguntas que llevaba tiempo haciéndose. No le gustaba sentir miedo y Máscara se lo provocaba en demasía. Reconocía aquella incertidumbre, la desazón de no saber qué era lo que estaba haciendo mal. Y todo ello no podía dejar de relacionarlo con otra persona a la que pretendía olvidar desde hacía ya demasiado tiempo. Una persona que también le prometió, al igual que Cáncer, que nunca le dejaría solo, que le mintió de forma descarada durante años.

El albino tardó en recuperar el habla. Se había quedado rígido ante las palabras de Aioria, en primer lugar por la desconsideración con que a sus ojos había hablado de su incapacidad para tocar ciertos temas. DeathMask se repitió a sí mismo que Aioria no tenía por qué creerle, que ni siquiera tenía por qué comprender el alcance de sus heridas, pero no podía evitar dolerse por encontrarse enfrentado de nuevo al hecho de que el griego no confiaba en él en lo más mínimo. Que su pasado seguía marcándole ante los ojos del quinto custodio como indigno. Pero sobre todo, y de nada servía querérselo negar, le había destrozado la primera frase del león porque, efectivamente, no existía ningún "nosotros", y sin embargo, oírselo decir con tanta naturalidad había sido agónico.

—No tienes ni idea de cómo me paso la vida o de quién huyo, león, porque no me conoces —declaró, en tono grave.

— ¿Y de quién es la culpa de que no te conozca? —La situación comenzaba a sobrepasar al griego, llevándole a dejar de defenderse para atacar con crudeza.

El italiano cerró los ojos unos instantes, conminándose a tener calma. Repitiéndose que Aioria no tenía por qué comprender las implicaciones de portar la Máscara de Muerte, que no tenía porqué hacerse idea de la lucha que el albino mantenía consigo mismo cada vez que intentaba hablar de Alessandro, una lucha que le cerraba la boca con más eficacia de lo que lo haría la propia muerte. Pero incluso repetirse aquellos razonamientos resultaba insuficiente para paliar la amargura que lo embargaba por momentos.

—En cualquier caso¿de qué tienes miedo, qué límites te asusta cruzar? —Dijo al fin, tratando de desviar el tema por el bien de los dos— ¿Qué temes descubrir? La Casa de Cáncer es tenebrosa, pero tu curiosidad por ella tampoco te va a matar.

— No es la Casa lo que me preocupa, sino su tú mismo dijiste hace poco, jamás podré estar seguro contigo. Eso ya lo he vivido durante años con Milo y te aseguro que he tenido más que suficiente. Así que no me jodas porque no hable de "nosotros" o porque te moleste mi maldita curiosidad.

Cuando Aioria reconoció que nunca estaría seguro con él, DeathMask tuvo que girar en redondo y darle la espalda de nuevo, porque no había ningún insulto, ninguna afrenta, que doliera más que una verdad. Tragó saliva y luchó por respirar, porque se le había cortado el aliento. Quiso responderle, soltarle alguna estupidez sobre que le traía sin cuidado que hablara de un nosotros, un vosotros o un ellos, o que corriera a refugiarse en la cama del Escorpión o de su puta madre, pero ni la ironía ni el orgullo acudieron a su rescate.

—Tu curiosidad no me molesta— confesó al fin en voz baja —Me mata.

Y se alejó de él.

Aioria se quedó atónito. No era exactamente lo que esperaba oír pero dejando a un lado las formas, en el fondo, era lo que necesitaba. Supuso que ninguno de los dos era capaz de hablar con mayor claridad y que, o lo remediaban, o realmente jamás habría un "nosotros" por el que luchar. Mientras le observaba caminar cada vez más lejos de él se obligó a darse a sí mismo un par de respuestas que nadie más podía proporcionarle.

"_No quiero que se vaya, al menos eso lo sé con seguridad._"

DeathMask avanzaba por instinto, con el cosmos casi apagado, dejando prácticamente ciegos sus inútiles ojos albinos; no quería ver nada. De repente odiaba aquel lugar que no había sido más que una prolongación del fiasco que fue su vida en Calabria y en el Santuario de Sicilia. A su espalda, Aioria lo miraba y sentía cada uno de sus músculos agarrotados, incluso deseándolo era incapaz de moverse; fue entonces que Máscara terminó de doblar por una esquina desapareciendo de su campo visual. Aquello fue suficiente para ponerle en marcha, primero tan solo un paso al que siguió otro, los siguientes más apresurados hasta terminar corriendo tras él con todas sus fuerzas solo para respirar tranquilo cuando lo tuvo delante. Aceleró lo suficiente como para alcanzarlo y abrazarlo mientras aún le daba la espalda, impidiendo que se separase al darse cuenta de lo que ocurría.

—Espera, —susurró— no te des la vuelta...

Cuando repentinamente los brazos de Aioria lo atraparon, el italiano tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos por no sacudírselos, y constató, desalentado, que la vieja fobia volvía a hacer aparición; estaba herido y no podía dejar de reconocerlo. El león había logrado hacerse con aquel poder ya en la casa de Piscis, y DeathMask se sintió vulnerable, como un cangrejo sin concha. A su espalda, Aioria tomó aire; si le miraba a los ojos no sería capaz de decirle nada, ni siquiera estaba seguro de poder hacerlo incluso mirando su nuca.

—Pregunto porque quiero comprenderte, pero tengo miedo, es cierto. —subió una mano por su cintura buscando hallar su mano pero no la encontró y tampoco se atrevió a soltarlo y que aprovechase para huir— No temo ni a tu casa ni a los supuestos horrores que escondes en ella, no es la oscuridad, el silencio o la indiferencia. Tengo miedo de mi mismo y de lo que puedo llegar a sentir, a necesitarte. Porque sé que mi orgullo te alejará como hace un momento. Tengo miedo de no saber jamás lo que sientes más que adivinándolo... porque duele... demasiado.

DeathMask escuchó las palabras del león una por una, sin saber si alegrarse o correr hasta dejarlo atrás definitivamente; levantó las manos hasta aferrarlo por las muñecas, sin tener claro tampoco si con aquel gesto pretendía apresarlo o si sólo buscaba apoyarse en él.

—No es tu orgullo lo que me ha alejado de ti; ha sido tu indiferencia. —Respondió, somero— Si no quieres necesitarme vete ahora, Aioria, antes de que las posiciones se desequilibren; porque cuando me pides que te hable de mí, me pides que dé un paso que tú mismo reconoces no querer dar. Quieres destrozar mis defensas y mantener las tuyas en alto.

—Eso no es justo y lo sabes. — ¿Acaso se creía que hablarle de la traición de su hermano era algo fácil?- Yo me he abierto a ti, te he contado cosas que deseaba mantener profundamente enterradas.

—No me refiero a contarnos cosas. Me refiero a establecer algo entre nosotros más allá de un par de polvos. Quieres que confíe en ti y que te necesite, pero tú no quieres hacerlo.

Apartó los brazos del león y se volvió a mirarlo; con el cosmos en un nivel tan bajo sólo lo veía como un borrón informe, pero el verde de sus iris se destacaba claramente entre el resto, y DeathMask fue nuevamente consciente de que hiciera lo que hiciera, dijera Aioria lo que dijese, él ya estaba condenado.

—Si no quieres necesitarme, vete. Porque tu ausencia, ahora, me duele; pero probablemente pronto me cueste la vida.

El griego permaneció en silencio como nunca antes lo hizo, pocas cosas eran las que conseguían que Aioria cerrase la boca. Excepto cuando se trataba de hablar sobre sus sentimientos. El problema era que se había obligado a sí mismo a callar su amor hacia Milo, cualquier tipo de pasión, durante tantos años que ya no recordaba cómo no hacerlo aunque fuese otro el que estuviese ahora frente a él. El escorpión representaba todo para él, desde amistad y placer hasta el amor más profundo que jamás sintió por otra persona, hombre o mujer. Aprendió a base de golpes que si deseaba permanecer a su lado en vez de ser desechado como el resto debía conducirse con cuidado. Siempre fingiendo, siempre dando una imagen de absoluta indiferencia, cuando en realidad se moría por dentro de celos o pena. Aquello era, de forma retorcida, lo más parecido a una relación duradera que tuvo en toda su vida y el resultado final fue desastroso. Sabía que no podía volver a cometer los mismos errores y por ello intentaba evitarlos pero, a cambio, cometía otros incluso peores.

Y ahora tenía a alguien enfrente que le echaba en cara su falta de interés, su desconfianza, pero que no se preocupaba por saber nada de él en realidad. Incapaz de hacerle sentir seguro para ir dando pasos que estabilizasen su relación poco a poco.

—Tú nunca preguntas nada. Si te interesaste por mi pasado antes fue tan solo por casualidad, una excusa perfecta para no tener que confesarme tus propios secretos.

— ¡¿Qué?!

Si Aioria se dio cuenta de la conmoción que aquellas palabras causaron en el cangrejo, no dio muestras de ello; estaba totalmente cerrado a cualquier cosa más allá del hecho de que no había otra verdad más simple y aplastante que aquella: todos daban por hecho que conocían al león, sus motivaciones, sus deseos. Pensaban que se llevaba tan bien con Escorpio porque eran iguales, descuidados, desinhibidos y sin mayor pretensión que calentar su cama con un cuerpo distinto cada noche.

Nadie le conocía.

Él había deseado calentar su cama, sí, pero con un solo cuerpo, una sola persona que tenía un rostro muy bien definido pero que jamás llegó a mirarle como él deseó. Y tuvo que morir para conseguir alejarse de él, roto de dolor al descubrir la razón de su derrota; resucitar para darse cuenta de que las cosas nunca cambiarían y para ser por fin consciente de que la soledad, lo quisiera o no, era algo inherente a su persona.

—Si de verdad te interesases por mí me lo harías saber de otra forma. En vez de tratarme como un puto trofeo me dirías sin rodeos que no quieres que toque ni a Afrodita ni a nadie porque te mueres de celos. Me hablarías, compartirías tu dolor conmigo. Pero no, prefieres apoyarte en Piscis y dejarme a mí a un lado. Llamar a otro entre delirios mientras yo creo que estás a punto de morirte entre mis brazos.

DeathMask le dejó hablar, sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando; sentía una mezcla de cólera, ira y desaliento ante las palabras del león.

— El primer día te quejabas de que preguntaba demasiado— respondió, con cierta ironía, ignorando aposta las alusiones al guardián del doceavo templo. Su cosmos casi apagado no le permitía estudiar el aura del león, que se mostraba totalmente impenetrable. — No pregunto porque confío en que tú me cuentes las cosas cuando te sientas preparado para ello. Eres un hombre adulto; asumo que si no hablas de algo, es porque has tomado la decisión de no hacerlo. Y si te acuestas con otros, enhorabuena, no voy a prohibírtelo, y tampoco voy a montarte una escena de celos cada vez que te obstines en restregármelo por la cara; tú eres mayorcito para hacer lo que quieras, tú sabrás lo que vale para ti lo que te juegas con esa actitud, y en cualquier caso yo no tengo costumbre de llorar en el hombro de nadie.

Ante esas palabras, los ojos del león expresaron dolor en estado puro. Saber que no era importante para Cáncer era una cosa, escucharlo de sus propios labios resultaba mucho más difícil de digerir de lo que nunca imaginó.

—Si algo me duele, aprieto los dientes hasta que pasa— prosiguió sin embargo el cangrejo, contradiciendo los pensamientos de Aioria— Y hasta ahora, la referencia más directa que has hecho a la posibilidad que haya algo más serio entre nosotros es recordarme que no existe tal "nosotros".

Tiró al suelo la colilla consumida que aún tenía entre los dedos, y encendió el tercer cigarrillo de la noche.

"_Vamos progresando, DeathMask_"

—Y de todas formas¿qué más pistas quieres que las que tienes delante de tus ojos, imbécil? —continuó— Te dije que no iría a ningún lado, que si es sólo la curiosidad lo que te impulsa a indagar acerca de lo que llevo detrás, te retires ahora, porque estoy empezando a pensar que no es sólo eso, que preguntas no porque te interesa la respuesta sino porque realmente soy yo el que te importo algo; y ahora mismo, saber que me equivoco en ese aspecto es algo que, mejor o peor, todavía puedo asumir, pero si las cosas siguen avanzando por el camino que lo están haciendo, no estoy seguro de poder seguir haciendo lo mismo mucho tiempo. Te estoy diciendo que poco a poco estás ganándote el poder de acabar conmigo porque cuando te tengo cerca siento algo, así que, Aioria, si lo haces por irresponsabilidad, por simple curiosidad, coge tu afán por lo desconocido, muévelo en otra dirección y déjame en paz. No soy nada interesante. Investiga en otra parte.

Dejó de hablar y le dio una calada furiosa al pitillo. Ya había dicho suficiente, y más aún que eso. Y si Aioria seguía sin querer escucharle, los dos sabrían que era en realidad el griego el que no tenía claro lo que quería.

—No sé cómo hacerlo.

El león bajó la vista a un lado al decir aquello, apretando los puños con impotencia. Las palabras de Death le habían resultado duras, demasiado certeras, pero al mismo tiempo le llenaban de una extraña ansiedad. Se decía a sí mismo que lo tenía fácil, que solo debía alargar la mano y le encontraría allí, esperándole.

—Te pedí la primera noche que no te fueses, volví a repetirlo hace apenas nada, pero a partir de este punto no sé lo que tengo que hacer o decir. Prometes quedarte a mi lado pero a la menor discusión te marchas, y si a ti te mata mi supuesta indiferencia, conmigo acaba ver tu espalda alejándose una y otra vez.

El león estaba herido, perdido, y si no ocurría algo pronto sacaría las uñas y el orgullo para borrar toda su indecisión y tras ello esconderse en su cueva oscura. Odiaba sentirse así, tan indeciso como un crío cuando poseía el poder de los dioses en sus manos, no ser capaz de hablar con claridad, de pedir lo que realmente deseaba. Sin levantar la vista, muy lentamente, subió la mano con la palma abierta y vuelta hacia arriba. Iba vacía y tan solo le quedaba esperar que por un golpe de suerte, al atraerla de nuevo hacia su cuerpo, volviese llena. DeathMask la miró, con miedo de asumir lo que Aioria parecía haber querido decir, y se debatió en un segundo entre un millón de reacciones posibles, sintiéndose impotente por no poder hacerse entender a su vez; su cara se crispó en un gesto de dolor, y con un jadeo de desesperación aferró por fin la mano y tiró de ella para después empujar al griego contra la pared y allí atraparlo con su propio cuerpo.

—No quiero tu puta curiosidad —espetó junto a su boca, de la que se adueñó inmediatamente para morderle los labios y tirar de ellos, besándole a continuación con toda la rabia que le generaba aquella situación insoportable. —Quiero tu interés. Quiero que me entregues a Aioria con todo lo que eso significa.

Entregarle a Aioria, eso no era tan fácil porque ni el propio león sabía lo que ello significaba más allá de una pose y unos emblemas dorados. No tenía la menor idea de lo que implicaban aquellas palabras en realidad. Le había entregado su pasado en bandeja de plata, sin ocultar nada. Sabía lo más importante y estaba deseoso de entregar el resto, pero nada aseguraba que fuese eso lo que el italiano le estaba pidiendo.

Las manos del cangrejo descendieron para aferrar su camisa y tiraron de ella hasta rasgarla, abriéndose paso por su piel, marcándola con las uñas y los dientes.

—No quiero sólo tu presente. Quiero también tu pasado, lo que te ha traído hasta aquí, y quiero tu futuro, la dirección en la que avanzas.

"_Quiero que todo esto sea verdad_"… El griego lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas pero, inconscientemente, aún no bajaba las defensas del todo; ni siquiera cuando Cáncer coló una rodilla entre las suyas, dejó caer el cigarrillo y le desabotonó los pantalones, tirando de ellos hacia abajo con una mano, aferrando con la otra sus rizos dorados para echarle la cabeza hacia atrás y morder su cuello, dejando huellas de su paso.

—Quiero que, si vas a lanzarte al vacío, dejes de intentar hacerlo en varios saltos, porque te despeñarás y me arrastrarás a mí contigo. Y si no quieres saltar, quédate en el borde, pero no juegues conmigo. Porque lo quiero todo, así que si no estás dispuesto a darlo, mejor dejarlo aquí y ahora.

Aioria se dejó guiar cual muñeca de trapo todo el tiempo sin terminar de ser consciente de lo que escuchaba. No podía creerlo, había extendido la mano y por primera vez en la vida alguien la llenaba con la propia. Una persona que le pedía realizar un camino juntos sin preguntar dónde terminaba, tan solo recorrerlo a su lado. Que le exigía una entrega total y que ofrecía lo mismo a cambio.

DeathMask subió de nuevo hasta sus labios y se apoderó otra vez de ellos, tironeando de los restos de la camisa para quitarla de en medio, y habló prácticamente dentro de su boca, en un jadeo ansioso y a la vez desolado que caló hondo en el ánimo de Aioria.

—No quiero quedarme más solo de lo que ya estaba. Entrégate, león, o márchate.

—Death...

Aioria recuperaba el control de sus extremidades poco a poco y con ello logró rodearle la cintura con la misma fuerza de siempre, pegarlo a su cuerpo sin detenerle en sus avances, sin preocuparse por la camisa que, hecha jirones, moría en la arena olvidada por ambos.

—No quiero seguir llamando a la muerte cuando te susurre al oído.

El griego subió las manos por la espalda de DeathMask, marcándole la piel incluso por encima de la ropa con la crispación de sus dedos. Ladeó la cabeza dejando el cuello totalmente al descubierto, las piernas abiertas y la respiración más acelerada a cada momento.

—Quiero saber tu nombre, que me pertenezca solo a mí.

Aioria abrió por fin los ojos y tomando el rostro del albino con ambas manos, le miró con seguridad, ignorando su expresión tensa ante la petición que acababa de formularle. Con convicción, sabiendo lo que deseaba.

—Toma todo de mí.Porque yo lo exigiré de ti, y que los dioses nos asistan si ello nos lleva a destruirnos mutuamente.

Dicho esto lo besó con furia y posesividad, y DeathMask aceptó su violencia, aturdido por el giro definitivo que acababa de dar la situación y asumiendo que la persona que estaba con él, _su_ _pareja_, era tan fiero como él mismo y que por tanto tendría que acostumbrarse a admitir sus envites como el propio Aioria hacía con los suyos. El felino comenzaba a marcar su territorio con todas sus armas y lucharía con fiereza contra todo aquel que intentase internarse en sus dominios. Deseaba tener a su lado a un compañero, un amante, alguien con quien curar sus heridas y al que cuidar, y pobre de aquel que intentase destruir todo aquello pues lo defendería con uñas y dientes si se daba el caso de llegar a conseguirlo algún día.

Las rocas se clavaban en la espalda del griego rasguñándole la piel sin cuidado. No se habían parado a pensar que se encontraban en medio del camino que unía el pueblo con el Santuario y que en cualquier momento alguien podía sorprenderles. Realmente casi todos sus encuentros siempre se daban bajo aquellas circunstancias, hasta el punto de que menos en la cama, habían practicado sexo en cualquier lugar, porque eran incapaces de esperar a llegar a un sitio más apropiado cuando sentían necesidad el uno del otro. Pero aquel no parecía un buen momento para cambiar tal costumbre; el italiano adivinó qué pasaba por la cabeza de Aioria por su manera de mirar alrededor, pero ni siquiera estaba seguro de que ninguno de los dos fuese capaz de detenerse. DeathMask necesitaba tomar a Aioria tanto como necesitaba tomar aire en cada caricia, y sabía que el griego tampoco se caracterizaba por su paciencia, ni en aquel campo ni en ningún otro; y de todas formas, la posibilidad de que alguien les descubriera le resultaba excitante, aunque si el intruso se atrevía a interrumpir, el albino se sentía capaz de mandarlo al Hades de un solo ataque. Se retiró del abrazo un momento para quitarse la camiseta y los tejanos, y sus pies forcejearon con los zapatos de los dos hasta apartarlos.

DeathMask respondió a los besos violentos de Aioria con otros todavía más agresivos hasta que brotó sangre, sin que el italiano pudiera precisar de cuál de los dos era. Retrocedió para sustituir los labios por los dedos, explorando la boca de Aioria antes de bajar las falanges ahora húmedas para aventurarse por otras zonas más escondidas del león, preparándolas todo lo rápido que sabía que podía hacerlo sin causar más dolor del necesario. Mordió los hombros del griego con frustración, obligándose a retener su ansia de penetrarle hasta no tener la certeza de que su cuerpo estaba dispuesto para recibirle. Y todas aquellas acciones provocaban tal deseo en Aioria que le nublaban los sentidos al punto de no sentir dolor bajo sus mordiscos sino placer, retorcido y absoluto, viciante.

Cuanto más rápido recorrían su cuerpo las manos del cangrejo más se impacientaba Aioria, haciéndoselo notar en la forma en que agarraba sus nalgas desnudas y las apretaba dejando marcados sus dedos en ellas. Le empujó hacia atrás con fuerza pues de otra forma no podría separarlo. La mirada de Death estaba llena de extrañeza pero Aioria tan solo sonrió al tiempo que limpiaba con el antebrazo el rastro de saliva que el último beso dejó alrededor de sus labios. Volteó sobre sí mismo dejando a la vista el firme trasero, las manos sobre la cabeza y esta inclinada hacia delante en actitud de sumisión momentánea. Le miró por entre el hueco que quedaba entre el cuello y el hombro, abrió las piernas aún más incitándolo a meterse de una vez entre ellas y esperó a que le destrozase de tal forma que le convenciera de que era dueño de su cuerpo y su alma de una buena vez por todas.

DeathMask supo lo que Aioria pretendía y se negó a ceder a aquel juego —aunque él mismo así lo deseaba—, porque sentía que después de todas las cosas que habían sido dichas no era el momento de destrozarse el uno al otro; en cambio se adentró en su cuerpo forzándose a hacerlo lentamente, avanzando un paso cada vez, dándole tiempo a acostumbrarse, mientras clavaba los dedos en sus caderas, reteniendo la tensión lo mejor que podía hasta que sintió que podía terminar con los miramientos. Acercó los labios al oído de Aioria y le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja para señalar el final de la tregua.

—Pietro —le susurró roncamente— Pietro es mi nombre. Clávatelo en el alma, al igual que… —un último movimiento, más incisivo que los anteriores, le llevó a enterrarse definitivamente en el león, con un gemido sordo—…al igual que yo me clavo en tu cuerpo.

Aioria mantuvo los dientes apretados durante todo el tiempo que el cangrejo tardó en instalarse en su interior, la frente apoyada en la fría roca y los ojos cerrados con fuerza. No le dolía, no era eso lo que provocaba tal silencio, era el saber que realmente estaba consiguiendo traspasar barreras que ni él mismo era consciente de haber levantado.

—Pietro...—Pronunció su nombre con voz ahogada, apenas audible, como si así quisiera evitar que nadie más lo escuchase jamás. Porque ahora le pertenecía y no dejaría que nadie se lo arrebatase, ni vivo ni muerto, mucho menos el recuerdo de alguien que ya no estaba.

"_Lo siento, Alessandro, pero necesito que ahora me ame a mí_".

Buscó su rostro con una mano, acariciándolo, haciendo que sus mejillas quedasen unidas antes de volverse para saborear los labios del italiano con una ternura que muy pocos conocían.

—Ya no llamo a la muerte...

DeathMask sintió un escalofrío al escuchar su propio nombre en labios de Aioria; la palabra sonó dura al teñirse del áspero acento griego del león, similar a lo que representaba, la primera burla de su vida recibida de boca de su padre al ver a aquel bebé tan extraño más parecido, a sus ojos, a un guijarro de río que a una persona. El italiano rodeó el cuerpo de Aioria con un brazo, sosteniéndolo, mientras el otro descendía para acariciarle la virilidad enhiesta con autoridad, exigiendo su entrega absoluta, embistiendo contra su cuerpo como si quisiera entrar en él en todos los sentidos posibles.

Bajo aquellas caricias, el león sentía una agradable pesadez recorriéndole todo el cuerpo. Estaba seguro de que era la primera vez en toda su vida que se sentía así antes de un orgasmo, y se preguntó sobre lo que ello significaría. Sonrió, un gemido traspasado entre labios ansiosos de poseerse. Tenía mucho tiempo para encontrar las respuestas, ambos habían ganado con creces el derecho a estar allí, a odiarse e incluso a... No se atrevió a terminar la frase en su mente aunque a cada instante que pasaba era más consciente de cuales serían las palabras a pronunciar.

El miembro de Máscara palpitaba en su interior, henchido y pasional, mientras que sus manos recorrían la piel de Aioria con firmeza. Sus cuerpos ya se conocían y se llamaban el uno al otro, ahora era el turno de dejarle penetrar en lo más profundo de su alma. La mano del italiano subió por su cuello hasta tocarle los labios con un solo dedo que lamió goloso. Las caricias tomaban un rumbo muy diferente a encuentros anteriores y Aioria supo que era el momento. Todo o nada. Vida o muerte.

EL león expandió su cosmos de manera imperceptible, tan solo lo suficiente para conectar con el de su amante y formar una cadena que solo las estrellas pudiesen destruir. Le permitió ver levemente lo que a todos ocultaba, los huecos vacíos que brillaban aún más que los resplandecientes rayos de sus ataques. Agarró su mano con más fuerza cuando retazos de su pasado se dejaron entrever casi por descuido. Estaba mareado por la intensidad de sus propias emociones, de la forma tan absoluta en que se abría a él sin ninguna defensa posible una vez traspasados los límites. No le estaba dejando ver algo que no supiese, su mayor secreto ya se lo había confiado. Pero aún así, deseaba compartirlo de aquella forma con él porque necesitaba que el italiano entrase en aquellos rincones oscuros de su alma, llenándolos como hiciera con el resto.

—No te alejes —casi rogó.

Porque le estaba mostrando sin palabras los secretos de su corazón.

—No pienso alejarme… ni… permitir que lo hagas tú.

Aunque recogió cada dato con meticulosidad para estudiarlo más tarde, en aquel momento DeathMask no podía prestar atención a lo que el cosmos del griego le iba mostrando en imágenes inconexas; no quería tener presente a Aiolos, ni mucho menos a Milo, y de hecho no era capaz de pensar con coherencia, la pasión y el placer no dejaban espacio para ninguna otra sensación. Se aferraba a la cintura de Aioria como si se estuviera hundiendo y aquel fuera su único asidero; y quizá así era. Sentía una necesidad feroz del León, alguien por quien en el pasado sólo se había interesado para destruirle, para extinguir aquel aura suya esplendorosa que lo cegaba, hasta que se habían cruzado por casualidad, y de repente, a partir de aquella noche en el lago y hasta el momento presente, lo deseaba con la más absoluta codicia, de una forma casi dolorosa, y saber que aquella necesidad no se refería sólo a su cuerpo perfecto le hacía sentir vértigo. Ni siquiera poseyéndole podía saciarse de él, y la tensión amenazaba con desbordarle en cualquier momento.

—Vamos… —le apremió —Entrégate a mí, Aioria… Ahora.

La voz dura y llena de deseo del italiano llenó los oídos del quinto custodio en medio del mar de confusión que era su mente. Se aferró a ella, la siguió para volver al presente donde tan solo importaba continuar saboreando sus labios, sentirlo en su interior en aquella mezcla de placer y dolor que le causaba cada nueva embestida. El escozor entre las nalgas era parecido al de una herida que comienza a curarse y tal pensamiento le arrancó una pequeña risa que se entrecortó a medio camino por culpa de un largo gemido. La mano del cangrejo le llevaba con tino hacia la cumbre sin dudas, como si ya conociese de memoria cada punto que debía recorrer para hacerle explotar.

El cosmos de Aioria cambió paulatinamente, cada vez más vivo, calmo. Se entregaba a Pietro tal y como le pedía, le dejaba entrar a él con confianza, abriendo puertas de las que sabía jamás volvería a poseer la llave. Hasta que la presión acumulada en los riñones y la ingle se hizo cada vez más intensa avisándole de que pronto no podría aguantar más. Y sin importarle tener que aguantar el peso de su cuerpo contra las aristas de la roca llevó una mano a la nuca de su amante para rogarle en silencio que le robara el aliento una última vez mientras susurraba el nombre recién descubierto con sensualidad y ternura.

—Pietro...Pietro...mi...

Cerró los ojos dejando a medias la frase, olvidando de inmediato las palabras que iba a pronunciar debido a la intensidad con que se corría manchando la fría piedra con el semen tibio y pegajoso que Máscara no podía recoger con su mano. Con la respiración agitada y todo su cuerpo pidiendo un descanso, Aioria sintió la necesidad de cerrar los ojos y abandonarse entre sus brazos, pero en vez de eso mantuvo el cuerpo rígido y ayudó al cangrejo con los movimientos de sus propias caderas.

—Lléname.

DeathMask rodeó el cuerpo de Aioria con los brazos, cobijándolo al saber lo que venía a continuación; hundió la cara en su cuello y dejó que la tensión se acumulara al tiempo que su cosmos se concentraba, hasta que la sensación se quebró y el albino explotó en el interior del griego, como siempre entregándose a medias mientras una parte de él se mantenía alerta ante el viento del Hades que de repente les envolvía y tiraba de ellos hasta hacerles caer en el abismo que se abría en torno a ambos. Del suelo y la pared rocosa frente a ellos surgieron rostros gritando, manos que se extendían para aferrarles, y el italiano estrechó su abrazo sobre Aioria, sabiendo que toda aquella pesadilla quedaba justo frente a la vista del León, y tratando de reconfortarle y protegerlo a un tiempo mientras todo terminaba.

Pero cuando toda la tensión hubo sido liberada, el cosmos del albino, en vez de apagarse, se quedó enredado en el de Aioria, que seguía encendido, y los retuvo en el Hades.

Las almas en pena se les acercaron rápidamente, atraídas de forma irremediable por la luz del León, algo que no existía en el mundo de los fantasmas y por lo que habían estado clamando desde su muerte y posterior condena. DeathMask soltó una maldición y salió del cuerpo del griego. Su cosmos acababa de romperse, y su energía aún era demasiado escasa como para teletransportarlos a ambos hasta la Casa de Cáncer; sólo les quedaba la opción de resistir el envite de los muertos hasta que su aura estuviera recuperada. Así pues, ciñó su agarre sobre Aioria y giró sobre sí mismo, interponiéndose entre el león y la pared de roca. Estaban a una distancia segura de ella, pero por el frente se les acercaban ya los habitantes de aquel lugar de pesadilla, y DeathMask no tuvo más remedio que retroceder para mantener las distancias mientras el griego no se recuperase de la conmoción que sin duda le estaba causando todo aquel despropósito. Súbitamente unos dedos helados le rodearon el cuello desde atrás; DeathMask arqueó la espalda, con el corazón intentando salírsele por la boca, tratando de liberarse con una mano y seguir cubriendo a Aioria con la otra, y se quedó paralizado al escuchar una voz femenina en su oído.

— ¿Has venido para quedarte…?

La sangre se le heló en las venas al escuchar, después de tantos años, la voz de Flavia.

— ¡¿Qué cojones es esto?! —gritó el león entonces, reaccionando al darse cuenta de que algo iba mal.

Porque desde que había sentido el peso de Máscara en su espalda y la sensación de ingravidez atrapar todo su cuerpo, Aioria se había encontrado tan sorprendido que no logró actuar en varios minutos. Mientras que Death le llevaba de un lado a otro abrazándolo protector, él se había permitido el lujo de observarlo todo sin hacer nada para ayudarle pues en realidad no entendía lo que ocurría. Pero llegaba el momento de tomar las riendas de la situación, lo supo al instante en que el amarre del cangrejo se hizo tan débil que terminó soltándole. Se volvió hacia él justo a tiempo de ver como unas manos le rodeaban aprisionándole con fuerza, pero lo que le extrañó fue que el dorado no hiciese nada para zafarse y que en lugar de una mirada furiosa solo encontrase en sus ojos dolor y desconcierto.

Buscó más allá de Death, por sobre su hombro, para encontrarse con una visión espeluznante. Una hermosa mujer, morena de cabello y piel, encastrada en las rocas de forma que tan solo los brazos y pechos saliesen de esta, erguidos, llenos, el cabello peinado con gruesas rastas que se confundían con los recovecos de la piedra, provocando la oscuridad del lugar que tan solo el fondo de los enormes ojos resaltasen en un marco tan macabro.

—¡Death, reacciona!

Con la intensidad del momento usó el nombre del guerrero en vez de llamar al hombre, en tan peculiar situación era al primero a quien le interesaba despertar, mientras él mismo se encargaba de proteger al amante. Conmocionado, el albino escuchó vagamente las palabras de Aioria y supo que, en efecto, tenía que reaccionar, pero no podía; aunque no era la primera vez que veía a Flavia en sus incursiones por el Hades, el espectro de la mujer nunca antes le había hablado, y sus manos alrededor de su cuello lo paralizaban como el más potente de los venenos con su carga de recuerdos amargos y la misma plegaria de siempre: no encontrar a Alessandro también condenado en aquel lugar.

Finalmente, viendo que no lograba sacarle del trance en que parecía encontrarse, Aioria lo cogió por la cintura separándole de las manos de la mujer que, como garras, se aferraban a sus hombros hasta hacerlos sangrar. El cosmos del león se inflamó dispuesto a atacar y terminar con aquel monstruo de hermosas facciones, pero la mano del cangrejo sobre la suya se lo impidió con una muda petición para que la dejase en paz.

—Estás loco, maldita sea.

Lo alejó de aquel lugar casi a rastras, sin comprender, luchando contra las manos que salían de todas partes asiéndose a sus piernas con la intención de impedirles avanzar. Por suerte, el escenario era más pintoresco que peligroso y aunque todos sus sentidos se encontraban alerta podía ganar terreno lentamente. El problema estaba en que no sabía hacia dónde debía dirigir sus pasos.

— ¡Despierta de una puta vez! —Gritó, consiguiendo sacar por fin al italiano de su aturdimiento.

Aioria lanzó el rayo de plasma contra las sombras que habían terminado por rodearles logrando formar un pequeño círculo alrededor de ambos, lo que les dio el respiro suficiente como para que el cangrejo dejase de ser arrastrado para colocarse a su espalda dispuesto a luchar al fin.

—Estoy en guardia —le avisó el albino, aunque su voz sonó mortecina— Sólo necesito unos minutos para que mi energía se recupere lo bastante como para llevarnos a mi Templo; mientras tanto, tenemos que resistir su envite. —explicó rápidamente mientras adoptaba una posición defensiva, aunque tendría que luchar sin su aura, que estaba descargada— Cuidado con sus uñas, te robarán energía cósmica si te hieren. Procura que no te hagan sangrar.

Los fantasmas empezaron a entrar en el círculo de luz; el cosmos de Aioria era necesario y a la vez parte del problema, ya que era para ellos como el imán más potente. Aquel cosmos, energía pura, les hería pero lo necesitaban a un tiempo porque era lo más parecido a la esencia vital que habían tenido alguna vez; los ataques del León eran feroces y los espectros caían a sus pies en cada descarga, pero sus disparos eran lineales, dejando flancos abiertos. DeathMask aplicó varios golpes secos a las manos que se extendían hacia ellos, haciendo crujir los huesos y ganando unos segundos preciosos, pero la tregua era insuficiente, ya que enseguida surgían nuevas manos, incluso del suelo, aferrándose a los tobillos de los dos guerreros e intentando desgarrar con uñas y dientes su piel desnuda. Los dos luchadores jadeaban por el esfuerzo cada vez mayor, y el cosmos del italiano, aunque funcional de nuevo, no era aún suficiente como para sacarlos de allí.

"_Lo bien que nos vendría ahora el tibetano por aquí…_"

Era eso. Un escudo. Necesitaban un escudo. Los espectros luchaban en un silencio que al albino le ponía los pelos de punta, y la voz de Cáncer sonó tétrica cuando habló.

—Si no conseguimos contenerlos, estamos acabados. Tu plasma los atrae pero también los hiere; si lo acoplas por encima de mis ondas infernales, tendremos un escudo. Pero tenemos que elegir bien a dónde vas a disparar; se nos acaba el tiempo.

¿Qué su plasma los atraía? El león pensó que para no llevar viéndose ni un mes escaso, aquella cita estaba resultando mucho más intensa de lo esperado. Pero se obligó a dejar de pensar en aquellos detalles para poder centrarse en lo que el italiano le decía. Quería crear un escudo combinando sus ataques, pero eso resultaba mucho más fácil de decir que de llevar a cabo. Las manos de varios muertos salieron una vez más del suelo aferrándose a sus tobillos, haciéndole comprobar lo ciertas que resultaban las advertencias de Máscara, sintiéndose más y más débil con cada nuevo rasguño en su piel.

— ¡Espera a que te avise!

El tiempo apremiaba por lo que Aioria se esforzaba en buscar una forma plausible y rápida de llevar a cabo el plan de Cáncer. Se agachó lanzando un pequeño ataque contra las manos que le agarraban en ese instante, dándose cuenta de que al rebotar contra el suelo soltaba algunas chispas de luz. Tomó un puñado de tierra y lo observó con atención, no podía estar equivocado, lo que tenía entre las manos eran pequeños trozos de cuarzo negro. Por eso no lo vio antes pero, acostumbrado como estaba a trabajar con él, pudo percibir sus propiedades magnéticas. Sonrió aliviado, al parecer tenían la suerte de cara gracias a la facilidad con que limpiaba las energías negativas, y de eso, andaban sobrados por aquel lugar. Le demostraría al italiano que el uso de aquel mineral no se trataba de supersticiones ya que si conseguía poner en práctica su idea, dispondrían de un potente escudo en pocos segundos.

El león aumentó la intensidad de su cosmos y ante la mirada atónita del cangrejo hincó la rodilla en el suelo para, a continuación, golpear este con su puño. Necesitaba de toda la concentración posible por lo que cerró los ojos incluso sabiendo que a partir de ese instante dependía totalmente del italiano. La luz de su Rayo de Plasma se expandió por el lugar, usando los pequeños trozos de cuarzo para formar con él una red bajo sus pies, la primera parte del escudo que impediría seguir sufriendo ataques por puntos imprevisibles y fuera de su alcance. DeathMask golpeó con rudeza las manos que se lanzaban hacia el León, ahora indefenso, interponiéndose entre él y los espectros, que cada vez se mostraban más agresivos ante los movimientos de Aioria; derribó a uno, lanzó a otro a lo lejos, y maldijo en voz alta cuando unas uñas trazaron un largo surco empezando en su pecho y acabando en la espalda del león, que justo en ese momento abrió los ojos de golpe y le miró, indicándole que la primera parte del escudo estaba creada; lo único que quedaba ahora era conseguir unir sus cosmos en el momento más oportuno. Visualizó la posición exacta del cangrejo antes de lanzar de nuevo su ataque con un grito agresivo.

— ¡Relámpago de Voltaje!

El albino respingó cuando toda la ofensiva de Aioria se dirigió directa hacia él; invocó su propio cosmos instintivamente, concentrando las Ondas Infernales en ambas manos, y las obligó a expandirse alrededor del griego y él mismo en círculos cada vez más amplios que chocaron contra el relámpago del león y bloquearon su avance, de forma que ambos guerreros quedaron rodeados de la energía del griego contenida por la del canceriano. Afuera, los espectros gritaban de ira y frustración al quemarse las manos cuando intentaban traspasar la barrera eléctrica. DeathMask respiraba a toda velocidad, con todos los músculos tensos al límite por el esfuerzo de mantener activo un ataque que normalmente era instantáneo, y Aioria no se encontraba en mucho mejor estado; la espalda le escocía, sentía la piel ardiendo por culpa de las garras del maldito espectro que había conseguido herirlos a ambos en un mismo ataque de furia, y si Máscara no conseguía pronto llevar a cabo la segunda parte del plan, no estaba muy seguro de poder continuar levantando el escudo y soportar el desgaste continuo que esto suponía.

—Aguanta… —jadeó el italiano, sin saber muy bien si se lo decía al león o a sí mismo, pero recibiendo una sonrisa cómplice y cansada como respuesta.

DeathMask concentró la energía que no estaba empleando para mantener las ondas infernales, y un acceso hacia la Casa de Cáncer empezó a abrirse frente a ellos.

— ¡Aguanta…!

No tenían más oportunidades. Si fallaban ahora, ambos tendrían que utilizar todas sus energías para enfrentarse a los espectros, que acabarían con ellos por una simple cuestión de superioridad numérica al no poder DeathMask abrir la puerta hacia las Casas. Los fantasmas aullaban en un paroxismo de rabia al darse cuenta de que estaban a punto de perder a sus presas, e incluso alguno se aventuró a colar las garras por el escudo, soportando las quemaduras con tal de alcanzar a los dos luchadores.

— ¡AHORA!

Con un grito, DeathMask terminó de abrir el acceso. Amplió las ondas infernales al máximo hasta quebrarlas de forma que el relámpago de voltaje salió despedido en todas direcciones, golpeando a los espectros en vez de a ellos dos; sin el escudo que habían improvisado estaban desprotegidos, pero ya no necesitaban más tiempo; a la velocidad de la luz, Aioria y Pietro cruzaron el acceso, que se cerró rápidamente a su espalda, dejando atrás a los fantasmas.

Hubiera debido hacerse el silencio.

Pero no fue así. Agotado y más confuso que nunca, Aioria comprobó una vez más la oscuridad que envolvía la vida del italiano. Solo durante las milésimas de segundo que tardó el portal en cerrarse a su espalda tuvo oportunidad de analizar la nueva situación que se les presentaba. De darse cuenta que la lucha aún no terminaba. En la Sala de Máscaras de la Cuarta Casa y en noche de plenilunio, el ambiente no era en absoluto silencioso. Los rostros de la pared vociferaban su rabia, su dolor y su odio acerbo contra su custodio en un caos de alaridos y cantos fúnebres apenas soportable; y más aún, proyectaban en exclusiva hacia el albino una auténtica sinfonía de infratonos y ultrasonidos perfectamente letales sin más objeto que causar todo tipo de lesiones internas y daños cerebrales hasta acabar con quien los había esclavizado y humillado negándoles el descanso eterno. Los dos guerreros se cubrieron instintivamente los oídos con las manos, a pesar de que aquella barrera era incapaz de acallar la algarabía, y el gesto era especialmente inútil en el caso de DeathMask, ya que los sonidos eran lanzados directamente hacia su cerebro, sin dejarle opción a defenderse. Aioria lo miró y sus labios dibujaron palabras, pero su voz se perdió por completo entre el alboroto; el albino intentó decirle algo a su vez, pero su organismo y su cosmos, saturados por las vibraciones, se negaban a responder. Se derrumbó contra el cuerpo del griego, aferrándose a sus hombros para no caer al suelo, y habló directamente a su aura casi consumida, haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos por no perder el conocimiento.

_¡Hay que salir… deprisa…_, advirtió, como si no lo supiese ya el León, que formó una mueca disgustada con los labios.

Y después de eso, DeathMask ya no pudo enviarle más que una sucesión de pensamientos desordenados, en un caos de impulsos eléctricos involuntarios, mientras empezaba a acusar los efectos de los sonidos mortales. Aioria lo agarró con fuerza por la cintura para evitar que cayese, intuía que Cáncer padecía más intensamente el daño causado por aquellas ondas y por tan solo un efímero segundo pensó que lo merecía por llevarle de la mano hacia un caos tan absoluto. Se arrepintió de inmediato. El ceño de su amante se fruncía mostrando tanto dolor que sintió vergüenza por lo que acababa de decir aunque fuese tan solo en su mente.

El italiano se quedó atónito ante lo que el león acababa de enviar directamente a su cosmos por medio del enlace que ambos mantenían abierto para comunicarse. Era evidente que había sido un pensamiento involuntario, seguido de una buena dosis de culpa y vergüenza, pero aún así el aire escapó de los pulmones del albino en un jadeo dolido, porque Aioria tenía razón: lo merecía. Lo había puesto en una situación por la que el león no debería pasar, y una ligera intuición le decía que las consecuencias acabarían yendo más allá aún.

Porque DeathMask destruía todo cuanto tocaba.

Aunque las máscaras podían cambiar aquello, ya que prácticamente era él quien estaba siendo destruido. Aioria era atacado por los cánticos, pero el italiano sabía por experiencia que a él, aquel sonido, podía matarle. Le fallaban las rodillas, y cada vez tenía más necesidad de sostenerse en el león, aun sabiendo que éste estaba igualmente exhausto; pero el agotamiento por el abuso de su cosmos, los efectos del cántico mortuorio de las máscaras, la pena por lo que acababa de escuchar y el desaliento por saberse incapaz de hacer otra cosa que repartir la desgracia a su paso, consumían sus fuerzas rápidamente, arrastrándole hacia la inconsciencia por segundos. Así pues, a cada nuevo paso su peso se hacía más patente entre los brazos de Aioria, lo que a este le resultaba realmente preocupante; su propio cosmos ya había sufrido bastante en el Hades al tener que mantener durante tanto tiempo dos escudos a la vez, y la maldita herida de su espalda… Ahora entendía las advertencias del cangrejo para evitar sangrar, tras recibirla se sintió mucho más cansado sin causa lógica ni aparente. Simplemente fue como si le aspiraran todo el poder de su cosmos tan rápido que unos segundos más y no hubiesen logrado salir de allí. Pero no había tregua ni respiro para sus cuerpos maltrechos.

_Ya falta poco_

El cosmos era la única forma de comunicarse con el italiano en aquellos momentos y, aunque suponía una pérdida innecesaria de energía, sentía la necesidad de corroborar que aunque débil, él seguía vivo y a salvo entre sus brazos.

Miedo.

Todo su ser vibró tembloroso ante el silencio de Máscara, y él odiaba sentirse inseguro, mucho más si eso sucedía en medio de una batalla. Usó toda la rabia que sentía para reconvertirla en luz pura que se expandió por todo el templo, por cada uno de los recovecos, grietas o juntas en las paredes, invadiéndolo todo. Era consciente del riesgo que esto suponía si como ocurría en el Hades, las máscaras se sentían atraídas por su cosmos brillante, pero también de las milésimas de segundo de que dispondría para sacarlos de allí mientras se extasiaban con su poder antes de atacar.

Por suerte todo sucedió como esperaba, y haciendo uso del cosmos que le quedaba salieron al fin al exterior a la velocidad de la luz. Una vez fuera, ambos cayeron al suelo, agotados. Aioria no soltó a Death sino que lo abrazaba protegiéndole aún, los ojos cerrados, los sentidos alerta ante algún nuevo ataque inesperado.

—Pietro…—Le susurró al oído buscando alguna reacción en él.— Vamos, tienes que descansar.

El aura dorada que le rodeaba durante la batalla estaba ahora consumida en extremo por lo que tan solo contaba con la fuerza bruta para levantar al cangrejo en peso y llevarlo hasta su templo. Pasó un brazo por su nuca y otro bajo las rodillas para agarrarlo con mayor facilidad y evitar que cayera, y comenzó a levantarse. Estaba mucho más cansado de lo imaginado y las rodillas le temblaron haciéndole perder pie y terminar con una de ellas hincada en el suelo. Tomó aire y lo intentó una vez más. No iba a permitir que una batalla contra espectros de poca monta le detuviese, y mucho menos abandonaría al italiano frente a su templo, desvanecido y…. desnudo. Al fin una sonrisa descarada se dibujaba en sus carnosos labios al darse cuenta de que ninguno de los dos llevaba una sola prenda de tela sobre el cuerpo.

"_Bien, así luchaban mis antepasados, no hay nada más griego que esto_".

Un poco más animado ya, logró ponerse al fin en pie, altivo, orgulloso, y terriblemente preocupado porque DeathMask aún no recuperase la consciencia. Levantó la vista apartándola de su rostro más pálido aún de lo normal en él, y la fijó en la cantidad de escaleras que le quedaban por recorrer antes de llegar a su propio templo. Comenzó a subirlos uno por uno con pasos lentos y pesados, la mirada vidriosa le hizo trastabillar en más de una ocasión pero eso sólo le hacía redoblar sus esfuerzos. Sentir el calor del cuerpo del cangrejo contra su pecho, ser aún capaz de escuchar los latidos de su corazón cada vez más rítmicos y calmados, le dieron las fuerzas necesarias para llegar al fin hasta el cuarto principal de Leo. Una vez allí no pudo evitar dejarle caer sobre la cama con mayor brusquedad de la deseada y tuvo que arrastrarse él mismo para logar quedar tumbado a su lado.

—Joder, la cantidad de problemas que me estás dando. —Le abrazó protector y una vez entrelazó sus dedos con los de Máscara pudo al fin lanzar un gemido de puro cansancio y cerrar los ojos dejándose llevar en brazos por Morfeo.

Todo estaba oscuro alrededor de DeathMask. Oscuro y en silencio; las máscaras habían callado, y en su lugar, escuchó la voz melodiosa de _l'estraniero_ a su espalda.

"Eres hermoso, mi niño de algodón, mi pequeño Pietro; si los ángeles existieran, se parecerían a ti, blancos como la espuma".

Y aquellas palabras le llenaron de ira, porque sabía que eran mentira, que la voz amable y bien modulada callaría y después vendrían el dolor, el miedo, la confusión, los dedos en torno a su cuello, su cosmos estallando y la primera de una larga sucesión de muertes en torno a él.

Su maestra.

Le había encontrado justo después del desastre y se lo había llevado. A todo el mundo le había parecido una buena idea, y el propio Pietro había deseado con todas sus fuerzas marcharse de aquella aldea de pesadilla donde no había conocido más que sinsabores.

"¿Has venido para quedarte?"

Flavia. Las caídas al Hades, la incapacidad de entregarse sin reservas, la asociación en su cosmos entre el sexo y la muerte. Flavia le había hablado, y quizá Alessandro estaba también allí, en alguna parte, aunque su máscara no había estado en la pared, nunca lo había estado.

—Sí, Flavia, esta vez me quedo aquí…

Pero no podía hacerlo. Algo le retenía en el mundo de los vivos, algo que le cerraba la garganta de pena, y sin embargo no podía negar que había una mano enredada a la suya y que no podía soltarla a riesgo de provocar males aún mayores. La persona a su lado caminaba también hacia el mundo de los muertos, y DeathMask supo que era muy importante impedírselo a costa de lo que fuera, aún si eso implicaba regresar con él. Se debatió, huyendo de los grandes ojos negros que insistían en llamarle desde el Hades, y retrocedió paso a paso hasta abrir los ojos en una habitación que no era la suya. Parpadeó, desorientado, antes de reconocer los emblemas grabados en la puerta que salía del dormitorio y daba al salón de recepción. Estaba en la casa de Leo. Y el custodio yacía a su lado.

DeathMask se incorporó como si lo hubieran pinchado, apartando los brazos de Aioria que le rodeaban sin fuerza, y se inclinó para examinarlo. Estaba mortalmente pálido, y su respiración era trabajosa; su cosmos latía mortecino, apenas recuperado, y todas las alarmas del italiano se dispararon, porque el león hubiera debido estar prácticamente repuesto después del descanso, y sin duda algo estaba mal, muy mal. La espalda del griego mostraba una fea herida que cruzaba desde el hombro izquierdo hasta la cadera derecha, y aunque no sangraba, no daba muestras de empezar a cerrarse; sin embargo, aquella no podía ser la razón de aquel letargo.

—Aioria… —le llamó el albino, y su voz sonó incierta. Le aterrorizaba el hecho de no recibir respuesta; y no la recibió— ¡Aioria! —llamó, en tono más sonoro, y al no haber reacción por parte del griego lo zarandeó cada vez con más fuerza, angustiado— ¡Aioria… despierta¡Despierta, maldito seas mil veces, joder!

Se obligó a calmarse y pensar fríamente. Algo pasaba. El aura del león estaba prácticamente vacía, y no era el momento de averiguar porqué, sino de ponerle remedio a su estado; Aioria no despertaría si su cosmos no se recuperaba, pero algo impedía que lo hiciera por si mismo, y el italiano suspiró ante lo que iba a hacer.

Existía una técnica prohibida en la casa de Cáncer. Los custodios de aquel signo movían energías oscuras para obtener sus poderes, y una de sus capacidades era similar a la de los espectros: absorbían el cosmos de otros seres y lo incorporaban al propio. Era un arma tan poderosa y a la vez tan innoble que ni siquiera tenía nombre, y su uso estaba estrictamente vetado bajo pena de muerte inapelable; aún así, los cancerianos la usaban en momentos de verdadera necesidad, y normalmente los dirigentes tendían a volver la vista en otra dirección si con ello lograban la victoria en batalla. La guerra, eso era algo sabido por todos, era un mundo sucio por definición. En cualquier caso, aquella técnica tenía una versión inversa, mucho más digna, merced a la cual los custodios de Cáncer podían succionar su propia energía y verterla en el cosmos de los guerreros que luchaban a su lado; hasta el momento DeathMask la había utilizado en contadas ocasiones, y en la más importante de ellas los resultados habían sido desastrosos porque lo que el italiano había hecho era intentar revertir una muerte, y sus esfuerzos no sólo habían sido inútiles sino que le habían acarreado consecuencias funestas a todos los niveles. Pero aquella ocasión era diferente. Aioria estaba vivo.

Estaba vivo.

Se lo repitió a sí mismo varias veces, tratando de serenarse y de desterrar los recuerdos dolorosos. Respiró hondo, sosteniendo el cuerpo inerte del león contra el suyo, y lentamente empezó a inflamar su cosmos, revirtiéndolo con cuidado hacia el de Aioria; muy despacio fue vertiendo su propia energía en el aura descargada del griego, y su alivio fue infinito al sentir que el león era capaz de retenerla y asimilarla. Estaba concentrado al máximo, con la frente perlada de sudor para no dar de sí más de lo aconsejable; lo último que quería era organizar un drama entregando todo su cosmos al león y dejándole un cadáver como regalo de bienvenida. Las muertes sacrificiales en pro de un amor imposible siempre le habían parecido mortalmente aburridas, además de inútiles; así pues, racionó cuidadosamente lo que entregaba. Dejó fluir su energía con libertad hasta que se equilibró con la de Aioria, como dos vasos comunicantes, y entonces cerró el enlace.

Se tendió junto al cuerpo de su amante, agotado, y comprobó con satisfacción que su cosmos estaba nivelado nuevamente.

—Aioria.

Lo llamó de nuevo, y no fue hasta que el león abrió los ojos que DeathMask se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había necesitado volver a encontrarse con sus iris fieramente verdes.

87


	5. Cuarto grito

**Cuarto grito**

Milo recorría lentamente los largos y fuertes músculos de las piernas de Aioria, permitiendo que los dedos apretasen hasta el punto justo de crear un sutil camino rojizo allí por donde pasaba una y otra vez, sin prisas. Lo único que importaba en esos momentos era el hombre al que masajeaba con la pericia de quien lo ha hecho infinidad de veces. Conocía sus puntos débiles, aquellos que debía estimular con mayor énfasis a fin de conseguir que quedaran relajados. Cuando quedó contento con la zona del tobillo y la pantorrilla continuó en un lento ascenso hacia los muslos, sintiendo la familiar sensación bajo sus dedos de la deliciosa textura, de la forma alargada que tomaba el músculo al deslizarse entre sus manos. Para cuando llegó a la zona de la ingle Milo se alegró, como siempre le ocurría, de que Aioria mantuviese su costumbre de no llevar ropa interior; una muestra más de su necesidad de libertad. La sonrisa se borró de su rostro al recordar la razón por la cual volvía a ser tan afortunado de tenerle completamente desnudo y rendido a él.

—Pásame eso.

Lythos le acercó el bote de alcohol con romero sin dejar de observar cada movimiento del escorpión. Aún no se explicaba la razón por la que le había dejado entrar al templo de Leo; mucho menos el por qué sentía que quien debía estar al lado de Aioria en esos momentos era el italiano. Quizás era eso lo que más le molestaba. Ninguno de los dos se merecía permanecer a su lado, cuidar de él. Ambos hombres le habían dañado al punto de dejarle en el estado en que se encontraba. Escorpio le había herido de tal forma que no fuera capaz de amar a otro que no fuese él, consiguiéndolo durante años y, cuando parecía haberse liberado de su sombra, aparecía DeathMask para destrozar su cuerpo de una forma inimaginable. Al menos para ella, que siempre le había creído invencible en medio de una existencia de caos y guerra.

— ¿Te has fijado cómo lo he hecho? –Milo la miró a los ojos buscando una respuesta afirmativa. — Hay que tener mucho cuidado de mantener activa su circulación mientras permanezca en cama, son ya demasiados días de inactividad.

La muchacha asintió con la cabeza y tomó de vuelta el bote, cerrándolo antes de dejarlo en una mesa e ir a por la palangana con agua caliente que usaría para limpiar el cuerpo de Aioria.

Preocupación.

Era lo único que leía en los ojos de Milo mientras se ocupaba de su señor, quizás ello le llevaba a señalar lo obvio. Destilaba cansancio al llamar a la puerta del templo, peligro cuando ella trató de detenerlo, orgullo al entrar sin pedir permiso, familiaridad al recorrer los pasillos con decisión hasta llegar a la habitación pero, sobre todo, un intenso rencor al verle allí tumbado, débil, indefenso; sentimientos que reprimió al instante poniéndose manos a la obra de inmediato. De no haberse conducido de aquella forma Lythos estaba segura de que lo habría echado nada más verlo, en realidad su primer impulso fue aquel pero en verdad carecía de la fuerza necesaria para negarle el paso a no ser con su voluntad; y esta era sobrepasada por la terquedad del octavo custodio. Pero ahora, el único recuerdo que le asaltaba a la mente viendo la forma en que le atendía era la infinidad de veces que el escorpión cuidó a Aioria como si en verdad fuese su cachorro. De todas las ocasiones en que fue el león el apoyo de Milo.

—Yo misma me ocuparé de hacerlo cada día. –Le informó a duras penas, el reclamo latente en su voz.

Milo sonrió con cinismo al darse cuenta de que Lythos jamás cambiaría la forma de pensar sobre él, que jamás le perdonaría el daño causado a su señor. Bien, no era algo que le preocupase en demasía mientras le cuidase a él. Así pues, con paciencia, terminó de limpiar todo el cuerpo de Aioria con toallas húmedas ya que de momento seguía siendo imposible meterlo en una bañera. Una vez Lythos terminó de cambiar las sábanas y él mismo acomodó al león en su lecho, pudo al fin tomar la silla más cercana para guardar su sueño. Desde el día en que Aioria había caído en aquel estado comatoso, era la primera vez que conseguía entrar al templo, en las anteriores ocasiones la sirvienta le había bloqueado el paso aludiendo la presencia del cangrejo como excusa, anteponiendo la salud del león a su deseo de verlo; y él se retiró en cada ocasión para evitar confrontaciones innecesarias que en aquellos momentos no le reportarían el suficiente placer como para hacerle olvidar su desasosiego por el estado de Aioria. Pero al fin encontró el momento exacto en que sabía estaría solo y nadie pudo evitar que acudiese a su lado y fuese él, Milo, y no DeathMask, quien tomase su mano con dulzura y le prodigase los cuidados necesarios.

—Ya puedes retirarte.

La voz del escorpión sonó autoritaria aunque bien sabía que ella no les dejaría a solas, mucho menos cuando se había pasado todo el rato mirando ansiosa la puerta, temiendo que el otro llegase. Pero ni siquiera hubo tiempo a que la muchacha replicara; unos ligeros golpes sonaron en la puerta, obligándola a retirarse. Ella no podía percibir los cosmos y en ese sentido no podía saber –aunque suponerlo no era difícil y la manera de llamar era ya familiar- quién era el visitante, pero Milo sí lo supo, y tal conocimiento pintó en su rostro una expresión de regocijo interior al saber que por fin tendría la oportunidad de intercambiar un par de palabras con aquel usurpador. Las posiciones estaban invertidas. Cuando sintió la puerta cerrándose a su espaldas se mantuvo quieto, jugando con los dedos del león e incluso besándolos cariñosamente antes de hablar.

—Quiero tener un rato a solas con él.

—Y la única manera de conseguirlo es cuando él está inconsciente, ya veo.

Milo sonrió ante las palabras de Cáncer, a pesar de que si la situación escocía al italiano, su voz no daba muestras de ello. Un sonido áspero dio paso al característico olor a tabaco que rodeaba siempre a DeathMask al tiempo que unas volutas de humo se deslizaban hasta la cabeza del escorpión. El albino sonrió ligeramente, burlándose de sí mismo al darse cuenta de que ver a Milo sentado en el sillón donde él solía velar a Aioria le había llenado de indignación.

—Tienes suerte —comentó el albino, en tono casual— De estar despierto te habría arrancado los dedos.

—No has pasado el tiempo suficiente con él como para saber la forma en que hay que calmarle.

El escorpión se inclinó sobre el griego para colocarle el cabello; en contra de su costumbre, Aioria lo tenía más largo que nunca y los rebeldes rizos caían sin dominio alguno de la gravedad por todo el rostro. Se veía tan guapo como él pensó que lo estaría con aquel cambio, pero por alguna razón el león nunca le hizo caso cuando le sugirió que se lo dejara crecer; se preguntaba la razón de su cambio de parecer, pero

—Por lo que vi la noche de la discoteca, tú tampoco sabes muy bien cómo hacerlo, aunque has pasado tanto tiempo con él.

Semejante respuesta del italiano consiguió sacar al escorpión de sus meditaciones, pero continuó con las caricias, obligando a DeathMask a clavarse en el suelo como una estaca para no apartar las manos de Milo de un manotazo. Éste se dio el gusto de sonreír ya que el albino no podía ver su expresión; ambos tenían a su favor el poder leer el estado de ánimo del otro, DeathMask por el cosmos, Milo por las ondas de calor. Y la temperatura del canceriano en esos momentos le indicaba que comenzaba a sentirse molesto por sus gestos.

—Es imposible calmar a Aioria cuando se enfada de esa forma, ahí es donde demuestra ser aún un cachorro.

—Lamento decepcionarte, pero en realidad Aioria ya es un hombre hecho y derecho. Demuestra que ha madurado cada vez que te manda a tomar por el culo en una cama diferente a la suya —respondió el albino, con el tono calmo de la voz contrastando con las palabras desabridas.

—Es posible. —Se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia a las palabras del cangrejo, divertido en realidad; de hecho, en otras circunstancias hasta habría disfrutado realmente con la situación que estaban creando. — Pero no es la primera vez que nos pasa algo así, tan solo debo armarme de paciencia y esperar. Y eso, es algo que tan solo soy capaz de hacer por él. Y lo sabe.

Pietro sacudió la cabeza. Milo se equivocaba; su relación con Aiolos había excluido cualquier posibilidad de que las cosas se arreglaran entre ellos dos, pero por supuesto él no conocía aquel detalle, por eso juzgaba la situación tan a la ligera. No obstante, el albino se obligó a callar lo que sabía, por respeto a Aioria; fue difícil, ya que usar la información conseguida en contra de sus oponentes era un hábito profundamente asentado a lo largo de años, pero lo consiguió, aunque a duras penas.

—Puede que no sea la primera vez, pero desde luego es la última. Él no va a volver contigo, Milo, así que espero que estés cómodo porque la espera va a ser muy, muy larga.

—Incluso aunque aceptase la remota posibilidad de que no acuda de nuevo a mi cama no me cabe duda de que tarde o temprano me necesitará; siempre ha sido así. Sé que me ha odiado en muchas ocasiones, yo mismo lo he provocado; pero ambos sabemos que soy el único que le comprende.

Las últimas palabras fueron dirigidas al león, ignorando una vez más al cangrejo.

—No se puede decir que últimamente lo estés demostrando, escorpión.

DeathMask cruzó frente a Milo para sentarse al borde de la cama, a los pies, colocando una mano sobre el tobillo de Aioria; su pulgar lo acarició inconscientemente a través de las sábanas. La forma en que le tocaba no pasó desapercibida para Milo, que buscaba cualquier información en cada gesto del italiano; debía reconocer que le sorprendía el hecho de que se hubiese mantenido al lado de Aioria todo aquel tiempo pues hubiese apostado que lo abandonaría, aunque encontraba fácilmente la razón en la culpabilidad.

— ¿Qué buscas en él? Te lo dije la última vez que nos vimos, tan solo puedes acarrearle desdicha y ahora está tirado en esta cama precisamente por causa tuya. –acusó con mordacidad, mostrando de golpe su resentimiento hacia el albino por haber dejado a Aioria en aquella situación.

—No voy a morder ese anzuelo de nuevo, Milo —respondió éste con calma, sin demostrar que aquellas palabras veraces, una vez más, le habían herido; al parecer, el axioma de que no se podía utilizar dos veces el mismo ataque sobre un mismo Caballero tenía su excepción precisamente en aquel tipo de comentarios dirigidos a su persona. —Si quieres quedarte con el león tendrás que preocuparte por conquistarlo en vez de malgastar fuerzas en apartarme a mí.

Escorpio sonrió.

—No voy a tener que conquistar nada porque nunca ha dejado de pertenecerme, tú solito vas a encargarte de destrozar lo que sea que haya entre vosotros. Jamás lo he tenido tan fácil para deshacerme de un contrincante, al fin y al cabo nadie desea estar rodeado de muerte. Mucho menos alguien como Aioria.

—De momento no parece molestarle — fue la respuesta de DeathMask, en tono aparentemente sosegado— Y en cualquier caso el que yo desaparezca no va a llevarle a tus brazos, Milo. Pierdes tu tiempo.

—No me importa que vuelva o no a mi cama, ya te lo he dicho. —Por primera vez en toda la conversación los ojos del griego demostraron el desprecio que sentía hacia Cáncer. — Pero no voy a permitir que un despojo como tú lo destroce.

DeathMask enfrentó su mirada con un orgullo poco habitual en él.

—Últimamente pareces ser tú quien le destroza y yo quien recompone los pedazos, Escorpión. Y no voy a tolerar que eso siga ocurriendo.

Definitivamente Milo estaba disfrutando cada momento de aquella conversación en la que Máscara le estaba dejando ver todos y cada uno de los puntos flacos por los que atacarle. Sobre todo porque estaba seguro de que no era consciente de lo mucho que se le había metido Aioria en el alma. Algo que, por otro lado, a Escorpio no le extrañaba en absoluto pues durante años había visto como todas y cada una de las personas que se relacionaban con su cachorro, finalmente se habían enamorado de su forma orgullosa y a la vez sencilla de ver la vida; de su libertad de pensamiento y facilidad para entender a otros; aunque no tuviese la misma habilidad para entenderse a sí mismo. Lo único que al escorpión no le agradaba tanto era el tono de voz del albino, que daba a entender que contaba con alguna información que al parecer él ignoraba.

—Así que al fin y al cabo tienes orgullo...

—Al menos intento recuperar algo de dignidad —reconoció el albino, dejando aturdido a Milo por un instante al no esperar aquel arranque de sinceridad. Después de haber descubierto lo muy enamorado que estaba de Aioria y tras casi perderle de aquella forma absurda, a Pietro le importaba muy poco lo que el Escorpión pudiera pensar sobre él, el aura de satisfacción que exhibía o el desprecio que la matizaba.

—Me parece perfecto, siempre y cuando Aioria no muera en el intento.

El italiano cerró un momento los ojos y dio una larga calada al cigarrillo; el griego atacaba como el animal al que representaba, golpeando con su aguijón cargado de veneno y retirándose a toda velocidad para preparar un nuevo ataque. Y era completamente certero. Pero DeathMask no estaba dispuesto a retroceder ni un solo paso, así que se blindó por dentro una vez más y respondió con la más absoluta indiferencia.

— ¿Estás al menos haciendo algo para ayudarle, además de intentar echarme de esta habitación?

—Si quisiera echarte ya lo habría hecho, -fue la confiada respuesta- pero no sigas buscándome porque al contrario que tú yo sí tengo sangre en las venas. –Y comenzaba a calentársele peligrosamente por la simple visión de aquel indeseable.

—No voy a entrar en un concurso de bravuconadas contigo, Milo. De ninguna manera voy a dejarte a solas con él, porque no es lo que él quiere, y se acabó. —DeathMask señaló el rostro del león, contraído en un gesto de angustia; no había necesidad de comentar nada sobre su aura, que transmitía oleadas de rencor y sufrimiento hasta estar casi volviendo loco al canceriano.

— ¿Y qué demonios sabes tú lo que él quiere o no? Has tenido que prácticamente matarlo para conseguir estar con él antes de que se diese cuenta de que no vales nada.

DeathMask fue a llevarse a la boca el cigarrillo otra vez, descubrió que estaba completamente consumido y encendió uno nuevo, haciendo un esfuerzo ímprobo de autocontrol para que sus manos no temblaran. La puntería de Milo era perfectamente letal, pero el italiano no estaba dispuesto a ceder; un instinto abstracto le llevaba a sentir la necesidad de proteger a Aioria del escorpión, y no cesaría de hacerlo aunque el griego acabara por dejarlo en carne viva.

—Hasta ahora, él no ha dicho eso. No pongas en su boca tus propios pensamientos.

El autocontrol del italiano comenzaba a sacar de quicio a Milo, el cual realmente deseaba un enfrentamiento de otra índole mucho más física. Aunque de momento se contentaba con sentir los continuos altibajos que se producían en el calor corporal de su enemigo, lo cual le aseguraba estar desestabilizándolo anímicamente. Al fin y al cabo como mínimo se llevaría la satisfacción de crearle dudas suficientes como para que pasase un par de noches en vela. Pero no por eso iba a renunciar a asestarle un par de golpes más antes de marcharse a cumplir con las obligaciones que requerían su atención.

—Si el león es tan cándido como para no ser capaz de ver tu juego, el resto no lo somos. Aprovecha el tiempo que te quede con él porque te juro por Atenea que si le llega a pasar algo seré yo quien se cobre con tu vida.

Se puso en pie para afianzar sus amenazas buscando una mayor cercanía con el italiano, pero sus ojos se abrieron de par en par por el sobresalto al sentir una mano gélida en torno a su muñeca; se giró de inmediato encontrándose con la mirada perdida del León Estelar que, aun inconsciente, era capaz de provocarle gran dolor con aquel agarre. El movimiento ahogó las palabras que DeathMask empezaba a pronunciar como respuesta; el italiano se incorporó de un salto para rodear el sillón que ocupaba Milo y colocarse junto a la cabecera; colocó una mano sobre la frente de Aioria con extrema delicadeza y estudió sus ojos atentamente.

—Aioria—le llamó en voz baja, olvidado por completo de la presencia del Escorpión.

El griego no hizo caso alguno al llamado de Cáncer, por el contrario, cuando Milo intentó hacer a un lado al cangrejo lo único que hizo fue apretar aún más su muñeca. Por mucho que el escorpión intentaba zafarse era imposible, tan solo conseguía que la presión aumentase.

— ¡¿Qué demonios le has hecho?! –Increpó con brusquedad Milo.

Con la mano libre intentó golpear al italiano pero fue su propio cosmos el que sintió una enorme sacudida que le hizo arrodillarse junto a la cama. La mirada del león le causó escalofríos por la ausencia de vida, aunque mayor fue la impresión al escucharle hablar.

—No le toques...

El italiano se sintió desbordado por el exceso de estímulos juntos. Mientras Milo intentaba apartarlo e incluso atacarle, Aioria había hablado, y de repente el cosmos del escorpión perdía intensidad de golpe, ganándola el del león. El canceriano se obligó a sí mismo a prestar atención a lo más urgente, que en este caso era el octavo custodio, postrado junto a la cama y con el cosmos a niveles mínimos.

— ¡Milo…!

Colocó sus dedos sobre los de Aioria y trató de separarlos con cuidado; de alguna forma el león estaba succionando la energía de Milo, y por alguna razón ésta no se regeneraba con la rapidez que hubiera debido. Era algo muy parecido a lo que al parecer le sucedía al propio Aioria y quizá pudiera darle alguna pista de lo que ocurría, pero no era momento de pensar; el león, literalmente, estaba matando a Escorpio. DeathMask siguió apartando la mano de Aioria mientras se giraba hacia él para hablarle.

—Todo va bien, Aioria. No hagas esto. Por favor, no hagas esto…

El rostro de Milo iba perdiendo color al mismo ritmo precipitado con que las fuerzas le abandonaban.

—Cachorro... —gimió, desconcertado.

Los intentos de Máscara por liberarle resultaban inútiles y esta vez no podía atacar a su agresor, ni se le pasaba por la cabeza dañar al león por muy furioso que se sintiese contra él. El aura que le rodeaba no era la de siempre, Milo la conocía como la suya propia, y ese detalle, unido a las palabras del italiano, le hizo entender que debía relajarse y terminar con la agresividad en su cosmos; quedando en su lugar tan solo el dolor por saber que Aioria reaccionaba así para proteger a Cáncer. Pero al italiano no le confortó en absoluto la pena que traslució el cosmos debilitado de Milo; siguió hablándole al león con suavidad, murmurándole palabras tranquilizadoras, al tiempo que intentaba sostener al escorpión. A pesar de la aversión que le inspiraba el octavo custodio tras el intercambio de palabras anterior, no estaba dispuesto a permitir que Aioria hiciera algo por lo que probablemente se culpara el resto de su vida cuando despertase; así pues, siguió acariciando su frente, intentando transmitirle seguridad y calma, logrando que el estómago de Milo se retorciese de incertidumbre. Era la primera vez que veía a Máscara en aquella actitud y atisbó parte de las razones que llevaban al león a protegerlo. Con las defensas tan bajas, el cosmos del cangrejo estaba totalmente abierto para cualquiera que quisiese leerlo y lo que Escorpio encontró allí no sólo no le resultó tranquilizador sino que hizo saltar todas sus alarmas; si pensando que Aioria era simplemente un capricho para el italiano ya se preocupaba, saber que realmente le amaba era mucho peor, más peligroso para el león de lo que Milo pensó en un principio. Aunque de momento, teniendo en cuenta las actuales circunstancias, tan solo le restaba claudicar y hacerse a un lado como mero observador.

Pero nunca demasiado lejos.

—Está bien, Aioria, no volveré a atacarle. Tienes mi palabra de honor. —O, para ser exactos, tenía su honor y el dolor provocado cuando de inmediato sintió aflojarse los dedos del quinto custodio.

DeathMask suspiró aliviado cuando el movimiento de cosmos en la estancia se detuvo. Depositó la mano del león sobre su pecho, acariciándola brevemente antes de soltarla, y contuvo un acceso de frustración cuando Aioria pareció volver a su anterior estado catatónico. Escaneó las energías de Milo, y éstas ya empezaban a crecer de nuevo, exasperándole. ¿Qué hacía que en el caso de Aioria fuera diferente?

No se atrevió a mirarle. De alguna manera el escorpión acababa de sufrir una derrota frente a él, pero esto no le hacía sentir triunfante sino profundamente incómodo. Se sentó otra vez en el borde de la cama y siguió fumando, con los antebrazos apoyados sobre las piernas y la vista clavada en el suelo.

—No entiendo una mierda de lo que está pasando—dijo, por decir algo.

El escorpión se masajeó la muñeca dañada hasta que la sangre volvió a circular con normalidad no sin dejar antes los vestigios de lo que muy pronto se tornarían en oscuros hematomas, aprovechando el tiempo que tardó para reflexionar sobre lo ocurrido. Ciertamente su orgullo estaba en mal estado, pero no por lo ocurrido minutos atrás, se hallaba así desde que vio caminar a Aioria de nuevo con vida y este le rechazó con cada gesto de su cuerpo.

—Parece ser que le has engañado bien. —Su tono de voz buscaba dejarle bien claro lo repulsivo que le resultaba todo aquello, en vez de eso tan solo reflejó el cansancio que sentía. Apoyó las manos en los muslos y se puso en pie. —Debo darte las gracias por tu ayuda — Su honor así se lo exigía. — De momento me mantendré alejado, creo que es lo mejor hasta que se recupere. Pero estaré lo suficientemente cerca.

—Haz lo que quieras—respondió el italiano, lacónico.

Completamente en carne viva, se sentía incapaz de aguantar más ataques del escorpión y eso le asustaba, porque si reaccionaba violentamente y ambos se enzarzaban en una pelea, Aioria podría volver a intervenir de aquella manera desastrosa. Necesitaba que Milo se marchara. Si no, tendría que claudicar y marcharse él, dejándole a solas con el león a pesar de todo.

—Si he dado mi palabra de no volver a atacarte ha sido por su bien. —La dureza en las palabras del escorpión sólo buscaba un fin, necesitaba averiguar algo. — Todos tenemos un orgullo demasiado desarrollado, no es ningún secreto, lo único que me interesa saber es si serás capaz de hacerlo a un lado de ser necesario.

—Sé perfectamente que no ha sido por respeto hacia mí; ni lo tengo, bien lo sé, ni me importa tenerlo, para serte sincero. Al igual que a ti lo único que me interesa es Aioria. Daré mi vida por él si hace falta —repuso el cangrejo sin mirarlo, haciendo un esfuerzo evidente por no agarrarlo por el cuello y sacarlo de la habitación a golpes.

—En tal caso no me queda más que retirarme por el momento.

Sin embargo, impulsivo y sin pensar en las consecuencias, Milo se acercó de nuevo al león y se agachó para besarle suavemente en los labios; suspirando de alivio al comprobar que su aura volvía a estar tranquila. Después, sin esperar reacciones salió de la habitación con paso seguro con la triste recompensa de haber asestado un último golpe al albino. Si en aquel momento Aioria hubiera recuperado la capacidad letal que había demostrado hacía unos minutos, la reacción de DeathMask probablemente hubiera sido otra, incluso ayudando al griego a acabar con aquel diablo de ojos azules; pero de alguna manera consiguió mantenerse inmóvil hasta que se quedó a solas en el dormitorio. Entonces dejó caer el cigarrillo ya apagado y se dobló sobre sí mismo, rodeándose con los brazos con la respiración colapsada en pequeños gemidos mientras las palabras del escorpión lo rompían en pedazos.

Porque, efectivamente, era él quien estaba matando a Aioria.

Minutos más tarde la puerta se volvió a abrir sin hacer ruido. La imagen que se presentó ante la joven en el dintel hizo que a ésta se le encogiera el alma, la estancia rezumaba de dolor y la pose del cangrejo indicaba a Lythos de quién provenía tal sensación. Respetuosa, volvió tras sus pasos y cerró la puerta tan solo para llamar y avisar de su llegada dándole al italiano la oportunidad de aparentar entereza. Cuando consideró que había pasado tiempo suficiente entró como siempre lo hacía, tan solo que esta vez, al detenerse junto al albino, posó su mano en el hombro de este apretándole con suavidad, trasmitiéndole un poco de aquella calidez de la que siempre hablaba Aioria.

—Tienes que creer en que se recuperará. Él necesita que lo hagamos para poder salir de la oscuridad que le retiene.

DeathMask mantuvo la cabeza baja para ocultar su rostro a la muchacha, el único rasgo que no había conseguido transformar en una máscara de calma cuando la oyó llamar en la puerta, pero el gesto de la chica consiguió desatar el caos de nuevo en su interior. Cubrió la mano de la joven con la suya y aguardó unos segundos antes de conseguir hablar, asintiendo a sus palabras.

—Gracias, Lythos— susurró.

"_La oscuridad que le retiene…_"

Esa frase aleteó alrededor del italiano durante un rato; la atesoró con cuidado, porque su afilada intuición le avisó de que sin saberlo, probablemente la chica había estado más cerca que nadie de definir lo que le ocurría a Aioria.

**ooOOoo**

DeathMask salió a la puerta de su Templo. Por milésima vez en aquellos días nefastos, miró hacia la casa de Leo y escaneó los cosmos que allí se entreveían. Tenía la esperanza de que las cosas hubieran cambiado, de que todo fuera una pesadilla, pero no: el aura del quinto custodio seguía exactamente igual que la noche en que DeathMask había despertado en su lecho. Mortecina. Apagada.

Insuficiente.

Aioria había estado inconsciente todo aquel día maldito, y al anochecer había empezado a sentir dolor; un dolor espantoso, al parecer, de origen desconocido, que se expandía desde su aura con la claridad suficiente como para casi volver locos a los pocos habitantes del Santuario hasta el punto de que el director del complejo sanitario perteneciente a la Orden, Osmanthus, había tomado cartas en el asunto adoptando la determinación de mantenerle sedado, al límite del coma. Y mientras, su cosmos seguía a niveles mínimos, cada vez más diluido hasta el borde mismo de la muerte, para desesperación de la persona que ahora mismo dirigía su mirada a la casa de Leo. El cangrejo volvió al interior del Templo, recogió uno de los tratados necrománticos de la pila de libros organizada sobre el escritorio, hojeó las páginas –un tratado sobre ciencia mortuoria egipcia, auténtica basura inútil- con el hastío de quien ha repetido el mismo gesto demasiadas veces en poco tiempo, y acabó estrellándolo contra la pared de enfrente, entre las máscaras, que abrieron los ojos y le bufaron; tres zancadas exactas lo dejaron otra vez al lado del libro, que el italiano pateó por la habitación con violencia creciente hasta que las hojas se desprendieron y se quedó sin nada que atacar, y entonces la emprendió con la pared, golpeando los rostros de piedra que se reían de él y le mordían los nudillos. Brotó sangre de sus manos y le dio igual, se sentía tan impotente que sólo podía seguir con los puñetazos, una y otra vez.

Unas manos sobre las suyas frenaron los golpes.

DeathMask se volvió hacia la persona a la que ni siquiera había sentido llegar, deseando desesperadamente que fuera Afrodita, pero en lugar de ello se encontró frente a los ojos aguamarina del custodio de Virgo, que le miraban llenos de preocupación. Decepcionado, se esforzó por recobrar la calma y le dedicó al hindú una sonrisa irónica.

—No pongas esa cara, hombre. Sólo estaba entrenando un rato, últimamente me noto los puños algo blandos.

Shaka ignoró la chanza y estudió sus manos, frunciendo el entrecejo; los nudillos estaban cubiertos de hematomas y algunos mordiscos eran bastante profundos. El italiano las retiró de un tirón.

—He sufrido heridas mucho peores. Deja de preocuparte. —Tragó saliva y procuró suavizar el tono— ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Shaka? Pasa al salón, te prepararé un té.

La punzada de dolor que sintió al retomar aquel gesto que había llegado a hacerse tan familiar años atrás le tomó por sorpresa. Por su parte Shaka se limitó a asentir, aceptando el ofrecimiento, y volvió a cerrar los ojos mientras se dirigía hacia el salón, esperando allí a que el albino llegara con la infusión. Éste no se hizo de esperar, en un par de minutos un DeathMask más sosegado se sentó frente al hindú, tendiéndole una taza humeante.

—Cardamomo —murmuró Shaka, sonriendo ligeramente al oler el brebaje— Tu memoria es buena todavía.

—Gracias— respondió secamente el italiano— Aún me quedan muchos años para empezar a perderla, espero.

No tenía ganas de hablar de su antigua relación con el caballero de Virgo, la que había terminado de rematarle cuando ya era casi un cadáver andante; pero la reacción del hindú en la recepción del Patriarca seguía intrigándole, y finalmente no pudo evitar referirse a ella al no dar su compañero muestras de decir nada.

—Perdona que no haya pasado por tu casa como me propusiste, pero he estado algo… ocupado. Sinceramente, me sorprendió tu bienvenida, Shaka. Tus palabras fueron muy halagüeñas para dedicárselas a una persona sin principios que destruyó todos los tuyos.

—Tú y yo sabemos que eso es mentira, DeathMask.

El italiano negó con la cabeza. Poco quedaba de la persona que se había enamorado de Shaka como un chiquillo y se había tragado una por una todas las mentiras del hindú; ya no era tan inexperto en relaciones humanas como para seguir pensando que Shaka era un ángel y él un demonio destinado a destruirlo, pero en cualquier caso la culpa, aquel peso insoportable que le había empujado finalmente a claudicar y ponerse la Máscara de Muerte, seguía estando ahí.

—Tu pureza era importante para ti, y yo te la quité. Eso es un hecho.

—Deberías saber algo, DeathMask.

El tono grave en la voz del sexto custodio alertó al italiano. De repente no estuvo seguro de querer escuchar lo que el hindú tuviera que decir, pero éste no parecía dispuesto a guardar silencio, así que DeathMask encendió un cigarrillo -sabía que Shaka detestaba el tabaco, pero a aquellas alturas ya le daba igual- y se reclinó sobre el sofá, preparándose para conservar la calma.

—Cuando llegué al Santuario ya era consciente de mi homosexualidad—comenzó, haciendo parpadear al italiano, sorprendido por aquella confesión— Te puedes imaginar que la llegada a Atenas fue tanto un paraíso como un infierno. En aquel momento yo era orgulloso, lo bastante pagado de mí mismo como para pensar que aquello era una prueba para mi fe; una prueba en la que decidí jugármelo todo para resistir mi tolerancia a la tentación empezando una relación con alguien. Os estudié bien, a todos y cada uno de vosotros, y te escogí a ti. Eras perfecto, tenías tanto dolor dentro que el aura de la Casa de Virgo no podía por menos que seducirte; sabía que si jugaba bien mis cartas comerías de mi mano y no te echarías atrás en nada. Además, tu aspecto me atraía más que el del resto, parecía muy simbólico, predestinado.

El hindú se echó hacia atrás y dio un sorbo a su infusión, con expresión relajada a pesar de saber que estaba hiriendo al italiano; y sin embargo, necesitaba decirlo y, sobre todo, sabía que DeathMask necesitaba escucharlo; no podía seguir culpándose más, no era justo. Abrió los ojos cuando le escuchó reír, un sonido suave y descarnado que consiguió ponerle los pelos de punta.

—Naturalmente. No sé cómo pude creer que te habías enamorado de mí. —la voz del italiano, inesperadamente, adquirió algo de la antigua ternura— Elegiste bien al idiota pretencioso.

—Eso no es verdad. Y si conseguí que me creyeras es porque tú también conseguiste que viera algo en ti.

—Shaka, has empezado con buen pie —fue la helada respuesta del canceriano, desaparecido cualquier rastro de dulzura en sus palabras— No lo estropees ahora con falsa piedad.

—Deberías conocerme mejor—repuso Shaka, con el tono justo de reprobación en la voz, y el italiano pudo comprobar que seguía teniendo la habilidad de hacerle sentir basura con una simple frase; contuvo la necesidad imperiosa de ofrecer mil y una disculpas, y se puso en pie, buscando espacio.

—Continúa.

—No te miento; como te dije en la sala del trono, es increíble la cantidad de amor que puedes llegar a ofrecer. Me tomó completamente por sorpresa, DeathMask. En el fondo había esperado encontrar a ti alguien manipulable pero rudo, alguien primitivo a quien pudiera despreciar por su brutalidad; al fin y al cabo tenías una fama, pero la persona tenía muy poco que ver con el guerrero. Buscabas desesperadamente la luz, te esforzabas por superarte a ti mismo a cada segundo, y frente a eso mi búsqueda de la perfección parecía algo ridículo. Aprendí a amarte y a odiarte a la vez.

DeathMask se pasó ambas manos por el pelo, retirándoselo de la cara en un gesto de incomodidad. No estaba de acuerdo con la visión que el hindú estaba pintando de él, pero igualmente le resultaba embarazoso escucharle.

—Has estado mucho tiempo privado de amor, y cuando amas eres una persona muy diferente. —continuó Shaka— Muy diferente. Por eso acabé siendo derrotado. Permití que me fueras despojando de mi supuesta virtud paso a paso, y luego descargué toda mi frustración sobre ti. Incapaz de asimilar mi propia debilidad, te acusé de no saber respetar mis condiciones, de haberme destruido, de no ser capaz de devolver más que mal por bien. Sabía cuáles eran tus puntos débiles y los ataqué todos, uno por uno. Y tú…

—…no pude aceptar el hecho de haber generado otra vez sólo destrucción sobre lo que más amaba. Y me puse la Máscara porque no podía soportarlo más. —concluyó el relato el italiano, en tono apagado. —Shaka, ¿por qué has venido a contarme todo esto precisamente ahora?

—Porque sé que estás volviéndolo a hacer. He estado hablando con Afrodita, pero incluso sin eso lo sabría. Te culpas del estado de Aioria, y si entonces te pusiste la Máscara me da miedo pensar en el recurso que puedas utilizar ahora.

—No voy a suicidarme, Shaka. No mientras Aioria siga vivo.

— ¿Y si no lo consigue?

Hubo un tenso silencio.

—Eso no va a pasar.

— ¿Y si pasa?

— ¡Maldito seas…!

El tono desesperado de DeathMask sobrecogió al hindú al hacerle consciente de lo insoportable que le resultaba la mera idea de perder al león y lo extralimitado que estaba en su aguante. Pero no por eso cedió.

—DeathMask, no eres tú. Tienes que entenderlo, no eres tú. No fuiste tú quien destruyó lo que era Shaka de Virgo, fui yo mismo; no has sido tú quien ha empujado a Aioria…

— ¡Claro que he sido yo!— le interrumpió el albino, exasperado, levantándose de golpe y caminando rápidamente de un lado a otro de la habitación— Shaka, su cosmos estaba encendido mientras hacíamos el amor; por eso nos quedamos atrapados en el Hades, porque el mío no pudo apagarse a tiempo. Y los espectros nos atacaron porque yo le retuve allí. Es mi culpa, joder; mientras yo me corría, Aioria empezaba a morir.

—De manera que así es como sucedió. —recapacitó Shaka, ignorando la voz alterada con que DeathMask había escupido las últimas palabras.

—Sí, así es como sucedió —masculló el albino— Sí, él eligió estar conmigo, pero no lo sabía todo, esa decisión estaba sesgada. Debí avisarle. Debí decirle a qué se exponía estando conmigo. Todo lo que amo se destruye. Pero no pude hacerlo, tuve miedo de que me abandonara, de abandonarle yo… por los dioses, Shaka, es mi propia cobardía, ¡mi propio egoísmo!, lo que le han llevado a esto.

Deathmask golpeó la pared en un gesto de frustración, para luego apoyar en ella la frente, agotado emocional y físicamente. Percibió que a su espalda Shaka se ponía en pie y se le acercaba hasta colocar las manos en sus hombros, masajeándolos con suavidad; el contacto le tensó y le relajó a un tiempo, pero no intentó evitarlo.

— ¿Has hablado con Shion?

El italiano asintió.

—Se ha negado a permitir que la diosa le auxilie. No quiere que intervenga, no quiere ayudarle. Antepone la seguridad del Santuario a la vida de sus guardianes. No entiendo nada, Shaka…

—No dudo de que el Patriarca tenga sus razones para obrar como obra —el hindú suspiró cuando DeathMask se apartó de él como si de repente le quemase tenerlo cerca— Es un hombre sabio, aunque a veces no le entendamos.

—La fe ciega no es propia de mí.

—De mí tampoco. Iré a visitar a Aioria a ver qué puedo descubrir en su aura, e investigaré al respecto. —El agradecimiento iluminó las pupilas del albino como si hubiera amanecido— Te avisaré de lo que sepa, a ti y a Shion, y no quiero protestas: si tú descubres algo, avisa al Patriarca. Ni por orgullo ni por falta de fe puedes rechazar ninguna opción.

Era un argumento claramente empático, una manipulación descarada, pero no carecía de lógica, así que el canceriano asintió con la cabeza, acatando el consejo.

—Te lo agradezco.

—Aioria también es mi compañero. Quiero verle otra vez entre nosotros, y a ti a su lado, repuesto de todos esos traumas que arrastras. —El hindú hizo ademán de retirarse, pero se volvió a medio camino— Por cierto, he hablado con el médico de camino hacia aquí. Los dolores de Aioria parecen haber desaparecido, si pasa la noche tranquilo mañana le retirarán la sedación y existe la posibilidad de que esta vez despierte. Imagino que querrás estar allí si eso ocurre.

DeathMask le miró salir, paralizado por la noticia. Enseguida se puso en marcha.

Aioria, _despierto_.

Y si sus dolores habían desaparecido, quizá empezara a recobrarse. El italiano salió disparado hacia la quinta Casa; pasaría la noche velando al león.

Necesitaba verle abrir los ojos.

**ooOOoo**

La luz que se filtraba por las rendijas entre las cortinas le dañó los ojos nada más abrirlos y tuvo que cerrarlos con fuerza. Pero el dolor no duró demasiado ya que casi de inmediato alguien cubrió cada rincón por el que pudiese colarse el sol. No ocurrió igual con las náuseas que le acometieron cuando intentó incorporarse, la cabeza le daba vueltas y tuvo que dejarse caer enseguida al no tener fuerzas para sostenerse por sí mismo. Al momento sintió un par de manos acomodándole los almohadones con cuidado y supo con seguridad de quien se trataba.

—Gracias.

Su propia voz le sonó desconocida por la falta de energía que despedía. Carraspeó un par de veces para aclarársela y, cuando al fin desaparecieron los molestos puntitos negros frente a sus ojos, los abrió encontrándose con la mirada preocupada del italiano. Intentó sonreír, preguntar por qué demonios le dolía todo el cuerpo y se sentía tan incómodo. Pero estaba tan agotado que tan solo se quedó mirando a Cáncer dichoso de que todo hubiese salido bien y ambos estuvieran a salvo.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? Creí que esas malditas máscaras iban a terminar con nosotros. —Suspiró, le costaba seguir hablando a través de una garganta completamente seca, y la forma en que le miraba el italiano le decía que algo no iba bien del todo. — Pietro, ¿qué ocurre?

—Han pasado varias semanas desde lo de las máscaras. –El griego sonrió, descreído, pero la actitud del italiano no era en absoluto burlona- Te han tenido sedado todo este tiempo porque tus dolores eran insoportables, pero anoche cesaron de golpe y el médico retiró la sedación. ¿No recuerdas nada?

Los ojos carmesíes del albino se clavaron en los de Aioria buscando una respuesta a todo lo ocurrido, a lo sucedido con Milo, un enlace con el comentario de Lythos; pero no encontró más que incredulidad. El león hacía verdaderos esfuerzos por recordar algo, cualquier detalle tras caer rendido sobre su cama. Sin embargo, incluso la forma en que llegaron hasta su templo se le presentaba borrosa.

—Yo no... —Se mordió el labio inferior en un gesto de concentración. Para él habían pasado horas, algunos días a lo sumo — Sólo recuerdo haberte traído hasta aquí.

—Cuando desperté estabas muy débil; me mirabas pero no parecías reconocerme. Tu cosmos estaba bajo mínimos, y lo ha estado desde entonces. Esa misma tarde empezaste a sentir dolores. —El italiano calló unos momentos, intentando obviar la angustia de aquella experiencia— El Patriarca mandó a su propio médico pero ni él supo qué te pasaba, sólo una energía extraña en tu aura, tu cosmos a niveles imposibles y el dolor. Así que te sedaron.

—Espera un poco. —Demasiada información de golpe para alguien que llevaba tanto tiempo inconsciente. Realmente no recordaba haber despertado hasta aquel preciso momento, aunque sí el dolor, la oscuridad que poco a poco había ido llenando su mente como en una mala pesadilla. — Intentaba huir del frío... —Aquellas palabras no tenían sentido ni siquiera para él, tan solo sabía que aquello era lo que sentía.— Todo estaba cada vez más oscuro —levantó la cabeza buscando alguna respuesta en el cangrejo.— No sé por qué pero lo único que recuerdo es una especie de mal sueño, sombras avanzando hasta rodearme por completo…

Frío; sombras; una herida sin cerrar; pérdidas de cosmos e incapacidad para recuperar la energía; dolores insoportables que desaparecían sin causa evidente… DeathMask asimiló cada una de las palabras de Aioria con atención y las unió a la parte que él ya sabía, intentando armar aquel puzzle de datos aparentemente inconexos. El león calló un momento, reflexionando, encontrando al fin la pregunta a la que más urgía dar respuesta

— Pietro, ¿qué dices que le pasa a mi cosmos?

—Desaparece —explicó el albino— Te hirieron en la espalda en el Hades, y la brecha no se cierra; por ella, al parecer, se escapa tu cosmos, y por alguna razón no consigues regenerarlo.

—Eso es imposible, el alma de un guerrero está unido a su cosmos, si el mío se agotase ya estaría muerto. —declaró el griego, contundente.

El italiano apartó el diagnóstico para más tarde y negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose incómodo de pronto; en el fondo no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Aioria a lo que había estado ocurriendo entre ellos mientras él estaba inconsciente. Si durante aquellos días los sentimientos que semanas atrás DeathMask había descubierto que experimentaba hacia el león habían echado raíces profundas, el tiempo para el griego había estado detenido y podía no corresponder a aquella intensidad, lo cual haría lógico que no le gustara saber la unión cósmica que se había estado estableciendo entre ellos.

—Una de las técnicas de mi Casa me permite cederte el mío—fue su escueta explicación.

Aioria permaneció en silencio, lo que el italiano había estado haciendo por él le abría las puertas a un sinfín de posibilidades. Al contrario de lo que el albino presuponía, el griego reconoció mucho antes que él lo que su cercanía podía provocarle; en la laguna, le advirtió que no jugase con él al percibir la unión de sus cosmos como pura ambrosía. Se abría frente a él la opción de alcanzar la relación que esperaba poder iniciar desde el momento en que le resultó imposible negarse a sí mismo los sentimientos que DeathMask le provocaba. Ahora tendrían la oportunidad de saber si en verdad existían o eran una mera ilusión.

—Parece que hice bien al no dejarte morir en tu templo. —bromeó, dando calidez a la ligera respuesta con una de sus maravillosas sonrisas. No le desagradaba en absoluto la idea de entrelazar sus energías, lo llevaban haciendo desde la primera vez que se acostaron juntos, pero tampoco tenía muy claro cómo esperaba DeathMask que reaccionase. Extendió un brazo buscando su mano. —Gracias, Pietro.

El italiano aferró la mano que se le ofrecía con firmeza pero con cuidado, recordando las semanas anteriores en que el más mínimo contacto causaba un dolor intolerable al león.

—No me las des. No habría sido necesario que te asistiera si no estuvieras en esta situación, y has llegado a ella por mi culpa, al fin y al cabo.

—Olvídate de eso y ayúdame a levantarme, me duele la espalda.

Quizás su mente no lo recordase pero su cuerpo entero clamaba por un poco de movimiento. Necesitaba salir de la cama, relajarse para poder pensar; y por supuesto no iba a permitir que el italiano comenzase con sus habituales ataques de conciencia. Sin embargo sí dejó que le ayudara a levantarse y le condujera hasta el sofá que había junto al lecho, dudaba poder haberlo conseguido él solo y eso le preocupó, no soportaba la debilidad en ninguna forma. Se sentó y se hizo a un lado para invitar al cangrejo a acomodarse a su lado; una necesidad imperiosa de tenerle cerca le impedía relajarse sin su roce. DeathMask tomó asiento junto a él, visiblemente tenso, e hizo ademán de sacar la cajetilla de tabaco, pero se detuvo a medio movimiento.

— ¿Te importa que fume?

—Que no me estoy muriendo... –Respondió Aioria, entre molesto y halagado por su preocupación, que por otra parte veía excesiva. Al menos, eso era lo que deseaba creer ya que el simple hecho de arrastrarse hasta aquel sofá le suponía un esfuerzo patéticamente considerable. — Tan solo necesito saber qué está ocurriendo, qué le pasa a mi cosmos y porqué. Acabamos allí por algo relacionado contigo, y quiero que me lo cuentes. Me duele la espalda –añadió.

El león frunció el ceño y se dejó caer de costado hasta apoyar la cabeza en las piernas del italiano. Casi desde el principio de su relación tenía gestos con él que nunca regaló a otros, con quienes había repetido de forma inconsciente las mañas usadas por el escorpión para desbaratar a sus ocasionales amantes las ilusiones de permanecer su lado después de echar un polvo; gestos como aquel, llenos de sencilla complicidad que ahora le salían de forma natural con el italiano. Aunque, haciendo un análisis más práctico, llevaban varias semanas compartiendo su cosmos así que era lógico que sintiese la acuciante necesidad de estar en permanente contacto con él.

—Claro. —DeathMask encendió el cigarrillo y le dio varias caladas mientras sus largos dedos blancos jugaban a enredarse en los rizos de Aioria, impaciente por tener que hablar de sí mismo cuando lo que realmente importaba era encontrar cura para el griego— Dime, ¿qué es lo que quieres saber?

—Todo... lo suficiente para borrar tu pena y hacerte mío por completo. —Cerró los ojos disfrutando de las caricias, inseguro ante la reacción que sus inesperadas palabras provocarían en su amante. Así que prefirió cambiar de tercio sobre la marcha— Empieza por explicarme qué ocurrió allí abajo, quién o qué era aquella mujer.

Los dedos del italiano se tensaron un momento sobre el cabello de Aioria antes de reanudar su movimiento cadencioso.

—Es una historia larga y es difícil saber por donde empezar. Hablemos primero de cómo acabamos en el Hades. –DeathMask miró al león, que aguardó en silencio, expectante. —Ocurre cuando tengo un orgasmo, mi cosmos reacciona de la misma manera a como lo hace con la muerte, se inflama hasta el punto de ruptura y se quiebra; por la naturaleza de las técnicas de mi casa, eso implica caer al Hades.

—Tú es que no haces nada sencillo, ¿verdad? –El león no pudo evitar la pequeña interrupción pero tras ello continuó en silencio permitiéndole continuar.

—Normalmente yo... —reanudó la explicación el italiano, dando una nueva calada al cigarrillo y expulsando el humo en dirección al techo— tiendo a escoger amantes bastante dóciles. Les llevo al final, y luego termino yo lo más deprisa posible. Todo acaba muy rápido, tanto que pocos han preguntado ni comentado nada más allá de un breve vértigo. Pero tú... eres más bien indómito.

Aioria tuvo que reprimir la risa cuando le describió de aquella manera, muchos habían usado esa misma palabra para referirse a él incluso cuando era tan solo un aprendiz en la cama; pero la conversación era muy seria y él se cansaba solo por mantener los ojos abiertos, ya tendría tiempo de compartir aquel recuerdo con él.

—El otro día —prosiguió el albino— tu cosmos se encendió mientras yo te tomaba. Y cuando el mío se quebró, en vez de dispersarse se quedó enredado al tuyo, así que nos quedamos en el Hades. En cuanto a ti, ¿qué te pasó? Antes tu cosmos no había reaccionado ante el sexo, al menos conmigo.

Aprovechando que estaba tumbado de costado y tenía muy cerca el vientre del italiano, Aioria le levantó la camisa besándoselo, evitando así que le metiese prisa para que contestara pues necesitaba meditar bien las palabras que diría, ya que era consciente de que los malos entendidos eran algo demasiado común entre ellos; necesitaba tiempo incluso para recuperar el resuello tras cada movimiento que hacía. Creía empezar a entenderle, a conocer sus puntos débiles y fuertes, lo que podía causar su ira, o lo que le haría permanecer allí sentado junto a él. Como aquel simple beso. Y no quería estropear el momento con una nueva discusión absurda.

—Reconozco que a veces puedo resultar un bocazas, que tendría que aprender a sellar mis labios en más de una ocasión. Pero lo que casi nadie sabe o es capaz de entender es que, a la hora de la verdad, soy incapaz de hablar con claridad sobre mis sentimientos. –Hizo una pausa para tomar aire, no sabría explicarle por qué eligió justo ese momento para dejarle entrar en sus recuerdos, o por qué fueron precisamente los de Escorpio los que le enseñó— Me pediste que me abriese a ti y la única forma que se me ocurrió verdaderamente sincera fue aquella. El que te mostrase a Milo…—Jugó nervioso con un botón de la camisa de Cáncer que había dejado abierta al comienzo de la conversación— no fue el mejor momento para hacerlo pero sí la forma idónea para que comprendieses mis temores a dejar que alguien entrase dentro de mí otra vez. Aunque no sé si dio muy buenos resultados y por descontado el momento elegido resultó nefasto.

—No podía haber dado otros, estando yo de por medio —le respondió el italiano, lacónico— Es la tendencia natural de las cosas.

Llevó la mano hacia la herida sin cerrar en la espalda de Aioria, aunque no la tocó; no sangraba, pero tampoco daba señales de cicatrizar, y los dedos sensibles del canceriano percibían la energía del Hades en ella. Era desesperante no saber qué medidas tomar al respecto, y le aterraba la posibilidad de acabar perdiendo al griego por causa de sus propios fantasmas, nunca mejor dicho.

—Le vi, en efecto —prosiguió, retomando el tema de Milo—. Ocupaba gran parte de ti. Su imagen tenía tanta fuerza como la de Aiolos. —Su voz se volvió átona— Él puede ser un casanova incorregible y haber roto los lazos que había entre tú y tu hermano, pero no puedes negar que es el amor de tu vida; incluso antes de saber lo de Aiolos, no debe haber sido fácil.

—Es complicado de explicar –Aioria se irguió quedando sentado a su lado, lo que tenía que decirle debía hacerlo mirándole a los ojos. — Es cierto que le amé tanto que me faltaba el aire si no estaba a mi lado. –Tomó la mano del cangrejo, iba a poner en palabras por primera vez todo lo que Milo le provocaba, y le necesitaba cerca. Aunque ya le hubiese hecho partícipe de la traición perpetrada junto a su hermano, no profundizó en los sentimientos que le ataban al octavo custodio y le atemorizaba un poco que la intensidad de estos pudiesen mermar la ya de por sí escasa seguridad del albino. Sin embargo, sabía que debía tomar aire y continuar, con todas las consecuencias. — Pero ese sentimiento jamás fue correspondido y yo lo sabía.

Lo sabía y aún así continuó a su lado durante años, queriéndolo, apoyándolo, siguiéndole en cada locura que se le ocurría. Adorándolo.

—Pensé que si me comportaba de forma diferente al resto de sus amantes algún día él voltearía y me vería sólo a mí. –Sonrió, seco. — Si la fama del escorpión es conocida de sobra, la mía no lo es menos. Me gusta el sexo, siempre me ha gustado, pero cuando te acuestas con tantos hombres y mujeres de los que enseguida olvidas el rostro terminas necesitando algo más. Al menos yo me sentía así al llegar a cierto punto de mi vida y mi error fue contárselo a él esperando que me comprendiera.

El italiano apretó los dedos de Aioria, no sabiendo bien si buscaba reconfortarle o todo lo contrario; los sentimientos que el león estaba expresando le enfurecían, o al menos así se empecinó DeathMask en llamar al sentimiento que se le incrustaba en el pecho y le encogía el alma ante cada nueva palabra. El italiano sabía lo que era estar enamorado y no ser correspondido; años atrás había amado a Shaka como un chiquillo, como un imbécil, pero en su caso la falta de respuesta del budista los había arrastrado a ambos a la caída más absoluta. En cambio Aioria, fiel a su naturaleza, había permanecido al lado de Milo, y DeathMask, al pensar en el tempestuoso y más que atractivo Escorpión, con aquella innegable carga de erotismo que lo caracterizaba y a la que nadie parecía ser inmune, se sintió especialmente albino, especialmente monstruoso y especialmente necesitado de esconderse debajo de su roca y desde allí arrancarle los dedos con sus pinzas a quien intentara acercarse, león incluido.

—Pero no te comprendió— fue, en cambio, todo lo que dijo.

—No, y hasta eso podría habérselo perdonado pero no que me engañase, que no me hablase sobre lo que sentía por Aiolos…—Llevó una mano al nacimiento de la nariz presionándoselo con fuerza, comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza. — No quiero volver a hablar de ese tema, por favor. –Rogó con languidez y hastío. No deseaba seguir hablando de Milo, de lo mucho que le amó o de la forma tan ruin en que este usó sus sentimientos para mantenerlo a su lado mientras él seguía saltando de cama en cama, sin mencionar la de su hermano. Aioria jamás se sintió tan perdido como tras entender la verdadera razón por la cual no podía conseguir que se enamorase de él. Necesitaba cambiar rápidamente de tema, no podía volver a hablar sobre la traición a manos de su hermano, su propia sangre.

—Ni yo tampoco —convino el italiano, hosco, haciendo que el león le estudiase con fijeza.

—Cuando digo algo que te molesta –en un intento por volver a recuperar la calma entre ellos, Aioria llevó el dedo a la frente del italiano dibujándole el entrecejo con suavidad— se te dibuja una línea apenas perceptible.

DeathMask se apartó del dedo de Aioria, con un escalofrío; el que el griego hubiera llegado a conocerle tan bien en tan poco tiempo le inquietaba, acostumbrado como estaba a hacer que los demás pensaran acerca de él lo que él quería que pensasen. Al león no le gustaba aquella línea, sobre todo porque igualmente aparecía cuando intuía que estaba triste o tan sumido en sus pensamientos que se olvidaba que le tenía a él al lado, esperando que voltease y no viese a nadie más que a él, justo lo mismo que había deseado del Escorpión y que comenzaba a pensar nunca obtendría tampoco de su nuevo amante si no lograba hacerle entender lo mucho que le necesitaba.

—Bueno, Milo es un competidor jodidamente difícil de batir. Es lógico que me moleste.

Abstraído como estaba en aquella cuestión, el albino no se dio cuenta de la euforia que había provocado en Aioria con tan solo una frase; para el león, tan solo saber que DeathMask deseaba hacer a un lado a Milo para quedarse con él era algo tan sencillo y complejo a la vez que le embriagaba los sentidos.

—Es curioso —prosiguió el italiano— No das la impresión de ser una persona manipulable, y sin embargo él te engañó y tú te dejaste engañar.

—Acabas de decirlo, me dejé engañar; no, más bien miré a otro sitio cuando no me gustaba lo que veía. A veces me pregunto si lo que sentía no era más que un espejismo, una obsesión.

La misma que comenzaba a sentir por sus labios albinos; se mostraban siempre pálidos, fríos, pero cuando se separaban después de recibir un beso del león quedaban rojos y brillantes, llenos de vida. Y con esos pensamientos en la cabeza no pudo evitar tirar de él para hacerlos suyos con dulzura y deseo. Pero aunque DeathMask aceptó el beso, no respondió a él; las últimas palabras que dijo el león le escocían como fuego vivo. Se apartó para mirarle.

— No me creo que alguien como tú no sepa distinguir entre el amor y una obsesión, Aioria; no intentes contentarme con mentiras. Soy adulto, puedo aceptar que tuvieras una relación con Milo. No necesito tu pena.

Sonó duro, pero no podía ser más suave. Algo le dolía y se negaba a pensar de qué se trataba; y cuando se sentía así, era incapaz de ser de otra forma que brusco. Aioria le miró atónito un instante antes de recomponer toda su postura para no volver a dejarle vislumbrar siquiera sus verdaderas emociones. ¿Acababa DeathMask de decirle que lo que sentía no era amor sino una obsesión? Cuando el león comenzaba a aceptar su necesidad de él, lo mucho que realmente le importaba, el italiano le decía un par de frases y le destrozaba todas las ilusiones de un solo plumazo dejándolo una vez más sumido en la confusión. Aunque cabía la posibilidad de que el significado de sus palabras fuese totalmente el contrario, de estar malinterpretándolo todo debido a su propia debilidad. No, era imposible, ¿por qué tenía que ser él diferente a los demás? Al fin y al cabo solo porque le hubiese dicho su nombre o cedido un poco de energía no tendría que haber lanzado las campanas al vuelo tan pronto. Comenzaba a sentir una punzada realmente molesta en la sien.

—Necesito… —Pasó la mano por su nuca, pensativo, de pronto sintiéndose muy lejano de DeathMask— Necesito una ducha, me escuece la herida y apesto por haber pasado tanto tiempo en cama. –Y la necesitaba tanto como salir de aquella situación que amenazaba con terminar de descentrarle por completo antes incluso de entender lo que ocurría pues, al final, habían pasado por alto su extraña enfermedad. Se levantó del sofá con aire ausente, incapaz de rebatirle porque aún no comprendía cómo demonios la conversación había derivado en aquello. Y aunque hubiese sabido qué decir, el nudo en su garganta se lo hubiese impedido igualmente. DeathMask lo miró alejarse, visiblemente confuso, en dirección al cuarto de baño; caminaba despacio, y el italiano no pudo por menos que percatarse de lo deteriorado que estaba. Sabía que no debería dañarle estando tan débil, pero su comentario había dolido. Después de reconocer que había amado a Milo hasta el límite de la locura, pretendía dar marcha atrás afirmando no haber sentido amor sino una obsesión, y con su piedad, con su intento de no hacerle daño, le había insultado, aún sin quererlo.

Sin quererlo.

Si algo había aprendido DeathMask acerca del griego, era que nunca dañaba a nadie deliberadamente; si hizo el comentario era porque, ciertamente, le había parecido lo mejor, y no podía culparle por ello. Pero él también era humano, y no podía dejar de dolerle lo leído en el cosmos de Aioria aunque este pensase que no lo percibió. Imprudentemente, él, el albino, el monstruo, había manifestado su absurda intención de rivalizar con Milo, y al griego aquella pretensión le había sonado tan ridícula que había dado marcha atrás con todo lo dicho. Probablemente sólo quería protegerle, pero así y todo DeathMask se sentía humillado. El italiano no era un hombre frágil y a cualquier otro le habría arrancado la cabeza; pero a Aioria no. Aioria no le enfurecía; lo hería, pero no le encolerizaba, ya no, y eso le hacía sentir muy vulnerable.

Así pues le dejó marcharse al baño sin encontrar una sola palabra que decir. Por su parte, una vez salió de la sala, el león esperó quieto junto a la puerta, como un niño al que castigan y espera ilusionado que sus padres vayan a por él para decirle que todo está bien, que ya no están enfadados y vuelven a quererle.

"_Demasiado infantil incluso para mí_", se regañó. Escondió el rostro tras ambas manos y resopló contrariado teniendo cuidado de no dejar escapar la más mínima cantidad de cosmos, pues era bien consciente de que eran sus emociones las que siempre terminaban encendiéndolo y metiéndolo en problemas. Y realmente no andaba muy sobrado de energía, ni siquiera sabía si era capaz de expandirlo en las condiciones en que se encontraba. Una vez controlado el temblor de las manos las llevó hacia atrás despejándose el rostro de las hebras doradas que se le pegaban a las mejillas debido al sudor. Lo llevaba ya más largo de lo normal, alguien que acostumbraba a llevarlo tan corto como él lo notaba enseguida, pero no lo cortaría de momento, al italiano le gustaba enredar los dedos entre sus rizos y él disfrutaba con ello.

"_Lo estoy haciendo de nuevo_".

Se puso en camino hacia el baño con pasos algo inseguros, la fiebre estaba de nuevo presente debilitándole aún más si cabía. Sin embargo, no era impedimento alguno para darse cuenta de que estaba repitiendo con Cáncer los mismos errores que cometió en su relación con Milo. Y Aioria deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que las cosas fuesen diferentes esta vez, más tranquilo para ambos, mantener una unión que les hiciese felices y no que les llevase a discutir cada cinco minutos.

"_Mierda. La he jodido y ahora ya no querrá contarme nada más_". Llegó a aquella incómoda conclusión con un sobresalto, contrariado.

Apoyó la mano en la pared, pareciera que el pasillo se alargaba con cada paso que daba, haciéndose infinito. Así que agradeció el frescor que le proporcionaba la piedra. Prácticamente todas las ventanas estaban cerradas y cubiertas con cortinas, daba gracias por ello ya que el sol, el astro que siempre le daba ánimos y fuerza, ahora le resultaba insoportable. Desde que había despertado se convencía más a cada momento de que la luz le dañaba. Y no solo eso, de nuevo le acometía la sensación imperiosa de huir de las zonas oscuras; casi podía jurar ver como las sombras avanzaban apoderándose infatigables de su alma, comenzando a temer que lo que achacaba a meras pesadillas realmente amenazaba con consumirle, un enemigo desconocido que estaba fuera de su alcance y que quizás ni tan siquiera fuera real.

Al fin consiguió llegar al baño, abrió la puerta y corrió a echar la persiana, le escocían los ojos y no necesitaba la luz, conocía cada rincón de su templo, podía vivir a oscuras en él eternamente. Abrió el grifo del agua caliente y en poco tiempo el vaho empezó a llenarlo todo, se quitó los pantalones y entró a la ducha recibiendo de lleno el agua en el rostro. Sobre su cuerpo tan solo descansaba el pequeño dije, la piedra de cuarzo que DeathMask había recuperado para él justo antes de que se desencadenara toda aquella pesadilla. Dejó salir un poco más de agua fría, entre la fiebre y el vapor había terminado mareándose. Pero no le apetecía salir aún, así que apoyó las manos y la frente en los azulejos; nada, el agua ya estaba casi helada y los ojos continuaban escociéndole. Era demasiado extraño, su temperatura no era tan alta como para tenerle así y sin embargo, no fue hasta que un sabor salado invadió sus labios que supo la razón.

"_Los mismos errores…"_

Sin vuelta atrás. Se le encogió el pecho de puro miedo. Pietro había llegado tan adentro en su corazón que tenía el poder de arrancarle lágrimas; a él, un guerrero cegado por el orgullo que jamás cedía a éstas, hasta el punto de haber olvidado la última vez que se permitió un quedo llanto como del que ahora se sentía presa indefensa. No le gustaba la nueva situación, en un fiero intento por negar la realidad lo achacó todo a la debilidad que le recorría por entero. Él era Aioria, el León Estelar, fuerte, orgulloso, el que desafiaba a los dioses y salía victorioso.

"_Y ahora sucumbo bajo un dios de muerte._"

Se le cerró la garganta y sufrió una pequeña convulsión antes de separar la cabeza de la pared justo a tiempo de que varios coágulos de sangre escapasen de su boca descontrolados. Los movimientos convulsos de sus intestinos le hicieron cubrirse el vientre con una mano, la otra buscando apoyo en la pared justo antes de inclinarse al ser sacudido por una nueva oleada de violentas arcadas que le dejaron agotado. Una vez los vómitos cesaron tosió con fuerza intentando recuperar el aliento. Jadeaba, el cabello le caía sobre los ojos pero su vista se mantenía fija en los restos que se deslizaban hacia el desagüe de la ducha. Lo que veía tan solo le provocaba un sentimiento, humillación; incluso sus pies se mostraban manchados al no haber sido capaz de hacerlos a un lado a tiempo, ocupado como estaba en intentar no caer desplomado al suelo por el esfuerzo. La sustancia era demasiado negra y espesa para ser sangre, pero no cabía duda de que ni sus ojos ni mente le engañaban, mucho menos el sabor metálico que invadía su boca. Algo muy extraño estaba ocurriendo con su cuerpo y si no buscaban una solución moriría pronto. Había tratado de disimular su inquietud con el italiano, demasiado preocupado estaba ya, pero el león presentía que no le quedaba demasiado tiempo, que desde el mismo momento en que había despertado sus fuerzas disminuían a una velocidad cada vez mayor, innatural.

Necesitó de varios minutos para recuperarse lo suficiente como para ser capaz de levantarse y salir de la ducha cubriéndose la cintura con una toalla. Dejó la espalda secarse al aire, mejor no tocarla y evitar que se quedasen en ella restos de tela que pudiesen infectarla. Necesitaba vendas, así que se acercó al camerino que tenía sobre el lavabo y el espejo le devolvió una imagen de sí mismo que odió de inmediato: cansada, ojerosa, débil.

—"Eres mío…."

La voz no había salido de su garganta, estaba seguro, así que miró hacia todos lados buscando al autor de tal afirmación encontrándolo, más bien intuyéndole, justo frente a él. Estaba sin aliento, con el sentido del equilibrio perdido parcialmente; la habitación le daba vueltas. A su alrededor todo aparecía oscuro y frío y aún sabiendo que si se daba la vuelta tras él no hallaría nada, podía sentir perfectamente las manos de aquella criatura recorrerle el pecho, la mirada fija en sus ojos a través del espejo, la afilada barbilla posada en su hombro.

— "Muy pronto…"

Su cuerpo reaccionó por sí solo descargando su frustración contra el espejo reduciéndolo a añicos. Solo entonces, como si hubiese sido presa de una alucinación, la habitación volvió a la normalidad. Sacó el puño que seguía encastrado entre los cristales y lo enrolló en una toalla para detener la sangre que manaba de las pequeñas pero copiosas heridas que se había producido con el golpe. Se dejó caer sentándose en el inodoro y miró al frente buscando respuestas donde sabía no las hallaría.

—Muy pronto…—Masculló.

**ooOOoo**

En el salón, DeathMask había aguardado con paciencia a que el griego saliera de la ducha, aunque el tiempo se le hacía eterno. Estaba cansado; la cantidad de cosmos que necesitaba Aioria para nivelarse era cada día mayor, y el italiano tenía que llevar mucho cuidado para no dar más de lo que le permitiría recuperarse, porque si llenaba por completo el aura de Aioria a costa de su propia vida ya no quedaría nadie para hacerlo al día siguiente y entonces el león se marchitaría definitivamente. Aunque de todas formas lo estaba haciendo poco a poco; Aioria iba consumiéndose delante mismo de sus ojos, y el italiano se ahogaba de frustración por no saber cómo ayudarle. Intuía que la herida era el centro de todo, pero no llegaba a captar qué hacer con aquella información; su parte del arañazo, la que había cruzado su pecho antes de llegar a la espalda de Aioria, cicatrizó sin problemas, y aunque DeathMask había llegado incluso a abrirla de nuevo por si se trataba de eso, no había funcionado. Había dado mil vueltas al problema, pero ni la mezcla de cosmos ni la mezcla de la sangre del león con la suya deberían haber dado problemas, ya que ambas esencias ya habían sido intercambiadas por los dos en varias ocasiones. No podía entenderlo, y mientras él perdía el tiempo en conjeturas estériles, Aioria se moría.

Porque no podía negarse a verlo: su maldición ya había empezado a actuar. En cuanto el león había empezado a ser importante para él, comenzó a ser destruido. Una vez más, estaba matando aquello que amaba.

"_¿Amar?_"

Se obligó a no pensar en ello. Era evidente que ambos eran importantes el uno para el otro, pero era prematuro hablar de amor; Aioria había sido amante de Milo durante años…

"_De Milo, por todos los dioses_"

…y alguien como él no retendría mucho tiempo a una persona con tanta luz como el león, máxime con semejantes antecedentes amatorios, por muy mal que hubiese terminado la relación entre los dos helenos. DeathMask sabía que debería alejarse de Aioria rápidamente; quizá de esa manera ya no pesaría sobre el griego aquella condena a muerte, y también él debería retirarse antes de que las cosas llegaran al punto que lo hicieron con Shaka, porque si algo le aterraba era volver a ser lo que había sido por aquel entonces. Pero no podía. Porque…

"_Porque ya es tarde_"

Era tarde. La certeza de aquel hecho le llenó con una sensación helada que empezó en la boca de su estómago y se extendió por todo su cuerpo. Era tarde. Ya estaba condenado. Si perdía a Aioria, se perdería a sí mismo también, porque ya no podía renunciar a él. Le necesitaba.

Y su necesidad acabaría matándolo. Matándolos a ambos. Aioria ya había empezado a morir, y si había suerte, DeathMask caería muerto también en el mismo momento en que sellaran la lápida del griego; si no la había, volvería a convertirse en la Máscara de Muerte. Se llevó las manos a las sienes y sacudió la cabeza, rebelándose contra sus pensamientos.

"_No lo acepto_"

No iba a volver a ser una marioneta de los acontecimientos. No podía permitírselo; por primera vez tenía en su mano una posibilidad, por pequeña que fuera, de enfrentarse a lo que fuera que acababa destruyendo todo cuanto se le acercaba, y no iba a rendirse, porque hacerlo significaría seguir viendo como Aioria moría cada día un poco más.

— ¡No… no lo acepto!

Su propia voz le sacó de aquellos pensamientos. Levantó la cabeza de golpe, intuyendo algo, aunque no pudo precisar qué; era una especie de zumbido en el aura del templo, como si la energía ondulara. Miró a su alrededor, encendiendo su propio cosmos en modo defensivo, pero no había ningún movimiento, nada sospechoso; y sin embargo…

"Eres mío".

Se giró a toda velocidad, aunque en el mismo momento en que lo hacía supo que aquellas palabras no habían sido dirigidas a él; a su espalda no había nadie, aunque estaba seguro de haber escuchado una voz. Maldijo en voz baja, tenso como la cuerda de un arco y girando despacio sobre su eje, atento a todo y completamente en guardia.

Oyó el sonido de cristales rotos desde el cuarto de baño, haciendo estallar violentamente la tensión contenida, y salió disparado hacia allí, abrió la puerta de una patada y entró a toda velocidad. Aioria estaba a medias sentado y a medias derrumbado sobre el inodoro, con la mano envuelta en una toalla, la mirada perdida y murmurando unas palabras extrañas; la habitación olía a sangre y a humedad. Los ojos de DeathMask volaron rápidamente del espejo hecho añicos a la toalla en torno a la mano de Aioria, e intuyó de alguna manera que aquello no se debía a la discusión que acababan de mantener sino a la extraña perturbación que había sentido antes; escaneó rápidamente el cosmos del león, y comprobó que estaba mucho más débil que cuando había dejado el salón. Y había algo más en aquella aura.

Se estaba volviendo negra.

—Aioria…

La voz del italiano delató su conmoción ante lo que acababa de ver, porque por fin entendía la naturaleza del mal que aquejaba al griego; una comprensión que le sumió en la desesperación más profunda ya que la dolencia era mortal. Ahora más que nunca el albino sabía que resultaba absolutamente urgente sanar al león, pero al desconocer el origen de aquel desastre, seguía sin saber cómo enfrentársele; DeathMask respiró hondo, se acercó al griego y pasó los brazos bajo los suyos para incorporarlo, envolviéndolo en un abrazo angustiado. Aioria quiso protestar cuando le obligaron a ponerse en pie, estaba cansado, demasiado esfuerzo para un hombre que recién escapaba de un estado comatoso. Pero la fuerza con que le apretaban contra un cuerpo grande y cálido le hacía sentir tan bien que prefirió aguantar el resto de molestias a cambio de quedarse entre aquellos brazos. E igualmente, de haberlo deseado tampoco contaba con las fuerzas necesarias para negarse a nada.

—No me dejes.

Esa voz… más que el abrazo o el cansancio, fue aquella voz la que despertó el deseo en el león de mantenerse en pie y abrir los ojos. El albino temblaba de pies a cabeza, sintiéndose completamente perdido al no saber cómo conservar la vida de Aioria, y en caso de conseguirlo, cómo conservar al propio león.

El griego quiso abrazarle pero sentía los miembros pesados como losas así que se limitó a continuar reposando el peso de su cuerpo contra el italiano. La figura de la criatura se le presentaba cada vez que cerraba los ojos pronunciando una y otra vez las mismas palabras hasta que formó con ellas un extraño cántico de ritmo monótono, hipnotizante. Podría seguirle, estaba seguro de que si lo hacía todo resultaría mucho más fácil, o al menos rápido, pero no se sentía capaz. Tenía alguien a quien proteger, a quien querer, en el que refugiarse. Un amante apasionado, díscolo y difícil de llevar que sin embargo le conducía al limbo con los más simples gestos. Él le estaba pidiendo que no le dejase, de verdad le necesitaba y le daba igual que las razones del cangrejo fuesen simplemente egoístas o sexuales. Le importaba una mierda saber que estaba tropezando dos veces en la misma piedra, mismos errores, hombres diametralmente diferentes. El mismo sentimiento.

—No te vayas a poner a llorar. –La voz sonó pastosa, le costaba pronunciar y había hablado tan bajo que no tenía certeza de haber sido escuchado. Pero al menos sí que consiguió expresarse en un tono jocoso y despreocupado. — Soy un amante indómito ¿recuerdas?

Nunca un sarcasmo de Aioria hubo sido tan bien recibido por el italiano como aquel; tiró suavemente del pelo del griego como protesta ante sus palabras, aunque con gusto hubiera escuchado mil y una pullas más.

—Yo nunca lloro, imbécil —protestó, aunque su tono aliviado contradecía la acidez de sus palabras.

Aioria intentó una vez más levantar al menos la mano y con gran esfuerzo logró asirse a él por la camisa. Nadie iba a derrotarle tan fácilmente, mucho menos una maldita sombra que ni siquiera tenía formas definidas y que seguramente tan solo existiese en su mente. Con su habitual impaciencia, comenzaba a sentirse frustrado por saberse enfermo, por no poder darle a Máscara lo que realmente necesitaba de él, lo que el propio Aioria deseaba brindarle. Por lo pronto nadie diría que el León Estelar murió por culpa de una pequeña herida que le fue consumiendo poco a poco mientras se lamentaba entre las sábanas de su cama. Así pues, contrajo todos los músculos de su cuerpo manteniéndose en pie por sí mismo, algo tambaleante físicamente pero con el aura exudando seguridad. Irguió la cabeza y buscó los ojos del albino.

—No me voy a dejar morir sin luchar, no voy a dejarte. –Sonrió a medias, confiado— Pero necesito que te conviertas en mi luz… Pietro. No puedo hacerlo sin ti.

DeathMask esbozó un gesto de aprobación ante la entereza de Aioria y retrocedió, dejando de brindarle un punto de apoyo que el león no necesitaba, o al menos se negaba a necesitar; tragó saliva ante la última frase del griego, porque sabía que él sólo tenía oscuridad para ofrecer, y aún así debía encontrar la manera de ayudar a Aioria a recuperar su antigua luz. No parecían quedar muchas más oportunidades, el tiempo apremiaba.

—Haré lo que haya que hacer —dijo al fin.

Era escaso y probablemente hubiera debido responder con algo más personal, pero no podía; hubiera querido prometer a Aioria que todo iba a ir bien, que encontrarían la forma de superar aquello si se mantenían juntos, pero era incapaz de ofrecer algo que no estaba seguro de poder cumplir. Porque en este caso no iba a ser sólo romper una promesa, sino dejar morir a Aioria, y aquella posibilidad le resultaba insoportable. Se frotó la frente entre el pulgar y el índice, con un gesto de cansancio.

—Volvamos al salón y sentémonos. Pensemos otra vez en qué pasó, cuéntame otra vez todo lo que recuerdes. Ni siquiera el médico personal de Shion tiene solución para esto, y no la habrá si no entendemos de dónde viene el problema.

¿El médico del patriarca atendiéndole personalmente a él? El griego tampoco recordaba aquello pero era una muestra más real de lo precario que había llegado a ser su estado si el propio Osmanthus se involucraba en el asunto. Solía atender personalmente tan solo al Patriarca, sus conocimientos y estatus así se lo permitían y, aunque todos en la Orden le conocían, muy pocos fuera de su ámbito mantenían relación con aquella figura imponente a la que tan solo Shion superaba en rango, un puesto jerárquico sorprendente pero imprescindible para que los Dorados, orgullosos por naturaleza, aceptaran someterse a las órdenes del curandero cuando ello era necesario.

Aioria no había dado ni dos pasos hacia el salón cuando sintió que Pietro se detenía bruscamente, la frustración no le dejaba moverse.

-Lo he pensado mil veces, pero no consigo encontrar el punto clave; sé que está ahí al alcance de mi mano, pero no puedo darme cuenta… ¡Joder! -El albino se retiró el pelo de la frente con ambas manos, en un gesto brusco de frustración. Se sentía ciego y estúpido, la persona menos capacitada del planeta para convertirse en la luz de nadie; cargó el puño en un ademán de impotencia, pero no quiso desahogarlo sobre las paredes de un Templo ajeno, y se obligó a abrirlo despacio, reteniendo las emociones detrás de una máscara inexpresiva. Se hizo a un lado para permitir que Aioria se adelantara hasta el salón, pero en vez de ello éste se giró a mirarle

—No te reprimas, aprende a dejar fluir la ira fuera de ti. –le aconsejó.

Por suerte las vendas no habían caído al suelo y Aioria tan solo tuvo que alargar la mano y sacarlas de entre los cristales. Tomó un par de ellas y volvió la vista hacia el italiano, que le miraba como si fuese a caer de un momento a otro. Incluso siendo controlado por la fiebre podía leer en cada gesto del albino la ansiedad que le carcomía, estaba seguro de que pensaba que tenía la obligación de salvarlo. Pero se equivocaba en algo, no estaba solo, el león estaba a su lado aunque en esos momentos no fuese de demasiada ayuda. Suspiró fastidiado, si tan solo pudiese encender su cosmos el tiempo necesario para usar su técnica de curación sobre sí mismo recuperaría su fuerza en poco tiempo. De igual forma debía hallar la forma de no seguir necesitando que Máscara regenerase su cosmos con el propio. Le agradaba bastante la idea de estar tan íntimamente unido a él y, egoístamente, deseaba volver a experimentarlo, pero esta vez estando consciente. Aún así debían poner fin a tales uniones lo antes posible, necesitarían que al menos uno de los dos se mantuviese fuerte si se planteaba una nueva lucha. De momento, el león se limitó a coger el mando de la tele y encenderla antes de llegar al sofá y prácticamente derrumbarse en él buscando un poco de descanso, lo habría hecho de no saber que el otro iría corriendo a ayudarle creyendo que se moría de golpe.

—Estupendo, me encanta este programa de cocina, es bastante interesante. – Se acomodó con dificultad en el sofá mientras buscaba la forma de borrar el silencio creado entre ellos como fuese, tener de una maldita vez una conversación mínimamente normal. — El presentador es un hombre algo mayor y conoce muchos trucos de la cocina típica griega, me recuerda a los que usaba mi abuela, seguramente huela igual que ella.

Si el comentario del león sobre la ira le había sonado prepotente, el que encendiera la televisión le hizo pararse en seco, como si Aioria le hubiera dado una bofetada en plena cara. Su cosmos se encendió y reverberó con angustia mutada en rabia pura, y por un momento sintió la necesidad casi irrefrenable de aferrar al griego por el cuello, zarandearlo y gritarle que a qué cojones estaba jugando, que qué coño hacía hablándole de programas de cocina mientras se moría poco a poco sin que él pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo; pero finalmente consiguió contenerse, aunque el esfuerzo le dejó emocionalmente agotado. Encendió un cigarrillo y caminó hasta Aioria, quitándole las vendas de las manos.

—En vez de ver la tele, deberías ocupar tu tiempo en hojear catálogos de funerarias. —Masculló— Lo digo por ir ahorrando tiempo; más que nada porque si piensas desviar la conversación cada vez que te mencione lo que te está pasando, no vas a poder preparar muchas más _mezdés_.

—Lo hago. –Lo hacía hasta el punto de necesitar contarle detalles insignificantes de su vida por temor a no tener ocasión de hacerlo más adelante — Pero tienes razón, sólo son estupideces. –Le dio al botón de apagado dejándoles nuevamente inmersos en un frío silencio. Se removió en el asiento hasta darle la espalda y comenzar con lo que sospechaba se habría convertido en un rito diario para el cangrejo durante su convalecencia. —Soy consciente de mi situación, te lo aseguro, pero hablar de cosas estúpidas y sin importancia es algo que una pareja también necesita hacer. –Le miró de soslayo intentando vislumbrar si Cáncer captaba el significado de sus palabras o se quedaba tan solo en la superficie. — Además, –sonrió con picardía dotando a su rostro sudoroso de algo de vida— me entró nostalgia por la comida de mi abuela.

DeathMask acabó de vendarle sin responder; la brecha abierta entre ellos de repente era más que clara, pero no conseguía entender qué había alejado a Aioria de él. Se sintió estúpido, se sintió apenado, y se sintió impotente ante la situación que escapaba de control por segundos. Rodeó a Aioria con los brazos, evitando apoyarse en su espalda, y recostó la cabeza en su hombro durante unos segundos, asimilando lo que acababa de decirle; si el griego mentía, lo hacía muy bien.

Muy, muy bien.

—A mí no me mires. No sé cocinar.

Aioria dejó escapar el aliento contenido. DeathMask se preguntó qué recuerdos tendría el griego sobre su familia, pero no era el momento de hablar de genealogías; lo soltó y le hizo volverse a medias para estudiar su rostro atentamente.

— ¿Qué era eso que no cesabas de repetir en el baño?

— ¿En el baño? –La pregunta del italiano le dejó descolocado durante un segundo, era consciente de que acababa de ocurrir algo. Importante además. Pero tardó demasiado tiempo en ir hilando ideas, como si algo las bloquease. — ¿Cuándo dices? –Aioria se esforzaba por recordar— Creo que he visto a alguien, algo, que me hablaba desde el espejo. No lo recuerdo muy bien

El italiano clavó los ojos en el rostro de Aioria, alarmado por su lapsus temporal, y lo estudió con ansiedad, dándose cuenta de repente de que los iris del León brillaban apenas, sus párpados estaban enrojecidos y los ojos irritados, marcados por ojeras oscuras y profundas; DeathMask se maldijo a sí mismo por haber confundido aquellas señales con las demás marcas del agotamiento que consumía a Aioria, y maldijo al propio león por ocultarle información, si es que en verdad sí que recordaba lo ocurrido; si el griego pensaba que con no contarle más detalles él iba a estar menos preocupado, es que era aún más idiota de lo que le gustaba aparentar. Meneó la cabeza, irritado.

"_Pero ¿cómo puedes pensar que prefiero verte morir con tal de no enterarme de cómo lo haces?_".

— ¿Qué cojones está pasando? Habla, Aioria; y cuéntamelo todo de una puta vez. No parece que te quede mucho tiempo.

—Deja de gritarme al oído y sigue abrazándome. –Exigió el griego. Su tono entre meloso y cortante dejaba a las claras lo mucho que necesitaba de los cuidados de Pietro pero que tampoco iba a permitirle que lo tratase como a un niño indeciso. Las palabras del italiano calaban hondo en su mente consiguiendo que ésta se abriese a los recuerdos recién vividos, a los sueños que tuvo mientras permanecía inconsciente. Pietro era el ancla que le amarraba a la realidad y estaba empezando a ser capaz de analizarla y lanzar conjeturas más o menos acertadas sobre lo que le ocurría. — Al despertar creí que "la oscuridad" eran tan solo pesadillas debido a la herida y al cansancio, y la verdad, no quería que pensaras que lo ocurrido en el Hades me había impresionado tanto, porque no es así, ya había estado antes allí. Por eso no lo he mencionado. –Hizo una pausa y añadió un último pensamiento acompañado de un hondo suspiro. — Todos estuvimos.

El italiano optó por guardar silencio y abrazar de nuevo a Aioria; éste evitó todo el tiempo que pudo recostarse en el pecho del cangrejo pero ya no podía seguir aguantando su propio peso sin esforzarse demasiado, así que olvidó las molestias y se refugió en él.

—El caso es que hasta que no me has preguntado por lo ocurrido en el baño no he relacionado ambas circunstancias, incluso tengo la sensación de que lo olvidé por completo nada más ocurrir. –Hizo una nueva pausa para ordenar ideas, recordar detalles- Creo que son esas cosas, los muertos, de alguna forma están conectados conmigo y creo que siguen queriendo mi luz, aunque no sé como lo hacen para mantenerme tan débil, por eso se me ha aparecido una de ellas. Lo que sí sé es que a cambio me dejan tan solo frío y oscuridad.

DeathMask reflexionó unos momentos; después de haber visto el color que había tomado su aura, sabía que el león estaba en lo cierto, y sabía también que la situación iba mucho más allá, porque en realidad Aioria estaba, de alguna manera, pasando a formar parte del Hades. Pero el albino era incapaz de comprender porqué estaba ocurriendo, ni sobre todo cómo ponerle freno. Los largos dedos blancos del italiano se agitaron inconscientemente; estaba cerca de entenderlo, necesitaba hacerlo, encontrar el vínculo entre Aioria y la Infraoscuridad, y romperlo.

—Tu cosmos… se está volviendo negro. —Confesó al fin, despacio— El Hades está absorbiendo tu energía y sustituyéndola con la suya; por eso mientras dormías el proceso fue más rápido, porque no estabas consciente para resistirte. Esa energía es incompatible con la vida, te está envenenando. Desde que has despertado ¿has notado más síntomas?

Pensó en las palabras de cáncer para reflexionar y buscar cualquier pequeño detalle que les sirviese de ayuda. Recordó todo lo sucedido en la ducha, incluso en el camino a esta.

—El dolor ha remitido considerablemente. Pero ahora la luz me molesta, hace que me escuezan los ojos así que busco las sombras de forma inconsciente. Y hace un rato, mientras me duchaba vomité sangre pero estaba rara, negra y demasiado espesa, formando coágulos. –Se acarició el vientre, aún lo notaba revuelto. — Ese cabrón está intentando podrir mi cuerpo para quedarse con todo el cosmos que pueda.

Las palabras de Aioria sonaron más molestas que con miedo. DeathMask hundió el rostro en el cuello del león y lo besó lentamente, recorriendo los tendones de los lados hasta acabar en la nuca; la caricia no era exactamente erótica, sino más bien reflexiva, buscando aportar un poco de sosiego y de consuelo para ambos; lo que el griego había dicho acerca de vomitar sangre sí lograba provocar una punzada de miedo en el albino, que conocía los síntomas de una hemorragia interna grave por experiencia propia en alguna ocasión en que las máscaras lo habían atrapado con su canto fúnebre. Lo hizo girar hasta quedar de frente para no rozar su herida, lo ciñó con más fuerza, y separando las piernas para hacerle hueco se tendió de espaldas, arrastrándolo consigo.

—No es el espectro quien intenta pudrir tu cuerpo; sucede porque es lo que les pasa a los cadáveres, se pudren. El poder del Hades te está convirtiendo en un zombie, un muerto viviente.

"_Vaya_," pensó el león, "_debo tener a algún dios muy cabreado para que intenten joderme de esta manera precisamente ahora_".

Continuó en silencio, respetando el esfuerzo evidente del cangrejo por mostrarse razonable y sosegado, esforzándose él mismo por conseguirlo. La voz del italiano sonaba completamente objetiva y átona, carente de ningún tipo de dramatismo; no quería atentar contra el ego del león contándole todo aquello con cuidado, como si temiera asustarlo. Pero aún así sabía que lo que le estaba diciendo era espantoso, y mantenía un brazo cruzado sobre su cintura mientras le acariciaba la frente con la otra mano por si -y sólo por si- necesitaba que lo reconfortaran.

"_Demonios, hasta yo lo necesitaría_".

—Antes sentías dolor porque la energía negativa estaba abriéndose hueco en tu cuerpo y tu aura, y tú estabas luchando contra ello; ahora se ha calmado porque ya está instalada y puede devorar tu cosmos sin resistencia. —Respiró profundamente y su voz recuperó vitalidad al imprimirle una seguridad que estaba lejos de sentir— Pero vamos a detener el proceso y a revertirlo. Esto es lo que vamos a hacer: tú vas a dormir, y yo voy a velarte; blindaré tu aura por un rato con la mía, de forma que sea mi energía la que el espectro absorba. No te preocupes, —añadió rápidamente al iniciar Aioria un gesto de protesta— mi cosmos se regenera deprisa. Después intentaré conectarme contigo en el plano del sueño y detectar al ser que está haciendo esto. Cuando sepa qué vínculo lo ata a ti, sabré cómo romperlo.

Separó la cabeza de los cojines para asomarse por encima del hombro de Aioria y hablarle al oído.

—Te lo dije una vez: no pienso alejarme de ti, y mucho menos voy a permitir que lo hagas tú. Quiero que hablemos de cosas estúpidas y sin importancia hasta que se nos gaste la lengua, y si eso implica organizar un safari por el infierno y cargarse a unos cuantos demonios, pues eso es lo que haré.

Dejó caer de nuevo la cabeza, ciñendo al león con toda la fuerza que podía emplear sin volver a abrir su herida.

—No voy a perderte, Aioria. A ti, no.

El griego llevaba ya un buen rato en silencio, reflexionando cuidadosamente sobre los planes de Cáncer conforme este iba desgranándolos junto a su oído. Estaba totalmente de acuerdo con él, al punto de que incluso comenzaba a adormecerse, totalmente relajado. La voz grave y rota del italiano le apaciguaba, sobre todo cuando hablaba con tanta seguridad aunque no la sintiese, ese no era el punto sino que lo estaba intentando todo para tranquilizarlo, para cuidar del león de forma que el orgullo del griego no quedase demasiado mancillado. Pero Aioria comenzaba a comprender algo sobre ellos: ambos eran hombres duros y orgullosos que sin embargo se esforzaban por cuidar al otro hasta el punto de dejar a un lado las necesidades propias a fin de buscar su bienestar. Y eso, hacía imposible que los cuidados que se brindaban mutuamente se tomasen como agravios u ofensas.

—Estamos dejando pasar algo por alto. –Dejó caer la cabeza a un lado, la mejilla pegada al cuello del albino, la nariz hundida en sus cortos cabellos para oler todo el tiempo posible su aroma.— Existe la posibilidad de que no lleguemos a tiempo y yo deje de existir para convertirme en cualquier otra cosa.

Máscara se movió bajo él quedando completamente tenso; contaba con aquella opción, pero pensar en ello directamente era insoportable, aunque sabía que era necesario hacerlo, ya que en efecto el tiempo era un factor con el que tenían que contar. Aioria pudo percibir a la perfección la agitación en el cosmos del italiano, pero se limitó a posar un pequeño beso sobre la blanca piel. No podían negar la evidencia, ya en el pasado habían fallado y esta vez podía ocurrir igual. Y si se encontraban en la situación que más temía quería estar seguro de que Cáncer estaría preparado.

—Si eso ocurre quiero que me mates. —No hubo duda en su voz al pronunciar su propia sentencia. — Prefiero esperarte eternamente en los campos Elíseos a no sentir nada al verte en el Hades.

Completamente inmóvil, el canceriano se obligó a aplacar poco a poco el caos que se desató en su cosmos al escuchar aquellas palabras; llegaba la ola, era el momento de agarrarse a la roca y aguardar a que pasara. Por un instante un pensamiento destemplado cruzó por su cabeza: "_Maldito seas, hazlo tú mismo, no me dejes a mí con semejante carga_"; pero sabía muy bien que una vez que la transformación se hubiera completado ya no quedaría nada de lo que el león había sido para tomar una decisión semejante; el único instinto de un zombie era sobrevivir.

Y alimentarse.

DeathMask levantó la cabeza de los cojines, empezó a decir algo y guardó silencio de nuevo, porque no podía hacer otra cosa más que acceder a la petición del griego, por más que pensar en la luz del vital león estelar apagada por su mano le cerrara la garganta. Por su parte, Aioria sabía el dolor que le estaba causando, se lo estaba haciendo patente a través del cosmos pero también estaba seguro de que era necesario convencerle. Lo mejor para ambos.

—Intenta calmarte, por favor. –Hablar le cansaba, el sueño se estaba apoderando de él y debía decirle aún muchas cosas antes de abandonarse entre sus brazos. — Debemos ser prácticos y contemplar todas las opciones. Pietro, todo lo que siento por ti es demasiado intenso, me marea, no puedo ver más allá de ti, no me interesa hacer nada mientras no ocurra a tu lado... –Se estaba arriesgando, exponiéndose totalmente a él antes de que fuese demasiado tarde para arrepentirse. Solo tendría una ocasión y no iba a desperdiciarla. — No quiero que nada de esto se pierda, así que por favor, déjame confiarte mi alma y prométeme que la dejarás libre para que pueda esperarte de ser necesario.

—No tendrías que esperar mucho —respondió el italiano, con la voz ronca— No voy a seguir viviendo si tú mueres.

Sencillo y sin ornamentos. DeathMask era incapaz de expresar sus sentimientos con más lirismo; lo exponía como era, sin adornos ni poesía. Si el león faltaba, la vida iba a ser simplemente tan oscura que resultaría insoportable, así que acabaría con ella sin mayores aspavientos. No era un drama ni una promesa pasional, era un hecho.

Ambos quedaron confundidos por las recíprocas confesiones. El león olvidó el dolor que le embargaba por un segundo, tan solo estaban ellos dos, y se sintió volar lleno del optimismo que le caracterizaba. DeathMask lo abrazó con fuerza para hacerle saber todo lo que no era capaz de poner en palabras, respirando el olor de su pelo todavía húmedo, y atrapó sus labios con cuidado, besándolo con más cariño que pasión.

—No dejaré que te conviertas en un zombie; si eso ocurre, cuenta con mi palabra de que acabaré con ese simulacro de vida. Pero eso no va a pasar. No nos pongamos en lo peor, Aioria, parecemos dos damiselas llorosas; pero somos guerreros, somos soldados y no vamos a perder esta batalla. Voy a encontrar a ese puto espectro y lo voy a arrastrar por los huevos a través de todo el Hades antes de hacerlo pedazos y esparcir sus restos por la Estigia; oirás sus gritos desde aquí, porque voy a hacerle pagar con intereses cada momento que te haya hecho sufrir.

Aioria deslizó el brazo por el pecho de Cáncer dejándolo caer hasta rodearle la cintura y se apretó más contra él como un felino mimoso. Se encontraba seguro sabiendo que podía encontrar a alguien tan fuerte como él mismo, el momento elegido para recordarle su condición de soldado había resultado realmente propicio, y saber que sería el italiano quien velaría su sueño estaba consiguiendo relajarlo. No había nada más que discutir. Bostezó largamente; aunque su cuerpo aún temblase de la emoción por todo lo escuchado, era innegable que caería dormido muy pronto.

—Utiliza el cuarzo, ya te expliqué como hacerlo. –aconsejó, si bien su tono sonó distraído; lo cierto era que no podía dejar de darle vueltas a las palabras del albino ni que estas provocasen una intensa reacción en su cuerpo.

Máscara se movió extrañado para mirarle cuando sintió algo duro clavándosele en el muslo, y el griego tuvo un leve ataque de risa que reprimió de inmediato al retumbarle la cabeza. Una vez más su entrepierna era el miembro más inoportuno de todo su cuerpo, pero la culpa era de Cáncer por decirle aquellas cosas. A esas alturas ya debería saber que su sexo tenía vida propia y que no atendía a razones, ni tan siquiera a la propia física. Aunque le avergonzaba un poco que tan solo estuviese algo despierto debido al agotamiento y no lograse mostrarse en todo su esplendor. El italiano enarcó una ceja y una risa grave rodó por el fondo de su garganta ante la reacción del cuerpo de Aioria, aunque el suyo propio empezaba a responder de igual manera; se removió bajo el león, conteniendo un gemido. No era el momento de dejarse llevar por el deseo que aquel hombre le despertaba cada vez que lo tenía cerca pero ambos agradecieron aquel instante de diversión.

—Cuando todo esto termine te enseñaré a cocinar. –Aseveró Aioria; decirle aquello al italiano era, a su entender, la mejor forma de hacerle ver lo mucho que creía en él.

El italiano respiró profundamente al escuchar las palabras adormiladas de Aioria; sintió tal peso quitándosele de encima que fue consciente de repente de lo mucho que había necesitado oír algo como aquello. Pero otra parte de él sintió congoja, porque cuanto más importantes fueran el uno para el otro más cercana parecía la posibilidad de que su propia versión del Rey Midas se abatiera sobre el griego.

"_No. No esta vez, si está en mi mano_".

Extendió la mano y buscó a tientas la cajetilla que había caído al suelo. Encendió un cigarrillo y lo consumió lentamente, a largas caladas meditativas, y a ese le siguió otro y otro más mientras la luz que entraba en el templo iba declinando hasta que la brasa del pitillo fue lo único que quedó brillando en la estancia. DeathMask dejó pasar tiempo, no supo cuanto, acariciando el cabello de Aioria mientras lo dejaba descansar, con el cosmos siendo succionado y regenerándose a una velocidad alarmante teniendo en cuenta que el aura del león, al contrario que la suya, apenas era capaz de renovarse tras ser robada; cuando la luz de la habitación empezó a volverse lechosa, presagiando el alba, el italiano suspiró y aferrando el colgante de cuarzo, cerró los ojos y envió su cosmos en oleadas hasta la piedra a través de los dedos.

Hubo un fogonazo y el cuarzo ardió sobre las manos de DeathMask, abrasándoselas; el albino arqueó el cuello y contuvo un grito detrás de los dientes apretados, procurando no moverse ni hacer ruido; no podía despertar a Aioria, no les sobraba el tiempo precisamente. No soltó el medallón, comprendiendo lo que sucedía mientras una sonrisa irónica se abría paso a través de su expresión dolorida.

El mineral estaba rechazando las energías negativas. Su energía. Su cosmos.

No podía ser de otra manera, por supuesto, porque tal era la naturaleza del cuarzo; pero no había más métodos. Necesitaba conectar con el cosmos de Aioria en el plano del sueño, como fuera, al precio que fuera. El león había comenzado a removerse inquieto entre sus brazos, la expresión tensa de su rostro indicaba que era el momento preciso, que el griego se encontraba ya en medio de la lucha. Cerró los ojos y se concentró, apartando el dolor a un lado mientras el dije se abría paso en su carne hasta quedar engarzado en ella.

Estaba oscuro. Y en la oscuridad, brilló una luz. DeathMask voló hacia ella. Percibía el cosmos de Aioria en algún lugar más adelante. El León se encontraba en medio de un haz de luz que sin embargo no procedía de él. Sus ojos se encontraban velados, perdidos, los miembros laxos a ambos lados del cuerpo mientras una sombra de formas vagamente femeninas danzaba a su alrededor susurrándole palabras apenas ininteligibles para nadie más que él. DeathMask se detuvo al encontrarse con aquella visión; fue un esfuerzo titánico no intervenir, pero si no averiguaba qué sucedía lo habrían perdido todo; no obstante, encendió levemente su cosmos. Por si acaso.

No lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pero no era difícil de imaginar, que de alguna forma el espectro, al consumir el cosmos del griego y hacerlo suyo, había terminado por apoderarse también de los recuerdos de Aioria y los estaba usando en su propio beneficio. Manipulando, mintiendo, provocando visiones de momentos nunca vividos, llenos de traiciones y dolor que le hacían encogerse sobre sí mismo envuelto en sufrimiento. Los cuerpos de Milo y Aiolos aparecían en la mente del león entrelazados entre sí, sudorosos por el encuentro pasional que vivían. Y él estaba allí, de pie; intentando hacerse escuchar sin resultado alguno mientras los dos seres más importantes de su vida le traicionaban, se reían de él a sabiendas que los estaba viendo. Aumentando el volumen de las carcajadas cuando un tercer cuerpo se unió al rito, uno blanquecino pero de forma definida, el hombre que estaba aprendiendo a amar acercándose al dúo para fundirse en el mismo abrazo antes de ofrecerles sus labios; provocándole un dolor tan intenso que quiso gritar y que tan solo le permitió encogerse más aún. Pero el espectro se detuvo al instante mismo en que el cosmos de Máscara se encendió, estremeciéndose de placer al sentir la reacción colérica del león, su miedo porque ella le hiciese daño al hombre que acababa de aparecer, incluso encontrándose frente a una de sus peores pesadillas; deseaba apartarlo del peligro obviando su propio dolor.

"_Intentas rebelarte para protegerlo. Interesante."_

El rostro del espectro aún no tenía formas, pero de poseerlas éstas habrían mostrado una sonrisa despiadada y divertida; todo estaba saliendo tan bien que no podía creer que tras una espera tan larga tuviese al fin tal golpe de suerte, que los dioses le otorgasen las armas necesarias. Se acercó a Aioria susurrándole de nuevo, la mano del espectro recorriendo el brazo del león hasta darle en el dorso de la mano un pequeño toque con el dedo. De inmediato, el miembro acariciado se levantó como si un hilo invisible tirase de él haciéndole señalar directamente al italiano. DeathMask se maldijo a sí mismo por imprudente cuando el espectro lo miró; no tenía ojos, pero el italiano no dudó de que lo estaba viendo por encima del hombro del león, y el frío lo caló hasta los huesos. Todo parecía suceder muy despacio, sus ojos se clavaron en la mano oscura que recorría el brazo de Aioria, y registró un dato que le disparó las alarmas sin saber por qué: aquella mano estaba herida, un corte cruzaba todo el dorso desde la muñeca hasta los dedos deformes, y DeathMask recordó el momento en que había golpeado con todas sus fuerzas las manos de los espectros que pretendían aferrar a Aioria, rompiendo huesos y abriendo heridas. Heridas que sangraban. Que... sangraban. Antes de poder procesar la idea, los iris del león se clavaron en él con la misma intención amenazadora que percibía del espectro. Como una marioneta, el griego se movía al antojo del espectro e iba perdiendo el control al tiempo que la sombra se preparaba para atacarle causando daño a su amante.

— ¿Aioria...? –lo llamó Pietro en tono incierto, dudoso de si sería oportuno intentar comunicarse con él pero incapaz de soportar aquella mirada que no le reconocía, necesitando borrarla.

El león intentaba salir del trance; se negaba a ser manipulado tan asquerosamente, a dañar al italiano, pero su mente estaba tan ofuscada por las visiones emitidas por el espectro que fue su cuerpo quien reaccionó instintivamente aumentando el nivel de su cosmos, empeorándolo todo aún más. Haciendo más fuerte a su enemigo. Las alarmas del italiano se dispararon y todo su cuerpo se tensó mientras estudiaba la escena que tenía delante, sospechando que las emociones desatadas de Aioria y el consecuente incremento de cosmos que le generaban sólo servirían para acelerar el proceso que lo estaba matando. Y así parecía ser: al igual que carecía de rostro, el cuerpo del espectro estaba formado por una espesa niebla de cintura para abajo, incompleto pero cada vez más poderoso gracias a las reacciones del griego. Frente a los ojos cada vez más furiosos de DeathMask, el fantasma, sin soltar la mano del león, le rodeó el cuello con la otra y se pegó a él de forma que la parte inferior del tronco, la más volátil, fuese penetrando lentamente en la carne abierta en su espalda, le faltaba muy poco para conseguir su propósito, unirse a él como un parásito que destruye a su huésped hasta que ya no queda nada de éste. La energía del quinto custodio ya le pertenecía, poco restaba para hacerse también con su voluntad y, cuando lograse hacerse con su cuerpo, el león sería suyo por completo y éste le ayudaría a destruir a Cáncer gracias a su poder. Quisiera o no.

Sin poder soportarlo más, Pietro estalló finalmente. No sabía cómo parar lo que estaba ocurriendo delante de sus ojos pero sí que tenía que detenerlo de alguna manera, y lo intentó de la única manera que conocía.

— ¡No…!— el grito salió de la garganta del italiano sin que éste se diera cuenta, mientras encendía su cosmos y cargaba contra el espectro al entender lo que este tramaba, resultándole repugnante e inadmisible.

Porque ahora lo entendía, al menos en parte: la sangre, la de los tres, se había mezclado, el león se había quedado vinculado al Hades por el aura de DeathMask, y a través de ésta el espectro se estaba... mutando en Aioria. Quedándose con su energía, su maravillosa y lumínica energía vital, y ahora también intentando hacerlo con su cuerpo. Si bien todo aquello estaba ocurriendo en un sueño consciente, el italiano no dudaba de que en el mundo real el cuerpo de Aioria seguía el mismo destino que su energía, de forma menos visible que en el plano onírico pero igualmente mortífera. Igualmente _sacrílega_. DeathMask sintió una rabia incontenible mientras prácticamente volaba hacia el espectro con un alarido, el cosmos inflamado al máximo y los iris intensamente rojos ardiendo de cólera. Pero manejar el cuerpo del león resultaba cada vez más fácil para la sombra, pues este ya respondía a tan solo los deseos de su mente; unas pocas visiones, algunas verdaderos recuerdos, otras imágenes sutilmente manipuladas para mostrar lo que más le convenía, bastaron para hacerse definitivamente con el control. Cuando DeathMask les atacó fue necesaria únicamente una milésima de segundo para retroceder cientos de metros y evitar su ataque, pero el espectro no se contentaba con eso, necesitaba sangre, mucha más, quería vengarse de todo aquel que estuviese vivo por el simple hecho de que ella no lo estaba, sobre todo del hombre que desesperadamente buscaba la forma de deshacerse de él para proteger al griego; de matarle una vez más. Quería la vida del albino. Así que una vez más engañó la mente del león para hacerle creer que estaba siendo atacado por un enemigo en vez de por el hombre que amaba y así obligarle a lanzar su temible ataque. La sensación de poder era embriagadora, la visión del dolor expresado en los ojos del cangrejo… orgásmica.

DeathMask vio el relámpago de voltaje dirigirse hacia él y no lo creyó; Aioria era fuerte, uno de los dorados más poderosos, y un simple espectro no podía adueñarse de su voluntad hasta aquel punto. Como hombre eminentemente práctico que era, el italiano ni siquiera pensó en la posibilidad de una ilusión; así pues, confió en la capacidad de Aioria para negarse a cumplir lo que creía simples órdenes del espectro, confió hasta que fue demasiado tarde y ya no pudo esquivarlo, cuando entendió que algo más ocurría. El relámpago lo golpeó de lleno, lanzándolo por el aire y vaciándole los pulmones; cayó de espaldas contra el suelo y se deslizó por él varios metros, quedando aturdido unos segundos mientras su ropa humeaba e incluso ardía en algunos puntos. Su instinto más que otra cosa obligó a un DeathMask conmocionado a rodar por la piedra destrozada por el impacto e incorporarse en el mismo movimiento, invocando las Ondas a modo de escudo.

— _¿Tienes miedo? Alguien tan unido como tú lo estás a la muerte debería conocer a menudo los sinsabores que supone saberla tan cercana. _–El león rió estrepitosamente tras soltar aquellas palabras, de una forma totalmente diferente a su risa siempre fresca; su voz también sonaba diferente, átona. Más algo en el interior de Aioria luchaba por rebelarse ante lo que sucedía; ver caer a aquel hombre le estaba causando una punzada en el pecho que nada tenía que ver con el odio o el fragor de la batalla. Su mente ya había estado poseída con anterioridad, el Puño Diabólico de Saga consiguió anular su personalidad y el espectro estaba usando los restos de aquella posesión para hacer lo propio; sabía lo que se sentía y aún así no podía liberarse de la absoluta certeza de que la persona que tenía frente a él era su enemigo. Avanzó unos pasos hacia él armando de nuevo el brazo para lanzar su ataque, pequeñas chispas danzando alrededor de su puño esperando a ser liberadas para aniquilar todo aquello que tocasen.

— ¡No, Aioria...! — DeathMask separó las manos, deslizando las ondas de una a la otra para formar un escudo, al tiempo que adoptaba una posición defensiva.

El anterior ataque del león había sido devastador; el italiano sospechaba que tenía varias costillas rotas, y parte de su piel estaba en carne viva por las quemaduras, mientras sus músculos temblaban aún por la descarga eléctrica recibida. Otro ataque podría acabar con él; máxime cuando no quería responder a él. Pero lo peor no era eso, lo peor era que atacando de aquella manera, Aioria estaba malgastando su precioso y escaso cosmos. Era vital hacerle reaccionar, pero no sabía cómo. El león, ahora se dio cuenta, no parecía reconocerle; sus ojos lo miraban como a un enemigo.

— ¡Aioria... soy yo! ¿Puedes oírme?

— ¿Death...?

Aioria detuvo su avance llevándose las manos a las sienes, estaba aturdido, la voz del cangrejo estaba logrando llegar a su mente. El tono de voz de su enemigo ya no resultaba amenazante, ni siquiera le retaba a intentar acabar con él. Ahora en cambio sonaba angustiado, extrañamente preocupado. Lanzó un grito desgarrador cuando una fuerte descarga de dolor le recorrió el cuerpo, su propia energía estaba acabando con él para evitar que saliese del trance, como si ya no le perteneciese, y a DeathMask se le heló la sangre en las venas, porque Aioria era un hombre templado y sin embargo su voz había sonado como si le hubieran arrancado las entrañas del cuerpo, hasta el punto que el italiano tuvo verdaderas dificultades para contener la necesidad de gritar con él; pero no le pasó desapercibido el breve momento de comunicación. Aioria había vacilado; le había llamado, no por su nombre, pero al menos, por un instante, le había reconocido. Pietro contuvo el aliento, esperando que el león reaccionara de un momento a otro, pero eso no ocurrió; en la mente confusa de Aioria, resultaba tremendamente fácil dejarse llevar y atacar, si lograba acabar con el Caballero frente a él podría descansar y aquel horrible chirrido en su mente que amenazaba con partirle el cerebro en dos dejaría de escucharse, tendría un poco de silencio. Y aunque su espíritu no volvió a calmarse sabiendo que algo iba mal, dejó de agarrase la cabeza y dio un paso al frente. Su mirada volvía a estar completamente perdida y su posición era nuevamente ofensiva, dejando al albino enfrentado otra vez a su amante y haciéndole llegar a la conclusión de que se les había acabado el tiempo; no podía seguir aguantando sus envites sin más con la esperanza, cada vez más vana, de que el león volviera a ser dueño de sí. En aquel espacio ajeno a la vigilia, el poder del espectro sobre Aioria era mucho mayor, y en consecuencia succionaba mucho más deprisa su cosmos y se apoderaba de su cuerpo; no podían jugársela. Por ello, DeathMask se lanzó en plancha directamente hacia el cuerpo del león y el ataque que éste lanzaba, mientras gritaba su nombre, en un último intento desesperado por hacerle despertar.

— ¡No, Pietro! – tal y como el italiano había esperado, verle arrojándose contra el haz de luz que lanzaba hizo reaccionar al león, aterrado por lo que estaba a punto de hacerle. — ¡Así no, maldita sea!

La mirada de Aioria volvió a la vida, llena de dolor. Enfrentarse al poder del espectro no hacía más que intensificar la presión en su cerebro pero no podía permitírselo, no iba a dejar que le obligasen a matar a la única persona que había amado en mucho tiempo. No cargaría con una nueva muerte traumática en sus espaldas, no cuando le acababa de decir que le quería y que lucharían juntos. Sin embargo era demasiado tarde para detener el ataque por lo que no le quedaba más remedio que intentar desviarlo. Tomó con la otra mano la muñeca de aquella con que lanzaba su plasma relampagueante y tiró hacia un lado con fuerza. Aún siendo tan veloz como la luz todo pareció transcurrir a cámara lenta. Los músculos de ambos brazos se ensancharon hasta el límite, llenándose de venas a punto de estallar por la presión a la que estaban siendo sometidas hasta que de su nariz comenzó a manar un hilillo de sangre. Se estaba quedando sin aire y las sienes le palpitaban por el esfuerzo y el intenso dolor con el que el espectro trataba de recobrar el control, pero con un último tirón desvió el rayo unos centímetros antes de dejarse caer al suelo rezando para que le hubiese dado tiempo a esquivarlo. Sin embargo, aunque DeathMask supo que Aioria lo había reconocido al fin, ninguno de los dos tuvo tiempo para desviar lo suficiente la trayectoria ni del ataque ni del cuerpo del italiano, y el rayo de plasma acabó impactando contra el costado de DeathMask. El italiano sintió el golpe y de repente todo quedó en silencio mientras su piel y su carne eran atravesadas por el ataque del león, primero por el torso, luego saliendo por la espalda; era una muy mala herida, el albino escupió sangre y se estrelló por fin contra el cuerpo de Aioria, aferrándose a sus ropas para no perder la conciencia.

—Es... sólo un sueño...—jadeó mientras perdía las fuerzas rápidamente— Despierta, Aioria, maldito seas... desp...— tosió y no pudo decir nada más.

El griego lo atrapó sobre su pecho para evitar que se desplomase en el suelo; era la segunda vez que el italiano se desplomaba en sus brazos pendiendo entre la vida y la muerte pero en esta ocasión era distinto. Esta vez era él quien le había matado.

— ¿Pietro? –preguntó, incrédulo.

Miró a todos lados buscando con angustia a alguien que pudiese ayudarle, estaban solos a excepción de miles de ojos que se fijaban en ellos, expectantes como hienas esperando que su víctima muera para devorarla; y el dolor insistente dentro de su cabeza no tenía visos de querer remitir. Sus sentidos se bloquearon al punto que se le hizo difícil respirar, sus manos cubiertas por la sangre de su amante estaban crispadas sobre la ropa quemada. El espectro sabía que era el momento idóneo para terminar de hacerlo suyo, pero no calculó bien el impacto que lo ocurrido causaría en el león. Nada más intentar someterlo de nuevo bajo su yugo, Aioria hizo explotar al máximo su cosmos revertiendo el flujo para recuperar toda su fuerza y expulsar al intruso de su sangre, de sus venas. La yugular se le llenó con tanto plasma que parecía a punto de explotar, todos sus músculos estaban tensos y no fueron aflojados hasta que el último vestigio de oscuridad salió de su interior.

—Solo un poco más, por favor...

Debía darse prisa, aquella no era una solución definitiva pero mientras fuese capaz de mantener su propio cosmos en su interior le sería posible usar su técnica de regeneración sobre Cáncer. Concentró su energía para emplearla en la técnica más preciada para él, la única que en vez de quitar vida la daba, y agachándose para unir sus labios con los del italiano le besó haciendo suyo su dolor, convirtiéndolo en nada como si fuese una membrana que absorbiese la muerte y solo devolviese luz. DeathMask sintió vagamente los labios del león sobre los suyos, y no fue capaz de reaccionar; pero la técnica curativa de Aioria era asombrosa, mucho más en aquel plano onírico, y el italiano no tardó en recuperar la energía suficiente como para apartarse débilmente.

—Estás en peligro... —susurró— Despierta, Aioria; debes... debes despertar— Había averiguado lo que necesitaba saber, pero no era el mejor momento para enfrentarse al espectro. Aioria estaba utilizando su cosmos y no tardaría en debilitarse de nuevo, o en caer otra vez en las ilusiones de la sombra y reanudar los ataques. Para enfrentarse al fantasma, DeathMask necesitaba que el león no estuviera presente, o al menos que estuviera inmovilizado, no podía arriesgarse a más ataques o habrían fracasado. Sintió una presencia a su espalda y supo que el espectro se les aproximaba a toda velocidad; se preguntó qué sucedía si alguien moría en un sueño, ¿lo hacía también en la vida real? Porque la única manera de salir de allí era que el león despertase en la Casa de Cáncer, y de no ser así, uno de los dos moriría; ambos, probablemente.

—No te quedes aquí, es demasiado peligroso...—El griego rompió la conexión con Máscara para poder esquivar al espectro, de momento Aioria volvía a ser mucho más rápido que él pero no podría continuar así por demasiado tiempo. Usar el cosmos recién recuperado volvía a dejarle en desventaja. — ¿Ya has averiguado lo que necesitabas?

DeathMask se hizo a un lado, esquivando también al espectro y procurando encender su cosmos alterado. Sentía otras presencias acercándose a toda velocidad, atraídas por el cosmos de su enemigo absoluto, el custodio de la Cuarta Casa, y por la luz del león. Seguía perdiendo mucha sangre, y el aura del griego se debilitaba a toda velocidad.

—Más o menos. Necesito que despiertes, Aioria, o moriremos. Los dos.

—No se te ocurra quedarte aquí solo o volveré a por ti. —El griego maldijo entre dientes tras lanzar un último ataque que diese tiempo suficiente a DeathMask para salir de allí una vez se hubiese marchado. Intentó relajarse, la verdad era que no tenía la menor idea de como terminar con aquel sueño, al parecer no bastaba con tan solo desearlo y era incapaz de concentrarse sabiendo que a escasos metros el italiano luchaba solo contra una horda de espectros furiosos. Cerró los ojos con más fuerza, intentando hacer oídos sordos al clamor de la lucha, pero no fue hasta que sintió la calidez de unos brazos rodeándole que supo que lo estaba consiguiendo y volvía a estar en el regazo de Pietro, en la casa de Leo.

En el sueño, DeathMask golpeó rudamente a los fantasmas que se lanzaban sobre él; perdía fuerzas a toda velocidad por la herida aún abierta en su costado, así que al sentir desaparecer a Aioria, el DeathMask de la Casa de Leo soltó el colgante de cuarzo y abrió los ojos, aspirando aire violentamente al salir definitivamente del sueño. Abrazó el cuerpo que reposaba sobre el suyo, clavando sus inquietos dedos blancos en la espalda, en el pelo, en los hombros de Aioria, respirando su olor, asegurándose de que estaba bien, vivo y a salvo. No podía ni quería soltarle.

—Jamás vuelvas a hacer algo así... —la voz de Aioria sonaba llena de angustia, rota. Mantenía el rostro oculto contra el pecho del cangrejo para evitar que viese la palidez de su cara. Cáncer tenía razón, no eran nenas llorosas y desvalidas sino guerreros poderosos que habían enfrentado la muerte una y otra vez. Y sin embargo no podía dejar de temblar haciéndole sentir avergonzado al dejarse llevar por las emociones. Así que hasta que no se supo totalmente controlado no alzó la cabeza para mirarle y comprobar lo que estuvo palpando durante todo el tiempo: la ausencia de heridas.

— ¿Cómo cojones se te ocurre abalanzarte sobre mi ataque? — Le recriminó; al menos toda aquella experiencia le había devuelto parte de su energía aunque fuese de forma esporádica, la suficiente como para incorporarse y darle un puñetazo en la mandíbula— ¿Querías que te matase? – Desvió la mirada bajando el tono de voz, de nuevo desgarrado— Porque casi lo consigo.

Pietro acusó el golpe, pero no respondió a él. En su lugar aferró al león por la nuca, haciendo una mueca dolorida al incidir sobre la mano quemada por el colgante de cuarzo, y tiró de él incorporándose a medias, haciéndole bajar la otra mitad del camino hasta que las dos bocas se encontraron demandando el uno del otro la capacidad para borrar el miedo con aquel breve contacto. Lo besó largamente, disfrutando de su aliento lleno de vida, y luego se apartó, algo jadeante

—Tenías que despertar o el espectro te hubiera matado delante de mí. Tenía que hacerte reaccionar como fuera. No me conocías, me hubieras seguido atacando hasta gastar todo tu cosmos y entonces te habría perdido. Por los dioses, me lanzaría una y mil veces sobre tu ataque antes que verte caer, Aioria.

El italiano se aferraba al cabello del griego con algo parecido a la desesperación, tanto por lo vivido como por el sentimiento que le ahogaba, le aterraba y lo llevaba al paraíso a un tiempo.

"_¿Por qué no eres capaz de decirlo?_", se preguntó Aioria. Apoyó la frente en su hombro, apretándose contra su cuerpo con toda su fuerza recién recuperada, maldiciendo una y otra vez su estupidez en voz baja. Estaba aún tan alterado por lo sucedido que no sabía explicarlo.

—Te he herido, maldita sea, si no hubiera sido un sueño el muerto hubieses sido tú. Odio ser tan manipulable, permitir que otros se apoderen de mi mente y me hagan matar; es algo vergonzoso para cualquiera, mucho más para un Dorado.

Para su sorpresa, alterado como estaba, Aioria no se dio cuenta de que el cuerpo del italiano se tensaba violentamente, su temperatura disparándose de golpe y sus manos, contradictorias con aquella reacción, volando para acariciar los cabellos del león con ternura. En cambio su voz sonó normal cuando le respondió.

—No debes avergonzarte. No puedes enfrentarte al poder de un espectro, no a sus trucos mentales; es lo único que tienen, son maestros en ese tipo de recursos. Y si estás en esta situación es por causa mía, así que no te martirices. Aioria, cambiaría mi vida por la tuya sin dudarlo un momento; el mundo es un lugar mejor contigo en él.

En respuesta a sus palabras, el griego acarició el costado de Máscara donde minutos antes se encontraba la peor de las heridas sufridas de manos del león.

— ¿Has encontrado alguna pista? —preguntó finalmente, instándose a calmarse, a pensar con toda la claridad posible en vez de dar rienda suelta a sus necesidades. — Quiero terminar con todo esto lo antes posible.

El albino acarició lentamente la nuca de Aioria, tratando de apaciguar su agitación manifiesta. Suspiró y guardó silencio unos momentos, rehaciéndose. Cuanto más se involucraba con Aioria, más cerca estaba éste de terminar su existencia. "_Cobarde_", se dijo a sí mismo, "_deberías abandonarle antes de destruirle también_". Pero sabía que no iba a hacerlo. Así pues, retomó la palabra

—Herí al espectro en la mano cuando nos atacó aquella vez; luego él nos hirió, primero a mí en el pecho, luego a ti en la espalda. Así se ha creado algún tipo de vínculo. Por eso él puede seguir robándote la energía aunque no estés en el Hades, porque seguís conectados a través de mi cosmos. Tenemos que acabar con ese ser. Pero... —calló, sin saber ir más allá.

—Pero no tienes la más remota idea de como hacerlo. –terminó Aioria por él.

El albino asintió, sin añadir nada; no hacía falta decir que encontrar al espectro era imposible si Aioria no le guiaba, y una vez allí enfrentarse a él era tarea irrealizable si la sombra se apoderaba de la voluntad del león nuevamente. Morirían. Ambos. El quinto custodio se tuvo que obligar a centrarse en la parte práctica de todo lo escuchado de labios de DeathMask, porque si no lo hacía sería incapaz de ayudarle y debía hacer todo lo posible mientras conservase las fuerzas.

— Al menos sabemos lo que está ocurriendo, ya no estamos tan ciegos como al principio. —Aioria se separó del italiano para incorporarse y caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación, algo que le ayudaba a pensar en momentos difíciles, y que necesitaba ahora que volvía a estar lleno de energía. — Si es verdad que se ha formado una conexión entre nosotros tres no entiendo porqué a ti no te afecta. A mí casi no me queda cosmos más que el que tú me cedes y el espectro debe saberlo. El muy cabrón sabe demasiadas cosas...—Se estremeció indignado al recordar la forma en que usó sus vivencias en su propia contra, sus miedos. — A la mierda, yo voto por volver y meterle tanto cosmos por el culo que reviente.

Y hasta allí llegaba la paciencia del león. Siempre había sido un hombre de acción, no era capaz de sentarse y planificar una buena estrategia si eso significaba tener que esperar lo que él consideraba siglos.

—Calma, Aioria, si nos precipitamos seremos nosotros los que reventaremos— DeathMask se incorporó, encendió un cigarrillo y apoyó los antebrazos en las rodillas mientras reflexionaba. —A mí no me afecta porque, simplemente, no quieren mi energía para nada. Me matarían si pudieran hacerlo, pero mi cosmos está hecho de muerte; ni siquiera para ellos tiene la capacidad de crear algo bueno.

La voz del canceriano era hueca, ocultando de forma evidente el dolor que aquel hecho le causaba, un dolor que creía haber superado hacía años y que de repente volvía a estar presente en la medida en que una persona empezaba a ser más importante que su propia existencia.

—Tu cosmos me mantiene vivo. –Aioria avanzó hacia él quedándose en cuclillas entre sus piernas, buscando su mirada desde abajo; el dolor que intuía en el italiano le cortaba el aliento resultándole insoportable y se preguntaba si sería capaz de sanar algún día sus heridas. — Olvidémonos de todo esto por unas horas, me siento mejor, aprovechémoslo para relajarnos y así poder pensar más claramente. —Le tomó del mentón para obligarle a dejar de rehuir su mirada. — Ya está atardeciendo y el sol no dañará tu piel, vayamos al lago, necesito un poco de aire fresco. —Necesitaba dejar de estar tembloroso y asustado para poder refrescar sus ideas, dejar a un lado el amor que sentía por él y buscar la forma de solucionar el problema como el guerrero que era mientras aún conservase las fuerzas para ello. — Y no me mires así, si sigo aquí encerrado no seré capaz de pensar en nada más que en lo que te he hecho, yo también estoy preocupado. —Se levantó dándole la espalda, temía no ser capaz de controlarse y que la próxima vez lo que sujetase fuese el cadáver de Cáncer. — Sabes que desde que nos hicieron despertar de nuevo he estado luchando contra la necesidad de gritar que no tenían derecho a hacerlo, a obligarme a vivir. Tú has cambiado eso y te juro por Atenea que no voy a quedarme aquí respirando como una máquina bien engrasada que cumple su deber si no estás a mi lado.

Las palabras de Aioria iban trazando heridas en el alma de DeathMask al hacer eco de sus propios pensamientos, porque él tenía más motivos que el griego para tener aquel miedo. Se levantó deprisa para rodearle con los brazos desde atrás, apoyando la barbilla en su hombro y meciéndolo apenas, en completo silencio. El sol entraba por la ventana con un tono anaranjado de crepúsculo, tiñendo de rojo los rizos dorados de Aioria.

—Todo lo que alguna vez me ha importado, lo que alguna vez he amado, ha ido destruyéndose poco a poco —dijo al fin, y su voz ronca destilaba desconsuelo puro— No soy un luchador particularmente poderoso, Aioria; antes, el espectro se estaba haciendo con tu energía y yo no fui capaz de impedírselo. Tengo miedo de no ser capaz de romper el vínculo, de verte caer también a ti por culpa de mi propia debilidad. No sé qué he estado haciendo hasta ahora, pero no puedo concebir que faltes. No puedo… no… puedo…

Las palabras se le quebraron en un gemido, y escondió el rostro en el cuello del griego, temblando de pena y de impotencia. El león cubrió sus manos con las propias para darle calor, las tenía extremadamente frías y él de momento se encontraba completamente restablecido; aunque dudaba de que tan buen estado durase demasiado. Ladeó la cabeza de forma que su frente rozase su cabello levemente, en ese momento no le importaba nada demasiado, tan solo estar allí con él, dejándose mecer con tranquilidad. Si en algún momento tuvo dudas sobre su relación o si sobreviviría a aquella batalla, estas se habían esfumado. Algo dentro de él estaba en calma, permitiéndole hablar con absoluta seguridad, lleno de cariño.

—Yo en cambio, confío absolutamente en ti.

* * *

Pues aquí tenemos otro capítulo. Esperamos de corazón que la espera no os haya hecho perder interés en la historia y que, al contrario, leáis este nuevo capítulo con avidez.

De igual modo nos gustaría conocer vuestras opiniones de forma que podamos mejorar todo lo posible y crear una mejor historia. Vuestros mensajes siempre nos llenan de alegría y las críticas no tan favorables también pues nos hacen reflexionar y enmendar errores. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo con el que se cierra la primera temporada.


	6. Quinto grito Fin primera temporada

**A CRY FOR THE MOON**

**Capítulo 5**

Afrodita escuchó las puertas cerrarse a su espalda con un estrépito que resonó por el enorme salón. Comparado con otros tiempos el lugar se mostraba desolado y vacío, ocupado tan solo por Shion y Shaka, que permanecían sentados el uno junto al otro. Ambos se giraron para mirarle cuando entró, interrumpiendo de manera evidente una conversación. El sueco no pudo por menos que recordar la última audiencia en el salón patriarcal; no es que la llegada de DeathMask hubiera sido un acontecimiento alegre para la mayor parte de los reunidos, pero sí para él y para Shaka, y desde luego no tenía nada que ver con el encuentro presente, convocado para tratar de impedir la muy probable muerte de un compañero.

Se adelantó hasta el Patriarca, y aunque éste no estaba todavía en su trono y por tanto el protocolo no le exigía aquel gesto, hincó la rodilla ante él.

—Se presenta Afrodita, Guardián de la Casa de Piscis.

El sueco se escudaba detrás de los formalismos para refugiarse de la confusión y la rabia que el albino había llegado a contagiarle. Sabía que el Patriarca se había negado a autorizar la intervención de Atenea en el caso de Aioria, y si bien suponía que habría una buena razón para ello, no podía evitar sentirse incómodo frente a él. Shion así lo reconoció tras aquel gesto protocolario: Piscis intentaba ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos. De una forma u otra el lemuriano había caminado junto a cada dorado desde el momento en que, siendo niños, les eligieron como sucesores de sus respectivas signos, la longevidad de su casa así se lo permitía; los conocía como un padre a sus hijos, o al menos así lo creyó hasta que uno de ellos le quitó la vida, robándole con tal acción mucho más que su mortalidad. Sabía, pues, lo que Afrodita reclamaba con aquella actitud; la muda exigencia del sueco le llevó a representar el papel de Patriarca y dejar el que había tomado junto a Shaka, el de simple guerrero, uno más en aquella inmensa unidad que trataba de restaurar sin demasiado éxito por el momento

—Levántate, Piscis. —le ordenó con formalidad — El resto no debe de tardar demasiado en llegar.

Dando la espalda a los dos caballeros presentes en la sala, Shion subió las escaleras que llevaban al trono y se sentó en él en espera de que la reunión resultase al menos fructífera, ya que no sería calma. Y para conseguir encauzar a todos en pos de un bien común debía empezar imponiendo los límites que necesitaba cada uno de ellos.

— ¿He de suponer que el caballero de Cáncer te ha informado sobre el motivo de esta reunión? –le preguntó al pisceriano, ya desde la distancia.

Afrodita se incorporó y encaró al Patriarca; sabía que el lemuriano tenía razones más que de sobra para mostrarse seco con él, uno de los antiguos traidores, pero así y todo comprendió un poco mejor al italiano cuando le explicaba que la frialdad del mandatario le hacía sentir fuera de lugar en la Orden. No había esperado ser perdonado sin redención —si es que lo acaecido en Hades no lo era en sí—, pero tampoco había esperado serlo a medias.

—Ni él ni yo hemos sido informados del motivo, Señor. Pero he supuesto que algo tendrá que ver con la crisis que se está viviendo en la Casa de Leo.

"_Crisis que hasta ahora usted no ha hecho nada por solucionar_".

Afortunadamente, el sueco consiguió callar aquellas palabras; y sin embargo el dignatario las escuchó con tanta claridad como si Afrodita se las hubiera gritado a la cara. Eran pocas las veces en que Shion se alegraba de portar una máscara como las de las amazonas, pero ésta era una de esas ocasiones. De no haber tenido el rostro cubierto, éste hubiese dejado ver a las claras la impotencia que aquello le causaba. Saber que estaba haciendo lo necesario para preservar la Orden no era ya suficiente para mitigar las dudas, el sentimiento de abandono reflejado en sus pupilas. No cuando sus propios caballeros comenzaban a cuestionarle; nadie podía criticarlos por mostrar tal actitud cuando su líder hacía un llamamiento a la unidad y acto seguido les daba la espalda.

—No te equivocas en tus suposiciones, ya es tiempo de zanjar ese asunto. De otro modo todos podríamos vernos afectados.

—Naturalmente—musitó Afrodita, desolado por la aparente aseveración del Patriarca de que sólo se había decidido a salvar la vida de Aioria porque su muerte podía llegar a afectar a la Orden.

Shaka se adelantó unos pasos y posó una mano sobre el hombro del sueco, infundiéndole serenidad con su aura calma. Abrió los ojos para mirar a Shion, aunque no dijo nada; era consciente de la difícil situación del dignatario, pero aunque no se consideraba quién para juzgarlo, la forma en que las cosas estaban desarrollándose no le gustaba.

—Hemos pasado por demasiadas muertes en la orden como para permitir una más. Pero no era eso a lo que me refería cuando dije que quería recuperar nuestra unidad. — Bajo la máscara, los ojos de Shion iban de Virgo a Piscis una y otra vez. Era imposible llegar a hacerles comprender su decisión sin contarles más de lo necesario, incluso ya había hablado de más poco antes con Virgo. La situación resultaba dolorosa pero necesaria.—Creemos que hemos encontrado una forma para sanar a Aioria. Si todo de lo que me ha informado Shaka es cierto resultará difícil, pero no imposible. Aunque para ello debo saber con quienes cuento.

—En ese caso, señor, tendremos que esperar a ver quiénes se presentan a su convocatoria —respondió Afrodita, en tono manso.

Milo apresuró el paso al darse cuenta de lo muy retrasado que llegaba a la convocatoria. Terminó de colocar su capa sin dejar de caminar; la próxima vez debía acordarse de decirle a... bueno, a como se llamase su amante de turno, que le ayudara. Por lo menos había tenido la buena cabeza de no permitir que le dejase marcas visibles que pudiesen dar lugar a comentarios bochornosos. Tampoco era que se fuese a molestar por ellos, más bien le agradaban, pero nunca en una reunión dorada. Mucho menos cuando se discutiría un tema tan delicado. Sumido en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que alguien más se aproximaba, y casi salió disparado en dirección contraria a la que avanzaba al chocar contra un cuerpo fuerte, dando con sus firmes posaderas en el suelo.

— ¿Qué demonios…? —Indignado, levantó la vista sin poder creer en su mala suerte, dejando los ojos en blanco como expresión física de sus pensamientos. —Tenías que ser _tú_.

— ¿Qué pasa, es que además de cerebro tampoco tienes ojos? —fue la respuesta desabrida de la persona parada en la puerta del salón, que no era otra que el italiano, demostrando con aquel exabrupto que estaba en un estado de ánimo muy diferente al de su último encuentro.

—Te lo advierto, Máscara, ahora no tengo tiempo. –Milo se puso en pie con gesto enérgico y recolocó los largos pliegues de su capa sin dedicar demasiada atención al albino.

—Ah, ¿eso tampoco? —le provocó DeathMask, plantándose delante de la puerta del salón patriarcal con los puños en las caderas y una mirada desafiante clavada en los ojos turquesas del Escorpión —Ni ojos, ni cerebro, ni tiempo, ni a Aioria. Infeliz de ti.

—No juegues con el León. —La mirada del griego se oscureció, demostrando que no iba por buen camino; hablarle de Aioria en aquellas circunstancias tan solo le abría la puerta al resquicio por el que atacaría sin pausa hasta destrozar sus nervios, una vez más. — Ahora no está aquí para defenderte y me encantaría darte una paliza. Ah no, espera —Cruzó un brazo sobre el pecho reposando el codo contrario en la mano, los dedos acariciando su propio mentón. — Sí que sigue defendiéndote, te considera tan débil que hasta que no prometí dejarte en paz no se calmó.

—No cuela, imbécil —respondió el italiano, con una mueca sardónica en el rostro— Insultas a tus antepasados con tu retórica barata.

—Mi pálido crustáceo, si usara la retórica de mi gente no entenderías nada. — Milo ni siquiera le miró con altanería, usando en cambio la indiferencia como arma; algo que no le costaba demasiado, ni ahora ni en el pasado.

—Eres patético. Ni siquiera sirves para una discusión interesante. — respondió DeathMask con desprecio, dándose la vuelta para entrar al salón.

Estaba hastiado de la situación y enfadado consigo mismo por haberse dejado llevar por su agresividad hasta comportarse como un adolescente ridículo.

—Death, espera... —La voz del griego exudaba una falsa intención de apaciguar los ánimos, caminó hacia él con tranquilidad y abriendo la puerta se hizo a un lado para dejarle pasar. — Las damas primero.

El italiano se maldijo a sí mismo por imbécil, pero aceptó la provocación como un chiquillo. Empujó al Escorpión con todas sus fuerzas para lanzarlo al interior del salón.

— ¡Eso te da la preferencia, gilipollas!

Las palabras del italiano reverberaron contra los muros que conformaban la estancia, creando incluso la ilusión acústica de un levísimo eco al encontrarse la enorme estancia prácticamente vacía justo al producirse la confrontación verbal. Los ocupantes del salón se volvieron hacia ellos cuando se hizo el silencio. Los ojos de Afrodita estaban muy abiertos, la cabeza inclinada en un acusador gesto de reproche; por el contrario, Shaka tenía los suyos cerrados, y su expresión inmutable deshizo los nervios del albino. Shion se levantó de inmediato, alzando su cosmos, intimidatorio; nunca permitiría que sus caballeros diesen tales espectáculos en ninguna circunstancia, mucho menos frente a los aposentos de la diosa. La indignación recorría sus venas junto a la sangre haciendo que la sien le palpitase visiblemente.

— ¡Cáncer, Escorpio! — tronó, acusador.

—Lo siento, señor. —Con una sonrisa ladina, que por supuesto tan solo DeathMask pudo observar, Milo levantó ambos brazos dando a entender que había sido la víctima injusta de la agresión. "_Perdedor_", susurró al pasar junto al albino, guiñándole un ojo con ironía justo antes de volverse hacia el Patriarca con la mayor de las inocencias pintada en el rostro. — Me disculpo por mi falta total de modales. —Cambiando por completo su expresión corporal, terminó de recorrer los escasos metros que faltaban para hincar una rodilla en el suelo y bajar la cabeza en gesto de sumisión al que acompañó un tono de voz solemne. — Aceptaré el castigo merecido por mi conducta impropia.

Pero no por ello dejaría de saborear la satisfacción obtenida con tanta facilidad gracias al italiano al caer este en un juego propio de niños; descifrando sin dificultad aquel pensamiento en su rostro, DeathMask meneó el cabeza, asqueado, y avanzó hasta el trono, pero una vez más se saltó el protocolo griego para sustituirlo por el romano, llevándose un puño al pecho.

—Se presenta el custodio de la Casa de Cáncer —se limitó a decir, ignorando completamente al Escorpión.

El saludo austero de DeathMask provocó aún más el enfado de Shion, al ver aquel gesto como un nuevo intento de manifestar e individualismo que con tanto ahínco trataba de exterminar entre sus filas.

"_Divide y vencerás…_".

El Patriarca rememoró la sabiduría de aquellas palabras en su mente, decidiendo al final centrarse en el motivo principal del encuentro antes de mandarlos arrestar a ambos, y maldijo la hora en que aquellos dos habían dejado de ser dos niños díscolos para convertirse en poco más que idiotas. Antes bastaba con darles un par de azotes para meterlos en vereda pero en la actualidad, con sus actitudes, le obligaban a tomar medidas más drásticas; sin embargo, no era el momento oportuno. Su alta figura se irguió con seguridad, mirándoles desde la distancia y transmitiendo, incluso desde allí, cierta sensación de inferioridad que incomodaba a cualquiera que no fuese él mismo

—Al término de la reunión esperaréis ambos para escuchar el castigo por vuestra detestable conducta ante la estancia de Atenea.— El nombre de la diosa reverberó en el salón casi con la misma fuerza que las increpaciones del italiano. —No recuerdo ocasión anterior en la que dos poderosos guerreros se comportasen tan impropiamente a su cargo, ni siquiera acorde a su maldita edad. Por vuestro propio bien espero no tener que volver a reprenderos nuevamente, a ninguno de los dos.— Los quería a cada uno en una punta de la estancia; si aquella era la única forma de que soportasen la presencia del otro que así fuera, al menos de momento.

Esperó un tiempo prudencial para que sus palabras tomasen fuerza antes de decidir que podía comenzar a tratar el punto que realmente le preocupaba resolver lo antes posible. Estudió atentamente los cuatro rostros que tenía frente a sí, y continuó:

— Ya que veo que habéis acudido todos. Espero que a partir de este momento os comportéis como quienes sois, haced honor a vuestras armaduras y dejad de ridiculizar a la diosa. —Tras recalcar con énfasis una última vez lo que esperaba de ellos, tomó asiento sin preocuparle que el falso de sus ropajes acariciase el suelo al hacerlo. — DeathMask, –pronunció, con severidad para no dejar a dudas de su estado de ánimo por lo ocurrido. — ya que eres tú el más implicado en este tema expón al resto la situación.

Mortificado, el italiano se situó a la izquierda del salón, junto a Afrodita, evitando por todos los medios mirar a Milo otra vez, el cual por su parte fue a parar al otro extremo de la estancia, vigilado por la silenciosa presencia de Virgo. DeathMask tomó la palabra, narrando de forma somera lo ocurrido en el Hades, cómo habían usado el cuarzo del León para encontrarse con el espectro, y sus conclusiones al respecto.

—Aioria tiene que guiarnos. —Concluyó al fin— Es el único que puede localizar al espectro en el inmenso Hades, pero sería preferible que no lo hiciera físicamente porque si se vuelve contra nosotros será un problema evitarlo sin hacerle daño. Así que necesitamos a alguien que le induzca un trance y a la vez otra persona que le proteja de la influencia del espectro, porque cuando su consciencia no domina su cuerpo la energía del fantasma avanza.

Para sorpresa de todos, el Escorpión permaneció callado largo rato cuando Máscara dio por terminadas sus explicaciones. En esta ocasión su mente fría se imponía a su sangre ardiente a fin de encontrar alguna brecha en el plan del albino, el más mínimo fallo, y el no hallar ninguno lo suficientemente significativo como para rebatirlo le ponía de peor humor. El hecho de tener una solución al alcance de las manos no redimía ni la realidad, ni la gravedad de lo sucedido: Aioria podía morir solamente por haberse encaprichado del italiano, por empeñarse en no deshacerse de él una vez se lo hubo follado. Ni siquiera haciendo su mayor esfuerzo podía llegar a imaginar qué le inducía a actuar así, porqué alguien como Shaka se unía a la locura del León y custodiaba sus movimientos para prevenir una nueva reyerta con el cangrejo.

Y odiaba sentirse al margen de las cosas.

—Pero ¿por qué le está pasando esto a Aioria? No es la primera vez que entra en el Hades, ni que es herido allí; la única diferencia esta vez ha sido la presencia de este… este hombre.—dijo al fin, señalando al albino con ira.— ¿Es que a ninguno os preocupa eso?

—No creo que tengamos manera de saber eso ahora —respondió Afrodita, con perfecta frialdad— Ni creo que sea lo más urgente. Primero hay que salvar la vida de Aioria, y luego ya nos pondremos a pensar sobre ello.

—No dediques demasiada energía a planear venganzas cuando ni siquiera se ha probado que se haya cometido ningún delito —le dijo Shaka, severo— Necesitarás todas tus fuerzas para cosas más prácticas.

Milo lo fulminó con la mirada, sin dignarse siquiera a mirar al italiano, que permanecía en completo silencio y con el rostro inexpresivo, como si no hubiera escuchado nada de lo dicho. Desde el trono, Shion los observaba con cuidado; hasta un niño se hubiera dado cuenta de dónde estaba la brecha en aquel grupo, el riesgo. En contrapartida, resultaba reconfortante la naturalidad con que Piscis y Virgo tomaban las posiciones correctas, no a favor del italiano si no en pro del éxito de la misión.

Quedaba por ver si la segunda opción sería la que se impondría, o si volverían a caer en los errores de antaño, llevándoles irremediablemente hacia la más rotunda de las derrotas.

Cuando la reunión acabó, la primera orden que dio el Patriarca fue que nadie entrase a sus dependencias privadas bajo ninguna circunstancias. Había pensado acudir de inmediato a su lado pero, una vez a solas, quiso alargar un poco más el momento para intentar convencerse a sí mismo, una vez más, de que hacía lo que se precisaba para asegurar el futuro de la Orden, de la Tierra. Sin embargo, ni siquiera aquel momento de sosiego le pertenecía ya que la presencia era innegable tras las enormes cortinas que rodeaban la estancia y que ocultaban demasiados secretos.

—¿Lo habéis oído todo mi señora?

No hubo respuesta durante un largo rato detrás de la cortina. El silencio se extendió durante innumerables segundos antes de que unos pasos tenues se dirigieran hacia el salón patriarcal y la voz de la diosa resonara con suavidad.

—Lo he escuchado, Shion.

La cortina se abrió, dando paso a la mujer mortal que llevaba en sí la energía de la inmortal Atenea; ella caminó con dificultad los pocos pasos que la separaban de su representante sobre la tierra y se detuvo frente a él, mirándole directamente.

—Quiero saber qué opinas al respecto. No se me escapan tus dudas.

Antes de responder, Shion se levantó acudiendo a ella para tomarla de la mano y cederle su asiento; sería algo imperdonable permanecer sentado mientras la deidad esperaba su respuesta de pie.

—Creo que hay cosas que se deben compartir y otras acallar, pero mantenerlos en una absoluta oscuridad... —Dudó antes de continuar. — Me temo que eso solamente pueda llevarnos al punto de partida, a la destrucción desde el interior de la Orden.

Ella se sentó con gesto fatigado, agradeciendo al Patriarca la cesión del sitio con un ligero movimiento de la cabeza

—Shion, tienen que aprender a resolver los problemas de la Orden sin mi intervención; es fundamental. La unidad de este ejército no puede depender de mi presencia; necesito que se den cuenta de que permanecer unidos o no depende exclusivamente de ellos. No de mí. Si fracasan esta vez, ni mi aparición podrá salvar la Orden.

—No dudo en ningún momento de su valía para llevar a cabo esta misión. Es la forma en que me miran, necesitan un líder y de momento ellos creen que yo no me comporto como tal. No les estamos dando libre albedrío sino empujándolos hacia el caos.

—Lo sé. —Ella suspiró y apoyó el mentón sobre la mano con delicadeza— Pero no es tu presencia la que piden, sino la mía; y eso es justamente lo que no pueden tener. Sin embargo, sí es necesario que se acostumbren a respetar tu autoridad. Eres su capitán, al fin y al cabo; los soldados deben tener alguien a quien obedecer, pero mejor un hombre que un dios. Por eso vas a ser tú, no yo, quien organice la estrategia que ha sugerido el Caballero de Cáncer; decidirás qué, quién y cuándo, y no tolerarás la más mínima falta de disciplina en el plan.

Shion dudó; no podía decirle la verdad, estaba en medio de una encrucijada y tomase el camino que tomase, ambos estaban delimitados por mentiras. ¿Esperarla a ella? Desgraciadamente no estaba muy seguro de eso; al menos no todos lo querían.

—Para que me respeten debo ponerme al frente en las batallas, ser un líder en vez de aparentarlo tan solo por mis ropas. Pero de momento eso es imposible, al menos hasta que no os recuperéis.

Ella negó con la cabeza, con calma.

—No hay batallas por el momento, Shion; pero las habrá, y entonces tú estarás en primera línea de combate. No lucharás en ésta, pero les conducirás. Diseña el plan y procura que lo respeten; ellos recordarán quién les guió. —La mujer se incorporó con dificultad para enfrentarse al lemuriano— No intentes ocultarme cosas, Shion; no olvides quién soy. Sé perfectamente que su fe flaquea; muchos no creían en mí antes, y ahora todavía les es más difícil. Pero también sé que _quieren_ creer; y el hecho de no ser capaces de hacerlo les hace sentir que no tienen lugar en el mundo. Y eso es precisamente lo que no podemos permitir.

La mujer caminó hacia los ventanales y miró hacia el horizonte largo rato antes de volverse de nuevo hacia el lemuriano.

—Tienen que entender que su presencia hace falta en este mundo; que la Orden tiene razón de ser, con o sin dioses a los que proteger. Es imprescindible que acepten su falta de fe y dejen de sentirse culpables por ella.

—Son demasiadas las heridas. —La había escuchado en la distancia pero ahora fue a su lado porque él mismo estaba herido y tan solo su presencia lograba reanimarlo.— El que consigan o no traer al caballero de Leo, con vida o no, será indudablemente un punto de inflexión que marcará el camino a seguir de ahora en adelante; aunque ellos no lo sepan.

Una traviesa ráfaga de viento encontró una pequeña rendija por la que se coló como si buscase acariciar la mejilla de la diosa, haciendo que el largo cabello se levantase a su alrededor intensificando así su belleza y fragilidad. Cuando vio que la piel de la mujer se erizaba, Shion no dudó en despojarse de su capa y colocarse tras ella para cubrirle los hombros, permaneciendo sus manos en estos en un gesto fraternal.

—Me preocupan los cambios que percibo en el aura de Cáncer. Está aturdido, y eso incrementa su furia.

Ella inclinó la cabeza y cubrió una de las manos del lemuriano con la propia; aunque el gesto fue amable, el tono de su voz era severo. En aquel momento era Atenea, la diosa de la justicia, la que hablaba.

—A veces hay que quemar un campo para volver a plantarlo. El Caballero de Cáncer tiene que exorcizar tanto el daño que ha hecho como el que él mismo ha sufrido, y para eso debe tocar fondo; necesito saber si es capaz de soportar el dolor sin volver a convertirse en lo que fue. Si no lo consigue será un peligro para todos, y yo misma exigiré que sea ajusticiado.

Shion asintió en silencio sabiendo que ella vería el gesto a través de su reflejo en los cristales. La conversación mantenida con el italiano pocos días atrás hizo que surgiera una leve esperanza ante la situación.

—Es posible que encuentre todo ello en Aioria. —Soltó los hombros de Atenea, demostrando así que percibía el cambio entre la mujer que anhelaba proteger y la diosa a la que veneraba. — Quizás él sea la piedra angular que necesita para redirigir su vida; aunque lo creo improbable.

— ¿Por qué lo crees improbable? —inquirió simplemente ella, mirándole desde el cristal y retrasando responder hasta que él hubiera acabado de explicarse.

—El León dorado es demasiado impulsivo, no tiene la paciencia necesaria para lidiar con un pasado tan tortuoso como el de este hombre.

Ella sonrió hacia el reflejo del Patriarca.

—En realidad eso es bueno. No necesitamos hombres con muletas, Shion; de poco nos serviría que el Caballero de Cáncer superara sus faltas gracias a Aioria si acabara cayendo cuando éste le falte.

—No lo sé. —La capa se había deslizado dejando a la vista un hombro pálido, por lo que el Patriarca se apresuró a cubrirlo nuevamente. Demasiados problemas tenían ya como para que el cuerpo mortal de la diosa enfermase. —La furia que emanaba de él mientras me exigía ayuda estaba exenta de odio, tan solo destilaba pena y preocupación. Creo que ya sólo eso es importante.

—Lo es. —Saaori se llevó las manos a la cara y sonrió con cierta tristeza— Qué extraño, verme así… —musitó, para sí misma. Enseguida se giró para encarar al Patriarca; su rostro frágil aparecía mortalmente cansado, aunque sus ojos brillaban con decisión. —Debo retirarme. Necesito descansar; y tú debes prepararte también. Pronto repetiremos todo el proceso. ¿Hay algo más que quieras decirme?

—Sólo que seguís siendo muy hermosa. —La tomó con delicadeza del mentón haciendo que adoptase nuevamente una posición erguida, un porte orgulloso aún cuando la sentía tan cansada. —Perdonad mi atrevimiento.—Dio un paso hacia atrás para arrodillarse ceremoniosamente ante ella, la cabeza inclinada en señal de respeto más que de sumisión. —Os ruego que sigáis confiando en nosotros como hasta ahora.

—Confío en ti —respondió ella, con una sonrisa— Aunque lo que a veces salga de tu boca sean simples galanterías. Pero tu valía como capitán está más que probada; ahora son tus hombres quienes tienen que probar la suya. —La voz de la mujer se endureció— Si no lo hacen, serán sustituidos; no permitiré que desperdicien esta nueva oportunidad que se les da con tanto esfuerzo.

El patriarca abandonó de inmediato la posición en que se hallaba para erguirse con toda su altura, su mirada reflejaba una dureza que tan solo le dedicaba cuando creía que debía luchar por sus ideales incluso frente a ella.

—Mucho me temo que me opongo firmemente a que habléis de esa posibilidad con tanta despreocupación. Son guerreros, hombres que lo han dado todo por vos una y otra vez. Para ellos volver a la vida no es recibir otra oportunidad sino un alargamiento de la cadena que les condena a seguir siendo más máquina de guerra que humanos. —Trató de modular el tono de su voz, de tranquilizarse, pero su discurso fue pronunciado tan vehementemente como hasta el momento.— No tienen idea de lo que sucede, sé que es necesario ocultárselo sin duda alguna, pero aún así siguen las órdenes olvidando sus propios temores. Así que os ruego que no volváis a afirmar con ligereza sobre su posible sustitución.

Ella le dedicó una mirada repentinamente helada, sin amedrentarse en absoluto por el aspecto imponente que de pronto mostraba Shion.

—Estaban condenados a una eternidad de sufrimiento en el monolito, atrapados en sus peores pesadillas hasta el final de los tiempos. Todos ellos, sin excepción. —Respondió con firmeza— Los estoy trayendo de vuelta a tan alto precio para permitirles tener una nueva muerte digna y que les asegure la entrada a los Elíseos; si no demuestran ser capaces de aceptar lo que les ofrezco, dejarán la Orden. No digo esto con la menor ligereza, Shion, y por ello no admitiré rebeldía al respecto: No necesitamos hombres que se revuelquen en su propia desgracia y sientan cada paso como una condena, sino hombres capaces de ver la oportunidad incluso en lo adverso; quien no sea capaz de ello, no _puede_ ser un caballero de la esperanza.

— ¿Y acaso creéis que alguno de ellos lo ha tenido fácil alguna vez en su vida? Fueron entrenados duramente desde prácticamente antes de que fuesen conscientes de su propia existencia, han pasado duras penalidades solo porque les decían que debían hacerlo. Todos los caballeros de la Orden llegaron aquí buscando un asidero al que cogerse al no quedarles otra solución y sin embargo terminaron luchando por ti con todas sus fuerzas y fe. —Sin darse cuenta, sin importarle, había comenzado a tutearla. — Tú misma dices que estaban condenados a una eternidad de sufrimiento, yo mismo sufrí ese calvario y lo aceptamos. Por ti, porque eres nuestra diosa. Pero no olvides que no solamente nosotros somos los que podemos defraudarte, el camino también puede recorrerse a la inversa.

— ¡Basta! —Atenea dirigió una dura mirada a su Patriarca, ganando la distancia que éste había acortado— No te atrevas a amenazarme. No te atrevas a decir que hablo con ligereza de sustituir a mis custodios o que les estoy decepcionando cuando tú mejor que nadie sabes el precio que está siendo pagado por sus vidas. No soy tan pueril como para hablar de sustituirles porque me decepcionen a nivel personal; hablo de que se avecina una guerra y necesitamos hombres fuertes y que estén a la altura de lo que les espera. Si no lo están, no se contará con ellos y no admitiré réplicas al respecto. No se repetirá la historia de la Generación Perdida. No permitiré que perdamos esta batalla porque de repente te muestres parcial, Shion; salvar al mundo está muy por encima de las frustraciones personales de cada caballero.

—Soy plenamente consciente de ello. —Repuso Shion con frialdad, al ver que sus palabras no lograban sino hacerle pensar que también debía defenderse de él.— Si en algún momento la he ofendido ruego disculpe mi torpeza.

Ella pareció muy cansada de pronto. Asintió con rigidez a las palabras del Patriarca, muy consciente de que él no había vuelto al mayestático sino que usaba el usted, el trato más frío que un mandatario podía dar a un superior, tanto que escoger usarlo era lo más parecido a un insulto que un Patriarca podía permitirse respecto a su diosa.

—Esto no hace más que afianzar mis planes. Aunque temo que fracasen después de ver esto; me has pedido confianza antes, pero no pareces merecerla, ni tú tenerla en mí. Si me disculpas, debo retirarme.

—Atenea. —La situación de Shion era precaria, no por haber despertado resquemor en la diosa, sino porque al ser la cabeza visible en la jerarquía debía tomar decisiones tan duras como necesarias. No le gustaba enfrentarse a ella, que se malinterpretaran sus palabras e intenciones. Mucho menos hacerle creer que estaba sola contra dioses y contra humanos. — Por favor, descansad todo lo que podáis. Os mantendré informada de todo lo concerniente a Leo y al comportamiento de cada caballero en este peliagudo asunto.

—Te lo agradezco —repuso ella, en tono más suave, antes de dar la vuelta y retirarse a sus aposentos.

El lemuriano la observó alejarse con paso firme y una triste sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al percatarse de que al menos ella no se había deshecho de la capa con que había intentado apaciguar el frío provocado por el viento. Esta vez, verdaderamente a solas, se dedicó a desgranar palabra por palabra cada frase cruzada desde el comienzo de la reunión con los dorados; incluso en la conversación con la diosa. Y se convenció a sí mismo una vez más de que debía seguir por aquel camino para poder guiarlos a todos en las próximas batallas.

Incluso a Ella.

El más mínimo ruido tras la enorme puerta de madera le hacía levantar la cabeza en busca de la única figura que deseaba ver traspasándola. En esta ocasión tampoco vio colmado su deseo al comprobar que era el viento quien jugaba con sus sentidos. Aioria acomodó una vez más la cabeza sobre la enorme cantidad de almohadones que Lythos se encargaba continuamente de recolocar buscando su mayor comodidad. Al pensar en ella se dio cuenta de lo extraño que era que no estuviese revoloteando a su alrededor buscando la más mínima ocasión para ayudarle. Se sintió un poco culpable pero, en cierta forma, se alegraba al disponer de unos minutos de intimidad para sí; aunque de poco le servía cuando ya sentía como los párpados se le cerraban una y otra vez debido al cansancio. Pocas horas antes había recibido el cosmos del italiano y sin embargo ya volvía a quedarse sin energía; era obvio que no le quedaba demasiado tiempo de vida, y por primera vez maldijo su mala suerte por puro egoísmo. Esta vez la única razón por la que deseaba continuar respirando era Pietro, al que aguardaba ansioso ante la angustiosa posibilidad que se le presentaba cada vez que le veía salir por la puerta: el firme presentimiento de que sería la última vez que estarían juntos.

Un fuerte ataque de tos interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos obligándole a ponerse de costado para dejar caer un reguero de espesa sangre en la palangana colocada a sus pies a fin de recoger sus deposiciones. Cuando al fin cesaron las arcadas tuvo que dejarse caer de espaldas y se limpió el rastro que manchaba su boca con un gesto de asco y desespero, intentando no pensar en lo humillante que resultaba aquella situación para su arraigado orgullo.

Para cuando el Caballero de Piscis hizo su silenciosa entrada en la habitación del griego, éste estaba tan débil que apenas logró mantener los ojos abiertos. Afrodita se detuvo junto al lecho y habló, pero sus palabras sonaron confusas en los oídos del León que trató de inmediato de elevar su cosmos al creer equivocadamente que sería atacado por su compañero. El pisceriano se dio cuenta de su acción, pero no pareció importarle. Miró a Aioria con tranquilidad; el León estelar era un oponente poderoso, pero por suerte ahora se encontraba demasiado debilitado como para presentar resistencia alguna, y él no disponía del tiempo necesario para sacarle de su error. Despacio, el sueco hizo aparecer una rosa en su mano izquierda, una flor argéntea de aspecto falsamente delicado, y la levantó, ignorando la expresión amenazante en los ojos del griego.

—No intentes resistirte, Aioria. Malgastarías tus fuerzas inútilmente.

Y no lo hizo. Realista con su deplorable estado físico, lo único que podía hacer era intentar que el ataque de Piscis no resultase mortal.

"_Al menos que me quede tiempo para verle_".

Fue lo único que pasó por su mente cuando todos sus esfuerzos se vieron frustrados al darse cuenta, asombrado, de que su cosmos no respondía. Así que, simplemente, mantuvo la mirada fija en los ojos de su verdugo. Nadie, en ninguna circunstancia, conseguiría que el orgulloso griego desviase los ojos ante su propia muerte. Sin embargo, la mano de Afrodita no tembló ante aquella mirada terrible: la rosa salió volando hacia el corazón de Aioria y se clavó allí con eficacia perfecta. El griego no recordaba que la muerte provocase aquella sensación de tranquilidad, tan absoluta que de no haber dejado atrás algo tan importante para él, Aioria podría haberse abandonado a ella casi con alegría. Pero lo dejaba a él, y la profunda pena que embargaba su corazón se reflejó en la mueca burlona que se dibujó en sus labios. Burla ante la vida, ante su suerte, ante la muerte tan poco honrosa que le tocaba aceptar.

Afrodita extendió la mano y le cerró los párpados.

—Está hecho.

A su espalda una nueva figura surgió de entre las sombras y se aproximó al lecho, estudiando la figura inerme del León. Escaneó su aura y asintió.

—Buen trabajo.

— ¿Buen trabajo? No me siento demasiado bien al respecto... ¿Es que no has visto su cara? Su expresión era terrible, Shaka.

El hindú se incorporó para encarar a Afrodita, con el rostro completamente sereno, y señaló hacia la palangana.

—No podía haber sido de otra manera. Lleva varios días en otro mundo; tan sólo se ha mantenido vivo por pura fuerza de voluntad, pero ya no nos reconocía ni entendía lo que pasaba a su alrededor. No podíamos seguir esperando a explicarle lo que íbamos a hacer, Afrodita, no le quedaba más tiempo.

El sueco asintió despacio, a pesar de que la lógica de aquellos argumentos no le confortaba especialmente. Cerró los ojos un momento para conectar cósmicamente con la rosa.

—Listo, Shaka. Cuando saques al espectro del cuerpo de Aioria, no conseguirá volver a entrar; su energía pasará por la rosa hasta mí y podré purificarla para devolvérsela cuando vuelva. Eso debería reponer sus fuerzas casi de inmediato.

—Perfecto. Entonces prepárate, voy a enviarlos a ambos al Hades y luego empezará la lucha para ti, bajo ningún concepto el espectro puede volver a este cuerpo.

—Pierde cuidado.

Sin más palabras, Shaka cerró a su vez los ojos y comenzó un cántico en tono grave, musitando _mantras_ a toda velocidad mientras sus manos dibujaban formas elegantes en el aire sobre el cuerpo de Aioria. Cuando el griego empezó a convulsionar, Afrodita apretó los dientes y se obligó a seguir concentrado en la rosa. El cántico creció en intensidad hasta límites imposibles para cualquier garganta humana y toda la habitación se llenó de un resplandor anaranjado. Las paredes empezaron a temblar; los cristales emitían un sonido vibrante y del techo empezaron a desprenderse pequeñas lascas cada vez mayores, hasta que de pronto todo cesó por completo, sumiendo la estancia en una quietud particularmente notoria.

Shaka se apoyó sobre el lecho, jadeante. A su lado, Afrodita se puso en tensión mientras la rosa del pecho de Aioria empezaba a variar del plateado al negro a una velocidad imposible.

—Está… intentando volver…—articuló con dificultad el sueco.

— ¿Puedes controlarlo?

Afrodita le dedicó una mirada irónica a pesar del evidente esfuerzo que estaba haciendo.

—Me ofendes, Shaka.

El hindú le dedicó una sonrisa tranquila.

—Ya te compensaré.

—Lárgate.

Sin más, Shaka salió de la estancia a toda velocidad, en dirección a la Casa de Cáncer.

Quedaban pocos metros para llegar al templo de Cáncer, pero incluso estando a miles de kilómetros Milo hubiese podido sentir apagarse la vida de Aioria; y contrariamente a lo pensaba, no estaba preparado para ello. Y, sin embargo, hacían lo correcto. Sin dejar de avanzar, sus puños se cerraron con fuerza al imaginar la escena y se preguntó, una vez más, si aquello estaba bien. ¿Se habría sentido traicionado el gato? A Milo no le quedaba duda alguna de que así debía haber sido, de que como mínimo se sentiría decepcionado. Y esa era una sensación que el propio Escorpión provocó demasiadas veces en él como para no saber lo mucho que le dolía sentirla.

Superado el último escalón, levantó la vista encontrando en la entrada a su guardián, el cual hacía igual o mayor esfuerzo que él para controlar su pena. Ni siquiera aquella certeza logró paliar su propia desazón.

—Sigue vivo—susurró el italiano— Apenas, pero sigue vivo. Su aura ha transmitido tanta amargura…

Calló y sacudió la cabeza, ni el momento ni la compañía eran adecuadas para las confidencias, y la agresividad de Milo afianzaba su decisión de permanecer callado por el momento. El aura de Shaka había eclosionado hacía apenas unos segundos, y enseguida estarían poniendo en práctica la segunda parte del plan del Patriarca.

"_Aioria, todo habrá acabado pronto",_ musitó interiormente el italiano, y el pensamiento le hizo sentir más fuerte a pesar de la culpa. Un consuelo al que no podía aferrarse Milo ya que seguía inmerso en las palabras del cangrejo al describir la amargura de Aioria al morir; la misma rabia e impotencia que él conoció al verle caer por aquel maldito pozo de desesperación de la mano de Radamanthys, sin saber que muy poco después le seguiría junto a Mü.

—Muévete, tenemos el tiempo justo para abrir el portal antes de que llegue Virgo.

Aunque su tono fue autoritario, Milo consiguió reprimir sus ansias de gritarle que todo era su culpa, sus deseos de dejarle en el Hades una vez recuperasen al León, dejarle claro que ni tras ello lograría resarcir el daño causado. Jamás aceptaría que DeathMask manchase con su aura muerta al griego, pero Escorpio nunca se condujo en contra de sus creencias y sabía que hacer algo así no sería justo ni honorable; no cuando las sombras bajo los ojos del albino y la línea marcada en el entrecejo por la preocupación eran tan visibles. En cualquier caso no fue necesario, su agresividad y su sentido de acusación se proclamaban desde su aura con tanta contundencia como si las hubiera gritado a los cuatro vientos; una vez más el italiano se vio obligado a blindarse contra el que parecía haberse convertido en la personificación de sus propios pensamientos. Se hizo a un lado para ceder la entrada a Milo y luego lo siguió al interior del Templo; sin más preámbulos alzó el brazo izquierdo y una energía dorada chisporroteó en torno a él antes de dar paso a una serie de ondas oscuras que abrieron el aire, dejando ver un paisaje tenebroso por el que entró un viento gélido revolviendo los cabellos de ambos guerreros. El albino indicó a Milo que traspasara el umbral al tiempo que dedicaba un gesto de la mano a Shaka, que ya entraba por la puerta.

—Adelante. Cruzad.

Ambos dorados encaminaron sus pasos hacia el portal sin miedo alguno. Shaka confiaba en Cáncer; Milo, en contra de sus deseos, comenzaba a hacerlo en la necesidad que éste parecía tener de encontrar a Aioria. Al dar el paso definitivo que separaba ambas realidades, sintió una pequeña sensación de vértigo, como si hubiese bajado un escalón sin darse cuenta. Segundos después fue Virgo quien se puso a su lado, oteando cada uno un ángulo hasta que Cáncer se les unió cerrando tras ellos el portal.

—Cuando encontremos al León no intentéis acercaros. Tal y como él cree que ha muerto, lo más probable es que no dude en atacarnos. –les aconsejó Shaka.

DeathMask asintió a aquellas palabras, endureciéndose por dentro contra lo que implicaban. Por otra parte era Milo quien sí se acercaría a Aioria, mientras él se enfrentaba al espectro y Shaka los protegía de nuevos ataques de fantasmas atraídos por la combinación explosiva que ofrecían las auras del albino y el León combinadas. Ver a Aioria en brazos del octavo custodio iba a ser desagradable, por más que fuera de forma violenta.

El italiano expandió su cosmos suavemente y se elevó del suelo varios metros, adquiriendo una visión más general del lugar mientras su aura escaneaba los alrededores en busca de la del León; probablemente estaría cerca de la Fuente Amarilla, y el espectro no andaría lejos. Tendrían que andarse con cuidado para no caer accidentalmente en el Pozo de los Condenados durante la lucha.

Sus sentidos se dispararon al detectar la presencia del León. Tal y como había supuesto, caminaba hacia su fin, y el corazón del italiano dio un vuelco doloroso al darse cuenta de que su silueta era casi corpórea, delatando lo cerca de la muerte que se encontraba. Bajó de nuevo al suelo a toda velocidad.

—Hacia el norte—exclamó—No nos queda mucho tiempo.

Los tres dorados comenzaron a correr en la dirección indicada provocando a su paso una enorme oleada de gemidos y lamentos capaz de desgarrar a cualquiera. Milo era el más afectado por ellos al estar menos acostumbrado al mundo de la muerte que sus compañeros y se preguntó cómo habrían hecho para convivir con aquello durante años, mostrando a su pesar una reacción muy parecida al respeto por ambos. ¿Quizás se habían acostumbrado al punto de no escuchar nada ya? Un estallido de luz proveniente de la dirección a la que se dirigían les obligó a apretar el paso. Parecía algo imposible, dadas las circunstancias, pero la experiencia les instaba a no cerrarse ante ninguna posibilidad.

—Continuad vosotros.

Faltaban escasos metros para llegar al punto donde Cáncer vislumbró la figura de Aioria cuando Shaka se detuvo sentándose en el suelo para tomar la posición del Buda y comenzar a concentrar su cosmos. Desde aquella distancia su ataque sería efectivo y le permitiría aislar al resto de las almas en pena que, desde hacía varios minutos, sentía que se iban acumulando tras la estela de su paso con el único fin de exterminar sus vidas. Unió las manos con la postura adecuada permitiendo que la tranquilidad invadiese su cuerpo y mente antes de pronunciar las primeras palabras del _mantra_ conque retendría primeramente a sus perseguidores. El avance de los espectros se detuvo cuando cientos de manos salieron del suelo impidiéndoles continuar, tal y como ellos habían hecho al pasar los tres dorados por sus dominios. Shaka aprovechó la incertidumbre reinante para llevar a cabo la siguiente fase, enredarlos en el laberinto dimensional, en la mano del Buda.

El italiano se apresuró; conociendo a Virgo estaba seguro de que ya habría notado su situación, el tiempo apremiaba y no supo cuánto hasta que finalmente llegó a la cima de aquella pequeña loma y se encontró con un espectáculo inesperado.

— ¡Muévete! —Milo no pudo evitar arengarle a continuar una vez llegó a su lado y ver cómo, inexplicablemente, el cangrejo permanecía parado con ambos brazos caídos. — ¿En qué demonios estás pensando? Aioria está ahí delante.

Viendo la imposibilidad de hacerle reaccionar, el griego volvió a correr dejándole atrás, pensando que no debería haber confiado en aquel hombre. Sin embargo, se olvidó pronto de él cuando ya a pocos metros de su meta vislumbró por primera vez dos figuras luchando entre sí. Una de ellas pertenecía indudablemente a Aioria; la otra estaba demasiado cubierta por las sombras como para distinguir su rostro, aunque no así su figura, revelando esta las curvas de un cuerpo excesivamente delicado como para pertenecer a un hombre. De repente una mano helada como la muerte le aferró del brazo, obligándole a detenerse.

— ¿Te has vuelto loco? Ni se te ocurra acercarte a él hasta que le hayas aplicado la restricción; ahora parece lúcido, pero puede no estarlo al segundo siguiente.

Si su mano estaba gélida, el rostro del albino parecía más fantasmal que el de las almas que les miraban desde la lejanía, bloqueadas por el escudo que Shaka estaba creando. Lo que indujo a Escorpio a sospechar que algo iba mal. Sus ojos no miraron a Milo en ningún momento, permanecían clavados en la mujer que luchaba con el León más adelante, ya que para desconcierto del octavo custodio, parecía reconocerla.

La respuesta que empezó a dar el griego se vio truncada cuando una nueva sacudida hizo temblar el terreno que pisaban. Aioria parecía haber recuperado su cosmos de inmediato al encontrarse tan cerca de la muerte y librarse de las ataduras de un cuerpo físico, convirtiendo sus ataques en un mayor peligro si cabía. Energía pura.

—Encárgate tú del espectro, si esa cosa se muere me importa una mierda pero si restrinjo los movimientos de Aioria antes de deshacernos del otro lo dejaremos indefenso ante él.

"_Ante ella. Y no es una cosa, hijo de puta_"

DeathMask cerró los ojos un momento, intentando recuperarse de la conmoción. Lo último que había esperado era que el espectro que intentaba acabar con la vida del León fuera precisamente Flavia.

Flavia.

Nunca pensó que la mujer le guardara semejante rencor; de hecho le gustaba imaginar que el afecto había sido mutuo, y descubrir que lo que le sucedía a Aioria no era fruto del azar sino de una venganza por parte de alguien inesperado le había sacudido de raíz. Y además…

"_No puedo matarla_"

El pensamiento se abrió paso en su interior como un cuchillo cortando la carne de su alma, llenándole de algo parecido al terror puro y volviéndole literalmente incapaz de moverse mientras Milo le ignoraba por completo, con los cinco sentidos puestos en la pelea que transcurría más abajo.

—Mierda, eso es peligroso.

El Escorpión maldijo entre dientes al ver como el León avanzaba sin preocuparse en proteger su cuerpo de los ataques recibidos, como si al morir el dolor ya no significase nada. El problema estribaba en que no estaba muerto realmente pero lograría estarlo si continuaba así.

"_Tan sólo actúa por instinto_".

El corazón del Escorpión dejó de latir por un segundo al detectar el cosmos de Aioria emanando de aquella sombra, anónima para él, en un ataque certero y potencialmente mortífero. Y la rabia surgió de inmediato haciendo que su cuerpo se tensase y adoptase la posición de ofensiva. No permitiría que Aioria cayese bajo su propio poder y si el albino no pensaba hacer nada para remediar aquello tendría que hacerlo por sí mismo. Y debía hacerlo pronto, porque de recibir otro golpe como aquel, el León se perdería para siempre. Ver el Relámpago de Voltaje sacudiendo a Aioria fue el detonante que hizo reaccionar a DeathMask; porque no iba a cambiar a Aioria por Flavia. Nunca, aunque aquello le condenara al infierno para siempre.

Con un grito de dolor, DeathMask se lanzó directamente hacia la mujer, dejando a Milo la responsabilidad de sujetar al León si se volvía en su contra, el cual no se esperó a ver reacciones y lanzó la restricción contra Aioria una vez dejó de ser el objetivo principal del espectro; aun paralizado el León trataba de avanzar y continuar luchando, por lo que al Escorpión no le quedó más remedio que correr junto a él e inmovilizarlo con su propio cuerpo colocándose a su espalda, pasando los brazos bajo las axilas de Aioria para impedirle cualquier movimiento.

—Soy yo, cachorro. —Susurró con la esperanza de que se tranquilizase al escuchar su voz. — Hemos venido a por ti.

Aioria se removió furioso entre sus brazos al escucharle y el aura de Milo quedó impregnada de frustración al darse cuenta de que incluso bajo aquellas circunstancias le rechazaba. Se prometió a sí mismo que, si salían con bien de aquello, arreglaría la situación entre ellos pesara a quien pesara.

Tras ellos, Deathmask vivía su propio infierno. Había amortiguado la potencia de su ataque porque había sido incapaz de acabar con la existencia de aquel espectro que una vez había sido una mujer llena de vida y su amante, y ahora la sujetaba con todas sus fuerzas mientras ella se debatía intentando lanzarle zarpazos que lo debilitaran, mientras él no sabía qué más hacer aparte de mantenerla inmovilizada. Miró hacia Milo, desesperado, intentando que lo que ocurría allí le diera una pista sobre qué determinación tomar, porque él se sentía completamente perdido. Pero no encontró apoyo en el Escorpión, que se encontraba bastante ocupado intentando detener al León mientras se preguntaba la razón por la que Máscara no actuaba de una buena vez; impotente ante la situación no le quedó más remedio que soltar a Aioria el tiempo justo para armar el brazo y dejar caer un contundente golpe sobre su nuca, lo que no esperaba es que aquello resultase infructuoso y la situación se volviese en su contra.

"_Así que no puedo dejarle inconsciente…_"

Escorpio retrocedía lentamente intentando distraer la atención de Aioria el tiempo suficiente para que Cáncer acabara con el enemigo. En caso contrario no le quedaría más remedio que luchar en serio contra el León y, aunque no dudaría en hacerlo por su propio bien, no le agradaría verse obligado a herirle.

_"¿Qué demonios está haciendo ese albino?"_

Luchar por mi vida, podría haber respondido éste. Flavia había conseguido girar a medias dentro de su agarre, y sus uñas afiladas iban trazando heridas en su carne que lo debilitaban poco a poco. El italiano la esquivaba como podía, pero era muy difícil hacerlo sin dañarla, y por otra parte la situación entre Aioria y el Escorpión se estaba volviendo verdaderamente crítica; si no reaccionaba todo se echaría a perder, y en aquel momento no podía plantearse el precio, cualquier cosa debía ser sacrificada para salvar la vida del León.

— ¡Flavia!—Exclamó, en un último intento de hacerla razonar, incluso sabiéndolo inútil desde el principio. Haciendo que Milo volviese el rostro hacia ellos con expresión turbada al darse cuenta de que se conocían, viéndose obligado a centrarse de nuevo en Aioria cuando este le golpeó sin reparos.

— Flavia, ¿por qué estás haciendo esto?

Ella detuvo sus forcejeos un instante para encararle de frente. DeathMask pensó que era tan hermosa como lo había sido en vida, con aquellos enormes ojos negros mirándole con fiereza desde su rostro color chocolate. Tenía la misma fuerza, la misma dignidad. Y todo aquel ímpetu parecía tener ahora un solo destino.

La venganza.

—Porque tú le dejaste morir. —habló finalmente ella, con aquella característica voz de contralto que no se había borrado nunca de la memoria del albino.

El italiano bajó los párpados, destilando amargura. Desde el principio había esperado aquella acusación, pero no había calibrado lo angustioso que podía llegar a resultar escucharla. Negó con la cabeza.

—No ocurrió así.

—Tus técnicas… El señor caballero, el todo poderoso… Podías haberlo salvado, pero lo dejaste morir, cobarde, embustero…

—No, Fl…

El golpe lo tomó por sorpresa. Con la guardia baja, el italiano estuvo a punto de perder el trabe sobre la mujer cuando sus garras casi le seccionaron la garganta. Su intuición le llevó a apartarse a tiempo y apenas recibió un rasguño, pero se dio cuenta de que no le quedaban opciones salvo la que había estado evitando; acató por fin su propia decisión, y una extraña serenidad se adueñó entonces de él. Usando de nuevo la telequinesis se elevó del suelo lentamente, con la mujer aferrada con firmeza, y planeó sobre el terreno a gran altura hasta sobrevolar el Pozo de los Condenados; en aquel momento Flavia pareció adivinar sus intenciones, porque dejó de atacarle, centrando todos sus esfuerzos en aferrarse a él. DeathMask le rodeó la barbilla con una mano para ladearle la cabeza y hablar en su oído con suavidad.

—Flavia, no perderé dos veces a la persona que más amo. No puedo permitir que me lo quites. Quería un descanso en paz para ti, pero eso no va a ser posible.

Empezó a deshacerse poco a poco del agarre de la mujer, que le rodeó el cuello con los brazos con movimientos rápidos y desesperados. Pero la determinación de DeathMask ya no tenía vuelta atrás.

—Perdóname, Flavia. Yo quería a Alessandro tanto como tú. Pero no puedo dejar que te lleves la vida de Aioria. Perdóname.

—Eso nunca. —Espetó ella, agresiva de nuevo al verse sin esperanza— ¡Te vigilaré desde tu pared, asesino!

Sin vacilar por aquellas palabras, los dedos hábiles del italiano acabaron por desligar los nudos que la mujer trazaba en torno a su cuello, y sin más la dejó caer al abismo. La palabra "asesino" resonó largo tiempo entre los ecos del pozo, rompiendo la serenidad que le había dominado hasta el momento. Destrozado, DeathMask retrocedió hasta sobrevolar terreno firme antes de que le fallaran las fuerzas y su cosmos se bloqueara completamente. Cayó desde aquella altura y se estrelló contra el suelo.

Se levantó lentamente; la armadura había absorbido la mayor parte del impacto, de manera que no era el cuerpo lo que dolía. El italiano esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica, porque el final de aquella historia no podía haber sido más metafórico.

Su caída definitiva.

Sacudió la cabeza. Si se había condenado al lanzar a Flavia al vacío, lo daba por bien empleado si con ello se había salvado la existencia de Aioria. Miró a su alrededor; en lo alto de la colina, Shaka abandonaba la postura del loto, apagando su escudo, y no tardaría en reunirse con ellos. Más allá, Milo se inclinaba sobre la forma inerte del León.

El corazón de DeathMask descontó varios latidos a pesar de saber que aquello se debía simplemente a que el León estaba despertando en el mundo de los vivos. Corrió hacia los dos griegos sin darse tiempo a pensar en que el Escorpión no conocía aquella circunstancia, por lo que pensaba que realmente sostenía a un inerte Aioria entre sus brazos.

—No te acerques...

Tras susurrar la orden tan suavemente que nadie le escuchó, el cuerpo de Milo pareció encogerse contra Leo, protector. Sentir el aura de Máscara acercándose a gran velocidad le obligó a reaccionar y centrarse en la situación, poner en orden la información en su cerebro que trabajaba a toda prisa intentando dar un significado a lo escuchado y visto hasta el momento. Llegando una y otra vez a la misma conclusión: Aioria moría por asuntos del albino que nada tenían que ver con él, con ellos. Pero de nuevo, el poco control que ejercía sobre la situación le hizo sentir temor al ver como la figura del griego se volvía cada vez menos consistente y comenzaba a desvanecerse entre sus brazos causándole un dolor tan profundo como había rezado infinitamente por no volver a sentir. Su aura emitió unas ondas de sufrimiento tan intensas que el italiano tuvo que rechinar los dientes para no protestar; se acercó a Milo despacio, entendiendo más o menos cómo el Escorpión estaba interpretando todo aquello, y le habló en voz baja.

—Te estás equivocando. Aioria está bien. Está a salvo.

Los brazos ya vacíos del Escorpión se quedaron a ambos lados del cuerpo cuando Milo se levantó encarando al canceriano para hablarle con una calma que no sentía en absoluto.

— ¿Está en Leo?

—Sí. Su vínculo con el Hades está roto —asintió Deathmask, precavido ante el cóctel molotov que era el Escorpión, a juzgar por su aura.

—No es sólo ese vínculo el que debiera estar roto. —Con voz grave y desapasionada, Milo dejaba muy claro lo que sentía en aquel momento pero no añadió nada más puesto que Virgo ya estaba a su lado.

—Eso no es asunto nuestro, Milo—fue la intervención de Shaka, tajante.

Por su parte, DeathMask no respondió; no era el mejor momento para dejarse llevar por las pullas del Escorpión, máxime cuando no era una novedad para él que el griego desaprobaba completamente su relación con Aioria.

"_Y maldito si me importa_".

—Si estáis preparados, es el momento de salir de aquí —fue lo que dijo en cambio, ignorando por completo el comentario de Milo.

—Ya era hora —Refunfuñó el griego, más encendido a cada momento que pasaba. Sin embargo, esperó pacientemente junto a Virgo para que Cáncer pudiese abrir el portal dejándoles ver la sala del templo desde el que habían llegado. — Tú primero, Shaka.

El rubio debió haber estado más atento en vez de confiar en la falsa muestra de galantería por parte del griego, pero Escorpio siempre se conducía de aquella forma y nada le incitó a pensar que tan solo se tratase de una artimaña para que, una vez traspasada la barrera, Milo pudiese asestar el primer golpe al albino provocando que la entrada se cerrase quedando ambos al otro lado. Shaka abrió los ojos para mirar con dureza al griego al pasar a su lado, intuyendo que algo extraño pasaba, pero no intervino; fuera lo que fuese lo que iba a ocurrir, debía suceder, eso lo sabía. Así pues cerró de nuevo los párpados y cruzó el umbral que DeathMask mantenía abierto y entró en el templo de Cáncer sin dirigir una sola mirada atrás.

El albino miró directamente a Milo cuando el golpe cayó, rompiendo su concentración y dejándolos a los dos a solas al cerrarse el umbral. El aura del griego despedía agresividad a raudales, y DeathMask se puso interiormente en guardia.

— ¿Y bien?

—Todavía tienes el desparpajo de preguntar. —El cosmos de Milo se expandió, amenazante, al igual que la uña escarlata recién aparecida en su dedo. — Conocías a esa cosa, te oí llamarla por su nombre.

—Si quieres preguntar no necesitas amenazarme, Milo. Conocía lo que esa _cosa_ fue cuando estaba viva, sí. —repuso el italiano, despacio, ignorando la posición de ataque del Escorpión.

—Atacó a Aioria por tu culpa. —La forma en que el cangrejo enfrentaba la situación comenzaba a calentarle la sangre al punto de estar dispuesto a matarlo allí mismo incluso si eso significaba no poder volver jamás.

—Atacó a Aioria para hacerme daño, en efecto. —El italiano hizo un ligero gesto con la mano y el umbral empezó a formarse de nuevo— No voy a luchar contigo, Milo, por respeto al León, que lo desaprobaría. Así que prepárate a cruzar de una vez.

—Respeto al León. ¿El mismo respeto que sientes por su vida? —Sin pensarlo lanzó la primera de sus agujas, golpeándole de lleno en el muslo— Apuesto mi cabeza a que él no sabía donde se metía.

DeathMask se ladeó para esquivar un nuevo ataque, poco convencido de que este fuese el último que el Escorpión le lanzaba. El umbral se cerró de nuevo; el enfrentamiento parecía inevitable.

—Su vida es lo más preciado para mí —respondió, sin alterarse— Y no, no sabía dónde se metía. Pero es él quien debe decidir si da marcha atrás ahora que lo sabe, no tú.

—Eres un necio, si ha decidido estar contigo lo hará pasando por alto todas las consecuencias. ¿Pretendes convertirte en su próxima obsesión? Llega un punto en que el cachorro no sabe diferenciar ambos estados, te lo aseguro.

Las mismas palabras que el León había utilizado referidas a Milo, el Escorpión se las lanzaba a él. Pero DeathMask no estaba dispuesto a morder el anzuelo tan deprisa. Milo parecía necesitar desesperadamente verter su despecho en una pelea, sin embargo él estaba decidido a evitarla a toda costa; no quería dar semejante recibimiento a su amante.

—Puede que antes no supiera, pero como ya te he dicho, Milo, Aioria no es ningún cachorro. Es un hombre adulto y es perfectamente consciente de sus sentimientos.

Al griego no le quedaba la menor duda sobre la valía de Aioria como hombre y guerrero, pero la una no iba en consonancia con la otra en lo referido a madurez. Y aquel hombre se atrevía a decirle que sabía lo que era mejor para el León justo después de tener que salvarle de una muerta inducida por él mismo.

— ¿Lo es? Si lo fuera jamás se habría encaprichado contigo. Porque, créeme, no llegarás a oír de sus labios un solo "te amo" que sea verdadero.

El corazón de DeathMask descontó varios latidos antes de recuperar la normalidad, porque la sola idea dolió, y dolió mucho. Sin embargo, se negó a darle crédito a aquellas palabras; Milo había demostrado conocer al León mucho peor de lo que él mismo pensaba, y el italiano se aferró a aquel hecho para conservar la calma.

—Eso es algo que sólo nos incumbe a él y a mí—le respondió con frialdad, abriendo un nuevo umbral de golpe y conteniendo el impulso de lanzar dentro al Escorpión de una patada— Te lo vuelvo a repetir, cruza de una vez, Milo.

—Aún no te lo ha dicho. — Milo avanzó un par de pasos, acorralándole incluso en la inmensidad del Hades: la respuesta del italiano delataba la verdad, como siempre su puntería era certera incluso sin saber a dónde dirigirla y el dolor que podía provocarle a aquel ser con sus palabras, de momento, le satisfacía más que una reyerta inmediata. Su postura se relajó de golpe y dejó escapar una sonora carcajada.— Creo que tienes razón, le he juzgado mal. Al fin y al cabo no ha perdido la razón por completo.

—No tengo prisa —repuso DeathMask, escueto— No me importan las palabras, me importa lo que la gente hace, y lo que él hace, a mí me vale.

—Puede que haya visto algo en ti, pero tú deberías quererle lo suficiente como para no arrastrarle en tu oscuridad. —Finalmente Milo abandonó toda agresividad para avanzar hacia el portal, deteniéndose justo antes de cruzar el umbral, cuando todavía Deathmask era el único que podía oírle. Estaba muy poco dispuesto a olvidarse de aquel tema en un futuro próximo; pero de momento el veneno vertido sobre el italiano bastaba para que este se destruyese a sí mismo lentamente; y de no ser suficiente, Milo atacaría una y otra vez hasta conseguir su objetivo. — Ambos sabemos que tarde o temprano volverá a salir esa parte que te hizo seguir a Saga en su carrera sangrienta. En ese momento, si finalmente decide amarte, ni yo ni nadie podrá hacer nada para impedirlo, pero le destruirás en un sentido mucho más amplio que el físico. Y nunca podrás perdonártelo.

El italiano no dijo nada mientras Milo cruzaba el umbral y le dejaba atrás. La amargura se cernió sobre él como una manta, asfixiándole, y no quiso responderle, porque lo único que podría haberle dicho al Escorpión era que estaba en lo cierto. Así pues le dejó cruzar hacia el mundo de los vivos, y cuando le vio reunirse con Shaka se sintió incapaz de hacer lo mismo.

No podía enfrentarse a ellos; no en aquel momento, no en aquel estado. No podía enfrentarse a Aioria sabiendo que llevaba una condena a muerte escrita en los ojos. Así que cuando Milo hubo salido del Hades, DeathMask se limitó a cerrar el portal, quedándose él dentro, algo que no extrañó al griego, quien en cambio se sintió terriblemente turbado con la situación. Sabía que debía impedir aquella relación a cualquier coste, que era lo mejor para Aioria. Pero igualmente, no podía pasar por alto el dolor del albino. Era muy posible que realmente amase al León, no era de extrañar pues la gente se sentía irremediablemente atraída hacia él, pero eso no le hacía menos perjudicial.

— ¿Vas a regañarme?

Sentía la mirada fija de Virgo sobre su nuca aún y cuando no hubiese abierto los ojos.

—No. —Fue la respuesta de Shaka, en tono extrañamente risueño—Esto era lo que querías, ¿no es así?

—Solo quiero protegerle. –contestó el griego negando con la cabeza, todavía sumido en sus pesarosas reflexiones.

—Ante mí no necesitas excusarte, Milo. Pero pareces necesitar justificarte ante ti mismo.

—Es posible. —Estaban a solas, nadie más podía escucharles y Escorpio llevaba demasiado tiempo necesitado de un confidente en el que volcar algunas de sus tantas frustraciones.— Ya he perdonado a otros traidores, que sea precisamente Máscara quien ocupe la cama de Aioria no me importa. Ni siquiera la aversión que me produce su albinismo sería impedimento si le supiese capaz de cuidar de él. —Un cuidado, una obligación que se atribuyó equivocadamente a sí mismo muchos años atrás. — Pero ese hombre lleva la muerte atada a su alma. No puedo aceptarlo.

—Si es el destino de Aioria tendrás que hacerlo, Milo. Y si no lo es, no hará falta tu intervención para separarlos —repuso Shaka, ecuánime. —No eres un dios: no tienes el poder de elegir sobre la vida o la muerte de Aioria.

—Nunca llegué a entender tu relación con él. —repuso el Escorpión, cambiando abruptamente de tema mientras se acercaba hasta la silla donde había dejado su capa antes de entrar al Hades para comenzar a colocársela sin prisas.— No soy un dios, Shaka, solo un hombre con algo que proteger. Y eso precisamente es lo que me hace tan peligroso.

Virgo no se molestó en abrir los ojos, aunque giró el rostro siguiendo a Milo.

—Te hace estúpido, simplemente. —respondió con calma, sin hacer más mención a su vínculo con el albino—No hay nada en este mundo que un ser humano pueda proteger. Nadie escapa a su karma; pensar lo contrario es pecar de orgullo y dirigirse al desastre. Pero no es momento de filosofías. Aioria nos estará esperando en el Templo de Leo, conviene que le cuentes cuanto antes por qué DeathMask no viene con nosotros.

—Dime, Shaka, ¿qué es más importante, el orgullo o el honor?

El hindú simplemente sonrió.

—Las dos cosas no son más que espejismos.

La respuesta, no por esperada viniendo del hindú, resultaba más esclarecedora. Molesto, Milo terminó de colocarse la capa y el cabello sobre esta. Tendría mucho tiempo más adelante para intentar explicar las cosas al León pero, de momento, primaba el deber de informar a su dirigente.

—Debo informar a Shion del resultado de la operación. —declaró.

Shaka se interpuso en su camino, y ahora sí abrió los ojos para mirarle duramente.

—No sé lo que ha pasado ahí dentro. Tú sí, y Aioria se merece información de primera mano.

—Aioria se merece muchas cosas pero no quiere ni verme, así que apártate de mi camino. El Patriarca me espera.

—Bien, no sé si es más importante para ti el orgullo o el honor, pero hubiera jurado que el valor lo era por encima de todo. Está claro que incluso yo me equivoco.

—No vas a manipularme con tus grandes frases. —Replicó el griego, con evidente hastío ante el juicio al que se veía sometido.— Hablaré con Aioria, pero no es el momento. Además, en cuanto despierte irá a buscarle por él mismo.

— ¿Al Hades? —Shaka sonrió, cerrando de nuevo los ojos— De acuerdo, yo se lo contaré a Aioria. Tú habla con el Patriarca, estará deseando saber dónde está el Caballero que le falta, y por qué.

—Seguramente no haga nada por recuperarlo, mandará a alguno de nosotros por él. Con lo que ha costado hacerle intervenir, dudo que vuelva a implicarse

Shaka guardó silencio ante aquella afirmación, porque la sabía cierta, si bien no por los motivos que insinuaba Milo. Shion, en efecto, no iría en persona al Hades; enviaría a sus caballeros porque así habían sido las cosas desde siempre en el Santuario y así debían ser. Aunque por lo que Shaka conocía al italiano, aquello no sería necesario; DeathMask no era hombre teatral, y probablemente sólo se habría quedado en el Hades para recuperar la calma, volviendo en cuanto se sintiera más fuerte. Virgo sabía que cuando las circunstancias lo superaban, el albino prefería la compañía de los muertos. Y por lo poco que conocía de la historia de Flavia, después de lo ocurrido hubiera bastado que el Escorpión tosiera encima de él para que el albino se desmoronara como un edificio sin cimientos. Sin nada más que hacer allí dejó atrás a Milo y dirigió sus pasos hacia el siguiente templo donde seguramente Aioria ya habría despertado. Algo que quedó de manifiesto incluso a falta de largos metros por recorrer: desde aquella distancia ya se podían escuchar los destrozos ocasionados por los ataques que un León fuera de sí lanzaba contra Piscis sin atender a razones. Shaka incendió su cosmos y echó a correr a velocidad sobrehumana, cruzando el salón hasta los aposentos interiores para encontrarse con una escena inesperada: el León, apenas recuperado, mostraba sus colmillos de forma desenfrenada mientras que Afrodita intentaba hablar con él agotando la poca paciencia que le restaba antes de usar otra de sus rosas y olvidar definitivamente por qué se encontraba allí. Por suerte para ambos, las energías de Aioria eran pocas, sus ataques realmente débiles y meramente físicos. Tanto como para permitir que Piscis se refugiase tras una columna y esperase resignado una vez vio llegar a Virgo, el cual habló con autoridad.

— ¿Qué está pasando? Aioria, ¿es que tu cordura no ha vuelto contigo del Hades?

El León se volvió hacia Shaka cuando escuchó su voz, en su mirada no había ni rastro de locura sino de mal disimulada malicia, incluso sed de venganza.

—Tan solo le estoy devolviendo el favor por haber cuidado tan bien de mí. –Masculló, intentando dominar la agresividad que aún quedaba en su cuerpo y que tardaría algún tiempo en desaparecer por completo.

Virgo ni se inmutó.

— ¿Y cómo pretendes pagarle, exactamente?

—Pensaba clavarle un par de mis rayitos en esa hermosa piel que tiene. —Se encogió de hombros, aparentemente despreocupado. Un segundo después todo su ser desprendía desasosiego poniéndose realmente serio, olvidando una venganza que no era tal. — ¿Y Máscara? —No podía sentir su presencia, llevaba buscándolo sin éxito desde que despertara y eso le provocaba una angustia sorda. Afrodita salió de detrás de la columna, con idéntica expresión en su cara teñida de agotamiento. Shaka avanzó hacia el sueco y lo empujó hacia la silla junto a la cama.

—Siéntate. Estás a punto de caerte. —Se giró hacia Leo— DeathMask vendrá en cuanto se recupere; ha sido un trance duro para todos —le explicó, ecuánime.

— ¿Está bien? –el León señaló un sillón más cómodo que la silla para que Afrodita se dejase caer en él para descansar obligándose a mantener la serenidad sin dejarse llevar por la alarma ante las palabras de Virgo. Si bien no le habían agradado las formas, sí que se sentía en deuda con todos ellos por ayudarle. Con todos, muy a su pesar, pues eso incluía al Escorpión en el monto.

—Muy cansado —esquivó la pregunta el hindú mientras ayudaba a sentarse a Afrodita y estudiaba su piel, ligeramente chamuscada, meneando la cabeza con cierto reproche— Escucha, Aioria, todos y cada uno de nosotros intentamos explicarte lo que íbamos a hacer en cuanto el Patriarca nos convocó. Cada vez te mostrabas más agresivo, llegando a atacarnos nada más vernos, y hubo que hacerlo sin tu consentimiento. Hubieras muerto si no. Y a Afrodita no le tocó precisamente el papel más fácil.

—En realidad no sabía muy bien lo que estaba pasando al despertar, lo último que recordaba era a Afrodita atacándome con una de sus rosas. —Se excusó el León, sintiéndose ligeramente avergonzado, acentuándose el sentimiento al fijarse en el mismo trozo de piel que miraba Shaka. — No podéis culparme por intentar defenderme— Aquello era lo que había sucedido, por instinto, atacando como primera defensa nada más despertar , llegando a herirlo levemente; continuando después a modo de revancha, errando a posta cada uno de sus golpes. Abrió la mano intentando encender sus cosmos, alegrándose cuando la familiar sensación se extendió por su cuerpo, desde cada rincón, hasta concentrarse en la punta de sus dedos provocándole el característico cosquilleo. Se acercó a Piscis y quedó parado frente a él dispuesto a enmendar su error.

— ¿Puedo?

Afrodita le dedicó una sonrisa esplendorosa al verle encender su cosmos.

—Claro que sí.

Shaka estudió atentamente al León, su cosmos, su técnica curativa, asegurándose de que todo era correcto; necesitaban a DeathMask para comprobar que no quedaran restos del aura del espectro en la suya, pero todo parecía estar bien.

—Nadie te culpa de nada. Nos alegramos de que estés bien; es el fin por el que todos hemos trabajado.

—Como una unidad...—Susurró el León dando eco a un pensamiento lejano, quizás un recuerdo al que de momento le restó importancia, o más bien que decidió ignorar tal y como hizo en aquella reunión que tan lejana parecía en esos momentos.

Aioria volvió a concentrar su energía en la palma de la mano posicionándola apenas a un centímetro de Afrodita. Tal acción le supuso un esfuerzo mayor del esperado, era posible que hubiese confiado demasiado en su capacidad para recuperarse pues una cosa era volver a sentirse sano y otra estarlo realmente. No por ello dejó de concentrarse en la pequeña quemadura hasta que sintió cómo le flaqueaban las piernas y tuvo que desistir para apoyarse en el hombro de Piscis.

—Lo siento, no puedo hacer más de momento. –Hubiese preferido sanar la piel por completo pero lo único que consiguió fue hacer desaparecer la herida dejando en su lugar piel sonrosada y aún demasiado fina como para que ya no molestase. Afrodita se incorporó deprisa para sostenerle y cederle el asiento.

—No te preocupes. Descansa ahora, aún es pronto para alardes, fanfarrón, —le increpó, haciéndole sonreír. — Pero me alegra comprobar que tus poderes funcionan de nuevo. —Apretó brevemente el hombro del León— Se te echaba de menos.

Shaka asintió y Aioria disfrutó del ambiente de camaradería que les envolvía, inevitablemente afectado por el afectuoso comentario. Era cierto, habían actuado como una unidad, salvo en lo referente al Escorpión; en aquel momento el otro griego era el punto discordante de la Orden, la aspereza que había que limar urgentemente por muchas chispas que saltaran en el proceso. Shaka lo sabía, al igual que sabía la premura con que Aioria debía conocer la verdad pero, por alguna razón, se lo comunicó mucho más sutilmente de lo esperado en él.

—Deberías hablar con Milo más tarde—comentó, en tono casual— El Patriarca le ordenó ir a informarle inmediatamente sobre la operación. Si me disculpáis, yo voy a reunirme con ellos ahora.

Aioria esperó a que Virgo saliese de la habitación para dejarse caer en la silla con los brazos colgándole entre las piernas. Se preguntaba hasta que punto podía conocer Shaka la situación. Obviamente nadie sabía la verdad excepto el italiano.

—Estoy tan cansado…

Afrodita se acuclilló frente a él, estudiándole con atención; le dio un ligero golpe afectuoso en el canto de las manos.

— ¿Qué te preocupa, Aioria?

"_Oh, nada, es solo que he estado a punto de morirme, otra vez", _reflexionó el griego.

Al bajar la mirada encontró la expresión afable de Piscis y se le hizo extraño. Nunca antes había tenido relación con él más allá de los entrenamientos y un par de flirteos en los muchos años que ambos llevaban en la Orden; lo único que recordaba desde que era un niño era a todos los dorados llamándole traidor. Y ahora, todos habían trabajado para traerle de vuelta, incluso afirmaban haberle extrañado.

—Pietro. —Sin pararse a pensar llamó al italiano por su nombre pues intuitivamente supo que si alguien más lo conocía ese era el sueco.

Éste asintió con gravedad.

—Así que te lo ha dicho. ¿Sabes que eso significa que confía por completo en ti?

— ¿Lo crees? —Más que duda lo que expresaba la voz del León era un anhelo tan intenso que incluso a él le tomó desprevenido. — Va a usar todo esto para subir otra barrera entre nosotros, lo sé.

—Si lo hace, será sólo para protegerte. De sí mismo —Afrodita se incorporó para sentarse en la cama, de frente al León, y suspiró— Cuando está confuso necesita estar solo, y después de lo que ha pasado sin duda debe estarlo. Si se ha vinculado a ti tanto como parece, la idea de que pueda llegar a perderte debe torturarle a cada segundo.

—Le siento en cada partícula de mi ser. —Abrió y cerró ambas manos para hacer circular la sangre con mayor rapidez por ellas. — Todo este tiempo cediéndome su cosmos... —Buscó en Piscis respuestas que sabía no podría darle, tampoco podía confesarle lo mucho que necesitaba al cangrejo, unirse con él. — No sé si seré capaz de darle el espacio que necesita, nunca he destacado por mi paciencia.

—No puedo decirte nada a ese respecto—reconoció Afrodita— Pero si le haces sentir culpable por necesitarlo, las cosas se pondrán peor. –La boca del León formó un mohín al ver expuestos sus propios pensamientos. — Tiene muchas historias oscuras a la espalda y la Máscara impidiéndole compartirlas contigo; cuanto más necesite unirse a ti, más difícil le resultará. Sobre todo si le presionas.

El griego se echó hacia atrás soltando un pequeño exabrupto al notar la quemazón en su espalda. Ahora que la herida comenzaba a cerrarse le causaba un malestar continuo que no le permitiría olvidar lo sucedido fácilmente, incluso lo agradecía al confirmarle que continuaba con vida. Contrastando el dolor físico con el de su espíritu.

—Esperaré lo que haga falta. —Sentenció tras un breve lapso de tiempo en silencio.

Afrodita asintió en señal de aprobación. Se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta, pero pareció cambiar de idea y giró hacia el griego.

—No percibo su energía. Debe de haberse quedado en el Hades, es su manera de asegurarse el estar solo. ¿Recuerdas algo de lo que pasó? Porque algo ha debido ocurrir; o eso, o Milo y él deben de haberse dicho más cosas de las que Shaka nos ha contado.

Aioria negó con la cabeza dando a entender que no recordaba nada, acto seguido se levantó dispuesto a tomar una ducha. No iba a permitirse el descanso que necesitaba para terminar de recuperarse; hablar con el Escorpión, cerciorarse cuanto antes de que éste no hubiese dañado al italiano, era su prioridad.

—Iré a hablar con Milo. — Y por Atenea que si no le daba respuestas convincentes se iba a arrepentir de haberle salvado el pellejo.

—Bien, entonces cuídate —fue la escueta despedida de Afrodita antes de salir en dirección a la Sala Patriarcal.

Una vez a solas, Aioria se derrumbó en la silla como un fardo al que dejasen de sostener. La pequeña trifulca con Afrodita, enfrentarse a tantos posibles problemas o simplemente el esfuerzo por despertar, le tenían exhausto. Con el paso de los minutos, su mente iba aclarándose, recordando cómo el cosmos del sueco tiró del suyo hasta la extenuación para mantenerlo con vida; la fiereza con que le protegió de la maldita sombra. ¿Por qué únicamente podían comportarse como verdaderos compañeros, incluso amigos, en las peores circunstancias? Apoyó los brazos en sus piernas y hundió el rostro entre las manos. Por más que lo intentaba no lograba recordar nada importante de lo ocurrido en el Hades, lugar donde suponía ocurrió la lucha del resto de dorados, entre ellos Pietro; y eso le enfurecía.

— ¿Aioria?

La temerosa voz le sacó de su ensimismamiento al instante, imposible no reconocer a su dueña.

—Aioria… —insistió ella— ¿Te encuentras bien?

El griego elevó el rostro para mirarla, quedando atónito al encontrar frente a sí a una Lythos totalmente demacrada y con el rostro surcado por gruesas lágrimas que caían sin descanso. Le tendió la mano en un gesto cálido y espontáneo.

—Ven aquí, tonta…

No pudo decir nada más pues de pronto ella estaba arrodillada junto a él, le abrazaba por la cintura y, con el rostro hundido en su regazo, daba al fin rienda suelta al llanto contenido durante la convalecencia del León. Para Aioria era todo un shock contemplar a su amada niña, tan fuerte, siempre tan independiente, rota de dolor. Respiró profundamente y tiró de ella hasta obligarla a sentarse sobre él, con la cabeza reposando sobre su hombro. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, se conocían demasiado como para necesitar las palabras; Lythos era su familia al igual que él lo era de ella, la única que conociesen en toda su vida. La arropó, ignorando el punzante resquemor en la espalda por un rato más.

Su ducha debería esperar pues necesitaba, una vez más, cuidar a otros antes de comenzar a preocuparse por sí mismo.

Se detuvo a tomar aire y maldecir por décima vez las eternas escaleras que obviamente no estaban pensadas para alguien que debería estar guardando reposo y no corriendo de un lado a otro como un idiota. Los intentos de Lythos para tratar de detenerlo habían caído en saco roto. Le tomó más de una hora lograr calmarla y cuando lo consiguió se dio cuenta de que necesitaba calmarse él antes de dar ningún paso. Pero lo que tenía que decir no podía esperar o la ansiedad lograría lo mismo que el espectro, comérselo vivo.

Así que allí estaba, frente al umbral de Escorpio cuando debiera estar en su cama terminando de recuperarse. No pudo reunir cosmos suficiente para anunciarse pues necesitaba la mayor cantidad de energía posible concentrada en cerrar la herida de su espalda. Así que lo hizo a la vieja usanza, a pleno pulmón, pero sin protocolo ninguno.

— ¡Milo, déjate ver y arrastra tu regio culo hasta aquí!

El interpelado no tardó en aparecer en el umbral, con la sonrisa insolente de siempre pintada en una de sus comisuras y la hipnótica mirada escorpina clavada en los ojos de Aioria con ironía.

—Deja de ladrar, cachorro, o alguien te tirará una bota a la cabeza.

Sus palabras, otrora tan apreciadas y familiares, no eran bien recibidas ahora.

—No te hagas el gracioso. —le espetó Aioria; se paró junto a la puerta con las piernas abiertas y los brazos cruzados, de forma que le resultaba más fácil mantenerse erguido con el menor esfuerzo. — Tengo entendido que has estado hablando con Shion.

—He ido a informarle de que estabas de vuelta. ¿Qué, pensabas mantenerlo en secreto? —respondió Milo con desparpajo, tomando nota de la postura a la defensiva del León.

—No todos hemos vuelto —le acusó veladamente, desabrido; no podía perder tiempo con remilgos.

—Que yo sepa no ha habido bajas —fue la inmutable respuesta de Milo, que logró tensar todavía más al León.

—Eso aun no lo sabemos.

—Deja de dar vueltas, cachorro, o te morderás tu propia cola.

— ¿Qué cojones le dijiste al italiano? —preguntó por fin Aioria, exponiendo su agresividad.

— ¿Y qué le voy a decir que no fuera cierto? No es bueno para ti y lo sabes. –Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron— Fue culpa suya que tuviéramos que arriesgar nuestras vidas y la tuya. Él conocía a esa _cosa_ —apuntó Milo, con acidez.

El León se mantuvo impávido ante la declaración, pues no recibía ninguna información nueva. Pietro ya le había dado a entender que conocía a la espeluznante figura que los atacase en el Hades, quizás no con palabras pero sí al rogarle que no la destruyese de inmediato incluso estando la vida de ambos en peligro.

—Si me conviene o no, no es asunto tuyo; además, no sé a qué cosa te refieres —mintió, decidiendo que era la mejor opción por el momento.

—Pues deberías saberlo, dado que casi te roba la vida —replicó Milo, incrédulo y molesto por la aparente indiferencia de su amigo— Ese espectro. Esa COSA. Él la conocía, incluso no quería atacarla.

—No recuerdo muy bien lo que sucedió, —aseguró, lo cual era cierto y además le permitía esquivar sus preguntas por el momento— pero estoy seguro de que podrá explicarlo si es que decide volver.

—Vamos, cachorro, ni tú mismo estás seguro de sus intenciones —lo reconvino Milo, con su habitual puntería.

— ¿Y qué? Tampoco lo he estado nunca de las tuyas y no por eso te di de lado. —contraatacó Aioria, poco dispuesto a perder terreno.

—Eso no es verdad —negó el Escorpión, tajante— Siempre he dejado claro hasta dónde esperaba que llegaran las cosas entre nosotros, y nunca te he dado a entender nada más allá de eso. Es más, sí me has dado de lado.

—Nunca lo hice —protestó Aioria, pero incluso él mismo hablaba en pasado, obviando la situación actual.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso, si hace unas cuantas semanas pretendías matarme en la puerta de una discoteca? Me has vuelto la espalda, cachorro. Y sin una sola explicación.

—Deja de llamarme cachorro —masculló el aludido— Hay ciertas cosas que me tienen incómodo y que hacen que no desee tenerte demasiado cerca; y ciertamente, tu actitud hacia el italiano no fue la mejor.

—Si sólo se trataba del mote haberlo dicho antes, lo hubiera dejado desde el principio y nos hubiéramos ahorrado el numerito.

—No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? En serio que me gusta Cáncer y me revienta que lo trates de esa forma. Si tienes algo que arreglar con él al menos no elijas el momento en que más debilitado está. Siempre te he tenido por un guerrero noble, no por un gilipollas.

—Esto no es una guerra, Aioria —contestó Milo, implacable— Me parece estupendo que te guste, siempre y cuando no te ponga en peligro. Si lo hace voy a apartarlo de ti y no me importa si está debilitado o no. Sólo quiero protegerte.

— ¿Protegerme? No me jodas, nadie te ha pedido que lo hagas y si lo intentas tendrás que vértelas conmigo. No te quiero cerca de él.

—Yo tampoco le quiero a él cerca de ti, y tú me pides que me aguante. Aguántate tú también —el Escorpión se acercó a Aioria para sujetarle por la cintura y conducirle al interior de la casa en busca de un sillón, antes de que acabara por desplomarse en la misma puerta de su sala de audiencias— No necesito que me pidas que te proteja; lo hago y punto, me gusta cuidar de ti.

—Suéltame —Aioria logró zafarse justo antes de caer al sillón por el fallo de sus rodillas, tanta inactividad había llegado a hacerle perder masa muscular y tuvo deseos de gritar solo al pensar en lo que le costaría recuperarla— Me importa bien poco lo que te guste, siempre has hecho lo mismo... tú decides, tú actúas, tú pones los límites. Pues esta vez no será así —apoyó las manos en los brazos del sillón tratando de levantarse de nuevo— Esta vez soy yo quien tiene alguien a quien defender y lo haré aunque tenga que hacerlo de ti

Milo plantó las manos en los brazos del sillón, atrapando a Aioria.

— ¿Por eso haces todo esto? ¿Por eso estás con él, quieres ser lo que yo fui para ti? ¿Simplemente te estás rebelando contra mí?

— ¿Rebelarme...? —El León soltó una áspera carcajada, dolido en exceso por las palabras del Escorpión. — Ese es tu puto problema, griego, tu afán de control

—Al contrario, siempre te he dejado la misma libertad que he exigido para mí mismo. Pero no quiero ver cómo mueres por el camino.

—Estoy aquí y estoy vivo —replicó Aioria, exasperado— Si tú te hubieses enamorado de alguien, en serio, totalmente, yo te habría dejado ir. —Lo dijo sin pensar en el significado latente en sus palabras; había lanzado la puya tratando de averiguar algo sobre su relación sobre Aiolos, pero sin querer también desvelaba demasiado sobre sí mismo.

—No me estás diciendo que te has enamorado de él, cachorro...

El griego abrió la boca para negarlo, para decirle lo absurdo que aquello era pero... la volvió a cerrar al tiempo que desviaba la mirada, sorprendido por su incapacidad para desmentirle.

Milo lo tomó por la barbilla.

—Mírame.

Aioria no se resistió demasiado pero le costó mantener la mirada sobre aquellos ojos imposibles, pues sabía que estos podían leerle con total transparencia. Las increíbles pupilas color turquesa se clavaron en las suyas con intensidad.

—Hasta hace poco lo único que sabías de él era que tu espalda no estaba segura cuando estaba cerca. Puede que ahora con ese nuevo aire de estar del lado de los buenos resulte interesante; enigmático, atractivo, lo que quieras. Pero no puedes olvidar en unas semanas la realidad de toda una vida. Ese hombre es peligroso, Aioria. Es un asesino, y no te estoy diciendo esto como un insulto sino como una verdad. Si todos matamos, él es quien disfruta al hacerlo. Y me desespera pensar que duermes al lado de alguien así. Quiero pensar —añadió— que tú harías lo mismo por mí si fuera a la inversa.

—Sabes que sí —admitió Aioria a regañadientes— Pero si duermo a su lado deberías conocerme lo suficiente para saber que algo he visto en él que antes se me escapaba. Todos hemos cometido errores Milo, nadie se escapa, nadie —acentuó— Pero si Saga, Shura o incluso Camus pueden redimirse, ¿por qué él no?

— ¡Porque no ha demostrado que esté redimido! —Estalló Milo— ¡Hasta ahora lo único que ha hecho es prácticamente matarte! ¿Estarías tú tranquilo si de repente yo estuviera a punto de morir a causa de mi nuevo amante?

— ¡No ha sido culpa suya, maldita sea! —protestó Aioria, que comenzaba a sentirse sofocado entre los brazos de Milo— Y en cualquier caso se ha jugado el culo como vosotros para traerme de vuelta, eso debería significar algo.

—Sólo significa que se siente culpable, así que algo de culpa tendrá, si él lo cree —el Escorpión se inclinó más hacia Aioria— Y no eludas mi pregunta.

El León trató de empujarle hacia atrás sin demasiado resultado.

—Sabes que no te dejaría solo, pero no tiene nada que ver con lo que está pasando ahora. Además, tus amantes nunca te han importado una mierda. ¿O hay alguno que te importaba y no me presentaste?

—Eso no viene al caso; tanto si me importaran como si no, sabes que no te gustaría verme al lado de una persona que me dejara al borde de la muerte, con o sin intención. —el Escorpión se inclinó hasta que las puntas de su melena rozaron el pecho y el rostro de Aioria— Y eso es lo que me ocurre, cachorro, que me vuelvo loco sólo de pensar que algo te pueda pasar.

El olor de su pelo impregnó el olfato del León, trayéndole recuerdos y sensaciones que creía haber olvidado o al menos dejado atrás desde que fuese otro el que dejase impregnado su olor en Milo. Pero no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y relajarse contra el respaldo, agotado por el ascenso hasta Escorpio y la rudeza conque su morador le mostraba lo que sentía.

—Yo confío en él y no dejaré que le apartes de mí.

—No seas testarudo. Déjame cuidar de ti —susurró Milo, muy cerca del oído de Aioria.

— ¿Por qué iba a hacer eso?

—Porque lo necesitas, y porque yo sé hacerlo. Porque estás cansado y te hace falta relajarte y dejar que otro se ocupe de ti. Y porque quieres que lo haga —los labios del Escorpión rozaron la oreja de Aioria en cada palabra.

—No... —El León negó sin demasiada convicción, la piel del cuello erizándose al ser rozada por su aliento— Quiero que sea otro quien se ocupe de mí.

—Cuando otro se ocupó de ti estuviste al borde de la muerte. Conmigo siempre has estado seguro. Conmigo siempre has estado a gusto. Reconoce que me necesitas, ahora, en este momento... —murmuró Milo, atrapándole el lóbulo entre los labios durante un sólo segundo antes de soltarlo.

—No... Ya no... —Aioria odió que su cuerpo respondiese tan rápidamente, o que el otro conociese tan bien la forma en que el gustaba ser acariciado; mucho más el tener que relamerse los labios porque le quemaban de puro deseo por saborearle de nuevo. Nunca habían pasado tanto tiempo sin sentirse el uno al otro, pero no lograba encontrarse totalmente cómodo. No podía— Milo... de verdad le quiero... —dijo, con una voz demasiado débil, lastimera.

—Repítelo otra vez —exigió el Escorpión, deslizando los labios a flor de piel sobre la mejilla de Aioria hasta dejarlos encima de los suyos, apenas tocándolos— Repítelo otra vez si puedes.

—No quiero hacerle esto...—el León trató de girar el rostro, negarse por completo, pero sabía bien que podría evitarlo con tan solo ponerse en pie, si quisiera— No puedo hacérselo, confía en mí…

El aliento de Milo ardía sobre los labios de Aioria.

— ¿Quieres que me aparte?

Aquella forma de hablarle le excitaba demasiado, estaba muy cerca, solo volverse y...

Tomó el rostro de Milo entre las manos para atraerlo con fuerza y besarlo con toda la rabia contenida que fuese acumulando por su culpa. No podía controlarse, siempre había fallado cuando trataba de alejarlo de su vida y al parecer esta vez el resultado sería el mismo, porque Milo le respondía con idéntica fuerza, sin darle tregua, arrodillándose junto al sofá y tirando de él hasta el borde del mismo para que los dos cuerpos quedaran pegados como uno sólo, estrechándole contra sí con decisión, como siempre había hecho, sin rastro de remordimientos, como si sólo existiera el presente, en aquel alarde de libertad que había estado de manifiesto en cada uno de sus actos desde que los dos eran sólo un par de chiquillos descubriendo la vida y el deseo. Milo actuaba como si ninguna de sus acciones tuviera consecuencias ni fuera determinada por otras, apurando cada momento con fruición sin pensar en nada más, y la misma libertad despedía en la vida cotidiana, en el campo de batalla y en el lecho, emborrachando de descaro y entrega a su oponente en cualquiera de los tres campos.

Aioria estaba completamente perdido, entregado a sus besos como si nunca dejara de recibirlos, embriagándose con aquella libertad que tanto amara y odiase al mismo tiempo porque era la misma que le entregaba al Escorpión para poco después robársela, como si del movimiento del mar se tratara. Con la cabeza embotada, se deslizó hasta quedar de rodillas frente a él, rodeándole el cuello con una mano mientras la otra buscaba ya la forma de desvestirle lo más rápido posible, ayudado por Milo quien en un momento consiguió que las ropas de ambos desaparecieran como si nunca hubieran estado allí. Apretando el cuerpo de Aioria contra el suyo, piel contra piel intentando formar una sola, Milo empujó al León hasta el pie del sofá, ganándole terreno para abrirse paso entre sus rodillas sin vacilaciones, con la misma seguridad con que atacaba, sin dudar ni lamentarse, sólo avanzando. Ganándole cada vez más terreno al León, que parecía un hombre falto de voluntad entre sus manos, maleable, demasiado... libre.

—Basta... —Aioria se separó de él con la mirada enturbiada, las manos temblándole al igual que los enrojecidos labios. No podía continuar, si lo hacía no habría marcha atrás y él no quería volver a ser libre, quería atarse, y quería hacerlo con una persona que no era la que tenía enfrente. Si tan solo pudiese encontrar la voluntad necesaria para alejarse...— Déjame Milo. —le exigió, jadeante.

—No quieres eso. No quieres que te deje, lo mismo que tú no me estás dejando a mí —declaró el Escorpión, aferrándole las manos trémulas para colocarlas tras su propia nuca, haciendo que fuera él quien le enlazara.

— ¿Y qué pasará después de esta noche, o cuando él vuelva? —Aioria le empujó el pecho con fuerza, alejándose rápido para levantarse los pantalones con movimientos torpes y sin especificar a quién se refería en realidad— Yo sigo queriendo lo mismo de siempre, Milo, solo que ya no lo quiero de ti.

—Sí, ¿qué pasará? —le preguntó el Escorpión, acercándose a él con la velocidad que lo caracterizaba. — Porque eso que has dicho, acabas de demostrar que no es verdad.

—No quieres darte cuenta de que se ha acabado. ¿Que te deseo? Dioses, he sido adicto a ti durante casi toda mi vida, mi cuerpo reacciona solo de tenerte cerca... pero no es suficiente.

—No ha sido sólo tu cuerpo el que ha reaccionado. Y lo sabes.

—Sí, y también sé que es la primera vez que logro rechazarte incluso después de quitarme los pantalones.

—Eso es porque eres un cabezota, y ahora estás especialmente terco.

—Es porque solo puedo pensar en él y en lo mucho que me voy a odiar por haberle hecho esto.

—Es porque sabes que volverás a mí, porque es conmigo con quien te sientes libre. Conmigo puedes descansar. Yo soy la vida, Aioria.

—No es vida lo que necesito para complementarme sino sombras. –sonrió el León, al fin tranquilo, porque acababa de darse cuenta de una gran verdad: el italiano siempre hablaba de su luz, de su vitalidad, y él no necesitaba más de lo mismo sino todo lo contrario, alguien que le hiciese sentir todo aquello que no podría conocer de otra forma.

Milo se plantó en la puerta, desafiante y glorioso, y lo retó con una mirada irónica que decía que tomara la decisión que tomara, había perdido aquella batalla.

—Si te vas a odiar por habérselo hecho, piensa primero porqué se lo hiciste. Por qué has tardado tanto en decir que no. Vete.

Aioria lo conocía demasiado bien como para caer en su juego y por ello pudo sonreír con la misma seguridad en sí mismo que el otro, quizás fuese ese el problema, lo mucho que se parecían.

—No te corras demasiado pensando en mí, bicho, ya sabes que en el Santuario se sabe todo... —cogió su camiseta dispuesto a abandonar el lugar, agradeciendo el fresco que recibía en la espalda.

—No necesito masturbarme, me sobran amantes y no suelo pensar en ti cuando estoy con ellos. Al menos respeto a mis amantes hasta ese punto, al contrario que tú — fue la respuesta que le llegó desde atrás.

—Adiós, Milo —zanjó la conversación Aioria, sin molestarse en volver la mirada. Si el Escorpión tenía que recurrir a los celos para tratar de hacerle volver... bueno, eso no hacía sino afianzar su decisión de salir de allí lo antes posible. Por desgracia, abandonaba el lugar sin conseguir una promesa de respeto hacia el albino, pero ya se encargaría él de mantenerlos alejados.

Lo único que le apesadumbraba en esos momentos era la incertidumbre, el no saber cómo reaccionaría Pietro ante lo que tenía que confesarle. ¿Cuándo podría obtener al fin un poco de descanso?

Soplaba el viento en el Hades sobre la figura parada en medio de la nada con la cabeza baja y los puños apretados con fuerza. Echó el rostro hacia atrás y gritó. Gritó de furia, de impotencia y de dolor puro, gritó sin que ningún ser vivo lo supiera, gritó hasta quedarse sin voz y sin fuerzas, hasta quedarse tan en carne viva que el propio dolor dejó de doler, hasta caer de rodillas jadeando de agotamiento, y sólo entonces guardó silencio.

Tenía que volver.

No podía refugiarse siempre en el mundo de los muertos. Era un buen lugar para desahogarse, para librarse sin testigos de su habitual máscara estoica, pero no era eterno. No era para siempre.

Nada era para siempre.

DeathMask abrió el portal hacia la Casa de Cáncer y se quedó enfrentado a la imagen que había rezado por no encontrarse ni en sus peores pesadillas: el rostro de Flavia convertido en una de las máscaras de la pared. Cuando DeathMask se detuvo ante ella, desolado, ella abrió la boca y se rió de él a grandes carcajadas enloquecidas. El albino cerró los ojos, con la amargura tiñendo su rostro, mientras ella seguía riendo con aquel sonido espeluznante que rebotaba por las paredes de la Casa de Cáncer, amplificándose en cada rincón y lacerando los sentidos y el espíritu del italiano. Apretó los puños, temblando de rabia y de pena, y cuando no pudo soportarlo más salió corriendo de su propio templo como si fuera un ladrón sorprendido invadiendo una casa ajena.

Necesitaba ver a Aioria. Sentía que podía morir si no le tenía de inmediato entre sus brazos, la única compensación posible —absoluta, infinita— para todo lo ocurrido. Salió a la puerta de su templo y miró hacia arriba, ansioso; y allí encontró lo que tanto anhelaba. El italiano aceleró el paso hasta llegar junto a él; una vez más se encontraban a las puertas de un templo, aunque no había esperado ver aquella expresión deprimida, la severidad en la expresión de sus labios. El León, ajeno a todo lo ocurrido en el Hades, debería encontrarse saltando de alegría porque todo hubiese acabado y, sin embargo, se encontraba con los brazos sobre los muslos y fumando un cigarrillo que sostenía únicamente con sus labios mientras fijaba la mirada en ningún lugar. Lo único positivo en aquella visión era que había recuperado un poco del color natural en sus mejillas y ya no sudaba tan copiosamente por el mero esfuerzo de respirar. Y aún así... todo en él mostraba una actitud abatida; el italiano lo miró largamente, estudiando cada uno de sus rasgos y cada centímetro de su aura, maravillándose de la nueva energía que desprendía a pesar de su aire contrito. Se agachó a su lado para quitarle el cigarrillo con suavidad y darle una calada lenta, reflexiva; luego extendió los brazos con incertidumbre, necesitando desesperadamente llenarlos con aquel cuerpo amado pero inseguro de ser bien recibido si lo tomaba por su cuenta. Acuciado por su propia necesidad de sentirle cerca, Aioria se dejó caer hacia delante para apoyarse contra su pecho y así disfrutar al fin del calor que el italiano desprendía. Había estado tan sumido en sus pensamientos que ni le sintió llegar, incluso cuando la mayoría de las preguntas que se hacía eran sobre él. Le rodeó el cuerpo con ambos brazos pidiendo, exigiendo que le cobijase una vez más mientras él apoyaba la oreja a la altura del corazón para comprobar que marcaba el mismo ritmo de siempre. Con un suspiro, casi un gemido de alivio, el albino lo atrapó, estrechándolo con fuerza y dejándose hechizar por la vida que latía en su cuerpo por fin.

—Te quiero—fue lo primero que dijo, para sorpresa incluso de sí mismo y castigo del León.

El cuerpo de Aioria luchó entre derretirse o tensionarse al punto de quebrarse; en ambos casos la felicidad que le inundaba continuaría allí. Pero por alguna razón fue incapaz de decir nada, corresponder con palabras a algo que ahora sabía era lo que tanto necesitaba escuchar.

—Pietro... —Alzó el rostro buscando sus ojos y, cuando la conexión existió, levantó la mano para tomarle del mentón y hacerle bajar la cabeza para poder besarlo, embriagándose con el eterno sabor a tabaco de su boca.

Un sonido ronco escapó de la garganta del albino cuando su cuerpo intentó tomar el relevo a su mente. Aioria no había respondido, pero su aura sí lo había hecho, y el italiano sintió una extraña mezcla de alegría y desesperación. Se apartó ligeramente para tomar aliento.

— ¿Estás bien?

Sabía que lo estaba, pero necesitaba confirmarlo. Una y mil veces si hacía falta.

—Me recupero rápidamente. —le tranquilizó el León, sus manos volando hacia su rostro, esta vez ambas para evitar que volviese a alejarse mientras hablaba sobre sus labios entre beso y beso. —Afrodita drenó toda la energía negativa de mi cuerpo antes de volver a él, por eso me resulta más fácil.

—Entonces ¿qué te preocupa? —inquirió el albino en las pocas pausas, demasiadas en cualquier caso, que el León le fue concediendo.

Aioria no quería rememorar tan pronto lo ocurrido en el templo del Escorpión, su aura irradió a grandes caudales un frustrante sentimiento de arrepentimiento por lo que hizo, por la forma en que se dejó enredar por Milo, por sus propias y equivocadas decisiones.

—Necesitaba verte, estaba preocupado —dijo al fin, optando por sincerarse a medias; era cierto que la preocupación por él había sido lo que le llevó hasta el Octavo Templo y la misma razón la que le hizo huir de allí una vez cometido el crimen. Pero ahora, sobre todo tras oír su confesión, no podía imaginar cómo iba a hacer para que las cosas funcionasen entre ellos. Volvió a acariciar el rostro del albino, admirándolo con devoción y algo de tristeza, temiendo que muy pronto le fuese vetada su presencia— ¿Estás bien?

—Eso debería preguntarlo yo —contestó el albino, inquieto por su expresión— Estás de vuelta y tu energía está sanada. Pero no pareces feliz.

—Es que yo... sigo algo aturdido —lo que no dejaba de ser cierto.

— ¿Algo no fue bien?

—No, todo va bien... —le tomó del mentón para hacer que le mirase, quería fundirse en sus ojos y temía hacerlo pues entonces él lo sabría y le echaría de su lado y...— No vuelvas a irte.

—He estado a tu lado todo el tiempo, aunque al final no me reconocías. Nunca me he ido, Aioria —lo tranquilizó el albino, confuso, clavando sus iris rojos en los de él; sin perder detalle cuando se le acercó para besarlo, suavemente al principio, exigente al instante, abrazándole como demasiada ansiedad, la misma que mostrase su aura.

Pietro lo rodeó con los brazos y lo estrechó contra sí con cuidado, llevado por la costumbre de los largos días en que el menor roce provocaba un dolor intolerable en el León. En cambio sí respondió al beso con urgencia, aunque tuvo que apartarse para tomar aire, sofocado más por las emociones que Aioria transmitía que por la excitación en sí.

— ¿Qué... qué ocurre?

—Nada... sigue besándome... por favor... —ni el agua que tomase de regreso en su templo ni la menta masticada lograban quitarle el sabor de los besos de Milo, tan solo Pietro podía hacerlo y aunque fuese totalmente injusto necesitaba que lo hiciese, que terminara de liberarlo para poder entregarse, ahora sí, por completo a él. Tiró de él, separándolo para poder mirarlo a los ojos— Solo te quiero a ti a mi lado... —Arremetió contra sus labios una vez más, disculpándose sin palabras, rogando por un perdón que él estaba seguro de no haber dado de ser diferente la situación.

Pero Pietro, colmado por aquella declaración, no detectó su inquietud en aquella ocasión.

—Repítelo...—pidió, parafraseando a Milo sin saberlo, y a la vez de forma claramente opuesta a él.

—Solo tú, lo juro... —apoyó la frente en su hombro, abrazándose a él con fuerza, cada vez más temeroso por su reacción, por perder aquella intimidad.

El albino le tomó por la barbilla y le levantó la cabeza, sorprendido por su cambo de actitud.

— ¿Qué ocurre? Mírame.

—Yo... —Aioria sintió miedo, real y aterrador, recorriéndole por entero. Tras pasar años ignorándolo incluso en el campo de batalla ahora sucumbía a él por la mera idea de perder al hombre que tenía frente a sí— He hecho... no, —rectificó— he estado a punto pero no pude... de verdad solo quiero estar contigo —fueron las inconexas palabras que logró pronunciar, sin hallar la forma de explicarse.

— ¿Querías dejarme? —le preguntó Pietro con suavidad sin soltar su mentón, su dedo índice acariciando inconscientemente la piel de su barbilla.

—No, eso no, —negó Aioira con vehemencia— pero él me aturde, sabe tocar los botones adecuados... no, esa no es excusa... —volvió a atrapar los labios de Pietro en un beso, rezando porque no fuese el último— No habíamos hablado sobre ver o no a otras personas pero yo siento que he fallado —se llevó el puño a la frente, presionando pues la sentía a punto de estallar, incapaz de hilar dos frases con sentido.

El albino le rodeó la nuca con los dedos y lo atrajo hacia sí.

— ¿Milo?

Incapaz de pronunciar palabra, Aioria tan solo asintió, cohibido.

Fue sólo un segundo, pero la pena se apoderó por completo de Pietro, de su mirada, de la expresión de su cuerpo, de su aura y su alma; apenas un segundo, pero ese segundo fue una eternidad, para ambos. Al instante siguiente el italiano se había recompuesto salvo por una sonrisa melancólica que insistía en insinuarse desde su rostro.

—Está bien.

— ¿Está bien? —El miedo atenazaba la garganta del griego, su corazón no latía y nada ocurría, sin represalias ni reproches, tan solo una expresión tan desolada que le partía en dos— ¿Eso es todo?

—Eso es todo. Estabas en tu derecho. Si después de salir de sus brazos has tomado la decisión de que no quieres repetir, a mí me vale.

— ¡No es así! —Aliviado, asustado, y sobre todo enfadado, Aioria no podía creer que lo aceptase con tanta facilidad sin pedir apenas explicaciones— No he hecho nada, he perdido el norte por un momento pero era imposible, nunca podré volver con él, nunca. —Lo cogió por los hombros, con unas repentinas ganas de zarandearlo— Enfádate, grítame... —le exigió, indignado ante su falta de reacción— ¡Haz algo, por un demonio!

Pietro lo aferró por el pelo y lo atrajo contra sí para besarlo con violencia, dejándole las señales de sus dientes sobre los labios, sin que el León tratara de zafarse pues sentía que lo merecía, es más, que de aquella forma redimía el daño causado. El albino se apartó lo justo para hablarle, clavando en su rostro una severa mirada carmesí.

—No vuelvas a hacerlo. Antes tenías derecho, pero ahora acabas de renunciar a él tú mismo. No faltes a esa renuncia.

—Nunca. —Una sonrisa aliviada apareció en los labios del griego iluminando no solo su rostro sino el resto de su ser. Allí estaba la razón por la cual al fin podía liberarse de sus sentimientos por Milo, de su obsesión e incluso del amor que una vez sintiese. Eran Pietro y su rudeza los que lo hacían posible y Aioria se sentía a punto de explotar de puro amor— Y por si no ha quedado lo suficientemente claro, tú también renuncias a todo aquel que no sea yo. —añadió, posesivo.

—Eso es un hecho desde hace tiempo —contestó el albino sin ser consciente de que había hablado, sumido como estaba en la fascinación que el aura de Aioria ejercía sobre él.

—Desde aquella noche, en la laguna... —rozó sus labios con los dedos, dejándolos caer por el cuello del albino— tan solo has sido tú.

Un pescozón fue la respuesta.

—Vamos, si acabas de decir lo contrario...

—Auch... –protestó Aioria y se restregó el lugar pellizcado— ¿Y por qué iba a sentirme tan mal si hubiese habido otros en todo este tiempo? Lo de hoy... —su rostro adquirió una expresión de total arrepentimiento— era algo a lo que tenía que enfrentarme tarde o temprano.

—Sé lo que es buscar consuelo en un cuerpo conocido; —replicó el italiano— yo tampoco he querido estar con nadie más desde aquella noche, pero la confusión también me ha llevado a otros brazos. Y si no quieres perder ese derecho yo no te lo voy a exigir; pero si renuncias a él, y yo hago lo mismo, es definitivo.

—No voy a permitir que nadie toque lo que es mío, e igual por mi parte.

—Bien, pues ya está dicho. —El albino hizo una mueca— Me alegro de que Milo haya salido de esta historia.

El griego suspiró aliviado y se tomó unos segundos antes de enfrentar la siguiente cuestión.

—Supe que te quedaste en el Hades. Y también la causa.

El albino se apartó para mirarlo de hito en hito, extrañado por el inesperado remordimiento que el León exudaba de repente.

— ¿Qué te han contado? —preguntó al fin, precavido.

—Peleaste con Escorpio. —Inconscientemente se negaba a llamarle por su nombre, prefería pensar en Milo como el caballero que era, no como su amigo y, mucho menos, como su antiguo amante. — No sé qué demonios tiene en la cabeza. Lo que tenéis ambos.

—Te habrá explicado porqué —repuso el italiano, todavía inquieto por la situación que acababan de pasar.

—No te soporta y a partir de hoy lo hará mucho menos. —Le miró inquisitivamente al notar cómo el italiano se removía, perturbado, tratando incluso de ocultarlo. — ¿Debería saber algo más?

DeathMask suspiró; miró el cigarrillo que le había quitado a Aioria pero estaba apagado, así que encendió uno nuevo y se sentó junto al León, fumando con calma mientras sopesaba sus propias fuerzas para ver hasta dónde podía llegar con su historia. Quería —necesitaba— contárselo todo al griego, pero sabía que no era capaz. No era la pena lo que lo enmudecía, era la sombra de la Máscara de Muerte, siempre al acecho para dominarle de nuevo y convertirle en algo que al italiano le daba escalofríos, la máquina de matar que su maestra había pretendido fabricar desde el día en que se hizo cargo de él.

—El día en que empezó toda esta pesadilla… había una mujer encastrada en la roca. ¿La recuerdas?

—Sí, la recuerdo. —Y no creía poder olvidarla nunca. Simplemente por haber resultado una visión terrorífica y oscura, haciéndole sentir por primera vez deseos de proteger al cangrejo. Miedo a perderlo. Por la extrañeza que le causó que el italiano tratara de protegerla tras haber sido atacados por ella.

—Obviamente te diste cuenta de que la conocía.

—Te quedaste paralizado y jamás te he visto como un cobarde a la hora de pelear. —Posiblemente en el pasado pensó en él de esa forma pero como persona; como guerrero era confiado y decidido. Aunque igualmente traicionero. — No llegué a comprender por qué no me dejaste enfrentarla.

El italiano dio una profunda calada al cigarrillo y miró hacia las estrellas que empezaban a asomar por entre las nubes. Se levantó viento que revolvió sus cabellos, haciéndole parecer más rebelde que de costumbre. Cuando habló lo hizo despacio, con mucho cuidado para no dar ningún paso en falso que le llevara a perder el control sobre el parásito que llevaba en su interior.

—Fuimos… amantes hace años. —Menos que amantes al principio, en realidad, porque ella había sido prostituta cuando él la conoció, precisamente haciendo uso de sus servicios; pero las cosas habían sido muy diferentes después. —Compartimos… compartimos cosas muy preciadas. Y luego ella murió. —Era un resumen francamente sesgado, pero ir más allá implicaría hablar de Alessandro, y esa barrera el italiano era consciente de estar muy lejos de superarla; el cosmos del albino destilaba desolación —Yo no sabía que me guardara tanto rencor; nunca pensé que se hubiera llevado semejante sentimiento a la tumba. Pero cuando nos encontró a los dos, en el Hades, supo aprovecharlo. Siempre fue muy inteligente, Aioria. Ya habrás podido suponerlo, Flavia era el espectro que te acosaba.

Y era el turno de las preguntas, del interrogatorio al que el León tenía derecho, si es que no cedía a la indignación que revoloteaba por su alma, más insistente conforme iba atando cabos por sí mismo; cuestiones a las que ambos sabían que el italiano no sería capaz de responder, abriendo probablemente una brecha entre los dos por lo mucho que Aioria valoraba la sinceridad. Y probablemente fuera lo mejor, se dijo el albino con tristeza. Porque mientras contaba la historia se hacía cada vez más consciente de lo cerca que había estado de matar a Aioria. No quería verle caer; no quería que pudiera irse al otro mundo algún día atesorando hacia él el mismo rencor que Flavia había demostrado. De repente sintió que la situación, ambos juntos al anochecer a la puerta del templo contrario al que lo habían hecho la primera vez, era muy simbólica, una señal. Un ciclo que se cerraba.

Que terminaba como había empezado.

—Flavia. —Musitó el León, rompiendo el curso de los pensamientos de DeathMask—Ya no me parece un nombre tan hermoso. —Aioria chascó la lengua evidentemente contrariado. Una cosa era darse cuenta de que el italiano conocía a aquella mujer y otra muy diferente enterarse de que su antigua amante había tratado de destruirle tan solo por odio hacia otra persona.

"_Milo…_".

Si el octavo custodio se dio cuenta de que existía algún tipo de relación entre cáncer y el espectro, le extrañaba aún menos la animadversión declarada que sentía hacia él. El griego se preguntó si el Escorpión llegaría hasta esos extremos con tal de verles separados; no lo creía. El problema estribaba en que no conseguía centrarse en lo verdaderamente importante sino que su mente volvía una y otra vez a la misma cuestión: ¿cuántos habrían gozado del amor de Pietro antes que él? No le suponía ningún problema la cantidad de amantes que hubiesen pasado por la cama del italiano pero, por alguna razón, tener que competir con tantos recuerdos le producía un inquietante resquemor.

— ¿Dónde está ahora? —inquirió el León.

DeathMask dejó caer el cigarrillo y enterró el rostro entre las manos.

—En mi pared—confesó, con voz ahogada.

De inmediato, la mano de Aioria corrió a acariciarle la nuca apretándola levemente entre sus dedos con un pequeño masaje. Le costaba asimilar la intensidad de los sentimientos del albino, le había dicho que le quería y no era hasta justo ese momento que se daba cuenta de lo que ello significaba, de las verdaderas consecuencias que estribaba el corresponderle con una fuerza apabullante.

—Me siento algo culpable.

Y tan feliz que la vergüenza le carcomía las entrañas. Porque el saber dónde había acabado aquella mujer significaba que Pietro le había antepuesto a ella. Con todas las consecuencias. El italiano levantó el rostro de inmediato para mirarle, con los ojos irritados.

—No lo eres. Ya te lo he dicho, es la tendencia natural de las cosas. Tarde o temprano ella tenía que acabar ahí.

"_Y algún día tú también lo harás_". Le costó contener aquellas palabras. Aunque no podía palidecer, de alguna manera lo hizo, el rostro demudado de repente, con las últimas palabras que le había dirigido el Escorpión martilleando su conciencia. Retrocedió e incluso hizo ademán de incorporarse, buscando instintivamente huir de allí con la carga de muerte que llevaba a cuestas, dejar libre al León. Pero este se lo impidió agarrándole fuertemente por la muñeca sin importarle si lastimaba la delicada piel del albino. Sus ojos mostraban una expresión fiera, dejando muy claro que no estaba dispuesto a dejarle huir, no de él.

—Ha acabado allí por atacarte, y ha tenido suerte. —Con un fuerte tirón volvió a sentarlo en el escalón junto a él, manteniendo sus manos fuertemente unidas, tanto para evitar una nueva huida como por necesidad de sentir su contacto. — Porque de haber sido yo quien la hubiese matado no quedaría de ella ni el recuerdo.

El albino se estiró en busca de la boca de Aioria, tratando de liberarse del amarre y requiriendo sus labios con ansiedad, destilando desconsuelo.

—No quiero hablar de ella. No quiero hablar, te necesito —susurró roncamente.

El aliento de Aioria sabía a despedida.

—Serás idiota. —el griego suspiró de impotencia un segundo antes de abandonarse ante las exigencias del canceriano, ante las propias. Había esperado en aquellas escaleras desde que volvió a su templo con la vaga esperanza de poder verle en cuanto volviese, buscando recuperar el aliento mientras tanto. En ningún momento pensó escuchar una confesión de aquel tipo, escuchar que le quería; y acto seguido tener que consolarle por miedo a que se derrumbase y corriese lejos de él. Le cobijó entre sus brazos acariciándole la espalda de forma tranquilizadora aunque él mismo se sintiese desbordado por la situación. Una vez más sentía la necesidad de abandonarse a sus instintos y hacerle el amor para olvidar cualquier otra cosa que no fuese la calidez de su cuerpo desnudo apretado al suyo, entrar en un estado de placidez absoluta.

El italiano se removió hasta situarse de frente a Aioria, arrodillado, y se hizo hueco entre sus piernas para pegarse a él, rodeándole con los brazos y estrechando ambos cuerpos como si quisiera formar uno único. Lo empujó hacia atrás inconscientemente mientras luchaba por apropiarse de su boca, con la respiración a punto de colapsar por la emoción de volver a sentir su energía viva y su cuerpo latiendo contra el suyo, así como por la pena por saber que debía alejarse de él, que aquella vez debía ser la última, al menos hasta que no resolviera las muchas sombras que enturbiaban su casa y su persona. Manteniendo a Aioria ajeno a esta decisión, permitiéndole disfrutar plenamente del encuentro pensando que no era más que el primero de otros muchos, pues era evidente que en los planes del León tampoco entraba dejarle permanecer vestido más tiempo del necesario. Al estrecharse el abrazo, una pequeña punzada de dolor en la espalda hizo al griego formar una mueca; la herida continuaría molestando al menos durante las horas siguientes antes de terminar de cicatrizar. ¿Qué más daba que se abriese un poco de nuevo si a cambio obtenía tal placer? Además, DeathMask parecía opinar de igual manera, porque si bien respingó ligeramente al sentir el sobresalto de Aioria, no se detuvo. De hecho, aunque el griego no lo sabía, no hubiera podido hacerlo; necesitaba visceralmente compartir un momento de intimidad con el León, y aquel momento de malestar no había hecho más que causarle una excitación rayana en la de sus primeros encuentros, cuando el sexo era una prueba de fuerza y el dolor causado generaba en ambos una sensación de triunfo lindante con lo extasiante. Aunque en esta ocasión venía tamizada por la culpa y la vergüenza, y sin embargo ni aún así podía el italiano dejar a un lado el impulso imperioso de buscar el paraíso entre los brazos perfectos de Aioria. Y lo encontraría pues ambos buscaban lo mismo, se entendían, comprendían la violencia con la que podían llegar a amarse. El dolor no era algo vejatorio, ni siquiera humillante, significaba poder, docilidad, entrega, una unión completa que se les escapaba de las manos con cada encuentro al punto de no importar las consecuencias.

Y Aioria le necesitaba.

Anhelaba enredar de nuevo sus cosmos, sentirse inundado por él en todos los sentidos. Quizás su cuerpo ya no dependiese de la energía del cangrejo para sobrevivir pero esa afirmación no era aplicable a su alma. A su corazón. Y así se lo hizo saber, con brusquedad, al tiempo que mordía su cuello así como sucediera ya en alguna otra ocasión; transformándose en un cazador exigente para con su víctima.

—Házmelo, voy a reventar.

— ¿Aquí? —susurró el italiano en su oído, echando hacia atrás la cabeza con un gemido sordo entregándole su garganta, pidiéndole más placer y más dolor a un tiempo.

—No puedo esperar más. —Levantó las caderas para que sintiese la dureza de su sexo en el vientre, clavándose sin piedad, dispuesto a restablecer su maltrecho orgullo por no haber podido mantener una erección decente en mucho tiempo. — Necesito sentirte.

Las manos de DeathMask volaron por sí solas hasta los costados del griego, estirando de él hasta que los dos cuerpos quedaron encajados en una única figura perfecta. Las ropas de Aioria le molestaban así que tironeó de ellas con dedos y dientes, entre maldiciones, sin preocuparse de si desabrochaba o desgarraba. Concentró su cosmos, que había empezado a inflamarse al igual que su virilidad, y lo extendió en ondas alrededor de ellos, como una cortina hecha de muerte pero que les daba cierta intimidad, al menos frente a miradas indiscretas, ya que no frente a pensamientos, no siendo difícil intuir lo que sucedía en aquel rincón de nada aparecido súbitamente frente a la casa de Leo. Aioria sonrió colmado de ternura por un instante ante los esfuerzos que realizaba el cangrejo por proteger su intimidad, la de ambos. Realmente no le importaba quien les pudiera ver en esos momentos, si la mismísima Atenea se plantase frente a ellos la echaría de allí sin ninguna delicadeza. Encontrarse con aquella certeza en medio de sus pensamientos le hizo conocer una libertad inesperada, un sentimiento de indiferencia hacia la herejía que aquello supondría; pero si seguía con aquel hilo de pensamiento se correría contra el vientre del italiano antes de que le penetrase siquiera, por lo que llevó ambas manos a sus nalgas para apretarlo contra él, deseando que mandase de una maldita vez toda la ropa a otra dimensión si era lo que hacía falta para conseguir lo que deseaba. Percibiendo las oleadas de urgencia que emanaban del aura y el cuerpo de Aioria, DeathMask forcejeó hasta liberarse de su abrazo para colocarse a horcajadas sobre él y quitarse la ropa deprisa, echándola a un lado con irritación. Aioria aprovechó los escasos segundos para recorrer con un dedo el perímetro de la cicatriz que el cangrejo mostraba a la altura del plexo solar, una caricia común en sus encuentros. Ensimismado, mirando fijamente la oscura porción de piel, no se dio cuenta de que sus dedos se iban cerrando como garras hasta hundirse en la carne del italiano; le alertó la reacción violenta de éste, que le apartó con un manotazo más contundente de lo razonable. La indignación del León se delató en el temblor de la mano con que agarró el cuello de Máscara en un gesto instintivo. Por alguna razón ambos se habían sentido amenazados por el otro y, en consecuencia, habían reaccionado de aquella forma.

— ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? —Le soltó, dándose cuenta de que apretaba en exceso cuando al retirar la mano aparecieron las marcas de sus dedos sobre la pálida piel.

El italiano no respondió, intentando recuperar el resuello tras aquel acto completamente inesperado del León. La sorpresa no fue tan grande como para cerrar el paso a la cólera; clavó en Aioria una mirada furiosa y realizó un enorme esfuerzo por no romper su perfecta, deseable y orgullosa cara en aquel mismo momento. Pero entonces algo en el fondo de los ojos del León le llenó de preocupación, haciéndole aflojar de nuevo los puños; algo oscuro que no había estado ahí antes y que de momento pasaba desapercibido para el quinto custodio.

—Pietro. —Aioria se debatía entre la necesidad de obtener respuestas inmediatas o la de satisfacer su deseo por aquel hombre. Egoístamente, se decantó por la segunda ya que tenía la irritante certeza de que el albino se saldría por la tangente si le preguntaba por lo ocurrido. — Lo siento. Olvídalo, los dos estamos todavía algo nerviosos.

Lo que no sonaba injustificado tras las últimas vivencias a las que habían estado sometidos. Las manos del León se deslizaron nuevamente hacia las nalgas del cangrejo, apretándolas con suavidad, incitándole a continuar con el encuentro; éste renunció a descubrir el origen de aquella energía extraña en las pupilas de Aioria y se inclinó de nuevo sobre el León, acariciando su piel por entero con una mezcla de rudeza y cariño, con la familiaridad que da conocer cada curva y cada rincón y a la vez la emoción de poner el corazón en cada roce, todo teñido de la más completa urgencia. A los dedos los siguió la boca, que estudió el cuerpo amado -para qué intentar negarlo- con dedicación, abriendo camino y preparando el terreno para convertirse en uno. Subió de nuevo hasta el rostro del griego para hablar sobre sus labios con suavidad.

—Te hablaré de Verena, mi maestra, y de cómo me hizo esa cicatriz—le prometió— Pero no ahora.

Y era más un ruego que una declaración de intenciones.

—Está bien. —Aioria tomó el rostro del italiano con ambas manos, acariciándole tiernamente las mejillas con los pulgares; la mano derecha se deslizó por el cuello con cuidado para no volver a dañarle y se incorporó lo suficiente para besar cada una de las marcas que le produjo con sus dedos, arrepentido en extremo; pero no tanto como para evitar que el dolor que se había ido acumulando en sus genitales le recordase la necesidad de saciarse entre sus brazos.

— Lo que ahora necesito es sentirte de nuevo, dentro de mí, que borres de mi mente todo lo que no seas tú. —Más tarde tendría tiempo de maldecirse a sí mismo por permitirle una y otra vez hacer a un lado sus preguntas con tanta facilidad.

DeathMask ladeó la cabeza para aceptar la caricia de Aioria, besando sus dedos uno por uno con roces que pasaron de lo lento a lo pasional en breves segundos. Lo empujó hacia atrás, se movió rápidamente para abrirse hueco entre sus piernas y le levantó las rodillas, inclinándose sobre su cuerpo y hundiendo el rostro en su cuello mientras se preparaba para adentrarse en él. Aunque había asumido que probablemente el griego querría hacer uso de su potencia recién recuperada, el cambio de idea no le molestó en absoluto, sentía una necesidad feroz de tomarle. Por su parte Aioria no podía esperar más y lo demostraba en la forma descarada con que se frotaba contra él sin dejar por ello de mantenerle alejado de su esfínter. Acercarle y alejarle de aquella forma era una tortura deliciosa que sin embargo amenazaba con acabar con sus propios nervios. Abrió más las piernas y se acomodó de tal forma que sintió el sexo de DeathMask entre sus nalgas, sintiendo como el líquido preseminal que humedecía la punta le dibujaba un camino sobre su piel con cada nuevo roce.

—Me vas a volver loco—gimió el italiano roncamente.

Paciente, se obligó a sí mismo a prestarse a semejante juego hasta que todo su cuerpo tembló por la tensión contenida; finalmente no pudo aguantarlo más y clavó los dientes en el hombro de Aioria en un gesto de rabia y pasión entremezcladas, y forcejeó con él para que le permitiera abrirse paso a su interior, aferrando sus caderas para impedirle seguir huyendo. Aunque huir no era en absoluto lo que tenía en mente el griego, que ya cansado del juego le dejó penetrarle, ayudándole incluso al atraerle con fuerza. El dolor que sintió recorriéndole la columna fue sublime, recordándole lo vivo que estaba. Llevó una mano hacia el pelo del italiano, enredando los dedos en él para poder tirar hacia atrás y obligarlo a soltar su hombro para poder hacerse con su boca, aquellos deliciosos labios que ahora se mostraban hinchados y llenos de color por la presión a la que eran sometidos, que le respondían con abandono, entregados al más absoluto deseo. DeathMask se internó en Aioria todo lo despacio que fue capaz después de tanta contención, apenas dándoles a ambos el tiempo necesario a acostumbrarse a la sensación antes de moverse con agresividad en su interior, los ojos clavados en los del griego con una expresión extrañamente intensa, disfrutando de la mezcla de placer y dolor que leía en ellos. El italiano levantó la cabeza al sentir que alguien miraba la capa de ondas que los ocultaba. Fue un ligero roce en su cosmos que percibió claramente, como un gato al que le hubieran tocado los bigotes. Pero no le dio importancia; la idea de que alguien pudiera saber lo que ocurría sin ser capaz de verles le resultó francamente excitante. Rodeó a Aioria con los brazos con un gemido de deleite y rodó hasta quedar de espaldas, haciendo una mueca al clavarse los escalones en la espalda, dejando al griego a horcajadas sobre él.

—Quiero verte—declaró, con voz grave.

La excitación en la voz del italiano le acarició los sentidos embriagándole por completo. Sin el menor atisbo de vergüenza, Aioria tensionó los músculos de las piernas para elevarse y penetrarse a sí mismo con la ayuda de una mano. Sentirle otra vez en su interior tan poco tiempo después de haber salido le hizo cerrar los ojos y abandonarse al placer. Aunque su cuerpo disfrutase con aquella entrega, a veces casi de manera excesiva, era obvio que no estaba acostumbrado y su estrechez no hacía sino recordarles a ambos lo realmente únicos que resultaban aquellos encuentros. Una vez sentado sobre él completamente apoyó las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza del albino y lo miró como si pudiese tocar su alma tan solo con desearlo.

—Mírame todo lo que quieras... —Se agachó para susurrarle al oído tras una pequeña pero premeditada pausa. —mientras me haces gemir de puro goce. Y ésta vez —sonrió— es una orden.

El italiano arqueó el cuerpo con sensualidad, disfrutando del aliento de Aioria sobre el lóbulo de su oído. Extendió una mano para aferrarle por la nuca cuando hizo ademán de alejarse, reteniéndolo y clavándole una mirada fiera.

—Yo no acepto órdenes. —A pesar de lo tajante de sus palabras, su tono no era en absoluto agresivo. Liberó la nuca del León para recostarse de nuevo sobre los escalones, deslizando las manos por sus caderas hasta el sexo erguido del griego— Si puedo mirarte, entonces déjame verte así.

La risa limpia y sincera del León se dejó oír como hacía mucho tiempo que no sucedía. De inmediato comenzó a mover sus caderas, más por necesidad propia que por complacer al italiano, a este deseaba llevarle un poco más al límite antes de saciarlo. Le acarició el pecho bajando hasta el vientre, teniendo cuidado esta vez de no tocarle la cicatriz, terminando por jugar con el rizado vello de su entrepierna sin dejar de buscar su mirada.

—No tienes que pedir permiso para mirarme. —Se levantó un poco más que antes para hacer más profunda la penetración cuando se dejó caer de nuevo, aumentando levemente el ritmo con que se movía.— El día que no lo hagas... —Dejó la frase a medias pues le resultaba inconcebible que aquel día llegase. Demasiado dolorosa la simple posibilidad.

El italiano se irguió bruscamente para cobijarle entre sus brazos con violencia, aferrándole con fuerza como si temiera que fuera a desaparecer de repente. Hundió el rostro en su cuello y aspiró aire, marcándole, recordando de repente que quizá aquellas marcas acompañaran al León más tiempo que él mismo, repitiéndose a sí mismo su obligación de alejarse de él hasta haber ahuyentado sus propios fantasmas. Buscó agarre en los hombros de Aioria para responder a sus movimientos con los propios, enterrándose en su interior. Los dioses sabían cuánto necesitaba a aquel hombre y lo mucho que le dolía no saber cómo evitarle el tener que luchar en sus propias batallas sin hacerle daño, sin hacerle sentir rechazado; tanto si lo alejaba como si lo conservaba cerca, corría el riesgo de perderle.

—Pietro.

No se cansaba de pronunciar su nombre, prácticamente lo hacía tan sólo en momentos tan íntimos como el que vivían. No quería compartirlo con nadie, incluso saber que Piscis lo conocía le ponía tremendamente celoso. Pietro era suyo, su cuerpo, su alma, su vida. Se movió con agilidad para dejar de estar arrodillado y poder rodearle la cintura con las piernas, haciéndole quedar a él sentado de forma que quedasen completamente abrazados. Podía palpar la turbación del albino, su tristeza a pesar de estar juntos al fin. Y se inquietó al no conocer la causa, se aferró más fuerte a él y aumentó el ritmo de sus movimientos teniendo cuidado de mantener calmo su cosmos hasta que todo hubiese terminado. Entonces podría permitirse el lujo de enlazarse a él, una y otra vez. Fue en cambio el cosmos del albino el que se alzó poco a poco, acercándose al punto de ruptura al tiempo que su respiración perdía la coherencia debido al ritmo abandonado que el griego le iba marcando. Extendió una mano para evitar que una gota de sudor se deslizase desde la sien hasta el ojo de Aioria y lo miró de hito en hito.

—Si todavía… no puedes seguirme… frena… —jadeó.

El León atrapó su aliento en un largo beso y aminoró un poco, podría correrse allí mismo con tan solo una lasciva palabra del italiano pero deseaba alargarlo un poco más. Metió las manos entre ambos cuerpos haciendo que dejase de masturbarle y empujándole suavemente le hizo recostarse.

—Has dicho que querías mirar.

El León había quedado sentado, lleno de él, con los pies apoyados a ambos lados del cuerpo de Máscara de forma que este podía observar hasta el rincón más recóndito de su cuerpo. Y Aioria se lo mostraba orgulloso, lleno de vanidad al saber que le gustaría lo que tenía delante. Sin dejar de moverse llevó la mano a su propio sexo para continuar con la tarea del cangrejo y llevarse a sí mismo hasta el límite. Quería mostrarle lo mucho que disfrutaba con él, la belleza que emergía de su cuerpo cuando llegaba al orgasmo. El italiano lo observó extasiado, disfrutando de su absoluto descaro al acariciarse a sí mismo; se obligó a permanecer completamente inmóvil para no saltar al vacío de golpe y perderse el resto del espectáculo. El rostro de Aioria, iluminado por el placer sin la menor reserva, era lo más hermoso que recordaba haber visto nunca.

—Vamos—susurró, sin ser consciente de que estaba hablando— Entrégate a mí, Aioria.

Aquellas palabras eran las que temía y esperaba con igual intensidad. Gimió cuando su mano realizó los últimos movimientos y se reclinó hacia atrás para permitir que DeathMask se deleitara a un tiempo con la visión de la penetración y el estremecimiento que recorrió al León mientras se dejaba llevar, entregándose por completo a la situación y a su amante. El italiano extendió los brazos para acariciar con delicadeza las piernas de Aioria, aturdido hasta el punto de no saber por unos momentos si él mismo había terminado también, hasta tal grado estaba su cosmos entrelazado al del León, incluso estando prácticamente apagado éste. Se adueñó de sus manos y tiró de ellas con suavidad para recostarlo contra él hasta que se sosegó

—Bien—le dijo en voz baja, insinuando una sonrisa a pesar de no sentirse especialmente risueño— ¿No querías mandar? Pues manda entonces.

Aioria se encontraba deliciosamente agotado. Sabía que le estaba pidiendo demasiado a su cuerpo tras una convalecencia tan larga pero se excusó a sí mismo diciéndose que un poco de sexo desenfrenado no iba a matarle. Y por Atenea que lo único que le importaba ahora era perderse entre aquellos brazos, hundir el rostro en el sensual hueco formado por el cuello y el hombro del italiano y hacer que se reuniese con él en aquella apacible quietud que le rodeaba. Volvió a moverse sin darle tregua a ninguno de los dos, permaneciendo recostado contra él, esperando tranquilamente la ya conocida sensación de vértigo cuando el cosmos de Máscara se rompiese. Entregándose a él absolutamente confiado. El albino lo estrechó con fuerza cuando su cosmos se inflamó con violencia, preparándose para la caída; se escondió en la boca de Aioria de la frustración habitual, que ya apenas percibía tras tantos años, y allí fue donde se perdió el grito ahogado con que se rindió finalmente al León. Su cosmos se quebró, como siempre, y ambos cayeron hacia un mar de rostros que les miraban desde el agua.

Agua.

"_¡Mierda!"_

La Estigia. Caían hacia su propio fin a una velocidad de vértigo; la extraña mezcla de sus auras insistía en pasarles factura, incluso cuando el cosmos del León estaba casi apagado. DeathMask se dio cuenta de que el suyo, una vez más, se había enredado al del León, y tiró de él —no había otra expresión para describirlo— a toda prisa, intentando evitar quedarse atrapados nuevamente y sobre todo tratando de no caer en la laguna.

Y sintió que se partía en dos.

Hasta entonces no había sabido que un cosmos pudiera romperse con tanta rotundidad como lo hacía un hueso, pero no había otra palabra que pudiera describir lo que sintió al arrancar su aura de la de Aioria, lo que sintió el León. Su energía se desgarró, agónica, y el albino se aferró al cuerpo de su amante mientras el suelo volvía a hacerse estable bajo ellos; fue consciente de golpe de lo mucho que necesitaba aquella unión perfectamente íntima que sólo dos Caballeros podían obtener, la fusión ya no de cuerpos, ya no de almas, sino de auras, la perfecta simbiosis, y fue consciente también de la imposibilidad de lograrla. Supo que nunca podría llegar a aquel punto con Aioria, que el momento de más intimidad con él sería siempre el momento en que más solo se sentiría, y se quebró. Por completo y sin puntos de apoyo.

Empujó a Aioria haciendo ademán de incorporarse para huir de allí, buscar espacio, refugiarse a solas antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, pero no hubo nada que hacer. Las piernas se negaron a sostenerle al escapársele la energía por las grietas recién abiertas en su aura, y sólo consiguió quedar de rodillas, de espaldas al León; un estremecimiento prácticamente desconocido subió por su pecho y se reveló al fin como algo que el italiano creía tener completamente olvidado: llanto. Un llanto amargo y carente de sonido alguno, surgiendo desde sus mismas entrañas en sollozos silenciosos que sacudían con violencia su espalda hasta morir entre sus manos, apretadas contra el rostro en un esfuerzo inútil por ahogar aquella sensación contra la que se sentía indefenso.

Haciendo que el alma del León se rompiese en mil pedazos al verse incapaz de darle el sosiego que tanto necesitaba.

—Estoy aquí. —susurró Aioria, acudiendo a su lado mientras su mente trabajaba a toda prisa buscando ansiosa la forma de consolarle. No era la primera vez que sentía el dolor del albino, pero sí que la vislumbraba físicamente. Y estaba aterrado. — Pietro, mírame.

Intentó separarle las manos en varias ocasiones pero el italiano se negaba a mostrar su rostro, sumiendo a Aioria cada vez más en la desesperación por no saber lo que debía hacer. Las manos del León dejaron de forcejear con él para abrirlas y cerrarlas un par de veces, conteniendo así sus propias ganas por gritar de puro desconsuelo; y finalmente reposaron en la espalda y nuca del albino intentando transmitirle algo de calidez.

—Pietro, te lo ruego... —Tuvo que carraspear para encontrar de nuevo su voz. — Dime qué ocurre, qué te pasa.

Aioria necesitaba saber que todo aquello no era más que una explosión repentina debido al estrés. No le importaba dejar a un lado su orgullo, le rogaría tanto como hiciese falta hasta que el italiano dejase de enviarle ondas tan funestas que incluso él sentía la necesidad de acompañarle en su llanto. Pero seguía sin hallar la forma de comunicarse con él a excepción de su cuerpo. Finalmente se decidió a encender su cosmos y arrullarlo con él, formando una barrera que contuviese a ambos. Sin estar muy seguro de si mejoraría algo o, por el contrario, provocaría un mal aún mayor; y la respuesta del italiano fue confusa. Parecía necesitar el contacto con el León más que el mismo aire, todo su cuerpo pareció querer converger en las manos de Aioria, sin embargo se alejó, especialmente cuando el griego encendió su cosmos, tan bruscamente como si se hubiera abrasado con él. Porque no podía soportar que Aioria le faltara, y sin embargo aquella idea ya no era sólo una temible perspectiva de futuro: era una realidad. Presente. Aquel cosmos, aquella esencia, la tenía tan cerca, y sin embargo le estaba tan prohibida que lo destrozaba.

Como no podía haber sido de otra manera, su aura empezó a reverberar a su alrededor en un tono enfermizo de un rojo rabioso que poco o nada tenía que ver con el aura dorada y calma que caracterizaba a un custodio zodiacal. Aterrado, el italiano se incorporó y cobró mayor distancia.

— ¡Aléjate de mí!— gritó, roto; y más que una orden fue claramente una súplica.

"_No me hagas esto_"

Aioria intuía más que sabía que estaba perdiendo al albino, que era incapaz de obligarle a permanecer junto a él. Y su cosmos se apagó de forma tan súbita y alarmante como cuando Flavia lo absorbía. Hacía unos segundos sus brazos estaban llenos, rodeando al hombre que amaba, y ahora se le hacía demasiado doloroso verle apartándose de su lado, roto de dolor por alguna causa que no alcanzaba a comprender. Tan solo podía ver que, una vez más, le había herido al punto de hacer aparecer la Máscara de Muerte.

Alarmado al sentir el vacío repentino de energía, DeathMask levantó la cabeza para mirar a Aioria y cerciorarse de que estaba bien. Y su rostro conmocionó al León, porque sus recuerdos se desdoblaron de golpe. No podía negar que conocía al hombre que estaba frente a él. Era el custodio de Cáncer, lo recordaba bien: de ojos acerados y pelo tan negro que azuleaba, la piel bronceada y saludable, el perfecto latino. Pero también recordaba la impresión de verle por primera vez siendo tan sólo chiquillos, algo tan exótico al principio y que sin embargo llegó a hacerse tan familiar con los años: el albino custodio de Cáncer, aquel fantasma blanco que siempre vagaba por las sombras del Santuario. Dos personas a un tiempo… Ahora tenía frente a sí a aquel hombre moreno y lo reconocía como al DeathMask de siempre, y sin embargo era al albino al que había estrechado entre sus brazos en lo que ya parecía una eternidad, el albino al que también recordaba desde siempre como Cuarto Custodio. Era imposible y al mismo tiempo tan real que su mente no conseguía discernir la verdad llevándole a un estado de confusión total en el que solo logró llevar las manos a la cabeza, presionando con tanta fuerza que un sinfín de venillas comenzaron a aparecer bajo la piel.

—No...

La mirada del León estaba vacía, el dolor borraba cualquier otro sentimiento, anulaba su voluntad. Las continuas modificaciones a las que se había visto sometida su memoria amenazaban con pasarle factura en ese mismo momento. Tropezó al bajar de un escalón cayendo de costado contra las rocas, la exposición a un nuevo dolor le ayudó a recuperar brevemente el dominio de sus actos. En algún rincón de su psique estaba oculto el conocimiento de lo que le sucedía, la certeza de lo que debía hacer para escapar de los residuos de las posesiones hechas por Saga en el pasado, por Flavia tan recientemente; para recuperar el control. Pero no podía alcanzarlo, estaba visiblemente aturdido, y su estado apenó profundamente al italiano, lo que empeoró más las cosas. Pietro hubiera querido correr a estrecharlo, pero si cedía lo más mínimo corría el riesgo de perder el poco contacto que le quedaba con la realidad desde detrás de la Máscara. Así pues tan solo avanzó un par de pasos tentativos hacia él, inseguro, porque si bien su intención era confortarle, bien podía ser quitarle la vida al segundo siguiente. Le sujetó las manos con delicadeza, deseando desesperadamente abrazarlo, atreviéndose tan solo a crear un contacto visual con el que ayudarle a restablecer el equilibrio en su mente entre lo que conocía y creía ver.

—Aioria—le dijo con suavidad, e incluso su voz sonaba diferente— No es culpa tuya. Ahora mismo no puedes confiar en mí. No sé si puedo controlarlo. Podría intentar matarte. Te quiero demasiado como para eso; si es mutuo, aléjate de mí…

No pudo añadir nada más, teniendo que emplear toda su capacidad de concentración en contener a la Máscara mientras el dolor seguía hostigando al griego sin tregua. Hubiese necesitado apoyarse en el pecho del italiano, dejar de luchar un instante para poder recobrarse y así tratar de convencerle para que no le pidiese algo que, a Aioria, le parecía totalmente ilógico.

Pero no lo hizo.

Respetaba demasiado al albino como para obligarle a pasar por un infierno, otro más en su vida, tan sólo porque se hubiese enamorado de él. Aspiró aire con fuerza y relajó los músculos de sus brazos para que el canceriano le soltase y, tal y como le rogaba, se separó de él un par de pasos antes de darle la espalda y comenzar la subida hacia su templo sin molestarse en recuperar su ropa. Tan sólo se detuvo un instante a mitad del camino.

—Vuelve pronto. —Continuó el ascenso sin volver la vista atrás ni una sola vez. — O iré a buscarte.

Porque el sentimiento, en efecto, era mutuo.

Inquebrantable.

58


End file.
